No Time To Choose
by BattleKitten
Summary: With time running out in the battle with the First, Buffy finds that having Faith back in the mix, along with her confused Spike feelings, is demanding more of her time than the enemy
1. All those Slayer games

**Disclaimer : All the characters used in this fic are owned by Joss Wedon. I just like them so much I want to spend more time with them**.

**Spoilers : Set immediately after Buffy walks away from Faith outside the Bronze, in Empty Places, so anything before that.**

**Feedback : Would be sweet – good or bad, I live to learn.**

**Rated : R **

PART ONE

Chapter one : All the Slayer games

Buffy's fists rained down on the punch bag dangling from the basements centre beam. She shifted her weight and kicked out at shoulder height. She was mad, way mad. Angry at Faith for leading the potentials into danger. Angry at Giles for letting them go. Angry at Dawn for going with them when she should have stayed at home safe. Angry at... She heard the door at the top of the stairs open and stopped her work out.

"H...hello, Buffy are you down there?" Willow called out.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some practice in, come on down." While she waited for her friend to descend the stairs, Buffy wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm.

"I just come back to get some fresh clothes for Xander. They said I can bring him home this evening." Willow smiled as she swung round the bottom of the banisters.

"Oh that's great Will. I think they want to organise some kind of party for him upstairs. You'd better let them know what time you'll be back." She was pleased that Xander was coming home. The house didn't feel the same without him. His injury was something else she was angry about, although she could only be angry at herself. And that loony priest she thought, her expression hardening.

Willow looked at her best friend and saw the sadness in her eyes. It had been a rough couple of days for everyone, but she also noticed the look of raw frustration. She hadn't been a Scooby for so long without realising when Buffy's fuse was burning down.

"Hey Buffy. It will be ok y'know. It sucks at the moment but we'll get through this. We always do."

"Yes but what if this time we really can't Willow. Every time I think I see a way to end it a new player comes forward that's bigger and stronger than the last." Buffy had promised herself that she wouldn't let on to any negative thoughts in front of anyone. She had to keep strong to keep the others strong. It was hard to keep the act up in front of Willow though, she knew that even when her red-headed friend wasn't using her witchiness she could still read her like a book.

And Willow clearly had picked up on it. "Then we just have to find a way to keep getting stronger too. Don't give up Buffy, cause if you give up what are the rest of us going to do."

"Live longer." Buffy turned to the wall so her friend wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Oh Buffy." Willow hugged the small blonde tightly from behind. "Something will come up. I mean, we've already got two Slayers instead of one now so that makes us stronger, right."

Buffy gave a harsh laugh and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Oh yeah good old Faith." She drawled.

"What? What's she done now?"

"Oh it's not her it me. Well it's both of us anyway." Buffy turned back to look at Willow. "She took the girls to the Bronze and they kinda ran into a bit of trouble."

"Oh my God, is everyone ok. Did someone get hurt?" Willow was instantly concerned, fearing the worse.

"No don't worry, everyone is fine. In fact from what I saw they kicked ass. The potentials are finally showing their potential." Buffy's eyes slid to the ground. "I sort of freaked though and punched Faith."

"W-what?"

"She had it coming. No actually she didn't, she just wound me up and with everything..." Buffy let the sentence peter out.

"You're wound as tight as you can go." Willow finished for her.

"Pretty much, but that's no excuse is it. I mean, what she said tonight irked me enough for my fist to do the talking but this tension has been building ever since she got back."

"Well that's understandable. Things weren't exactly all raindrops on roses between you when she went to jail. You've just got to give yourself a little time to adjust to having her back." Willow stepped forward to take Buffy's hand. "She is here to help. She wanted to come."

"Oh Willow I don't doubt her commitment to the cause and yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad she's here. We need all the help we can get. It's just that I keep getting the impression that all the old Slayer games that were _so_ much fun last time Faith was around have resurfaced and she's changed the rules."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Like how everything she did was to try and get back at me for being the real Slayer." Buffy stopped when she realised what she'd said. Giving a little chuckle she added, "And when I come out with comments like that I'm not surprised." She added contritely. She started again. "I don't mean real Slayer I mean the one who was already here. The one who everyone followed and listened to. Faith must have felt like a third wheel."

"Yeah but third wheels are useful if your riding a tricycle – otherwise you'd keep tipping over." Willow interjected.

Buffy looked as if she was about to follow that tangent for a second and then mentally shook herself. "Ok so let's just say I don't know how to explain it. I've been here going through all this hell on earth stuff while she's been lazing around in Jail and now she turns up and suddenly she gets to be the cool Slayer who takes a bunch of underage girls out drinking – even Giles didn't bat an eyelid and he still looks at me all disapproving if I go out for a few beers."

"Hey, how could they think Faith is cooler than you? Up until a little while a go Faith was an evil murderer...well okay I'm sure to a certain sub-section of society that may make her seem a little cool but not to our girls. You've helped shape what they've become. They look up to you and respect you. The only reason Faith got elevated to coolness so quick is because she gave them alcohol." Willow stated matter-of-factly with a sharp nod of her head.

"Yeah well it doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have hit her." Buffy's shoulders slumped. "We're all here to fight the First, that should be our main priority. Not fighting amongst ourselves because of my insecurities or because Faith's..." Buffy realised that she was about to end that sentence with something petty and stopped herself before she became too much of a hypocrite

"...A right royal pain in the ass." Said Willow smiling at her friend.

"Yeah maybe." Buffy smiled back.

"So are you feeling a little better now, cause I really should get Xander's stuff ready and go get him? Hey why don't you come to the hospital with me? It would get you out of Faith's way for a while and I know Xander would love it."

"Nah, thanks Will but I need to train and work off some of this frustration before I forget myself and hit a potential instead of Faith."

"Oh you wouldn't would you." Willow looked horrified at the thought.

"Well, I don't know, that girlfriend of yours can be pretty cheeky." Said Buffy winking at the red-head.

"I know." Grinned Willow, winking back. She gave Buffy a quick hug and turned to go up the stairs. "I'll see you soon."

"See you. Don't forget to tell Dawn to get that party organised. I think she's made a banner." The blonde Slayer called up the stairs.

After Willow had shut the door behind her Buffy resumed kicking and punching the bag for all it was worth. Her chat with Willow had helped but she knew there was more to it than she had let on. Having Faith back unnerved her. She should be used to the banter but she felt like she was constantly being caught off guard. She'd turned in to one of those people who try to think up witty come back lines before an argument.

She swivelled and twirled around the bag dusting imaginary vampires. Training was important they should all be doing more training, not Bronzing it. Oh God she was starting to sound like mother again.

"Pick up your weapons and go to your room," she snarled through gritted teeth, beating the bag one, two, one, two. "Or my room, or the bathroom or any damn room that isn't already crammed up to the rafters." Smack, smack, smack. Dust particles glimmered in the light from the bare overhead bulb and the punch bag swung to and fro as she pounded it. She felt the sweat rise as her strength surged through her muscles and down her arms and legs.


	2. Hungry or Horny?

Chapter two :Hungry or...Horny?

Faith let herself in the front door. Glancing into the living room she saw the potentials and Dawn crowded around the blaring television loudly discussing the fight outside the Bronze. She carried on past to the basement door, hoping for a quiet smoke before she had to face any of the others.

She stopped in front of the hall mirror for a second checking the damage. Buffy's punch had left a red smudge on her cheekbone. She touched it gingerly, nothing that wouldn't have faded by the morning. She chuckled without mirth. That bitch sure had one hell of a punch though.

After watching the lithe blonde woman walk away from her in the alley Faith had decided against heading straight back to Slayer central. Instead she had wandered off in the opposite direction. She wanted to give B time to cool down and she figured it wouldn't hurt to do a little regular patrolling. With the big Bad looming over them the usual nightly dust busting had gotten a little lax. Plus Faith really wanted the opportunity to pummel something hard. Unfortunately the cemeteries and parks she strolled through were all disturbingly quiet, not a good sign, she felt, what were they up to. Walking home the long way gave her lots of time to kick herself.

She just never thought things through. Like taking the girls out dancing. It had been a spur of the moment decision to try and lighten their load. B had over reacted like usual, no one had got hurt, but those cops had meant business and it could easily have taken a darker turn.

And as for what she'd said to Buffy after. She was the first one to stand up and call the blonde Slayer out when she deserved it but talk about kicking the girl when she was down. They were all still recovering from the fiasco at the vineyard but Xander was in hospital and B had to deal with it being her decision that put him there, not to mention the two little potentials who were beyond the help of any doctor. If Faith knew the other Slayer at all then these things must be tormenting her conscience wicked bad. So instead of lending a supportive shoulder and trying to ease her burden a little she flung bitchy little accusations at her. Real nice. She deserved the punch she'd gotten for her finger pointing. She chuckled again, she didn't think she'd reveal that revelation to B just yet though, maybe she'd get an apology, hah.

She opened the basement door but paused on the threshold when she heard grunting. What's going on here then, she thought smiling wickedly. She stepped forward so she could see what was happening below.

Looking over the banisters she was disappointed for a moment when all she saw was Buffy belting the Hell out the punch bag. Should've known B wouldn't come up with a more...er...unconventional method of letting off steam, she thought, but as she stood there watching, her breath quickened and she leant against the railing in front of her to get a better view as the agile Slayer seemed to dance around the dusty floor.

Watching someone else move with the same strength and grace she knew she possessed got her a little hot under the collar. It wasn't something she often got to experience She'd felt the same when they'd clashed in the past and she was aware of a fleeting moment of regret that now they were fighting on the same side that chemistry was lost. She mentally shook the unlooked for feeling away and putting it down to her whole Hungry and Horny theory, decided the kitchen would be a safer place to be right now.

She was just about to let herself back out of the dimly lit basement when there was a loud knock at the front door, startling her. Buffy hearing it too looked up quickly and was surprised to see Faith hovering at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want?" She asked as she whirled to a halt. "And why did you knock?"

Faith turned to stare back over the banisters. "I didn't knock"

The disembodied voice of Dawn came from the far side of the closed door. "It's not them it's just the pizzas."

"See" Faith continued to stall at the top of the stairs. Not sure whether to just leave B to it or to try in some way to make amends for earlier.

"Ok," Buffy was still looking up at her with that piercing stare. Hazel flecks in shining green eyes catching the gleam of the burning yellow filaments in the bare bulb.

Whoa thought Faith, Buffy the vampire steps up. The image was clear in her head. B with her eyes a yellow glow. She couldn't stop a tingle of excitement rush up her spine. Hang on what was she thinking. Vamp-loving was B's thing, not hers, and it's a damn electric light anyway. She moved down a step, the angle of the light changed and Buffy's stormy eyes were back.

"So what do you want? I'm training." Buffy asked.

"Uh I was coming down for a smoke, I didn't realise anyone was in here."

Buffy shrugged and dropped to the mat to begin some push ups.

Faith didn't feel nervous, she didn't do nervous but she didn't feel particularly inclined to stay down here with B now.

"Well if your gonna smoke, smoke, don't just stand there watching me for Gods sake" Buffy grunted through clenched teeth, still managing to keep count.

"I uh I guess I must of left my cigarettes somewhere," Faith lied, "I'd better go get some more." She paused for a second longer and then reached for the door handle. Definitely getting hungry, she told herself, best go grab some of that pizza. She took another look down below, or maybe a whole pizza.

Buffy reached one hundred and rolled over to do the same number of sit ups. "There's a pack of Spike's on the cot if you don't mind each lungful choking you to death." She smiled grimly. "Hey have the whole packet."

Seizing the invitation, Faith laughed and ran lightly down the stairs. "Thanks B, I owe you one" She shook a cigarette loose from the packet and used her own lighter to spark it up. "So about earlier..."

"97, 98, 99, 100" Buffy went from laying on her back to standing up right with a little flip and walked over to the weapons rack against the wall.

"I didn't mean...well what I..." Jeez this apologising stuff was hard, thought Faith, especially when B was swinging that great big sword around.

"Faith, save your oxygen for smoking. I'm sick of talking, I just want to sweat." Buffy pointedly turned her back on the dark Slayer and concentrated on the comfortingly heavy weapon in her hand.


	3. Sparks are flying all over the place

Chapter Three : Sparks are Flying all over the Place

Faith's mouth hung open for a moment, that bitch how dare she...hang on why the hell was she sitting here like a goldfish. She snapped her mouth shut and jumped from the cot.

"Now hang on a minute..." She began and stopped. For once her brain got there before her mouth did. Maybe she deserved this anyway. Best just to go quietly upstairs and let her sleep on it. Shouting and screaming wouldn't help the sitch any, she hadn't come all the way back to Sunnydale to bitch fight with B. She had better things to do.

Faith ground out the last of her cigarette in Spike's overflowing ashtray and turned to walk up the stairs, but her frustration kept her rooted at the bottom. Her eyes burning holes into Buffy's back. All the rehab sessions in jail may have got her to think before she spoke, sometimes, but all that seemed to do was give her more time to think how mad she was at her. She hadn't been there long enough to progress to the walking away before she spoke. There wasn't many places you could walk away to inside that box.

Buffy was still twirling the sword around trying to ignore Faith's presence. Why wouldn't she just go. She'd finished her cigarette and Buffy had made it quite clear she didn't want to talk. There was no way she was going to let Faith apologise for what she said. Then she might have to lose some of her anger and at the moment it was only the rage bubbling up inside her stomach that was stopping the tears from freefalling, and she didn't want to cry in front of anyone and the woman behind her, obstinately refusing to leave, was at the top of that list of anyone.

She swerved the sword upwards to her left and brought it down hard, a clean swoosh all the way to the floor, where it pierced the blue training mat and stuck. If anyone had been right in front of her they would now be in two halves. She mentally admonished herself for wishing she'd turned round before she did it. She could feel Faith's eyes trying to bore into her back, jeez if looks could kill.

"Bet you were thinking of me when you did that huh?" Faith knew it was a stupid thing to say but she had to break the silence somehow and she wasn't really feeling like saying sorry any more.

"Wha...What are you reading my mind now?" Buffy was so shocked at her guessing right that she believed it for a moment and turned to face her. She saw the trademark cocky smirk on the other Slayer's face fall and realised she'd just been caught out.

"Jeez you really don't like me do you?" Faith's grin dropped when she saw Buffy's expression and realised she'd hit the nail on the head with that one.

Buffy tried to back-track quickly. "It's not that...I mean of course I like...well it's not as if you've given me a lot to like in the past, I'm doing my best."

Faith blew up. "AND SO AM I, DAMN IT! I'M HERE FIGHTING THE GOOD FIGHT, TRYING TO BE THE GOOD LITTLE SLAYER, GETTING REDEMPTION, WHATEVER THE HELL THAT IS, BUT YOU JUST WON'T LET IT GO, WILL YOU. NOTHING I DO IS GONNA BE RIGHT WITH YOU. I COULD GO OUT NOW AND KILL THAT KOOKY PREACHER SINGLE HANDED AND OFFER YOU HIS HEAD ON A PLATTER AND YOU'D HATE ME FOR TAKING THE FIGHT AWAY FROM YOU. ADMIT IT, YOU LIKE ME BEING THE BAD GUY COS IT MEANS YOU'RE ALWAYS THE GOOD GUY!"

Buffy had taken a couple of steps back when she had started yelling. Yep Faith, she thought as she paused for breath, really got to practise that walking away bit. "I'm sorry," she carried on at a more reasonable level "Actually I'm not. I wanted to say sorry earlier for what happened this evening, but now I couldn't care less what you think of me. It was obviously a mistake coming back here. Enjoy your Armageddon." Faith turned back to the stairs ready to race up them and get the hell away from this house, this town, but most importantly the woman in front of her.

"So that's it is it," Buffy's voice could have cut though solid steel. It pinned Faith's foot to the first step. "You're running away, _again. _Well there's a surprise. The going gets tough and Faithy splits. Forget about all the people who need you here. Forget about all the people in the entire world who are depending on us, _all of us_, to protect them. You just run along and do whatever it is you want to. Redemption, don't make me laugh, you couldn't stick around long enough to redeem yourself for a parking ticket."

"What the hell do you call prison then B," Faith sneered, trying to hide the fact that Buffy was un-nerving her a bit. In all their skirmishes in the past she'd never seen B look so intense, or down-right deadly. She was pretty sure this wasn't just about this evening events anymore. Her green eyes were flashing and they hadn't left her own once. It was like she was caught in an underwater flashlight.

"Prison, you stayed in prison because it was easier than facing the reality outside. Don't try and kid yourself that you wouldn't have walked otherwise. It must have been bliss for you. No responsibility, no more guilt because you were _redeeming_ yourself, not having to think about anyone but Faith."

"What! I went there because it was the right thing to do and it was the only way...it was what you wanted!" That night on the roof in L.A. had been one of the things that had kept her sane in prison. She'd thought as she was walking to the precinct that the only way to make Buffy see how sorry she was would be to do her time. No complaints. Let B see for real that she'd regretted everything she done, it was the only reason she hadn't busted out of the stinking hell hole the first time some butch mama with an hankering for some fresh young Faith, had held a home made knife to her ribs. Now the blonde bitch was telling her it hadn't meant jack to her.

"It was not what I wanted, none of it was what I wanted Faith so don't start using me as your excuse." Buffy raged. She could see the colour rising in Faith's cheeks as her anger rose. How dare she? How the hell dare she be mad! She was not going to let her act like the injured party here. It was she that had caused the damage not her.

"Then what the hell did you want because I remember you telling me not to run, and I didn't run, you said I should be in jail and guess what, I handed myself in." Faith threw her arms up in frustration. "You see where I'm coming from with the whole 'Can't do a thing right' theory.' I think if maybe you knew what you wanted in the first place. I coulda saved myself three good years in the big house, y'know."

"I did know what I wanted, I didn't want any of it to have to happen. I didn't want you to go all wicked dark Slayer on me. You were my friend, Faith, even if you did push me away and play the loner. I didn't want to have to fight you or hate you and I especially didn't want to fight you when you were me, that was really freaky. I didn't want..."

"Yeah well I keep hearing what you didn't want but what about what I didn't want." The dark Slayer interrupted.

"What?" Buffy snapped, wondering what crap was going to come out of Faith's mouth this time.

I didn't want to be listening to how wonderful little miss goody two shoes was every freaking day, I didn't want to hang around watching you and your little friends play all buddy buddy when I wasn't worth shit to any of you..."

"It wasn..."

"AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO STICK A FRICKIN' KNIFE IN MY GUT." Faith shouted over Buffy's interruption. "For all your holier than thou act, that didn't phase you two much did it."

"Didn't phase me! What phased me was you poisoning Angel,_ my_ lover. I didn't really think much beyond that at the time. It was wrong but no where near as wrong as you were." Buffy took a step closer too.

"Why did you care, he was leaving you anyway. In fact he left you less than twenty- four hours after you saved his life. Shows how much he cared about you doesn't it." Faith had stopped listening to what she was saying now, like she always did when she lost her temper, these words were coming straight from her core.

"Shut up!" Buffy hissed violently

"What's up B, truth hurts. Aww, and then when you came to save him from big bad me, he took my side and kicked you out of LA. Ouch B that must have really stung." Faith chuckled

The taunting Slayer had been expecting it but was still to slow to block when Buffy's left foot kicked high and connected with her chin, snapping her head back. She allowed her body to roll with the impact, flipping herself over backwards. Landing upright, facing the fiery blonde, with her back against the wall. Buffy was already throwing a punch by the time she cleared the hair out of her eyes. She dodged to the right and heard Buffy's fist punch through the wooden wall. She'd missed that but now she realised she was trapped in the corner. The only way to go was either straight through Buffy or up the stairs.

Buffy punched her in the cheek and Faith roared with anger rather than pain. She charged at Buffy meaning to push her back so she had some room to manoeuvre but Buffy, despite being shorter managed to get her small hand and around Faith's neck and pushed her roughly back into the wall.

Faith raised her fist and back handed Buffy across the mouth, splitting her lip. Buffy's grip loosened enough for the dark Slayer to try and head butt her but Buffy anticipated the move and quickly stepped back. Faith took the opportunity to run up two steps then, placing one hand on the banisters, vaulted over it and landed behind Buffy. Faith kicked her hard in the side while the blonde was still spinning around.

"Good to know I can still get you all fired up B." Faith danced around on her toes as it was Buffy's turn to be slammed against the wall.

Buffy dropped and swept her leg round, but Faith was too quick and jumped high to avoid them. As she jumped Buffy sprang up and planted a fist in the other Slayer's solar plexus. Faith gasped in mid air as the blow knocked the wind from her. She managed to stay on her feet when she came back down but staggered badly. Buffy took the advantage and with an uppercut to her chin sent Faith sprawling across the room on to her back.

"Good to know I can still kick you ass, F." Buffy smiled cheerfully. The sword was still stuck in the mat, inches from her right hand. She reached for it and hefted it in the air. Walking over to the younger girl, she stood over her, the point hovering just above her stomach.

Faith sucked her breath in. She didn't for one second think B would use the sword on her, there was a reason after all why she was the good one, but right now with that long blade just above her skin, and history echoing all around them, she didn't want to do anything that might make her forget that.

When Buffy spoke her voice was low, but menacing. "Lets get a few things straight, shall we, while I have your complete attention. Angel left for my good, it hurt him as much as it did me. Maybe Angel did take your side in LA, and I hope you thanked him for that, cos if he hadn't been there you would _still be_ in hospital. On whether you've changed. I don't know yet Faith, I'm still trying to work that out." Buffy lifted the sword away to her side but continued to stand over her, one leg either side of Faith's hips so she couldn't get up until she was done with her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Faith snarled, relaxing now the sharp weapon had been removed, "I'll try not to disappoint." The sarcasm dripped from her words and Buffy felt her hackles rise again.

"What is with you? I just beat you down! When the hell are you gonna just stay beaten? Why do you always have to come back with the sarcasm? Is it because it's the lowest form of wit? Is that all you feel comfortable with?" Buffy mocked her

Faith growled low in her throat and sat up fast, grabbing the back of Buffy's knees she pulled them towards her and grunted in satisfaction as Buffy started to topple backwards. Faith raised herself to her knees and the action made Buffy fall back

further until she was sprawled on the floor in front of her, the sword clattering uselessly above her head. Quickly Faith straddled the other woman's hips.

Buffy used the flat of her hand to slap Faith across the face. The attack had taken her by surprise, she was so sure she had the upper hand. She admonished herself, if there was one thing she'd learnt about the rogue Slayer it was to always expect surprises.

Faith didn't even flinch when Buffy slapped her, she tried to grab her wrist but Buffy just pulled away from her and tried to slap her head again. Without thinking she pulled her hand back and slapped Buffy hard across the cheek, much harder than Buffy had been hitting her. The blood rushed to her cheek creating a bright red mark.

"If you want to bitch slap, B, that's fine by me, I got bigger hands than you." She said through clenched teeth.

Buffy bucked under her, trying to throw her off. Faith rode her through it. "Hey B, your finally talking my language, I always knew you had it in you."

"Get the hell off of me, before I really hurt you." Buffy said as she began bucking again, trying to dislodge the heavier Slayer.

Faith started laughing. "Oh ok, as you asked so nicely." She didn't move.

"Well go on then, move." Buffy demanded still thrashing about. Faith just stayed with her like she was rodeo queen or something. For a fleeting second Buffy wondered how she'd look waving a cowboy hat over her head.

"OH sorry B, that was my sarcasm again, it's all I'm capable of, sorry." Faith tried again to capture B's hands in her own when Buffy started to beat them against her chest.

Faith managed to grab her right wrist in her right hand and pinned it to the ground above her head. She lifted slightly off of Buffy to do this and the older Slayer saw her chance, rolling to her right, raising her knees as hard as she could into Faith's lower back she yanked her right arm out from under her. She felt the skin on the back of her wrist scrape away on the concrete but the satisfaction of seeing Faith tumble over her right shoulder totally out weighed it.

Unable to stop herself from tipping off, Faith flung her hands out in front of her before her face hit the solid floor. Buffy wriggled up quick and slammed into the side of her in a move that would have made any WWF star proud. They both went sprawling, this time with Buffy on top of Faith. She tried to push herself up so she could pin Faith's arms down, but the taller Slayer clamped an arm around her waist and rolled so she was lying back on top of Buffy.

"Oh no you don't." Howled Buffy and pushed Faith's chest with every ounce of strength she had.

"OOOWWWW." bellowed Faith, making Buffy stop in alarm.

"What, what's up?"

"My arms stuck, you're laying on it. You were trying to separate me from it."

Buffy bit her lip so she wouldn't grin. Faith looked so indignant. She lay above Buffy, her face all red and her raven hair cascading all over the both of them. Buffy's body shook slightly as she tried to hold in the giggle. "I'm sorry Faith did I hurt you?" She asked innocently.

Faith let a sheepish smile creep over her lips. "Well yeah." She started laughing and soon Buffy joined in, both giggling uncontrollably at the absurdity of it all. Their bodies shook as the mirth rolled through them, relieving the tension of the fight.

Faith calmed down first and lay there looking down at the blonde Slayer until she too composed herself.

Buffy smiled up at her, "Not our most graceful performance." She teased still feeling the occasional shudder passing through her and into Faith as she struggled to regain her composure. Her breath continued to hitch in her chest but it was dawning on her that she had completely recovered from the scuffle.

"You can get up now if you want." Buffy offered shyly, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Don't Want!" Faith purred.

"Take!" Buffy breathed, remembering the brunette's old philosphy. She had a feeling it was about to get in trouble yet again.

"Have!" Faith whispered and lowered her lips to Buffy's.

Oh yeah she was in trouble alright!


	4. A mixture of dark and more dark

Chapter Four : A Mixture of Dark...and more Dark!

Buffy's lips buzzed at the contact with Faith's. She could smell the scent of her, tangy deodorant mixed with salty sweat from their fight. She inhaled deeply through her nose, God she smelled good. It was totally different from Spike, but then Spike was a vampire and they had a smell of their own anyway, her mind babbled as her arms snaked across Faith's back with out her realising. Riley wasn't a vampire though and even fresh from the shower the scent of him had never...done... this...to...Her mind was trying to scream something at her now but the way Faith's tongue was sliding across her lips was ruining her concentration. She started to open her mouth more so she could feel Faith's tongue inside it, when sanity chain sawed through her desire to point out a couple of things. Spike, Riley, Faith – spot the difference.

Buffy's eyes snapped open and the moan of pleasure issuing from deep in her throat turned to one of confusion. She pulled her mouth away, more roughly than she'd meant to and struggled to sit up.

Faith hadn't been privy to the conversation going on inside Buffy's brain and pulled back with a cross moan. "What's up B?"

"What's up, we shouldn't be doing this. That's what. Let me up please." Buffy pushed her gently backwards.

"Why shouldn't we?" Faith smiled hungrily at Buffy and didn't move back very far. Buffy gulped, she'd feel much more comfortable when she was stood up she decided.

Buffy pointed a finger at Faith, "You girl," then at herself, "me girl". I prefer to mix and match, you know what I mean." Buffy tried to stand up but Faith was still leaning over her.

Grinning the dark Slayer pressed her index finger to her chest, "Me girl," then she pressed it to Buffy's chest and trailed it down towards her stomach, making the blonde girl gasp and flinch back. "You girl. I'd say we match pretty well." She drawled.

"Yeah I was thinking more of the mixing bit, like you know two ingredients mixing together. You need eggs and flour to make a cake, not eggs and more eggs." Buffy knew her voice was an octave higher than it should normally be and cleared her throat.

"Well B," Faith dropped her voice to a husky purr. "I wasn't really thinking about baking just then, I was gonna leave the hungry till later." As she smiled, her tongue slipped along her bottom lip.

"Sorry Faith, you've got the wrong girl." Her heart was hammering beneath her ribs. She scooted backwards until she was clear of the other woman and then bounced to her feet. "Try upstairs, bedroom to your left, you might have more luck with what you want there."

Faith jumped up with her, keeping close. She wasn't sure if this was just a game or if she really did want Buffy, but either way she was enjoying this way to much to let it drop. "But what I want isn't upstairs, it's down here." Her voice was still low, barely more than a murmur. Buffy felt her ears straining to catch it.

"Never gonna happen. I'm straight in case you've forgotten." Buffy hated herself for backing away towards the wall, but she needed to keep some space between them and couldn't seem to make her feet stride purposefully to the stairs, which is what she was commanding them to do, oh yes in a very officially commanding voice too. It wasn't her fault they were naughty feet.

"So take an hour off, you can go back to being straight as a die Buffy later. For now – lets pretend I'm corrupting you." Faith raised her eyebrows suggestively

"You are!" Buffy squeaked as her feet kicked back against the skirting. "Oh Shi...!"

Faith pushed her body against the other Slayer, forcing her back into the wall. Her lips found Buffy's again and she kissed her fervently, feeling the heat rush through her body.

Buffy remained rigid for a moment but then the intensity overrode her senses and her mouth yielded to the dark Slayers will. Their eyes closed as their tongues wrestled. Faith kept her counterparts arms firmly pinned to the wall above her head and this time the blonde didn't struggle to free them. She moved her leg so that her thigh rested between Buffy's. For a second Buffy tensed but then Faith felt the older Slayers hips push forward and she knew she'd won.

Buffy's mind was reeling. Ten minutes ago she'd been tearing Faith off a strip for all the wrongs she done, wishing she wasn't here, whether back in jail or back with Angel she didn't care as long as the angry, fiery, sexy, unpredictable Slayer wasn't back in her life making her job harder. Then the conversation went all kablooey on her and now they were kissing. And the blonde Slayer couldn't help thinking that this felt right. No, not right, she corrected herself even in the heat of the moment. Just good, very...oh... oooh...very good! She felt her pulse points fizzle and she involuntarily pushed harder against Faith's raised thigh.

"Yeah, that's it B." The brunette murmured softly into her mouth, she let go of Buffy's wrists and trailed her hands down her arms, then down her sides until they rested on her hips trying to pull her closer into her body.

Buffy's brain had shut down it's complaints department and was running purely on sensation now. She started to wrap her arms around Faith's neck and tilted her head so she could deepen the kiss. Then all of a sudden, empty space, empty air. Buffy was aware of blurred movement through her half closed, lust dusted eyes and her body felt cold where Faith's heat had just been. Her lips kissed fresh air and she let out an exasperated moan.

"Hey, what the...?" She heard Faith's shout and the situation snapped into focus.

She saw Faith sprawled on Spike's cot and the vampire himself stood over her.

"SPIKE!" She shouted

Spike turned to her. Buffy's breath caught in her throat when she realised the vampire was indeed vamped. No chip, her mind burbled, lets hope the souls working. His yellow eyes glowered at her menacingly. Faith made to climb off the bunk and Spike turned back to her with viper strike speed.

"Stay there." He growled.

"Spike it's okay." Buffy said to calm him down.

"Yeah Spikey, you didn't have to launch me across the room, a simple excuse me woulda done, y'know." Faith drawled.

"What happened?" asked Buffy. "I didn't expect you back for hours yet."

"Evidently" Spike growled. With another snarl aimed at the dark haired Slayer he stalked towards Buffy. His features morphing to human as he came closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently

Buffy's anger surfaced now he had calmed down. "Yes I'm fine," she snapped, "Well, maybe not fine. Faith kissage is not exactly my idea of a party, but I could have handled it myself." She felt mortified that Spike had caught her in such a compromising position.

"Bet you had a party inside your pants." Faith sneered, hurt more than she wanted to admit by the older Slayer's comment.

"Will you shut up." Spike told Faith, before addressing the cross blonde again. "You didn't look okay, you looked like you were struggling for breath. How could you let that Slayer-slut be all over you like that? Was it just another stop on your journey through the dark side?" He taunted.

Faith chuckled. She was still spread out on the cot, but she had pulled herself up against the wall to get a better view of the show.

Buffy squared up to the Platinum haired vampire. "What exactly has it got to do with you, who I kiss?"

"Well pet, I didn't know you were kissing her to start with, did I. I thought she was attacking you. I've heard all these stories about how evil she is. I thought you needed my help. So I helped."

"No you didn't," Buffy started to pace around him. "you saw me with someone else and you didn't like it. So instead of dealing with it like a man, you dealt with it like a vampire and threw Faith into a wall."

"Oh calm down Slayer, she's alive, ent she ."

"Unlike you." Shot back Faith.

"Shut up Faith, I'll deal with you later." Buffy warned.

"I'll look forwards to it, B." Faith smiled suggestively, her tongue darting along her lower lip.

Buffy stared, captivated, her mind going blank. What was it about that gesture? Then she shook her head vigorously. "_So_ not going to happen, so you might as well go upstairs." She countered. Please go upstairs Faith, she thought, hoping that the dark Slayer really could read her mind this time.

"What and let Blondie here have all the fun." Faith settled back and lit another one of Spike's cigarettes. She had caught the flash of desire in Buffy's eyes and while she wasn't sure what it might mean it caused a little bubble of excitement to explode inside her, and she wasn't ready to give up on it yet.

Spike shuffled his feet, aware he had just missed something and annoyed about it. He tried to make his ex lover realise how serious this was. "I don't get it Buffy. You always told me she was deranged, a monster. And...and...she's obviously just using you because she was horny. How could you let that... that..._horny monster_ kiss you Buffy."

Faith burst out laughing and nearly rolled off the cot. Buffy's lips twitched a bit but she was determined to hold on to her annoyance. Although seeing Spike's indignation at the other Slayers amusement, made it very difficult not to join in.

She looked at him pointedly. "Well, one is pretty much like another, wouldn't you say Spike."

"That's not fair. I love you, this ho just wanted to get one over on you." Spike insisted.

"Spike, argh, you don't love me...You shouldn't love me," she amended before he could interrupt. "and even if you do – guess what? I don't care. I'm sick of hearing about it. Anything that was between us isn't there any more. You killed it."

"You don't mean that." Spike whined.

"Oh my God. Now you sound just like her." She pointed angrily at Faith, who gave her a little wave. "Why doesn't anybody believe a word I say any more."

"Okay, tell me when she was kissing you, you didn't wish it was me." Spike insisted, trying a different tack.

The small blonde shook her head in amazement and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Okay Spike, I've tried nice, now you're gonna get it from the hip. Kissing Faith repulsed me. I can't believe I let her get away with it..."

"Hey!" Snapped the brunette. Buffy held up her hand for silence. Spike beamed.

"...If she tries it again I will so kick her ass, but, if I had to choose either of you to get smoochy with...Well pucker up Faith, cos Spike, it would be her every time."


	5. Sharing and caring

Chapter Five : Sharing and Caring

"Hot damn!" Howled Faith, punching her arm in the air.

Buffy suspected Spike was about to hit her and she slid unconsciously into a defensive stance, but instead he turned on his heel, duster flaring dramatically, and stomped up the stairs. She finally exhaled when the door slammed above. Her shoulders slumped and she blinked rapidly to rid her eyes of the tears threatening to spill.

"You okay B?" She looked over at the other woman. Faith was still on the cot. Her triumphant grin had been replaced by a look of concern, so foreign to her usual expression that Buffy was inclined to assume it was all part of the act. She watched her scoot forward so her feet were on the floor, her forgotten cigarette dissolving to ash in the ashtray.

"Do you really care?" She asked.

"About what your little lover boy thinks, no. About how you are, yes. If you want me to. Or we can go back to hating each others guts. Whatever you want, whatever makes it better for you." Faith ran her fingers through her hair, trying to find the right words. "Do you want to sit down and talk about it?"

Buffy looked at the space on the cot next to Faith. She didn't trust Faith to keep her hands to herself. The lust she had been feeling ten minutes ago had all drained out of her with the Spike confrontation, and she felt to weak to fight the younger Slayer off.

Seemingly reading her thoughts Faith said. "Its okay. Whatever happened earlier, that's on hold. Not forgotten you understand, but put to one side for now." She smiled at Buffy's sceptical face. "When I said talk I meant talk not grope, okay, I can control myself, your not that hot!"

Buffy laughed and plonked herself down next to the dark Slayer. "Yes I am. I have it on good authority that I'm a cutie."

"Yeah B, who's been telling you these lies? I'll kick their ass for you." Faith smirked.

Buffy's face fell again and she buried it in her hands. "Actually it was Spike." She gave a cheerless chuckle. "Hardly the most credible source, is he."

"He loves you, it kinda makes you blind to the flaws in a person."

"Is that supposed to be cheering me up." Buffy asked, raising her head to look doubtfully at the Faith.

"Okay that came out wrong. I'm not very good with this sharing and caring deal. I'm kinda playing all this as it comes." Faith apologised. "I meant, I think, actually I don't know what I mean. You should talk to someone else about this. I haven't got the people skills.

Buffy smiled at her. "I don't think its you. No one has the people skills to cope with mine and Spike's relationship, or lack thereof. I don't even have the skills. That's why its not discussed. Oh Dawn and Willow have made half hearted attempts to bring it up and Xander is always ready use Spike's name as a means of venting his own anger, but it all comes back to that. Anger. Anger at me for keeping it secret, anger at him for...They even go through periods of being angry at themselves for not noticing it and protecting me."

"Would you have wanted protecting?" Asked Faith.

Buffy shrugged. "I wish that night had never happened."

"But that was the end of it right, what about what had happened before. Do you wish some one had found out and put a stop to it?"

"God no! It was no one else's business anyway. It was between Spike and I. They would never have understood."

"They would have stopped you?"

"They would have tried. I'd have found a way though. I'd have just got sneaky, or sneakier. None of them understand. They think it was all him being big and evil and taking advantage of me. But it wasn't like that. I took all the advantages. He was in love with me, or at least he thought he was, and I used that information to scratch the itch. I instigated the whole thing. That's what none of my friends could ever understand."

"He raped you Buffy."

"He didn't. He tried to but he didn't. Everyone keeps getting that confused."

"Same dif in my book. You gotta appreciate your Scoobs are gonna be a little bit pissed. Hey man if I'd been here, I'd have run him through Vamp kebab style." Faith acted out staking a vampire. "He'd have been dust."

Buffy shook her head. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not condoning what he did, but I helped push him there."

"How can you say that. He's got free will. He knew what he was doing."

"You don't get it. I spent months treating him like my own personal plaything. Whenever I got horny, I went to him. I didn't care about his feelings, Hell I didn't even care about my feelings. Then when I'd had enough. When I was so disgusted at myself I couldn't do it any more I just dropped him. Told him it was over. Told him I was using him and now I'd finished and I didn't want any more to do with him."

"So you told him the truth. Can't do more than that. He should have been grateful he got to have you at all."

"How would you feel if someone said that to you though. Someone you loved. Wouldn't it send you just a little bit crazy?" Questioned Buffy, she knew it would her. Parker had used her for one night and she turned into a cave girl. That was pretty crazy.

"Hey B you're forgetting who your talking to. You more or less just described my philosophy on life. Get some, get gone, remember. I wouldn't have stuck around long enough to give him as detailed an explanation as you did, probably not long enough for him to fall in love with me either, come to think of it." Faith replied cockily.

"Don't you get lonely?" Buffy looked into the younger Slayers eyes so she could gage the honesty of the answer. She expected Faith to come up with some glib comment or an outright lie. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes." Was her reply. She looked away from Buffy, down at her lap, reached for Spike's smokes and pinched another one. When it was lit she looked up and met Buffy's clear gaze again. "But who doesn't y'know. Anyway its all part of being a Slayer, we're supposed to be alone. And besides, nearly three years in prison, alone time was rare so loneliness was the next best thing." The smart ass was back.

"I get lonely but then when people try to get close I push them away." Confided Buffy.

"Nah, your reading to much into it B. You got your buddies, they'd do anything for you. And you could have your pick of the guys. You might want to try one who can get a sun tan without self combusting next time."

"You mean like Riley?"

"Pfft soldier boy, hardly. I meant a real man, not G I Joey." Scorned Faith.

"Did you hear he's married now?" Buffy asked remembering that disastrous night, hunting for the Suvolte eggs. That had been the beginning of the end for her and Spike.

"Nah but its good. Means you can't make that mistake again."

"Or Ben, Ben was nice and normal for a while, well to start with anyway. Who knows how that would have worked out if it hadn't been for the whole key thing. Pity about the whole Evil HellGod of the underworld, wanted to kill my sister and use her to open the front door to the Hell fires of home parasitical skankbitch, too."

"Sorry?" Laughed Faith. "I'm assuming the Hell bitch chica is Glory, but who's Ben."

"Oh Ben was Glory and Glory was Ben, it was a whole big mojo-y transformy type thing. I never really got it to tell you the truth."

Faith chuckled. "Well hang in there girlfriend. Things can only get better right."

Buffy looked at her in mock horror. "Well it might have done, if you hadn't just jinxed it. Now my love life is doomed!" She wailed.

Faith socked her lightly on the arm and they both grinned.

From above came the sounds of the front door slamming followed by a loud chorus of hello's.

"Sounds like that could be Xander home." Faith stood up and pulled Buffy up after. "Come on, lets go join the party."

Buffy looked apprehensive. "I don't know what to say to him, to any of them. I came up with another idea while I was training. I don't think anyone's going to like it, but I don't see we have any other choice."

"What is it?" Faith was curious. Buffy hadn't let on to any master plan while they had been chatting.

"I'll tell you upstairs. Everyone together, okay." Faith nodded. After all she'd only have to wait a few more minutes. Buffy caught her hand in her own, pulling her closer.

"Whoa B! You want to get hot and heavy again now." Faith gasped.

"No silly. I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?"

"Listening, talking, taking time. Whatever. Thanks for coming back." Buffy smiled coyly. "Thanks for taking my mind off of all this mess for a little while." She leaned forward and gave Faith a kiss on the cheek then released her hand and started up the stairs.

"Any time." Faith answered softly.


	6. Assuming we know anything

Thanks for the reviews everyone I'm glad your liking it. This is the same story I posted on Buffyworld, but its version 2.0. I have revised certain chapters along the way.

* * *

PART TWO

Chapter One : Assuming we Know Anything

Buffy came through the basement door in time to see Xander being helped into the lounge by Willow and Anya. She waited for Dawn to detach herself from him and then lent over to give him a hug.

"It's good to have you home." She said into his ear before straightening up and turning to face her assembled ranks. No one looked happy. A banner bearing the words 'WELCOME HOME XANDER' hung from the ceiling, but it hadn't lightened anyone's mood.

She took a deep breath and began. "I know this isn't a good day for us. In fact, with the exception of having Xander back, it pretty much sucks." Xander gave her a small smile which spurred her on. "What we faced the other night at the vineyard was evil, that preacher creature is evil in it's purest form and it worked us over. I don't deny that, I can't deny that, none of us can but – That is exactly what we are here to face. This – us – our army, that is our mission. We are here to fight that evil, destroy it's servants and trash it's plans." She looked around to gauge their reactions.

"Here, here B, but how exactly do you suggest we do that?" Faith asked.

Buffy turned to face her, noticing Principal Wood had just arrived and was standing in the doorway behind her.

"That's what we are here to discuss." She looked around at everyone. "Where's Spike? I want everyone to listen to this."

"Um, I'm not sure. He and Andrew came back some time ago, but I haven't seen Spike since." Answered Giles, puzzled.

"I saw him. He came bursting through the cellar door at a hundred miles an hour about twenty minutes ago. He didn't look very pleased. He was rude to me and then stormed off into the night like an avenging angel with good cheekbones." Anya reported. Xander smiled at her a little condescendingly and patted her hand.

"Very poetic." He told her. "Well Buff, we can catch him up later, tell us what you've got planned." No one noticed the flicker of guilt in Buffy's eyes, except Faith, who wondered once again why the other Slayer still felt responsible for the bleached one.

Buffy smiled wanly at them. "Okay, don't all protest at once, but we have to go back."

"Back where?" Kennedy asked, fearing the worst.

"Back to the vineyard."

"You have to be kidding," The fiery potential exploded. All around her the rest of the group voiced their dissent and dismay. Buffy stood at the centre of it all feeling it buffet her like a mast on a storm tossed ship. She knew she was right, she also knew how scary it was.

She caught Faith's eye and silently pleaded with the other girl to help. Faith understood what was being asked of her but she too thought the plan foolhardy and she wasn't going to convince a group of kids to do something she had no intention of doing herself.

When the protesting reached a crescendo Buffy held up her arms. "Okay – I'm getting the impression your not keen on the plan." No one listened to her.

"HEY" Bellowed the dark Slayer. Everyone automatically stopped mid gripe at the authority in her tone. "Hey" She said again with a little less volume. "We don't even know what B has planned yet so lets pipe down until we do yeah."

"You can't tell me you want to go back in there." Insisted Kennedy. "She's losing it."

"I am not losing it..." Began Buffy

"Look Sprite, hang on a minute yeah. Let's just stay calm..." Faith cut in.

"I am calm. And I'm not crazy. I want to fight, but I'm not gonna follow her into certain death just because she says so."

"Kennedy let's just here the plan, please." Willow soothed her girlfriend, entwining her fingers through hers and pulling her onto her lap.

"I gotta say I'm with Kennedy on this one. As long as that fanatical priest dude is lurking around down there, it's not some place I wanna be." Rhona put in her two cents.

"Look, I understand you being scared." Buffy began. "I'm scared too, but we've got to face facts."

"And what are the facts?" Asked Robin.

"Well for one, we know Caleb has something of ours."

"We assume. We only have his word for it." Giles stood leaning against the mantelpiece. Looking at him Buffy could see the lines of worry etched on his face. When had he started looking his age. Last night, last week. The day she died or the day Willow had tried to kill him.

"Ok we assume, but at the moment we're gonna have to work on the assumption he's telling the truth." Buffy said.

"Yeah that's the part of this plan that's giving me your so called wiggins." Rhona put in.

"What?" Buffy turned to look at the out-spoken potential.

"The part where we're singing to his tune. He tells us he's got something of ours and we go rushing to our deaths."

"No ones going to rush to their deaths Rhona. That's why we're making a plan." Xander answered diplomatically, earning him a smile of gratitude from Buffy.

"Well no, you may just rush into a crippling disability or charge headlong into a loss of limb's. It doesn't necessarily have to be death."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "Thank you Anya, but I think if you don't mind I'll take it from here."

"Well I was only trying to put a more positive light on a situation which is seriously lacking in positivity." The ex-demon grumbled.

"And in your own unique way you did." Xander soothed her.

"And anyway," Buffy spoke up to get everyone's attention again. "Assumption number two coming up. Whatever he has got of ours, it has to be a the vineyard."

"Why?" Asked a number of people.

"Because that's where he's holed up. Why would he be there otherwise. He makes a lot of noise about the Hellmouth, but as far a s we can tell he's never been anywhere near it. The vineyard has never been on our radar before but suddenly there's a whole host of bringers hanging around. He's protecting something there, or making something maybe. Up to something he shouldn't be anyway." Buffy looked around to see how everyone was digesting this theory.

"Ok, suppose your right. Just suppose he is there for a purpose other than it being a handy abandoned hidey-hole. Why didn't you see any evidence of it last night."

Faith suddenly thought of something. "But Giles it wasn't abandoned. It was full of wine barrels, dozens of them. And they were full of wine believe me. I stank like brown-bagging subway bum after being launched into one. Your not gonna convince me that Caleb takes his wine cellar with him wherever he goes."

"Which would mean it wasn't abandoned, which means there's something there important enough to override the risk of being discovered by whoever owns the place." Said Amanda

"Do we really believe that would be a worry for him, though. Surely he'd just kill anyone who got in his way." Kennedy argued

"Yeah and most people are getting the hell out of here anyway." Robin agreed

"Guys we're going round in circles here." Willow pointed out.

"She's right. We can discuss that in more length later. On to point three." Buffy thought for a moment. "Right, one, has something. Two, at the vineyard." She muttered under her breath. "Ah right three, whatever he has of ours we want it."

She looked around, everyone just looked back at her. "Everyone agrees with number three then, you don't wanna pick it apart and suck the bones."

"Buffy, of course we want what he has of ours..." Giles started, but was interrupted by Faith.

"...Just none of us want to go in there and take it."

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone.

Buffy turned to look at Willow. "Any magicky way you can teleport something out?"

Willow looked panicky. "I don't know. Maybe, if I knew what it was and where it was, but there's no way I could get my mind into the lair of the First without it knowing and, well you know what happened last time. I think it would make things a whole lot worse instead of better."

"Ok, that's probably true. We'll just have to save the big guns for later, huh." She smiled reassuringly at Willow.

"What about luring Caleb out?" Asked Kennedy. Everyone turned their attention to the small potential. "Y'know bait him so he comes out and then maybe we can go in and have a look around."

"That's not a totally bad idea." Agreed Buffy

"Sharp sharp knives." Anya reminded them

"The bringer's would still be there. Even if Caleb was stupid enough to fall for a trick..."

"Hey what makes you think I'd come up with a stupid plan?" Kennedy complained pouting.

Giles annoyance was evident. "If someone would please let me finish a sentence you would realise Kennedy that I did not mean to imply your plan was stupid merely that we can not assume Caleb is either."

"Don't know why, we're assuming everything else."

"Your not gonna let that go anytime soon are you Rhona?" Xander chuckled.

"I think what Giles is trying to say is that even with Caleb out of the nest the place will still be swarming with bringers." Dawn summed up, trying for her sisters sake to bring the conversation back on topic.

"I said it first!"

"Giles and Anya." Dawn corrected.

"Can't we lure them out too or just kill them?" Asked Kennedy

"No there's to many. However many followed Caleb we'd still never know how many more had been left behind." Buffy reasoned

"Yeah and the last thing we want is to be knee deep in Bringers and have Caleb come back and catch us in there. It would be worse than just storming the place." Said Faith.

"So there must be another option. No one wants to storm in, we can't magick the thing out and tricking Caleb isn't going to work, what else is there." Robin asked.

"I don't know," Buffy admitted. She shook her head slightly as if to clear it. Then having an idea she turned to Andrew. "What did you find out anyway. Please tell me it's something useful."

"Uh well, we rode up there on Spike's hog – which was cool, and I wanted to stop and get curly..."

"Andrew, I don't want a report on what you did on your summer holidays. Did you find anything useful at the monastery or not."

"Uh sorry. Yeah sort of. Caleb had been there and killed everyone except one monk who he'd branded on his face."

Willow perked up at that. "Branded, like the girl at the hospital!"

"Yeah I guess. Anyway the monk showed us this secret room that Caleb had gotten nutty over and there was a stone with an inscription carved on it. I couldn't read it but Spike could."

"Damn, where is he when we need him." Buffy ran her hands though her hair refusing to meet Faith's eyes. She could feel the brunette watching her.

"Its okay I can remember it. It was pretty short."

"Go on then Andy. Spill." Faith told him, her eyes still on Buffy.

"Well it said, "IT IS NOT FOR THEE, BUT FOR SHE ALONE TO WIELD."

"What the blazes does that mean." Asked Xander.

"Well the monk said it got Caleb all fired up so Spike assumed it must have something to do with what's going on here."

"She alone to wield. That would mean Buffy, right." Xander reasoned

"Or Faith." Kennedy countered.

"Nah Sprite I think Xander got it right." Faith chuckled.

"Either way it's lending more weight to the theory that he's got something of ours." Said Buffy.

"That would seem to be the case." Giles conceded. "And if there are forgotten carvings in random monasteries and what have you, it would be wise to assume that whatever it is, is extremely powerful to the First."

"Thank you. Now do you still think it's a stapler?" Asked Buffy

"Well, er... No."

"We still don't know it's at the vineyard though" Rhona pointed out. "And I still don't want to go in there."


	7. Time for some quiet reflection

Chapter two : Time for some quiet reflection

The potentials once again began talking over the top of each other. Moaning and arguing about their situation. It was giving Buffy a headache. Two many cooks spoiling the soup or something. They were getting nowhere really fast.

If that wasn't depressing enough, she was feeling bad about Spike. He'd obviously stormed off because of what she'd said in the basement. Which incidentally, she wasn't even sure she meant. She had just felt the urge to really piss him off. 'Well guess I succeeded there.' She thought. She wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he was coming back. 'No when he comes back. He's not going to leave... Me.' she added as an afterthought. Maybe it would be better for both of them though. If he just took off and she never saw him again. Everything between them had been so confusing for, well ever since they'd met really. Their relationship, "hah", or whatever it was they shared, had always run a fine line between pleasure and pain. From wanting to see each other dead to wanting to see each other naked. And now, what were they now? She'd spent all year keeping him at arms length, telling herself and him that she could never love him. Yet a lot of that time she had spent saving him, helping him or worrying about him. Go figure. She was even worrying about him now, when she should be saving the world!

* * *

Faith was looking over at Buffy. She'd heard her quiet sardonic chuckle a moment ago and wondered about the cause. The blonde Slayer appeared lost in thought. Faith hoped she was coming up with a plan cause she'd been racking her brains and couldn't come up with zip. She watched Buffy frown and shake her head slightly.

Faith was feeling confused about what had happened between them in the basement. Not the fight – that was standard territory for the Chosen Two. Even the kiss, though shocking and unexpected, was only so because it happened now after everything they'd been through. In the past she'd made no attempt to hide the fact that she found the blonde Slayer attractive. 'Who wouldn't?' She thought, still gazing at Buffy while everyone else argued around her. More than once she had wanted to try it on, steal a kiss, maybe more. It wasn't the likely punch in the face that stopped her either, but something she knew would hurt even more.

Buffy was the closest friend she'd ever had. She'd had friends in Boston, she wasn't a total loser, but they had just been kids she hung out with. No one special, no one she could talk to – No one who was 'best'. She had never even realised she was missing out on anything until she had come to Sunnydale and met Buffy. Seeing her hero (and she would never admit to using that word, even after torture with red hot knives) hanging with Willow and Xander had made her want that so bad.

She'd never got it though. There had been moments that were perfect and Faith had really felt like she had belonged, but she knew she had made a lot of mistakes even before the 'accident' and so had Buffy. They had never made it to 'close', their friendship was always hanging by a thread and Faith knew it wouldn't take a lot to break it and then she would lose even the little they had. So she had never pushed for anything more. She would look at Buffy after a hard fight when she was all sweaty and panting and looking even more incredibly hot than normal and their eyes would catch and she was almost sure Buffy was thinking exactly the same as she was, but almost is still only almost and that wasn't enough for Faith to risk it. So she'd come out with some flirty comment, hoping Buffy would get it and make a move but she never did. God that girl could be slow sometimes, 'Or maybe just not interested' she thought wryly.

She'd always wanted to open up to Buffy about stuff, but her trust issues and she knew she had plenty, made it so hard. She had hoped that if Buffy did it first then that would make it easier, but she never had. She felt B had deliberately kept her out of the loop over Angel's return, when Faith, as the outsider, probably would have been the best person to talk to. In turn Faith had kept all her fears and insecurities about Slayer hood and everything else, dammed up inside of her. Then she'd reached bursting point and she'd ended up losing it and...Well everyone knew the rest of that story.

After everything had hit the fan and she was the Mayor's right hand Slayer she often wished she'd just gone ahead and jumped the blonde. After all the whole friendship thing never really panned out and she'd felt stupid ever thinking it would.

"Faith what do you think?"

"Huh what?" The dark Slayer asked, dragging her eyes from Buffy. She felt embarrassed to be caught staring at her, but Kennedy, didn't seem to notice.

"I said what do you think about going down to that seal. Doing some recon. Even if Buffy's right about the vineyard it can't hurt to check out the other options." Kennedy repeated.

"Uh I guess not." Faith looked over to see what Buffy thought of the idea but the blonde was still staring off into space.

Then she realised what had her confused. Downstairs something had changed and it wasn't the kiss it was what came after it. Buffy's trust Her and B sat down having an honest heart to heart. That was a first. Downstairs the other woman had told her things about Spike she hadn't even discussed with Willow. That was the friendship she had craved since first meeting the Chosen One and her Scoobies. That's what she had been missing. 'Pity we reach this stage just as we're all about to die' she thought, 'but better late than never.'

* * *

'I'm not worried about him, I'm just damn annoyed. Where is he?' Buffy sat there studying her fingers. She didn't know what he was playing at. Tonight was important, this discussion was important. 'Yeah that's why your paying such close attention' her inner voice taunted her. She told herself that wasn't the point. He had found out what could be some vital information tonight and he'd disappeared without telling anybody. It was just lucky that Andrew had remembered it and she didn't like having to depend on the limp ex-super villain. He hardly instilled any faith.

'Faith'. As soon as she thought the word. The name kept repeating over and over again in her mind. God! What had that all been about. Faith had kissed her! Faith had kissed her! Faith had kissed her! 'Okay my records stuck'. It occurred to her that the dark Slayer kissing her was not really a huge deal. Faith had told her long ago that gender wasn't so much an issue for her. Especially when in the throes of post slayage arousal. It had surprised and intrigued Buffy at the time. The whole lesbian thing being new to her. But after being around Willow and Tara for any length of time it had just become every day life. Natural as Maple syrup on pancakes and apparently just as yummy, although she'd begged Willow to not go into to much detail.

The huge deal was that she had kissed back. With great enthusiasm. She may have had initial reservations but she was wise enough to know that that had been for show. She hadn't wanted to stop. God if they hadn't been interrupted they would probably still be down there now, kissing and maybe...'No let's not drive myself crazy' She knew it was just a blip, it didn't mean a thing. Just a reaction to having the impetuous Slayer back in her life. The fight they'd had...well, she had always denied she was affected by the hungry/horny dilemma but she knew it was there. She just normally controlled it a lot better than Faith. Tonight she hadn't, it was as simple as that.

She assumed Faith was thinking the same thing. Yes in the past she had flirted heavily with the blonde, but then she flirted with everyone. Before their conversation tonight Buffy had been convinced that the other woman only had three modes of conversation – flirting, arguing and sarcasm. More often that not she managed to roll all three into one. She had never taken the flirting seriously before. She'd enjoyed the attention and found it funny, bantering right along with her. They'd built up a light repartee which could keep them both amused during the quiet hours spent in the cemeteries.

Thinking this, Buffy realised that was all they had ever had as friends. Their first serious conversation had come about after the death of Allan Finch but even then Faith had been defensive and accusing. Not willing to deal with the accident. Buffy felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe if she had taken more time to talk to the younger girl all that sorry mess could have been avoided. Buffy herself had freaked when she'd been chosen and it was only with the help of Willow and Xander that she had managed to keep her head straight. That and Giles' unwavering support and guidance. Why did she assume that Faith would be any different. Be able to handle it any better. For God sake the girl had seen her watcher killed only months after being called, that had to mess you up. She felt terrible that she hadn't taken the time to talk to Faith about it. 'The girl probably should have had counselling but instead we all ignored it'. She mused. 'I was all caught up in having Angel back from hell. How selfish is that'.

She looked over at Faith as she sat there berating herself for failing the girl. 'Damn!' And looked away again fast. The brunette had been staring straight at her. Her face open and unguarded, but Buffy couldn't read the expression. 'Shit why did I look away. I coulda just smiled' she thought 'now she's gonna know I was thinking about her'. The blonde felt her cheeks begin to colour. 'Oh great. One okayish kiss (okayish?-and the rest!) and a bit of soul searching and I can't even look at her without going red.'

"Uh Buff, are you okay?" She forced herself to look in Willow's direction. "You've gone a bit pink."

'Ok so scratch that – I don't even have to look at her'. Buffy's face was burning now and to cover her discomfiture she leapt to her feet.

"Uh yeah, er...fine Wills just a bit warm...uh er in here. Don'tcha think? Think I'll grab some air." Buffy bustled out the front door and stood leaning against the porch railings, sucking in a deep lungful of cold night air.

What was wrong with her? One minute she had been thinking sane, sobering things about how she should have helped Faith and then one look into the woman's uncloaked eyes and she was turned into a blathering idiot.

This had to be some kind of a plot. All part of Faith's revenge. New and improved for the twenty-first century. What was the aim? To weaken her defences and then kabaam. But kabaam what? To tell all her friends they had kissed. Surely even Faith was more mature than that. Like anyone would bat an eyelid anyway, with Willow and Kennedy all over each other twenty/four/seven. No this just had to be some personal one-upmanship, an extension to their everlasting dance. 'Just like the good old days' she thought wryly.

'Well it ends here.' She had already told Robin she had no time for his vendetta's and the same applied to her own. Faith would have to keep her petty vengeance schemes on the back burner until they had defeated the First. And if they didn't defeat it...Well that made it all kinda mute anyway.

Beating down the little voice that kept asking her why, if the kiss was so unimportant, did just thinking about it rob her of oxygen, she took a few deep breaths to correct the problem and let herself back in the house.

* * *

Faith watched Buffy go out the front door. When the blonde had looked at her a second ago she'd gulped and stopped breathing. 'Smooth man, real smooth' she chuckled inwardly. She'd watched Buffy quickly snap her head back round and the way she'd blushed had just been hilarious. No question what little miss goody goody had been thinking about. It was all the brunette could do not to burst out laughing, but she realised everyone would think that she was insane – again.

She wanted to follow Buffy outside. Talk to the girl like she had been earlier. Maybe open up a bit if Buffy was interested. You know, let her know it wasn't a one way deal. That Faith trusted her too. She figured it might look a bit odd though, her bailing for the blonde's company in the middle of an important meeting. Not that she gave a rats ass what they thought, but she knew Buffy would. And there was no point going out there just to get into a row about the correct etiquette after you've just frenched your nemesis.

She shook her head at that. Everything had gone crazy since she'd been back in Sunnydale. 'I don't know why I'm surprised' she reflected. All she had wanted was to come back and help save the world. Earn a few points for the good side for a change. Kick some demon ass and maybe, if possible, make amends with everyone she had messed with four years ago. Instead she had come back and got sucked straight back into the freak show, that was her and Buffy. 'God damn!'. Arguing, fighting, Kissing! What the hell had she been thinking. So B had looked really tempting lying beneath her. All dishevelled and still breathing heavy from their fight. That was no excuse. 'Ya don't piss on yer own doorstep'. How many times had she heard her mother shout that at her dad. She had found the expression comical until she'd learnt what it meant and why her mother said it all the time. Isn't that exactly what she had just done.

B had obviously had time to freak out about it since there tête-à-tête below. That's why she was quiet, that's why she couldn't look at her and that's why she'd bolted. The situation didn't seem as funny as it had a minute ago. She'd wanted to make nice with the other Slayer, not make out. Now B would just think she was the same loser trash she had been before. Well she'd just have to stay out of her way. It wasn't as if they didn't have more important things to think about. B had thanked her for the distraction, which was clearly all it was, now the fairest thing Faith could do was not try and distract her further. She would find an opportune moment later to apologise for not keeping it in her pants and then it would all be about the big battle.

She felt herself slip into resolve face, 'God a week around this lot and I'm babbling the same crazy language as them' she thought. This was both equal parts comforting and disturbing. As she saw B let herself back in the front door her stomach went wiggly – 'Okay, now even more disturbing'.


	8. Teabags and tantrums

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. The whole Fuffy, Spuffy thread is all tangled up and it takes awhile to unknot it.

* * *

Chapter three : Teabags and tantrums

Buffy came through the front door. Everyone was still talking, no one was still listening. She could hear several conversation going on that had absolutely nothing to do with their mission, but she knew she could hardly complain when it had been the furthest thing from her mind for the last twenty minutes.

She felt eyes on her and turned her head slightly to see Faith still gazing at her with a pained expression. 'What is her problem?' Buffy shook it off and looked around the room. 'Work first – private life later' she resolved.

"Er..." She cleared her throat, preparing to shout to get everyone's attention, but once again Faith got there first.

"You lot shut up and listen." The brunette shouted above the conversational din.

Buffy glanced quickly in Faith's direction. "Thanks. I coulda done that." 'Why am I snapping at her. She's only trying to help'.

Faith looked more resigned than hurt. "Sorry B." 'Yep definitely freaking.'

Buffy wanted to force herself to look at Faith and say it was her who should be sorry but she didn't 'Work first!'. Instead she said: "Scoobies in the kitchen. The rest of you carry on talking about lipstick or whatever."

"Can I stay and talk about lipstick too?" The youngest Scoob asked

"Dawn – kitchen."

"Okay, okay, I was just joking."

She led the way into the kitchen and stood with her back to the sink while everyone filed in.

Xander came through first with Anya clinging to one arm and Dawn to the other. They all took seats at the table. Willow came in followed by Kennedy. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her presence.

"What, I don't wear lipstick, what contribution could I make?" They sat down next to each other on the opposite side of the table.

Giles came through. "Would anyone like some tea?" He asked, going to fill the kettle. Everyone nodded.

Faith wandered in and hovered in the doorway. "I know I'm not a Scooby so do you want me to keep the troops entertained. I don't know, play pictionary or something."

The thought of Faith playing pictionary made Buffy smile and relax considerably. "No, I think your old enough to play in here with the big kids." She turned the smile in the dark Slayers direction but still couldn't quite meet her eyes.

Faith nodded and moved to stand against the counter. Just out of B's line of sight.

"Where's Robin?" Buffy asked. She didn't think the principal would choose a conversation over lipstick and boys to one about demon bashing.

Giles answered: "I believe he's gone back to his apartment. He mentioned something about calling the school board." He turned back to his work. "Wretched bags – teabags should be square." He muttered.

"As long as he hasn't gone after Spike again." Buffy felt a pang of fear. She was more worried for Robin than Spike, but either of them dead wouldn't help their mission. And if Spike came back with the principal's blood on his hands, no one was gonna care who started it.

"No, I'm sure that's not it, Buffy." Giles told her with a sigh.

"He's trying to find out more about the history of Hell Mouth High. That seal has been there God knows how long so surely it must figure somewhere in the schools plans. Or someone may have discovered it before it was built. Anyway he thought it might help." Willow explained.

"Can't you get most of that from your laptop?" Buffy asked.

"Well yeah, probably. I told him that but he said he'd feel better if he was doing something."

"Sounds like he's got the right idea. I've gotta admit I'm getting kinda antsy just sitting around." Faith complained.

"Well I for one choose sitting around drinking tea, preferable to going out there and dying." Stated Anya, sipping from the cup Giles had placed in front of her. "Or maybe not. What is this?" She asked pulling a face.

"Sorry but it's all I could find. I believe you have the Mandarin and Rose hip. According to the packet it promotes long life." Giles explained.

"Long life. Huh this stuff will kill me quicker than the apocalypse." She muttered, pushing her cup away.

Xander sampled his. "I gotta agree with Anya on this one G-man. It tastes like my mom's perfume."

"The difference being you complained less when you drank your mom's perfume." Willow pouted. "There's nothing wrong with the tea. They are healthy and don't have any caffeine, just herbal-y goodness so you can get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah heaven forbid the caffeine might keeps us up all night. That would be a total waste of the mind-numbing fear." Dawn teased.

"Which is kind of why I called you all in here." Buffy began. "But if you'd rather talk about hippy beverages instead of how to save our necks that's fine, I'll just wait."

"Rose hip, not hippy."

"Anya!" Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared at the ex-demon. Faith held in a smile at the sight.

"Sorry."

"Okay. We were getting nowhere achingly slowly out there. So I think if we're going to come up with a master plan then we have to do it between us and then inform the troops. This democracy sounds good in theory but it obviously sucks." Buffy pulled herself up on the drainer. "Right. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Well we rather assumed you did?" Said Giles, the ex-watcher was a bit embarrassed at having come up with nothing.

"Yeah well that would be wonderful but my plan is scaring the crap out of everyone so maybe it's time for someone else to have a go. Faith?"

"Uh I don't know B. Normally I'd be all for your direct approach, you know what my planning skills are like. This time though, I'm not sure. You can't save the world dead. Can't we just nuke Caleb or something."

"Now that is a plan I like." Xander chuckled.

"I think nuclear warheads maybe slightly out of out league." Said Giles

"Not to mention detrimental to the environment. What are you gonna say: "Hey we saved the planet for you kiddies, but you can't live on it any more." Willow responded sarcastically.

"Ok Red, don't get your panties in a twist. What about blowing the place up with dynamite or something. Hopefully we'll crush Caleb inside."

"Because unfortunately this isn't a cartoon, Faith." Said Xander.

"You did it with the high school. Worked real good from what I saw of it." Faith refused to meet anyone's eyes. Even with all the changes she had been through, the memory of standing outside the burnt out building, knowing the Mayor had perished inside and she was once again alone in the world, still haunted her.

"Yeah that's true, but if we think there's something we want in there, and I do. Then it's going to do us no good buried under the building." Said Buffy.

"Well then I'm out." Faith shrugged. "Anyone else got anything?"

"What about machine guns. Heavy artillery. Willow told me you once used a rocket launcher. What about something like that?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah surely even the Preacher Creature, as strong as he is, isn't impervious to bullets?" Dawn looked at Buffy for agreement.

"Probably not, but we would have to get the stuff from somewhere. Xander do you think you're up to rekindling your military career."

"I'd love to Buff, but I think a soldier with a big old bandage over his eye is likely to draw some attention. That place has got to be on total lock down what with everything happening in Sunnydale. Give me the option of walking into a base of Hellmouthy soldiers or a lion's den – I say bring on the kitty's. I imagine I'd be shot at before I got near the gate." Xander said. Giving a grim chuckle he added: "But you know, if it's what you need..."

"He's not doing it! Xander you're not doing it!" Anya stressed frantically.

"No I think we'd rather have you than a gun." Buffy smiled at him.

"What about the gun I bought to...?" Willow asked in a quiet voice.

Faith looked up. What had Red been doing with a gun? Willow noticed and said: "It was a spell. It turned me into a psycho"

"Well Red, don't feel too bad. I've been there, without a spell, and now I'm a white hat. Just goes to show there's good and bad in all."

"No Faith, what I went through was a little different to you."

"Jeez okay I was just saying, we all make mistakes." Faith was instantly on the defensive. "No need to get all bent out of shape."

"No Faith I really mean it. I didn't just go psycho like you. I went all manly as well." Willow blushed a similar shade to her hair.

"Huh what. Am I missing some gay references here or something."

"Can we talk about this later?" Asked Buffy.

"Oh come on you can't leave me hanging." Faith urged for the rest of the story.

"She turned into a man, but only for a little while." Kennedy explained, stroking some hair out of her girlfriend's eyes.

"Whoa, that would be enough to make anyone crazy Willow. What was it like?"

"Horrible"

"Enough." If Buffy had been stood up she would have stamped her foot. "We can't use that gun cause Spike and I took it and dropped it in the river. I didn't feel safe having it lying around after the First's attempt to use Andrew."

"So I'm taking it no one has any suggestions that seem credible" Giles asked.

"Giles if you can come up with something I haven't thought of then please let me know cause I'll listen to any ideas here." Buffy snapped.

Xander opened his mouth to speak but Buffy stopped him with a look.

"I just know your going to say something about humus. Don't."

Xander held up his hands with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Does anyone have anything? Times running out guys. We can't just sit here throwing suggestions in a hat forever. We have to make some decisions. Now."

Everyone shrugged. No one spoke.

"Ok then we go with the only plan that makes sense." Buffy determined

"And which one was that." Asked Giles

"We go back to the vineyard. Everything points to there being something down there for us. If I'm wrong about that, well we still need to get Caleb and that's where he is too."

"Buffy it's to dangerous. What if it all goes wrong again." Began Willow.

"She's right. That Caleb is a monster – there's no way..."

"Giles we are in the business of killing monsters remember – what's one more."

"How about the fact that you can't kill him. He sent you flying last time Buff and you're still seeing stars and if _you_ can't...well" Xander didn't need to finish what everyone was thinking.

"I don't want to go back down there Buffy." Kennedy told her. "No, before you say anything, I am here to fight and you know I'm good at it, but I just can't get behind this. If we go back in there it's going to be one large helping of ouch and probably nothing to show for it."

"It's not the ouch I'm worried about it's the death." Said Anya.

"Yeah Blondie that normally comes after the ouch." Faith pointed out. "Look B, I see what your saying about our options, but there's no way you can take them girls back in there." She nodded towards the lounge. "Most of them are about ready to pee their pants just sat here. You take them to face Caleb and put in a fight situation, their gonna get themselves killed."

Buffy nodded slowly. The other Slayer was right. The potentials were bags of nerves. She had been counting on Kennedy motivating them but she had made it quite clear how she felt. She took a sip of the tepid, pink-coloured tea Giles had made for her earlier. "Yeuch!" And spat it straight into the sink. "Someone burn those teabags."

"You are so gross." Her sister told her as Buffy wiped dribbles of tea from her chin.

"Dawn, make some coffee for everyone, please." Buffy smiled sweetly at her sister.

Dawn looked like she was about to complain but changed her mind when the smile dropped. "Okay I'm doing it."

Willow got up from her seat. "I'll help you Dawnie." As the two of them set about washing cups and making coffee for eight people, Buffy came to a decision.

"Right I've got it."

"You have? Do we want it?" Asked Xander, looking sceptical.

"No probably not, but that's cool. I'm going back to the vineyard."

"Buffy we've just discussed how foolish it would be to take the girls back in..."

"No Giles, you're not listening. I'm going back to the vineyard. Alone."

"Oh." Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them.

"Buffy you can't." Dawn turned around, looking scared.

"It's okay, I'll be careful."

"It sounds like madness, Buffy."

"Willow, honestly I'll be okay. If I go alone then I only have to take care of myself. I'm not going to fight if I can help it, just look around for what's mine."

"And how are you going to know what it is?" Asked Anya.

"Well I'm hoping I'll know it when I see it."

"Ah a sound plan." Anya rolled her eyes.

"It's the only one that stands a chance of working."

"I don't want you going in there alone, Buffy. You may not want a fight, but Caleb might feel differently if you try and take his toys away." Xander reasoned. "Let me come with you, at least to watch your back."

"No Xander, thanks for offering but you can't help me. You're still weak and you're only half the look-out man you used to be."

"Hey, way to kick a man when he's down" Xander groused.

"I'm sorry Xand, but I'm being cruel to be kind. You'll be at too much risk out there right now and I don't want Anya going all demony on me cause you get your ass killed."

"You know I will, too" Anya assured Buffy.

"I don't doubt it. Right it's settled then. I'll grab some weapons and get ready."

"Buffy here's your coffee." Dawn handed her a steaming cup of java.

She smiled at her little sister. "Thanks Dawnie, now I can finally get the taste of candle wax and slug out of my mouth."

"They make candle and slug teabags."

Every one turned to look at the ex-demon.

"It's been a long day hasn't it, Ahn." Xander took her hand in his own and smiled at her.

"Hey they make that Mandarin and Rosehip crap, anything's possible." She defended herself.

"Uh Buffy, what do you want us to do while your gone. I can't sit still anymore?" Asked Kennedy.

"Well, we need to research Caleb. Find out everything we can. Police records and such. So Willow and Giles and Dawn, your on that. If Robin comes back, he can help. Anya, will you find Andrew and go to the store. The amount of people living here, we're going through food like it's going out of fashion. Grab whatever you can. There's money in the red tin on my dresser."

"Andrew's in there talking lipstick." Dawn snorted.

Anya got up to get the money and Andrew. "Any requests?"

A few people said teabags. Xander said doughnuts. She ruffled his hair affectionately and walked out.

"Right, any of the girls who can't sleep, get them down in the basement for training. We need everyone at their peak and sitting around gossiping isn't gonna produce that. Kennedy can you help Faith with that."

Kennedy nodded but Faith flared-up.

"Oh no, no way. Your not going alone. You think this is the best course of action, fine but I'm going with you."

"Faith. No!"

"Buffy. Yes! That's it, final answer. Your not facing that maniac alone, I won't let you." Faith's eyes were flashing angrily. She was not prepared to back down on this and B could make as much noise about it as she liked.

"Faith, I've made my decision and you will fall in line like everyone else." Buffy's voice was a knife edge.

"Oh will I. Your not the boss of me. I'm a Slayer too, in case you've forgotten and I go where I want."

The room had fallen silent. Everyone was watching the two Slayers with trepidation.

"So is this your big finish, Faith. You've come here to mess up my plans and this is it, your big moment. And here I thought you were just gonna settle for messing with my head." Buffy's voice was quiet, but so clear it seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Buffy, that's quite..." Giles began, but Faith held up her hand to silence him.

"You want to get over yourself. The only reason I'm here is because Willow said I was needed. I couldn't give a flying freak about you or your miniscule little mind"

"Huh could have fooled me. All you've ever done is play games. Well you took it to far this time."

"Well B, you know I pull out all the stops for you, girlfriend. Nothings to much trouble to mess with your head." Faith spat the last five words.

"So I noticed. Gotta give you top marks for the original approach, although the delivery was a little off."

Buffy could feel everyone's eyes on them. No one knew how to take this turn in events, including her, but she felt pretty sure she'd just busted Faith. Or else why was the younger Slayer making such a fuss.

"Hey guys, maybe we don't have time for this."

Faith looked round when Willow spoke as if she had forgotten the others were there. She turned and spoke to Buffy again.

"Me and you outside now." She started walking to the back door. As she passed the blonde Slayer she grabbed her arm. "Now!"

Buffy shrugged her off violently and remained still. Faith reached the back door and wrenched it open.

"You want to do this here? Or do you want to go outside before it gets any uglier."

Buffy took a deep breath. Clenched and unclenched her fists a few times and then walked briskly out the door without looking at anyone.


	9. A few home truths never hurt anyonereall...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you like the next bit.

* * *

Chapter Four: A few home truths never hurt anyone...really?

Faith slammed the back door behind her and the room let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What was all that about?" Xander asked, looking from Willow to Giles and back again.

"Well, tensions are running high and as we know, and Slayers do have rather passionate demeanours." Was Giles' explanation.

"Whoa, you mean passionate like as in getting it on?" The pubescent boy in Xander smiled gleefully, having no idea how close to the truth he was. "You think that was a lovers' tiff."

"I meant nothing of the sort. I mean passionate as in explosive. They are both highly strung characters and the current strain is bound to affect them."

"Yeah plus the whole Buffy and Faith history thing. Buffy was saying earlier that they'd had words. I don't think she's handling having Faith back very well." Willow confided.

"Maybe not Will, but Buffy just blew up big time for no reason. I mean do any of you know what she was going on about?" Asked Xander. "'Cause that didn't seem like 'normal Buffy' to me that sounded like 'loose wires Buffy'".

"She did seem rather irrational. I wonder if its wise to leave the two of them out there alone." Giles pondered

Dawn was at the door looking out into the dark yard. "Its okay they're not fighting they're just stood there yelling at each other from what I can tell."

"Oooh open the back door a bit so we can hear them." Suggested Xander.

Dawn went to comply, but Giles spoke first.

"Don't you dare. They obviously have a private matter to discuss, so its best to leave them to it."

Xander looked at Giles, hurt. "I only meant so we could hear what was going on, you know, 'cause then maybe we could help."

"Yeah 'course you did Xander." Willow responded sarcastically, while firing up her laptop. "Now mind your beeswax. They're not getting it on, I'd know."

"Bet you a dollar." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Spike stood in the shadows of the trees. He could clearly see the vineyard from here but he hoped he was far enough away not to be detected by the harbingers. He'd been standing there nearly an hour just watching and smoking cigarette after cigarette.

Images of the past ran through his mind. Meeting Buffy, trying to kill Buffy, falling in love with Buffy, making love with ...'hang on a minute, making love isn't what that was, it was shagging' ...Buffy. He quietly laughed at himself. He had stormed off to get away from the blonde Slayer and now, like always, he could think of nothing else. He'd known her for barely six years for Christ's sake, how could she have this much affect on him. He had been in love with Drusilla for over a hundred yet now his Sire was merely a phantom from his past. Where as he couldn't remember a time without Buffy. The Slayer was all he lived and breathed...'Well okay not breathed and I guess technically not living either, but definitely bloody important – why am I arguing with myself.' He shook his head at the absurdity of it all, but then tensed quickly when he saw three bringers go scurrying into the vineyard, pickaxes over their shoulders.

"What have we here then?" He muttered inaudibly, but did no more than light another cigarette.

His mental voyage through the past inevitably brought him to the show he'd witnessed tonight. His fists clenched at the memory. He told himself it wasn't the fact she was kissing someone else, it was who she was kissing.

He had told her a few weeks back that he was over her, which they both knew was a lie. She had told him she was over him, countless times, which he believed to be a lie. Not that he was prepared to test his belief. The last time he had called her bluff it had ended in tragedy. And if he thought he'd felt guilty at the time, it was nothing compared to shame and disbelief and horror he felt since having his soul returned. It was the reason he'd tried to cut it back out. The remorse for the numerous deaths he'd been responsible for were like pleasant dreams compared to the nightmare he relived every time he remembered...

... the Summers' bathroom...Buffy crying out as she slipped... as he tried to explain...to make her understand...the sound of fabric tearing...the smell of fear...the look of disgust..."Ask me again why I could never love you?"...

There was a dull thud as Spike's fist shot out and connected with the rough bark of the tree. The pain made him hiss through his teeth, but that coupled with the sight of his own fresh blood on his hands snapped him back to the present.

He didn't expect her to love him anymore. He knew he didn't deserve that, but that didn't make the torch he held for her go out. And he'd be damned if he was going to stand by and let that second rate Slayer get her jollies at Buffy's expense. Faith was bad news, he was convinced of that. Buffy had been acting a little strange ever since she'd arrived. Defensive and suspicious with everyone – everyone except him. He allowed himself a small smile until he remembered her words from earlier.

"...Anything that was between us isn't there anymore. You killed it!"

Well if that was the case then why did she ask him not to leave one minute "...I'm not ready for you to not be here..." and then berate him for protecting her the next. No matter what she thought, he had been helping her tonight, even if he was only saving her from herself. The jealousy hadn't even hit him until he'd seen the raw desire in her eyes as he'd pulled Faith away. The same look he used to awaken.

No he didn't buy it. The night Wood had organised his little death party with Spike as the guest of honour. Buffy had come running with tears streaming down her face and he knew she wasn't crying over the bloody principal.

There was still something between them. It might not be love, but it was something. And even if he never held Buffy in his arms again he would always feel that something. So Faith had better watch out because he wasn't about to let the dark Slayer do any more damage than she already had. He knew from the stories he had been told that she had tried to destroy Buffy's happiness on more than one occasion. Well she hadn't figured for Spike's presence this time around had she. Let her try her worse.

Movement coming from the vineyard entrance stirred him from his deep thoughts and he instinctively slipped further into the shadows of the trees. A pack of a dozen or so bringers walked purposely up the path, carrying something large and cumbersome, and disappeared into the black night. Spike watched them go, interested.

"Let the fun begin." He muttered under his breath as he soundlessly moved closer to the entrance.

* * *

"Right Faith, games up. I want to know what you're playing at, _right now_!" Buffy had left the kitchen and stalked to the back of the yard. With her back to the shadows and the light from the windows illuminating her face.

Faith slammed the back door behind her and spoke calmly as she strolled over.

"You're warped y'know that. I dunno how you've managed to save the world so many times when you're so busy living inside that head of yours." She stopped a foot in front of the older Slayer. Her back to the light, her face wreathed in shadows.

"What's that supposed to mean. Why can't you give me a simple straight-forward answer for once." Buffy raged.

"You want a straight answer, B?" Faith smirked, Buffy could hear it in her voice. "You won't like it."

"Why don't you try me?" Buffy winced at her double-entendre. 'Talk about leave yourself wide open. ...Was that another one?'

"Ok. I'm not playing one." Faith answered casually, leaning back on her heels, shoving her hands deep into her jeans pockets as she assessed the other woman's reaction.

"Oh please, pull the other one, it plays Christmas jingles." Buffy sighed in frustration. Her fists resting on her hips, as if she wanted to keep them handy in case she needed them.

"Look B, I appreciate you might find it a bit hard to understand..."

"Not hard to understand F. Hard to believe is more like it."

Faith made an irritable noise in the back of her throat at being interrupted. "I was going to say hard to understand that you're not the be all and end all of my life, not everything I do is about you." 'Liar, liar – shut up!' "But I think you summed it up better B, in you're self – involved world it probably is hard to believe."

Buffy huffed loudly at that, but for a moment was lost for words. Bested again at her own game. 'God now who's playing games. Why is this so difficult. There are about twenty people in my house right now, why is this the only one I can't have a civil conversation with.' Buffy shook herself out of her reverie when Faith began to speak again.

"All I seem to keep doing is trying to convince you I'm on your side now. And I'm sick of it." Faith's voice was firm and even. "So I'm only going to say this once more, got it? I'm here cause Red told me my help would be appreciated. Which is not something I'm used to, but I'm kinda getting a taste for it. So I came. Wes had organised me a little sabbatical from the pen. And I figured I'd be more useful here than back in my cosy little cell."

Buffy opened her mouth to respond but Faith's hand quickly shot up between them.

"Don't even think about saying anything smart, cause I swear to God that I'll wipe the floor with your ass right here."

Buffy was clearly annoyed at the threat, but let it go, saying simply: "Go on."

"Yeah okay, well that's not the only reason..."

"I knew it!" Buffy muttered triumphantly.

Faith's scowl was lost in the dark, but Buffy heard the impatient growl. She just smirked in return.

"The other reason actually does have to do with you." Faith told her.

Buffy's smirk grew. 'Why am I telling her this. After everything I just said about her not being the reason I came back and now I'm telling her it was.' Faith thought, embarrassed. She knew why though. It had to do with their conversation in the basement. It had to do with wanting that Buffy back instead of the sneering bitch in front of her. She knew she was could be facing one Hell of a smack down if Buffy didn't want to hear what she had to say but she plunged on anyway.

"That night on the roof. In L.A. The last time I saw you before I turned myself in. You hated me. I could see it in your eyes."

Buffy didn't deny it, she had hated her at the time.

"When I tried to say sorry and you said you'd kill me if I did...Well I never did say it, did I...And then on the roof when I...Do you remember what I said, about not being able to do anything to make it right, to make it up to you?"

Buffy nodded silently. She remembered the whole night only too well. The sound of the helicopter. The harsh wind the rotor blades created, stinging her cheeks and causing her eyes to tear. The feeling of defeat when she thought Faith had run off again. The shock at seeing her at the police station. How young she'd looked when she was lead away for questioning. The argument with Angel afterwards. Oh she remembered everything, she just wished she didn't.

"Well I thought about that a lot. Y'know, I didn't want to, but it turns out you get a lot of time on your hands inside, who da thought it? And well of all the unpleasant thoughts I had to keep me company, that was one of the better ones."

"Faith if your looking for sympathy, your hunting in the wrong place, cause there's none here." Buffy told her coldly.

"I don't want your God-damn sympathy, I want you to listen to me!" Faith's voice began to rise in exasperation.

"Well you coulda picked a better time for your little confession session. I'm about to go off and fight a lunatic padre who wants to crush my bones to bake his bread so I'm running a little short on patience. So either spit it out or save it for later. With any luck he'll kill me and it'll be too late." Said Buffy flippantly.

Whoosh. The blonde Slayer had the all to familiar sensation of flying before her back slammed the ground and the air was knocked from her. Before she had time to register why she was laying on the ground Faith's shadow swooped over her and the dark Slayer's fist connected sharply with her nose.

"Oww!" The blonde fumed before she was picked up by the lapels of her jacket and thrown backwards towards the edge of the yard. As she tried to sit up a foot connected with her chest and she fell backwards again.

Faith loomed over her. Her shadow leaving Buffy in darkness.

"You know what? Screw you, Buffy Summers. You ain't all that. You live your life in your little fairy world where you're always right and everyone else is always wrong. But you know what. You're the one that's wrong. You're messed up. You're lording it the high and mighty over all your friends while you're screwing a soulless vampire behind everyone's backs. Your so far the wrong side of right you can't even see it anymore. You once said you wanted to be my friend, well guess what? I think I'll be better off without. I mean is there anyone of your friends who's life you haven't completely ruined."

Buffy tried to spring to her feet but Faith was stood right over her and just punched her straight back down to the ground.

"No don't get up on my account. Look at Willow. She was a poor sweet geek before she met you and then last year she goes and tries to destroy the world. Can you honestly say that would ever have happened if she didn't know you. And poor Xander, aside from his recent handicap..."

Buffy lunged again but was met with a kick under her chin. Her head snapped back and she lay on the grass dazed, while Faith continued to rant.

"...the guy didn't have much going for him thanks to you. He only attracts demon women cause that's all he meets. He can't tear himself away from his precious little Buffy to find a real woman. Then there's Dogboy, Red's girl getting killed and Anya, well I gotta admit you probably can't be totally to blame for her. The girl's just weird, even for a demon. But do you get my point, can you see the common denominator here."

Faith leaned over Buffy. "You are. Their lives would be so much easier if they weren't friends with you. You've bound them to you in such a way that they feel that walking away from your stuck-up ass means walking away from their responsibility to the world, but it never should have been their responsibility in the first place. Normal friendships don't have these issues."

"How would you know Faith. You don't have any friends." Buffy retorted, her breathing heavy. Tears were streaming down her face but she was pretty sure Faith couldn't tell in the darkness.

"Ah well that's where your wrong again, B." The brunette dropped down heavily on top of Buffy. Her knees catching her under the ribs, winding her again. She smiled as the blonde exhaled loudly. "I have friends. I have Angel and Wesley and who else, oh yeah, now this might sting a bit...Willow. Yeah I know it was kinda a shock to me too, but yep Red's forgiven me. Or at least we've come to an understanding. Cause they all know something you're to dumb to figure out."

"And what would that be Faith?" Buffy panted.

"That I've changed. That I'm sorry."


	10. Hate is such a tricky thing

Chapter five : Hate is such a tricky little thing.

"Well forgive me Faith, if I don't seem to convinced after you've just kicked me around for ten minutes." Buffy snapped from her position trapped under Faith.

Faith's knee's were still wedged below her rib cage making it impossible for her to sit up. She was feeling an incredible sense of deja-vu. At least the only difference was that the grass was softer than the concrete in the basement. She wiped her arm across her eyes to dry them.

"Yeah well I'm not sorry about that part. It's about time someone put you in your place. I'm sick of you thinking your better than me. I've made mistakes, but who the hell hasn't." Was Faith's reply.

"I've never killed anyone, well not intentionally anyway."

"And you think I did?" Snapped the brunette.

"No I know you did. Doing the Mayor's dirty work. That professor and God knows who else we never found out about."

"There was just him," Faith said quietly, looking out into the darkness "and some demons."

Buffy started wriggling, trying to get up. Faith didn't even seem to realise she was too busy looking at something only she could see.

"Will you get the hell off me!" Buffy shouted.

Faith began to talk, but her voice was a grey monotone compared to her impassioned rant of minutes before.

"I can't give back what I took away from Allan and Lester. I can't make it up to them ever. Maybe I can't make it up to you either, but I can try. I don't even care if you hate me forever anymore but I still wanna try and give back some of what I took. That's why I came here. That's why I'm here to help and that's why I'm not going anywhere, until one way or another this war is over. So you better get used to it."

"So far you're only making it harder, Faith."

Buffy spoke the words softly, but the truth in them rang out loud and clear. Even Faith knew it. She'd thought the same thing herself an hour ago.

"Yeah well things just kind of spiralled out of my control." Faith admitted.

"Is that what made you kiss me earlier?" Asked Buffy. She was looking up into Faith's shadowed face, but the brunette was still staring off into the dark.

"You kissed me back." She muttered indistinctly.

"Yeah but you started, it was your fault." 'Okay that was mature Buffy, and why am I even mentioning this,' Buffy thought, 'especially when she's still sat on me. Uh, because she's sat on me.'

"Does it really matter now?" Faith finally looked down, sounding annoyed. "We're back to hating each other again right. Any chance at repairing what meagre friendship we once had has just been blown out the water. So let's put it down to biological warfare and move the hell along." She suddenly realised she was still straddling Buffy. "Sorry," she mumbled, getting up slowly. "I didn't mean to wail on ya like that. You just pissed me off."

"Well it doesn't matter, if we hate each other again, does it?" Buffy tried for a scornful tone, but her recent tears had made her breath hitch in her chest. She just sounded pathetic. 'Ooh which kinda matches my mood recently so yay for me.' She unsteadily made it to her feet. Nothing broken but she'd be sore tomorrow. She took a step closer to Faith and before she'd even registered her presence, Buffy had thrown all her weight behind an uppercut aimed at the dark Slayer's chin. Faith flew gracefully through the air, landing towards the front of the house.

Buffy smiled contentedly, strolled over to the other woman and offered her hand. Faith didn't take it, just lay there looking up quizzically. Waiting for Buffy's next move.

Buffy shrugged. "What? Did you think I was going to let you get away with trying to kick my teeth through the back of my skull. You know me better than that F."

Faith took the proffered hand and yanked herself up. "So, that it? Are we cool now. Can we get back to the mild animosity, that usually works so well for us." Faith asked, rubbing her chin.

Buffy shrugged again. "I guess." She glanced at her watch. "It's late, or early. Depending which side your facing, I suppose. Can you see the troops get fed and that?"

"Uh sure, where are you going?" Faith asked as Buffy began to walk across the front lawn to the sidewalk.

Buffy turned around and walked backwards. "Uh Duh, where you been. I'm going to tea at the reverend's."

It took Faith a second on the uptake then she was striding forward after Buffy's retreating back. "Oh no you don't. We talked about this. Your not going in there on your own. I'm coming too."

Buffy turned around again, maddened. "Faith, I've got this okay. You go in there and read some bed time stories or something."

"Buffy, why are you so determined to go alone. You could get killed. It will be safer if we're together."

"And Faith if you're not plotting some big revenge, and I'm mostly giving you the benefit of the doubt here because I'm too tired not to, then why do you care if I go alone."

The two Slayers had sub-consciously squared off again. Trying to glare the other down.

"Uh, I just said – You might get killed, as in you might die. Again." Faith explained it slowly, condescendingly.

"So why would you care? We hate each other again, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess, No. I don't know... Do we?" Faith sounded confused.

Buffy almost felt sorry for her, but she couldn't do this anymore tonight. The mix of emotions that had been boiling inside her since the confrontation with her dark counterpart at the Bronze earlier in the evening, had left her feeling wired and frustrated and itching to kill something. Without answering she started to walk away again.

Faith leapt forward and swung her round by the shoulder. Buffy's back made contact with the rough bark of the tree that stood in the centre of her lawn. For the third time in less than half an hour the air was knocked from her and she sagged against the tree for a moment. Long enough for Faith to move in close with one hand on the blonde's collar bone and the other resting on the tree behind her head.

"Now, I don't want this to turn into another fight, but friends or enemies, you're not going back in there alone. We need you not dead. I need you not dead." Faith's breathing was laboured from swinging Buffy round with such force.

Buffy was having the opposite problem of not being able to breath at all. Their eyes had locked as soon as Faith had stepped forward. They held each others gaze steadily.

"I thought you didn't care?" Buffy squeaked. Faith's eyes were intensely dark. She couldn't look away, but she was afraid she'd drown if she didn't. 'Whoa, Faith's got thrall.'

"I care!" Was her blunt reply. Buffy's eyes were drawing her in. The light that filtered through the curtains of the house and the street lamp close by worked together to bring out the hazel flecks. Just like they had earlier in the basement, not long before she had kissed her. 'No Faith, keep it in your pants, this is a serious situation.' Her mind counselled. 'Damn right its serious, I'm about to kiss B again.' The other half of her brain crowed. But she didn't, she didn't move a muscle.

Neither did Buffy. Her mind was on severe babble mode and it was all she could do not to scream out loud at it to shut up, but then that might break the spell they seemed to be under. 'Oh my God, Faith is going to kiss me again. She can't, it's not right. We've got evil to kill and things and...and...she can't just throw me around a bit and then expect to kiss me. So why don't I stop her...because she's standing in front of me that s why...so why don't I throw her around a bit and see how she likes it...no that would just make me even more hor...I did not just nearly think that. It's this God-damn tree, it must be, this is the tree that Spike and I...God no don't go there either, but we did and now I always think of it as the sex tree and now it's going to happen again, but with Faith...no I did not just say out loud in my head that I'm going to have sex with Faith against this tree...or anywhere else for that matter, how wrong is this, oh let me count the ways...Will I please shut up...why hasn't she kissed me yet!'

As Faith calmed herself and concentrated on bringing her breathing back under control, Buffy's grew more ragged. It sped up until it was matching her heartbeat. Short and sharp, inhale and exhale. Faith's head inclined slightly towards her, pupils dilating as she watched Buffy's do the same. Buffy's mouth opened imperceptibly wider and her tongue slipped out to wet her dry lips.

In the minute that passed that felt like hours Faith thought back over their really crazy evening. And she couldn't believe what she was about to do next. It went against all her instincts but some opportunities were to good to pass up. Smiling warmly, she forced herself to blink and break the spell.

"What are you waiting for B,...for me to kiss you?"

Buffy blinked quickly and spluttered: "Er...No. I...er..."

"I'm not gonna do it B. That's one thing me and your vamp agree on." Faith dropped her arms to her sides but she didn't step back or break eye contact. The stare was mildly less intense.

"What's that?" Asked Buffy, her brain still rapidly trying to catch up with the proceedings.

"You're not going to use me like that. I won't be your next ticket into the dark."

"That's not...that isn't..." Buffy looked down at her feet then back up into Faith's eyes. "Why? Isn't that where you've been trying to lead me ever since we met?" Her voice held no accusation, only curiosity laying on a bed of desire.

Faith was impressed. She had expected either excuses and cover up lies or at the very least – anger. She hadn't expected total honesty. The least she could do was offer it back.

"Because I was wrong. You've got to stay in the light. The world needs for Buffy Summers to be the light and I'm not gonna be the one to deny it. Did you forget again I'm a white hat now." She chuckled softly

"So how come it's okay for you then?" Buffy asked.

"Where were you B. It wasn't okay for me. But I guess its all part of the balance. I'm the dark to your light. It's what keeps the world turning."

"I wanna swap for a bit." Buffy pouted.

"I think you'll have to go see the Powers That Be about that, but trust me on something. The dark might be a nice place to visit, but you wouldn't wanna live there."

Buffy chuckled, reaching up she tucked a strand of dark hair behind Faith's ear. "I don't know what we are Faith, but I don't hate you, okay."

Faith nodded and then blinked quickly before the tears in her eyes spilled. 'What am I crying for, big wussy baby.'

"And I still have to go see Caleb. I know I'm right about this Faith and I just need you to let me get the job done." Buffy tried to sound reassuring.

"Buffy. I can't let you go alone. I don't wanna be awkward about this but if something happens to you're and your on your own. I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't live with them lot in there, because they'd kill me. Let me help. It's what I came back for." Faith pleaded with her eyes for Buffy to see reason.

Buffy took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before speaking again.

"Okay Faith listen to me please. I don't know how this is going to turn out. I don't know anymore about this than you do, or Giles does. I have moments when I think Andrew knows more than I do. What I do know is that there is a bunch of teenage girls in there," she pointed at the house over Faith's shoulder, "discussing the merits of Maybeline over Revlon and their favourite sandwich toppings. They haven't got a clue and they are expecting me, us to take them through this unscathed. You and the gang. You know what your getting into. You might not like it but you knew the risks when you signed up. They didn't They came looking for protection and now I'm asking them to fight things I'm terrified of. And as you pointed out earlier, they are scared beyond measure."

"I get all that B, but I don't understand what it has to do with the here and now."

"It's simple. If they are that scared now. How much more frightened would they be, how much less chance would any of them have of living through this, with _no_ Slayer to lead them." Buffy finished quietly.

"What!" Faith exploded. "You better not be saying what I think you are."

"Yes I am. You know what this guy is like. You don't want me to go alone in case he kills me. You've said it often enough. Well what happens if he does get lucky."

"Well there will be two of us, that's the point."

"We were both there the other night and that didn't help. We can't risk it. We can't leave them alone," she pointed again, "so we can't both risk death."

"Then I'll go. You stay and lead. You're better at it then me, anyway. I'll go and waste Caleb or die trying." Faith put a manic face on. "Come on! You've had three years of big bads that I've missed out on. Let me have him."

"No, sorry Faith, this creep has knocked me out twice. He hurt Xander. He made me look bad in front of the potentials. It's personal now." She chuckled as Faith started looking grumpy again. "But I promise you, the next scary thing that wants to kill us all and end the world. He's all yours, I'll even hold your coat."

Faith smiled. "So are you gonna go now?"

"Guess so, no time like the present."

Faith surprised herself and Buffy for the third time that evening when she pulled the smaller woman into a fierce hug. After a seconds hesitation Buffy returned it. Faith pulled back almost immediately, acutely embarrassed. "Sorry, dunno what came over me."

Buffy grinned. "Well it's been a strange night."

Faith smiled back, then stepped away from the tree. Buffy was just about to walk away when the brunette stopped her again with a hand on her arm.

"What I said earlier, about Willow and Xander and that. I didn't mean it. I was just sounding off again. They're pretty lucky to have the Slayer as a best friend." Embarrassed again, she looked down.

Buffy leaned over and kissed the younger woman on the cheek. "A Slayer, not The. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Faith looked back into her eyes. "You better!" She warned.

She watched as Buffy strolled off, then suddenly remembered something. "B."

Buffy had reached the sidewalk but turned around again to face Faith.

"Remember the first rule of slaying,"

Buffy smiled as she felt the cogs of distant memory begin to turn.

"Don't die!" Faith finished, with a grin.

Buffy grinned back. "Gotcha."


	11. Back in the lion's den

Chapter six : Back into the Lion's Den

"The plans are laid, the trap is set and you can be sure the righteous shall fall. The descent in the ranks is palpable. The Slayers are at each others throats. The young girls are frightened out of their minds, as they should be. The time is ripe for your joyous sin."

"Yes Caleb I can feel it. They are duly primed, but how can you guarantee they will find your surprise. Would it not have been better to just blow up their headquarters."

"They will find it, make no mistake. They are drawn to it like flies to honey, and they will be squashed as such."

The First was once again strutting around in it's favourite dead body. The Slayer's body. The preacher found this particular form to be an unbalancing cocktail of excitement and disgust. He wanted to feel his hand close slowly around her throat. Slowly choking all that vitality out of her.

The First could sense his thoughts, so closely were they joined now.

"No. Your time with the Slayer will come another day. I want to spend a while longer gloating. I want to see that smug smile wiped forever from her lips. Leisurely and painfully. You must make sure they are divided. The rogue goes bang. The other is left to the end. So she can watch her friends die." The apparition of Buffy smirked evilly and disappeared in a wink of light.

"As you wish, it shall be done." Caleb responded levelly and walked away into the gloom.

Spike, standing in the dusty darkness, let out a breath. Due to relief, not necessity. He had no idea how long he had stood there motionless except for his eyes. He'd snuck into the shadows of the vineyard, the only goal in mind, to help Buffy. It wasn't until he was standing listening to the looney vicar and evil Buffy converse that he realised that this hadn't been one of his brightest ideas and the only probable outcome would be his shiny white arse even deader than it already was.

Hence the shaky breath. In his reckless desire to win the Holy Grail for his fair love he'd forgotten that he was dealing with the all-knowing, all-seeing, all-everywhere evil. The evil that could pop in and out at will, like turning on a television. An evil television.

Spike was convinced, as he tried to blend into the stone around him, that the First could sense him. After all it knew him intimately and not just because he'd been forced to serve its will for a few months, but because for one hundred and twenty-two years he had served it willingly. Surely all things evil aspired to the big man below. He'd just been another pawn in the First's ultimate plan ever since he'd been turned. Just like Angelus was. Angel was convinced it was the First evil who had brought him back from Hell. Buffy had other ideas on the subject but Spike thought it was all a load of tosh any way. Surely the important thing was that you were back, not how you got there.

He thought about all this as he lifelessly watched the Buffy-First parade around the room. That, he decided, was what he had a problem with. He was no pawn in anyone's cosmic chess match. Yeah he'd been evil for a good long while, but even when he'd been draining the rich red life force from a baby's brain stem and howling at the drunken power it made him feel, he had never spared a moments thanks for a higher being letting him do this. He did it because he could and because it felt great. And if praying gave you the same pulsing buzz as drinking warm blood straight from the neck – all churches and temples the world over would be bursting at the seams with worshippers.

He'd stopped being truly evil long before he'd gotten his spanking new soul. Being around Buffy made it increasingly difficult to think really bad thoughts – really naughty ones possibly, but that was a different story. So this scary Buffy shaped monster held no sway over him. The real Buffy could be much scarier when she was pissed. 'Boy, would Angel sans his soul love this though.' He thought. 'This is totally his cup of tea – Hell on earth, end of the world shenanigans.'

Listening to the conversation being held on the other side of the wine barrels he gleaned a few more titbits to add to the pot of nourishing nonsense that they already had. He wasn't sure of his next move. Did he make a try for Caleb or did he find this mysterious doodad that was Buffy's. Or did he get the hell out and warn Buffy some sort of trap was being set for Faith. He didn't really care if anything happened to the dark Slayer. In fact he kind of hoped it did, at least it would remove any chance of her hurting Buffy, but he knew his Slayer wouldn't see it like that, and even he realised they needed all the fighters they could get. If Faith was allowed to lead the girls into some sort of ambush then their army could be completely quashed in one blow.

He knew it was decision time when the First winked out and Caleb walked off into the murk. Choosing to warn Buffy before the worst could happen. He was about to creep back out, thanking his lucky stars he had remained undetected – obviously the First had no interest in him at the moment, it was too focused on the Slayers -, when a chain gang of Bringers came through the entrance straight towards him.

He shot back briskly, enveloped by the gloom immediately, but it wasn't enough. They kept coming, at least twenty were now in the same room as he. He crouched down by a particularly dusty barrel and thought the urge to sneeze.

Caleb came back and began addressing his minions.

"I hope I can assume the task has been completed. Well boys congratulate yourselves on a job well done. Oh you can't, can you. Well never mind. The time will come when there will be reward enough for us all. Meanwhile we have more work to do. I want a dozen of you at that house of sin, waitin. When they come out, which they will, you follow them below the ground. I want no one getting out alive, you hear me. The rest of you stay here and..."

Spike didn't hear the rest. There was no way he was going to be able to walk out the door with all of them here and he felt much to vulnerable where he was. So as quietly as he could he made his way along the edge of the rough stone wall. He was hoping if he could get further back he could hole up somewhere until the place was deserted again. He might even get really lucky and have the chance to surprise Caleb to death. Or as a third option, and if he was honest, the most appealing, maybe he would find a handy bolt hole and be able to get back to Revello drive. Spike knew almost every inch of the subterranean tunnels in Sunnydale. He was pretty sure if he could get below the ground he could find his way home.

He heard the footsteps of several Bringers striding up the pathway between barrels. 'They don't half move fast for blind buggers' he thought casually as his eyes scanned his safest route. Then the luck once again threw him a bone as he spotted a little to the left of him, a trapdoor. It was wedged open and the space below was black as tar. 'Perfect' he decided and swiftly flattened himself onto the ground and slid under the propped up wooden lid. Seconds before the Bringers stomped past.

* * *

Buffy walked along the deserted streets. 'Not just deserted because it was night time either' she mused, 'but because this is rapidly turning into a ghost town.' She knew she'd have to get stealthy soon but for the time being she strolled along with confidence. Her mind, not surprisingly on Faith.

"That girl has been nothing but a cart load of conundrums since the day I met her." She told the emptiness around her. "Hehe, cartload of conundrums, I'll have to remember that one."

She'd never known what to expect next with her dark counterpart. In the beginning that had been fun and enticing. The mystery that Faith wound around her had lured Buffy in to the point of craziness. Then disaster had struck and she had been scared and Faith had turned on her and the adventure had become increasingly dangerous until it was too late, and Faith was in a coma.

Buffy hadn't visited Faith when she was in hospital. A part of her had wanted to. Giles had left the decision up to her, neither encouraging her to go or suggesting she didn't. He merely offered her a an ear to bend if she needed to talk. She hadn't taken him up on the offer. She couldn't cry over what she had done to Faith, just like she couldn't cry over everything Faith had done to her. It would take to long.

The rest of the gang had just been pleased that Faith was out of commission. And busy celebrating their triumph over Wilkins the Snake. Then it was time to start college and that took up all the time that slaying didn't. Then Riley had come along and Buffy had been able to put the past behind her once and for all. She no longer mourned Angel's departure and Faith, well Faith wasn't going anywhere. The doctors believed she'd never wake up but Giles had told her he thought she would recover one day. Thanks to the Slayer healing abilities, but it could still be twenty years in the future if ever and Buffy didn't want to dwell on it. She was relieved she hadn't killed Faith and she wanted her to live, but the prospect of having her up and walking around any time soon wasn't particularly appetising.

Then the worst, or the best, had happened and once again Faith had blind sided her. She'd been caught up in battles with the Initiative and Adam, Riley was hurt and then all of a sudden, her bestest little Sis was back on the scene. 'Oh goody!' Buffy had wanted Faith to be sorry for the trouble she'd caused, because then she could have helped her. She could have tried to make everything alright for the younger Slayer and maybe they could even have worked things out between themselves. When Buffy had seen Faith standing in front of the campus notice board she had been more than willing to forgive her everything, but Faith couldn't forgive Buffy and so round and round they'd gone again.

After the body swap fiasco she'd had enough. She wished she'd finished the job on the apartment roof. Threatening her mom, sleeping with her boyfriend and then running to Angel in L.A. with some manufactured sob story about how sorry she was. Buffy couldn't forgive, she didn't want to forgive, but she could forget and she did. For two years she barely thought about her sister Slayer. She couldn't, if something reminded her it made her mad all over again. A few times, during phone calls, Angel mentioned her progress, but Buffy just didn't want to hear it. She would normally end up being rude and putting the phone down. She had enough to deal with in her life without the memory of her failures.

The past year, since she had returned from beyond the veil, Faith had often been on her mind. More as a poster child for 'This is your Slayer on a breakdown', than anything else, but still in her conscious thoughts. She could feel herself slipping into a wild state in an effort to feel truly alive. Slaying meant you could die any minute, so feeling really alive was kind of essential. It was what made it possible to see all the evil around you and still pun your way through the night. The dull, listless emptiness she'd felt in the months after returning, had been a living hell for her.

She wondered if that had something to do with Faith's devil may care attitude, as well. Aside from the fact that the girl was to scared of admitting she was scared and so hid behind walls of bravado several miles thick, and she had been more than a little nutty there for a while. But from what Buffy knew of the other Slayer's life in Boston, it had sucked. She barely even spoke about it. It seemed Faith had come alive the day she had been called and maybe that was why she went at everything with full slayage power and trampled most things under her feet.

The Slayer was wild, was abandoned, was uninhibited, It's very essence was primal. Humanity and society had moulded that essence over the years until it had churned out Buffy Summers. All American good girl and one of the longest surviving Slayers. Faith had been made with the same press. She was the flip side of the coin. All American bad girl and one of the longest surviving Slayers.

Buffy snorted at her thoughts. What did any of that matter now anyway. Faith was back and once again Buffy was captured by her allure. Whether for good or bad. She didn't trust her as far as she could throw her, actually she didn't trust her as far as Andrew could throw her. A part of her believed she'd come back because she was sorry. Mainly because however nutty she may be, she wasn't the Caleb kind of nutty and Buffy honestly couldn't see her working for the First. And there was no other reason was there, besides revenge or redemption.

'So say I assume she's on the up and up, and she didn't come on to me as some big revenge plot. Why the hell did she? And why did I let her? And why am I upset that she didn't want to kiss me again when I gave her the chance? And why did I want to give her that chance? And why am I having so many why's?' Her brain ran through it's list of questions that she had no answers for, just as the vineyard came into sight. 'And, just one more, why am I going crazy now of all times?' She silently added as she crept closer.

It looked as though the odds were in her favour at the moment at least. She could see one Bringer standing at the top of the steps and no other forms of life around. Because she'd spent the whole walk over thinking about Faith she still hadn't come up with a plan.

"Okay," she muttered too softly to be heard, "let's channel some of that primeval glory...And hit em hard and fast."

She ran catlike up behind the Bringer and broke it's neck before it realised she was there. Throwing it's body down the stairs, she followed after.

* * *

Spike noticed the orange sparks flying up in front of him seconds before his enhanced vision adjusted to the dark.

"Ok, not so alone then." He muttered as he spotted the three Bringers balanced upon a chunk of rock. They seemed to be going at it with chainsaws or something similar. This was causing the sparks.

They leapt from the rock and advanced on him. "Oh bugger." Spike took a defensive stance as they pulled their long curved daggers free.

* * *

Faith let herself in through the front door. The living room was more or less deserted. A couple of injured girls were sat on the couch watching the television.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

One of the girls, Clare, looked up at her. "Downstairs with Kennedy or asleep. The old guard are in the kitchen pouring over the books."

The other girl looked up, Faith couldn't recall her name at the moment, but she spoke with a soft Irish accent. "What are we going to do next? I don't fancy getting my neck broken like Molly."

"Hopefully no ones going to end up with a broken anything, but to answer your question I don't know. Buffy's gone to see what she can do. Why don't you guys go up and get some sleep while its quiet." Faith tried reassure them.

She wished someone would reassure her. She had a bad feeling about Buffy going off on her own, but that girl was stubborn. And right, but that wasn't going to make it any easier to explain it to the Scooby pack.

She wandered into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

Willow looked up first. "Everything okay. With you and Buffy I mean, I know everything else isn't okay, but then is it ever in Sunnydale."

"Five by Five – or as far from it as you can get." She said.

"So you sorted things out, cause from where I was sitting it all looked kind of heated?" Xander asked

"You were spying on us?" Faith began to get angry. 'Don't they trust me still, do they think I'm gonna beat on their precious Buff the second their back's are turned. Oh yeah I did, oh well.'

"No no of course not, we wouldn't do that. I meant when you were still in here, you know with the 'game playing' and the 'head messing' and the 'taking it outsideing'. Just seemed kind of intense." Xander quickly explained.

"See now aren't you glad me and Giles stopped you. Ya could have had an intense and heated Slayer on your back." Willow smirked, as she zipped through information on her laptop.

Xander got a dreamy look on his face for a second. "Yeah that would have been so bad." He drawled staring off into his private visuals.

There was a chorus of "Ewww's" as everyone in the kitchen pulled faces at his obvious thoughts.

Snapping out of it, but not all the way, he asked. "So was there anything worth spying on?"

"Dunno Xander, s'pose that depends what a sick puppy like you gets off on?" Faith leered at him.

The one eyed man shrugged. "Anything really, I'm not a fussy man."

"Figured." She sniggered, then turned her attention back to the rest of them. "We traded jabs, both physical and verbal, but we both live to tell the tale."

"So who won?" Asked Dawn. She was having a hard time reconciling the memories she had of Faith from the past, and the real Faith, which was obviously more real. She knew deep down she should hate her for everything she had done to her sister, but she couldn't help being drawn to her. She was definitely more fun than Buffy, if you didn't think about the cold blooded killer part. Buffy never took her to the Bronze.

"Uh depends how you look at it. She's off to see Caleb, so I guess she won, But then if the son of a bitch kills her, then I guess I win." Seeing Dawn's face drop, she mentally kicked herself, hard. "Oh no sorry Little D, I didn't mean it. She's gonna be cool. You know your sister. If anyone can take out this guy its B, right."

"She didn't do so well last time." Dawn whispered, going back to the book she had been reading.

Faith looked desperately around at the others but they just waited, pained expressions on their faces too. 'Damn that girl's gotta a lot of love for her around here, no wonder I was so jealous. Anyone would be.'

She leaned down over the table beside Dawn and put her hand over the book she was gazing at. "Hey," she waited until the young girl looked up, "the reason she didn't finish him off the other night was because she had all of us getting in her way. B...Buffy is the smartest, quickest and... Well I want to say bestest, but then Red here would probably tell me off for damaging your English, or something, but you get my drift... Fighter I've ever met. Plus she's got some serious hate for this guy and if I remember correctly that tends to give big Sis one hell of an edge. So the best thing we can do is get on with our studying so she won't be mad at us when she gets home."

Dawn smiled at her a little and went back to reading. Faith removed her hand from Dawn's book, pulled a chair out and sat down. Pulling some folders towards her, she also began to read. After a minute she looked up. Giles, Xander and Willow were all staring at her with small smiles.

"What?" She demanded.

Xander held his hands up in front of him. "Nothing, nothing."

Willow just smiled a bit wider and returned to her screen.

Giles felt he had to say something, even if it did mean embarrassing his one time charge. "I was just thinking that was a very nice speech. I'm sure its not one you'd want repeated in front of Buffy, but still very nice."

Faith gave a little smile herself. "Yeah well I ain't good with the verbals like old Xander here, but I guess hearing B's speeches six times a day is starting to rub off on me."

There was silence in the room for a while as everyone got into research mode, then Faith spoke up again.

"And if any of you tell her I said those things, I'll kill you."

Everyone silently vowed to never breathe a word, because after all, this was Faith. And with Faith, idle threats could suddenly get very busy.

* * *

The fight hadn't lasted long. Just enough to get the borrowed blood pumping through his veins. After downing one with a swift punch to the nose. He'd stood on it's throat as he grabbed another by the knife wrist. Twisting it's arm back and driving his elbow into it's face, he managed to cause it to stab it's colleague in the chest.

Unfortunately that hadn't been quite enough, but it had been artistic and he'd got one hell of a kick out of it. The scuffle only lasted a few minutes longer. Standing in the middle of the three corpses, he checked himself for damage. One long, bloody gash down his right forearm. That wasn't too deep though, mainly just a nasty scratch. His forehead had also been nicked, he felt the blood dribbling into his eye. Using one of the daggers he cut a piece of robe from one of the bodies. He pressed it to his head to stem the flow of blood.

Happy that nothing was unlife threatening he took in his surroundings. There were lamps on the wall. Old fashioned things. He wondered if the light would draw attention from above but then reasoned that the scuffle hadn't so obviously no one was paying much attention. And the trapdoor was right out of sight. He risked it and held his lighter to one of the lamps.

It took a while to catch, but with some perseverance he got it lit. He was in a cave. 'Probably hollowed out by man to use as a cellar to the vineyard.' He thought, as he turned around on the spot.

The light reflected off something sticking out of the lump of rock the harbingers had been working on. He stepped closer for another look.

"Or maybe it was to hide this baby." He whistled softly.

In front of him was a red and silver shiny axe. The handle of the axe was tapered to a point and made of good solid wood.

"I can see why he wanted to keep hold of this. It must be worth a bob or two." He muttered.

Reaching out he put both hands on the long, sleek handle and lifted. Nothing happened. He studied it for a moment. It was just barely stuck in the rock. What he'd thought were chainsaw's, were in fact high powered drills and they'd done their job. Around the rock, the ground was littered with pebble sized blocks of masonry and a lot of dust.

He grabbed the axe again and tried to wiggle it backwards and forwards. It didn't move an inch. He jumped up on the rock. Grabbed the handle with both hands and strained upwards. Muscles stood out all along his arms. After a minute the muscles on his neck and back stood out as well. He stayed like this for five minutes, pulling with every ounce of his super human strength. Then he relaxed. Breathing heavy because it seemed like the right thing to do, he slipped off the rock and slumped down against the far wall.

"Well that's a lot of good to us then isn't it?" He complained aloud. "The good guys get a fancy new weapon but we have to bring our enemies down here to kill em. Fat lot of good that'll do us." He fell silent again.

After a while he stood and went methodically around the rather small cave looking for any tunnels. Nothing. The only way he could get out would be to create his own doorway with one of the drills but considering that would bring a multitude of eyeless bastards down it didn't seem like a good plan.

He slumped down against the wall again. Guessing he'd have to wait awhile. He knew he should snuff the light out in case it drew attention to him, but he didn't have the heart to. For a creature of the night he was getting awfully attached to the light. Another Buffy side affect.

* * *

Buffy followed the dead body down the steps. Before she reached the bottom she was rushed by three of the Bringers. Leaping high off the step she kicked two of them back and concentrated putting the third out of commission. As soon as it was writhing on the floor in the agony of it's newly severed spinal chord, she quickly dispatched the other two as they hurried back in.

Standing up straight she faced Caleb. "I want what's mine now. I don't share with Bullies."

Caleb looked at her open mouthed for a moment. He hadn't expected this. She was supposed to be a broken little girl, sobbing alone over her failures while her friends went to their deaths. She'd just taken on three of his boys and she wasn't even breathing hard. He quickly pulled himself together, but not before Buffy had caught his look of perplexity and was smirking openly.

By all that was unholy and spoiled, God did he hate this girl. "You think you can come into my home and take what you want, girl. I've warned you about manners."

"Yeah well I guess I didn't think an evil preacher guy was a positive role-model." She shot back. Her eyes scanned the dark corners but she could find no trace of anything that might be hers to wield. Unless she wanted to become an alcoholic and wield a big wine cask.

"Well let me see if I can change your mind about that." Caleb lunged at her.

"You can try." She taunted and ducked easily under his arms.

His momentum carried him into the shadows and she quickly inspected the newly revealed area.

"Why you..." He snarled and sprang at her again.

She pulled her head back sharply and felt the whoosh of air as his fist sailed by millimetres from her cheek. He quickly swung with the fist and she leant back even further. 'I love seeing their faces when I go all Matrix on em." She thought giddily. She allowed herself to tip backwards until her equilibrium shifted, then using her hands to support herself she kicked Caleb under the chin with both feet as she flowed smoothly over and flipped back upright.

The preacher, already slightly unbalanced from his wild swings was thrown backwards with the force of the kicks. He recovered quickly though and Buffy was caught off guard when he began to laugh.

"What's funny. I haven't even delivered my killer punch line yet?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well it would appear I have you caged like the savage animal that you are." He sneered. Closing in on her.

'Damn' she thought but refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing it. She had flipped herself into a narrow path between to stacks of casks. The only plausible way out was through Caleb. He continued to stride nearer. His arms held out to either side to discourage her from trying to make a break for it.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to corner a savage animal." She snarled and pounced.

* * *

Spike suddenly heard a commotion from above. The sounds of stomping feet resonated through the small, man-made cave. He didn't know if it was a fight going on above or whether it was just another boat load of Bringers coming or going.

He stood up and moved to the wall behind the trap door. This way if anyone should drop down Spike would have the advantage of them, by being behind them. He didn't douse the light, he wanted to see what was coming at him.

He was peering up through the square hole, he couldn't see anything but...He stiffened. His nostrils flared a few times. He knew that scent anywhere. Lavender and vanilla, it smelled better to him than blood and guts. Buffysmell. He breathed in deeply. Was she outside somewhere. She couldn't know he was here, so she must be here to take on the High Priest of Doom. Was she alone or had she brought the army with her again. He desperately wanted to go up there and make sure she was okay but was scared that if she was trying to sneak in and he jumped up and announced his presence, he'd get her killed. He stood in indecision for a moment, then leapt up and caught the edge of the hole in the cafe roof.

* * *

As he saw the blonde leaping straight towards him Caleb leaned forward and tried to envelope her in his arms. To catch her, throw her to the ground and kick the life right out of her. No more waiting, just another dead little girl. It didn't quite work like that. As he started to bend over to grasp her, she pulled her legs just that bit higher and ran up his chest. When her left foot found a solid purchase on his shoulder she launched herself upwards. Just managed to grip the topmost edge of the barrels and swung up to meet it.

Balanced cat like on the top she looked down at a rage fuelled Caleb. "Thanks for the leg up." She offered and dropped down the other side. Almost on top of a trap door. A trap door to a secret room. A secret room where you might find hidden secrets. Hearing Caleb thunder round the wine barrels she dove for the opening. Only thinking in mid air that it could also lead to secret hidden smelly sewer water. Something she wasn't all that desperate to find, but, oh too late!


	12. Killing time in Death's jaws

Thanx for the reviews people... This chapter is more about tying up loose ends I guess so we can get on to the good stuff. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Killing Time in Death's Jaws

The first thing she found when diving through the metaphorical rabbit hole was twelve stone of highly surprised bleached vampire.

Just as he was trying to quietly pull himself up to peer out the gap, she barrelled into him sending them both sprawling across the floor. She heard him snarl as the shock triggered his game face, but he shook it off immediately. He tried to jump up but their legs were entwined. He lay sideways across her midsection, his left leg caught beneath her left leg.

"Just like old times." He quipped as they untangled themselves.

"What you mean like you following me around, turning up in places you shouldn't be?" She asked, standing and brushing the dust and grit from her clothes.

"Hey I was here first. You're following me around." He grumbled but she wasn't listening.

She had spotted the axe sticking out of the rock. Her eyes got big and round and she made her way towards it in awe. "Shiny!"

"Yeah I found it for you, but we're out of luck, it won't come out of the stone." Spike explained.

She didn't appear to be listening, As he spoke she ran her hands lightly over the polished metal and wood.

"Maybe if we use one of them drill thingies we could..."

Buffy pulled the axe from the rock with the ease of a hot kitchen utensil through churned dairy produce.

"...Or I guess we could do it that way." Spike finished lamely.

"It's beautiful I wonder what it is." Buffy admired it.

There was the sound of crunching wood behind them as the trap door was flung back and Caleb dropped down to join them.

"Well now, if I'd a known that was all it took. I'd've invited you down here days ago." He smirked but didn't come any closer.

"I believe this belongs to me." Buffy told him defiantly.

"Yeah well maybe it may, but it's not going to do you a lot of good after I've killed you and your little fanged sweetheart with it. So maybe you should just hand it over and I'll make you're death's easier than those of your friends." Caleb threatened, but he still came no closer. "If I have to come over there and take it from you, I will teach you new levels of pain."

Buffy and Spike shared a look. The vampire shrugged faintly, his blue eyes darting up to the trap door. The Slayer nodded. Her lips twitching up in a grim smile. Raising the axe, she responded :

"Y'know, I think we're gonna gamble. Go for the star prize." She swung the axe at the crazy preacher's mid-section, missing by a hair's breadth as he leapt back.

As Spike rushed in from the side, Caleb turned, grabbed him by the collar and swung him into Buffy. The force of the throw knocked them both over backwards. Jumping instantly to their feet they were just in time to see Caleb's feet disappear up through the trap door.

"Come on." Buffy yelled as she made to follow him, but Spike grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to halt. "What?"

"Creepy guys with cross-stitch for eyes. Remember them? When I got here there were dozens up there."

"Well I didn't see any when I got here, they must have gone." Buffy shrugged him off impatiently.

Four black-robed figures dropped down from above.

"Yeah, now their down here." Spike observed, getting in front of the blonde Slayer.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. "I'm the Slayer, get behind me." She pushed him roughly.

"Hey watch it." Spike snapped, stumbling backwards. "I'm just trying to protect you."

The four Bringers advanced, silently and purposefully.

"Protect me? How about protecting me from sexist vampires."

"I am not sexist. I'm just looking out for you is all. If you didn't have such a big chip on your shoulder then you'd be able to see that." Spike stormed.

"Ha. Look who's talking about chips, Mr Chiphead." She retaliated.

Spike looked at her in wonder "Are you completely and utterly bonkers."

"What?"

Then they were attacked. Knives drawn, they were surrounded by flashing steel.

"Do you mind? We're trying to talk here." Using the axe still in her hands she blocked one's thrust, then drove the wooden point into the throat of another.

Spike grabbed the head of the third bringer and swung him by it knocking the other two off their feet. Buffy ducked as the body arced over her head. Then buried the head of the axe deep into another's chest. Above her she heard a satisfying crunch, as Spike broke his agressors neck. Dropping it onto the body of the one still alive, he leaned in and slit it's throat with it's own dagger before it could wriggle away.

Buffy stood back up, wrinkling her nose. "It's getting a bit morgue-y in here." She stated, looking around at all the corpses. The three Spike had killed were still in a heap by the wall. "Your work?" She asked, indicating them.

"They were the construction crew." He said by way of an explanation.

"And I am not bonkers." She told him forcefully.

"Well your not all there. I don't know if it's the pressure of overwhelming evil or having that psycho back but your not operating with a full deck." He taunted her, fed up with her constantly sniping at him.

"What psycho?" She asked.

More Bringers dropped through the hole in the roof.

"Oh for God's sake." She moaned as they attacked

* * *

The house was quiet in the hour before dawn. Everyone had fallen asleep spread around the house. Anya and Andrew had returned from the store with bags of goodies a few hours before and everyone had filled up on chocolate and sugar. Faith smiled as she remembered Giles's reaction to the jaffa cakes. They were the only two left awake. Willow and Kennedy had disappeared upstairs shortly before. Xander was snoring loudly sat up right on the sofa. Anya lay flat out with her head in his lap, snoring with equal vehemence. She had told Dawn to go to bed and get some rest, but the young girl had refused, insisting she wait up for her sister. She was now fast asleep, with her head on the kitchen table. Faith had draped a blanket round her shoulders before walking back into the living room. Andrew had complained the table was too hard and he'd vanished down to the basement to put to use Spike's empty cot.

Now she was standing looking out of the big front window. She was staring at the tree in the middle of the lawn, but not really seeing it. The first rays of light began winking over the roof of the house opposite.

Giles was sat in the arm chair, across from the noisy sleepers on the couch, flipping through one of his ancient books. He'd just mentioned what he thought to be a particularly intriguing fact about the First, but had received no response. Looking up to see why, he noticed the dark Slayer's unblinking dawn vigil.

Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Faith."

"Huh, what?" She asked, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, despite her daring, she wouldn't rush in there without some consideration." He attempted to reassure her.

She looked over her shoulder at the ex-librarian and gave a half smile, but she didn't leave the window. "No I know she's fine, at the moment, but the longer she's gone, well you know, I just feel useless hanging around here. We should be taking this guy down together." She turned back to the window and muttered. "I let her face enough on her own."

Giles caught her words just on the cusp of hearing and his only thoughts were to offer comfort to this new improved Faith. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"Actually G, I think I can." She chuckled. "I think everyone can."

"Well yes, maybe your right. I wasn't thinking. Your here now though, when you didn't have to be." He rallied.

"I do have to be. I'm a Slayer, even if I am only runner up, this is where I should be. Should have always been."

"You were never runner up Faith, it was just that Buffy already being established here and more experienced, it was natural..."

"Yeah I get it," Faith cut him off. "and I am runner up and that's fine. It wasn't for a long time, but that was my deal, or it should have been. The thing is I'd really like to stay runner up for the remainder of this battle, if you know what I mean." She was silent for a moment, just watching the sky begin to turn a golden yellow. 'Another beautiful day on the Hellmouth' she thought. "I should have gone there last night. I should have insisted. If anything..."

It was Giles's turn to interrupt. "Buffy's first instinct has always been to protect you, well protect everyone I suppose, but I noticed it even when you were first in Sunnydale and...Well Buffy was an only child for some time and having a new Slayer in town put her somewhat on edge...It brought certain...She..." He stammered to a stop, not knowing how to explain what he meant without making his Slayer sound bad.

"She wasn't very happy with little old me stepping on her turf, right?" Faith put it simply. "She didn't want me here."

"I don't think it was that bad, but no eighteen year old likes to be reminded of their mortality and you were a constant reminder of hers, and Kendra's of course."

"So she blamed me for being here instead of Kendra."

"Blame is much to strong a word for it, she was just acting out because, well her defences were already raised after the whole Angelus fiasco and...and...Well I digress. My point is, that even though she was irrationally angry with you..."

"There was a lot of that going about."

"...As soon as she learned of Kakistos, her one thought was to protect you. And has been ever since. You may not always have been able to see that, but that doesn't make it any less true. Last night was no different, she wouldn't let you face him if she felt she could handle it on her own. Especially after what happened the other night. She doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"She said she couldn't risk both of us going...in case Caleb got the upper hand...She basically passed the Slayer baton to me...in case..." She trailed off, not wanting to voice both of their worse fears.

Giles sat quietly for a couple of minutes, flipping idly through his book. The sun climbed higher. The warmth bathed Faith's face, lighting it up, and Giles realised for the first time, just how beautiful the dark Slayer was. He also realised she had tears in her eyes.

"Faith, I'm sure she'll be back soon." He told her gently.

She showed no sign she had heard him. Keeping her eyes on the place where Buffy had walked away the night before, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks but paid them no heed. She didn't know why she was crying. She knew Buffy was okay, she just knew it, but she didn't know why she hadn't come back yet. Maybe she was hurt, or maybe she'd met up with her vampire boy toy and he was offering her the comfort that Faith had denied her. 'Huh comfort, that's one word for it'. Or maybe it had nothing what-so-ever to do with the blonde Slayer and everything to do with the excess of emotions she was feeling right now. In the space of a week, she'd jumped out of jail, literally. She'd gone head to head with Angelus, and been overdosed on that damn drug to boot and then she'd been brought to Sunnydale. A place where she knew no welcome was waiting for her and no friendly faces. She'd come here to fight the ultimate evil and all she'd ended up doing so far was getting pounded on by a psychotic preacher and fighting with Buffy. 'See it was still all about Buffy' she thought wryly.

"Faith." He tried again.

She gave a slight sniff and started to talk.

"I knew when she died." Giles sat up straighter, his eyes on the back of Faith's head as she hesitantly began to speak. "I mean I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but all of a sudden something...No everything was weird. I was just laying in my cell, minding my own business, when wham, my whole body started tingling. Kind of like my blood was rushing through my veins twice as fast as normal. This probably doesn't make much sense, it certainly didn't to me at the time, but it felt kinda like when I was first Called. Y'know, like a power surge. And it stayed with me all night. I was just pacing round and round in my cell until they let me out in the morning. My roomie thought I was nuts, hell I felt nuts but I couldn't stop. Every time I tried to calm down I could feel the fizzing under my skin." She paused while she remembered the strange sensations.

Giles took the opportunity to ask a question. "Did you want to slay, was it blood lust, or dust lust maybe, do you think?"

"Nah, not just that. Every night I was in there, I wanted to slay. To hunt. That's just part of being a Slayer. This was different, way more intense. It was the only time I had to get out of there. Obviously I didn't do anything about it, but trust me, I really wanted to. Thought about ways of jumping the fences, dodging the guards, hightailing it away into the hills." She shrugged.

"But you didn't?" He was surprised that if she had felt that strongly about it she hadn't just done it. The Faith he remembered was not big on restraint.

"Nah, would have made going there in the first place kind of pointless. And anyway at the time I didn't know why. Maybe if I had, I would've skipped out, but I didn't. I just figured I was going crazy."

"So then what happened?"

"Well I paced around like a caged cat for a couple of days, growling at anyone who came near. Scared the crap out of the other inmates. Spooked some of the guards enough to receive a beating. Then I managed to get to a phone and I called Angel. I didn't know what else to do and he had said if I could stay in there, do my time, then he'd help me as much as he could. I thought maybe if this was all just another step I had to go through to clean my soul up then he must have gone through it too, right?"

Giles nodded, totally engrossed. "Was it Angel who suggested you go to prison then?"

Faith blinked, obviously Buffy didn't tell her Watcher everything. "No, that was Buffy. She said it was either prison or running away again. And she had no intention of letting me run away." She finally used her hands to wipe her tears away, but she still didn't turn from the window. "Anyway, I tried to phone the bat cave, but Cordelia answered. Said that Angel was in a bit of a state. Buffy was dead and she didn't want me upsetting him any further. Then the bitch hung up. I got a letter from Wesley a few weeks later. Outlining the details. Buffy had scarified herself to save her sister, which also saved the world. Mentioned some stuff about Glorificus and interdimensional portals, I not sure what, I skipped that part in favour of smashing up my cell, well it was mostly my cell mates stuff, I didn't have a lot." She smiled bleakly. "I think he only wrote to me to make me feel bad."

"What happened once you knew? Did you feel calmer?"

"Sort of, after a few days. I don't know if it went away or maybe I just got used to it. I desperately wanted to phone Sunnydale and see what was happening but I figured the last thing anyone needed was me back on the scene. So I just got on with things."

"Did you feel sad, I mean were you upset when you'd found out she had died?" Giles asked. Remembering the terrible pain they had all been in, even Spike, was enough to bring tears to his own eyes and he glanced at his watch, wishing she'd hurry up and come through the front door, safe and sound.

"I think angry is the word I'd use, or it would be if it was strong enough to say how I felt."

"Angry? Why?" He didn't think the dark Slayer would have batted an eyelid at her sister Slayer's death.

"Because it shouldn't have happened." For the first time she spun away from the window and addressed Giles to his face. "She spent every night killing evil, helping to make the world a safer place and then what, her reward is to have to kill herself for the greater good. Who's greater good? I bet it didn't make any of you guys feel good. It sure as hell didn't make me feel good and from what Cordy said Angel took it just as hard as you'd expect him to. So she died to make a bunch of strangers sleep better at night. Strangers who have no idea what she did for them and probably wouldn't give a damn if they did. How is that right?"

"It wasn't just about making the world a safer place, it was about making sure there was still a world as we know it. If Glory had used the key. The Universe would have collapsed it on itself. The Hells would have been unleashed."

"So your saying the Powers That Be screwed her over, or the monks or whatever. Basically they took the one person who fights unconditionally on the side of right and forced her to kill herself." Faith fumed.

"Well I don't think you can say they forced her to do it. Buffy made that choice, to protect her sister." Giles argued.

"No Giles, your not seeing it clearly. The monks, whoever the hell they were, sent the Key to Buffy to protect. So Glory wouldn't get it, right. They knew that Buffy would do anything to save the world, I mean that's what she does, she's the Slayer. What's the one thing that's more important to Buffy than being a Slayer?" Faith waited for the Watcher's answer.

"Well, um, I suppose her family and friends." He fumbled.

"Precisely. So they send the Key as her sister. No way she's going to let anything hurt her, right. She couldn't. Her sister's more important than saving the world, but they must have known this bitch would do anything to get her hands on Dawn, otherwise why send her just a year before the time lock is due to open on her gateway home. So therefore they knew that Buffy would at some point have to make a decision. Her sister, or the fate of the world. Well there was only one way out for her wasn't there. Take the dive herself."

"There really was no other way Faith. None of us were pleased with the situation. It was a very hard year for everyone, especially Buffy, what with Joyce passing away as well. Buffy did the only thing she could." He explained to her gently.

"Yeah she did. Because the Powers That Be screwed their champion over. These monks had the power to turn this mystical energy into a human being, but they couldn't turn it into an onion. Are you telling me that Buffy would have died for an onion, no! So whoever sorts these things out deliberately plotted to have Buffy kill herself. They knew that Buffy was too good to let anything else happen."

The tears were freefalling now, running off her cheeks and dripping onto her t-shirt. Giles removed his glasses, in the pretence of cleaning them, but really so he wouldn't have to look at the pain in Faith's face. It made his own all to real.

Faith's voice was shaky when she spoke again. "Tell me G, what makes the good guys so damn special. What gives them the right to play with anyone's lives like that. Especially hers."

Giles spoke softly. "She's back now. That's what counts, surely."

"Yeah they let her be ripped out of Heaven just so she could carry on fighting their stupid battle. That makes it all alright, I guess. I've seen both sides of the coin Giles. And while evil may be, well, Evil. It's nowhere near as malicious as the good guys." The brunette took a big, shuddering breath and forced her self to calm down.

"Right, I'm gonna take a shower, sort myself out, remember I'm the big bad Faith and get over it." She laughed at herself. Giles smiled with her. "Can you gather the troops, we're having a meeting." She started to leave the room.

"What about Buffy, shouldn't we...?" Giles asked

"Buffy's fine, I'd know it if she wasn't, but she's not here right now." Faith ran lightly up the stairs to Buffy's room to use the shower. Buffy wasn't here right now, but she really hoped she turned up soon. She didn't think the Scoobs would take to kindly to her assuming leadership.

Giles sat still for a while longer. Faith had just opened up to him. Which was surprising and unexpected in itself, what made it more so was the information suggesting a Slayer connection may exist that went further than the shared dreams Buffy had told him about. After they had sorted all this mess out with the First he'd have to have a serious look at this. Then his thoughts changed direction and he beamed widely. Buffy had always believed there was good in Faith, albeit very deep down. He was inordinately pleased that she was right. Faith may have taken some wrong turns in life but there was good in her heart and he was beginning to think that, that may have some connection to Buffy as well. Yes he'd have a lot of research to do when all this was over.

* * *

Buffy slumped down against the wall, panting. Spike stood underneath the trap door.

"Luv, you remember when I said "What's that scraping noise?"

"No, when did you say that?" She kicked a dead body away from her to get more comfortable.

"Just as you ripped the head off of..." Spike looked around the cave. "...that one there," He pointed to a headless corpse. "And used it to bowl over..." he looked around and pointed again. "...That one over there."

Buffy giggled. "That was one awesome strike." Her brow crinkled and she looked down at her right hand. "Wicked gross, though." She wiped her hand on her pant leg. "Yeah I vaguely remember you trying to carry on a conversation while we were fighting for our lives."

"Yeah well that inappropriately timed scraping noise was someone covering up the trap door." He jumped a few times, slamming his hand against the blockage. "I think it's one of the barrels."

"Well good, no more nasty eyeless guys can attack us if they can't get down here. They really creep me out, the way they can fight so well even though they can't see me."

"Your kind of missing the point here, luv. If they can't get in, then we can't get out." Spike eyed the bloodied bodies. There was about thirteen of them now. "At least I won't go hungry." He shrugged.

"Ewww Spike."

* * *

Everyone was once again assembled in the living room. Faith had the floor.

"Right I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. Buffy's on a bit of a solo mission at the moment, she'll be back soon."

"How can you be sure of that. Caleb might..."

"Kennedy, let me finish what I've got to say. You got any concerns, come and see me after, alright." Faith cut in quickly.

Kennedy noticed Dawn's worried face for the first time and took the rebuke with out further question.

"Right where was I. Oh yeah, now I'm not a leader and I guess most you are kinda pleased about that, but until Buffy gets back we're gonna pretend I am one. Any questions."

A few potentials raised their hands. So did Xander. Faith ignored them all. Willow and Giles both hid smiles.

"Good. Right the way I see it, we can't touch Caleb. Plus hopefully Buffy is finishing him off right now. So we're not gonna go after the big evil, we're just gonna do a little recon. See what else is about out there. Maybe go after a few little evil's."

"So we're sort of keeping the peace. Civilian clothes, keep weapons out of sight. That sort of thing." Asked Xander.

"The way this town is emptying we'll be the only civilians around to be peaceful." Said Anya.

"Yeah last night the store was completely deserted. We could just go in and take what we wanted. It was like everyone had just up and left at the same time. Like that Stephen King story "The Mist"". Andrew added, shivering.

"Except this is real life, dorkus and way scarier." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay, and I don't care who can see your weapons as long as you keep them handy." Faith told them. "We're going in four teams. I'm leading one. I want you Giles to take another and some one call Robin, I've heard he's pretty handy with the steel."

"I'm right here Faith, what do you need me for." The principal appeared in the doorway.

"Your heading one of the teams." She answered, without looking round. "The potentials get split between the three of us."

"Er Faith, I hate to point out your inept planning skills, but that's only three teams. You said you wanted four." Xander chuckled.

"Geez thanks Xan, what would I do with out you?" She asked him sarcastically. I was going to ask you to be in charge of the fourth team," Xander beamed, "but now I think I'll get Andrew to do it."

"Oh so cool!" Andrew exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly.

"I was joking, Andy. Your in charge of sitting here and not getting into trouble alright."

Andrew's face fell. "If that's what I have to do to seek redemption for my evil ways..."

Faith shot him a look and he shut up abruptly. She turned back to Xander.

"Your leading team four then okay. All I want you to do is make your way down to the vineyard. Don't get to close. Just see if there's any sign of trouble. Hopefully you'll meet Buffy on her way back here. If there is trouble get back here fast. Don't go rushing in. I mean it Xander. You won't help Buffy by being attacked. You go in you look around, you back off."

Xander nodded. "Okay I get it. Any trouble we let you know. But how, if your off patrolling."

"Willow, I want you to stay here with the injured. And if anything tries to attack I need you to put your protection mojo on the place. Can you do that?" The red-head nodded. "Cool. So any trouble you get back here and Red can telepath me, or whatever you call it. Can you do that?" She asked once again.

"No problem. I can speak inside your mind and tell you where the mess is." Willow told her.

"Yeah you'll probably pee your pants the first time she does it." Warned Anya.

"Again cool! Not the pant wetting." Faith added quickly as she received some funny looks. "Okay Giles, Robin you wanna start handing out weapons. Xander, you can take Anya and a couple of the girls."

I want to go with Xander" Said Dawn.

"No Dawnie, your staying here, with Willow. No don't bother making a fuss cause I made up my mind. I'm not facing the wrath of Buffy if she gets home and finds you out there facing God knows what. Anyway don't you wanna be here for when she gets home safe and sound." Faith told her.

"And what if she doesn't?" Questioned the younger girl.

"She will!" Faith said with such conviction that Dawn automatically smiled. Faith smiled back at her. "And while Willow's keeping an eye on you, you can keep an eye on Andy." She smirked.

"Hey I resent that."

"Tough noogies Andrew." Laughed Dawn.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the three teams were assembled on the front lawn. The spring sunshine was warm and that had brightened everyone's moods a little. Faith felt better than she had for a long while. Maybe crying was good for the soul, or maybe it just helped to rant at someone for a while. Either way she felt fresh and strong, even with no sleep. She knew Buffy was okay. It was just a matter of waiting for her to come back. And if she was off having a celebratory screw with the undead, then that had nothing to do with Faith. In fact she found Robin kinda easy on the eye. Maybe if there was time later he'd be up for a different kinda tension release. She smiled to herself at the thought of seducing a high school principal. 'Never know, some of that smarts might rub off on me.'

She addressed the gathered masses. "Right everyone knows where their going, right? Stay in your groups. Remember we're not going out there to make any statements. You see anything you can't handle with ease, you back away quietly. You're no good to anyone injured. All we're setting out to do is see what the score is. If Buffy has taken Caleb out of the equation then this might help us plan our next step. If she hasn't well then we need a plan B. Don't patrol for more than two, three hours tops. Even if all seems quiet still check in with Willow. Okay, off you go."

Robin lead his group one way and Giles prepared to lead his the other way. First he came over and said a few words to Faith.

"Your doing well Faith. Even if this does nothing more than boost morale, I know Buffy would be proud of the way you've handled things in her absence."

"Well there's a first time for everything, G." She smirked at him. He smiled and lead his team away.

Xander, Anya and the three potentials they had with them were just about to leave. Faith stopped them.

"Has anyone seen or heard anything from Spike, you guys?"

"Nah, nothing. Gotta admit it's one of my better days." Xander joked.

Faith smiled back. "I hear ya, but keep an eye out for him yeah. I shouldn't think he's in any trouble but you never know. And if you find him and he's not in trouble, send him back here so I can kick his ass for disappearing on us."

Xander nodded cheerfully and set off.

Dawn and Willow were stood on the front porch waving everyone off. "It feels like we're sending our men off into battle" Willow pouted.

Kennedy ran up and hugged her round the waist. "You're not. You're sending your woman off to battle. It's totally different, women are so much better at it."

"No one is going to be battling anything with any luck. I just wanna keep everyone busy, stop them from sitting around thinking negative thoughts. My Bronze idea kind of panned but I'm not expecting too much conflict in broad daylight." Faith confided.

Then her group were walking away too.

* * *

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Asked Buffy.

The cave was smelling extremely ripe and Buffy was beginning to worry about lack of oxygen. She looked over and shook her head at Spike for the hundredth time.

"I dunno Luv, probably about ten minutes later than the last time you asked me. And stop shaking your head at me. It's not my fault I don't breathe. You should be thanking me that I don't or else only half the air in here would be yours." He reasoned.

"It must be late morning by now. Everyone will be worried. Come on Spike we have to think of a way out of here."

"I'm trying, but you keep interrupting the thought process with your whingeing."

"I am not whingeing, I've just got better things to do than sit in an airless hole in the ground, with the undead." She looked around them "And the really dead."

He rolled his eyes. "And you think I haven't. You think my idea of a good time is to be trapped in here with Little Miss Looney Tunes 2003." He ducked his head down so she couldn't see his smirk. Like he could think of anything better than being stuck in a tight space with his favourite Slayer. He sighed, obviously it would be better if said Slayer would stop pacing the four foot of clear floor space and took some notice of him, but you had to take what you could get.

She didn't need to see his smirk to know what he was thinking.

"No I don't think you've got anything better to do. Your warm, your dry, your comfortable and you've got all the guilt free blood you can drink, and you've got m...What did you just call me?" She fumed.

"You think I'd drink this muck. I'd rather put up with rat. This stuff is more likely poisonous. What were you about to say? I've got what?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter. Did you just call me a looney?" She had to admit she was feeling pretty close to looney right now but that was mainly because she was stuck here with him.

"You was going to say "I've got you", weren't you." He teased, 'Ooh' he thought 'this is just about to get interesting'.

"Will you stop answering a question with a question?"

"Will you?"

"Orrgh" She huffed and went back to pacing.

"So have I got you?" He asked, annoyingly. Unknowingly echoing the same question Buffy had been asking herself a lot recently.

"Only in the sense that I can't get out of here at the moment, so _you've got me_ annoying you until you help me figure out how I can." She countered.

"I can live with that, I'm a simple vampire." He leaned back on his elbows, watching her check the walls for holes or cracks, for the dozenth time. Having checked when he was first down here, he knew she wouldn't find any more this time than she had the first eleven times, but if it kept her happy.

"No Spike, your just simple." She retorted, but she was too distracted to put much effort in the insult.

He gave her a toothy grin.

"What's with the demon visage." She asked when she noticed.

"It's all the blood, it may be the bottom of the trashcan gourmet but it's still making me hungry. I haven't had a sip for hours."

"Poor Spike. Well unless you help me get out of here you're gonna get hungrier." Buffy stated matter-of-factly.

"Tell you what Slayer, give us a nibble and then I might have the strength to push that barrel aside." He leered at her.

She turned to look at him. An 'Oh really?' expression gracing her pretty features. "Are you really gonna make me breathe in your dust Spikey, cause I say that's just selfish."

"I was just joking, pet." He told her, forcing his fangs to retract and his brow to smooth over, in case she didn't believe him.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" He asked, figuring this for a slightly less baiting conversation.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm stuck in a pit with dead bodies and my newest mortal enemy pacing around upstairs laughing at me. As we can't find even the slightest gap in these walls and the hole in the roof is sealed tight, that can only mean that each time I open my mouth to talk to you I'm wasting oxygen – and you ask me what's bothering me."

"Well at least I'm here right, none of your other friends bothered to come with, did they? And I found that axe thingy for you." He pouted.

"I told them I wanted to go alone, if you hadn't stormed out of the house in your fit of jealously you would have been there for the meeting." She finally gave up pacing and sat as far away as she could, while still leaving a wide berth between her and the deceased Bringers. "And you didn't find the axe for me, I found it myself, you just happened to be here as well."

"I wasn't jealous." He changed his pout for a frown.

"So what was all that in the basement about. Throwing Faith around, going all demony and growl-y. 'Me strong Vampire – Me protect you from Big Bad Faith'. Please, I know a jealous vampire when I see one, and last night, I saw one. Your just lucky she was feeling more lust happy, than dust happy." She laughed.

"Yeah right, like I'd have to worry about her." He scoffed, disparagingly.

"Oh no, your not jealous, not by a long shot." She teased.

"I'm not, have you forgotten that I've taken out two Slayer's in my unlife. If I hadn't gotten that bloody chip stuck in me, it would have been three by now." He smirked, knowing that would wind her up.

It worked like a treat. "Oh really, you think you could have taken me. I seem to remember kicking your ass around Sunnydale every time you even set foot here. It was only the God damn chip that stopped you from spending eternity in the bottom of Giles' vacuum cleaner." She raged.

"Calm down Slayer. I'm just pushing your button's." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Anyway I'm pleased I got the chip."

"Oh yeah why's that?"

"Well if I hadn't been harmless, I would never have found out how much more fun it was to f...Ow!" He laughed, rubbing the place on his chest where she had just punched him.

"If you had finished that sentence you wouldn't be saying ow, you'd be saying 'poof'. So in a way I just saved your life." She told him.

"Well remind me to thank you when the bruising fades."

"Okay." She agreed sweetly.

* * *

Xander, Anya and the three potentials hung far back in the trees surrounding the vineyard.

"Can we go back now, I'm bored." Anya whined again.

"Look Ahn, we've got to keep an eye out for Buffy. She might come out of there at any moment and need our help." Xander reasoned with her.

"Yes, or she might have come out hours ago, or she may never have gone in." Anya reasoned right back.

"I guess. I really thought Spike would be skulking around here somewhere. It's not like him to leave Buffy's side for this long." Xander pondered, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Maybe they had a fight. He was certainly in a very bad mood when I saw him. Maybe they're having sex again and they argued about it."

"No I do not need to think about Buffy and Spike, y'know, together. I've worked through those issues, I don't need them brought up again." Xander said firmly. "Now Buffy and Faith, I can live with those issues." He added, with a grin.

"But didn't Faith try to kill you too?" Anya asked confused.

"Well yeah, but she looked so much sexier doing it."

The three potentials laughed as Anya smacked her ex round the back of the head, hard enough to make him stumble forward.

"Anya, covert operation." He whimpered, darting back under the trees.

* * *

They had been patrolling the outskirts of UC Sunnydale, but apart from unearthing a nest of skinny, smelly vamps that had obviously been hiding out there for a while, Faith's plan for Zero action was working.

Faith had Kennedy and Vi in her group. As well as seven or eight newbies. She figured her team were the most likely to run into trouble and she knew both of them were gutsy fighters. She'd put Rhona with Giles, the girl sure did moan a lot but she knew one end of a stake to the other and where to poke it. Amanda had gone with Robin, again the girl had guts and apparently she'd already wiped one vampire out single handed. The rest of the lesser experienced girls she'd spread between them. She wondered if she should have sent some more with Xander, just in case they ran into trouble. B would kill her if she got him killed. But no, if he did as he was told then there would be no problems. 'Why would he do what I tell him' her inner voice asked her, 'when have I ever given him a reason to trust me.' She shook the thoughts away and tuned into what Kennedy was saying.

"I'm just saying that this is a bust. We haven't even met up with any Bringer's. We should be down at the seal. At least checking it out."

"No Kenn, Robin's team is checking out the high school, we don't all need to be there." Faith told her.

"But I don't get it. You told him not to go down to the seal, just stay up topside and scout about. Surely anything we're gonna find out is gonna be down in the basement." Kennedy continued.

"But Buffy's been down there a bunch of times and hasn't found anything, what makes you think we'll have any more luck?" Vi asked, from her other side.

"Maybe Buffy wasn't looking hard enough, she has had a lot on her plate. What with Spike being kidnapped and then the ubervamp kicking her ass and then Caleb kicking her ass. Maybe she missed something." Kennedy wheedled.

Faith thought about it as they walked on towards town. "Nah, if there was something to find, B would have found it, but we'll head that way on our way home. Just to make sure Robin didn't run into any trouble. But Kennedy,"

She waited until the younger girl looked around at her. Wanting to make sure she understood.

"We're not going down to the seal. Okay, we skirt the buildings. Kick some undead butt if there is any and then we're going home. I can't make the rules and break them."

Kennedy shrugged and they changed direction for the school.

* * *

"So you and this other Slayer, you together now then." Spike asked, trying for nonchalant and not succeeding.

"If your not jealous, why are you so interested?" Buffy asked, tilting her head towards him, so she could see him with out having to move.

"Just curious, seeing you two get all hot and sweaty, makes a man..."

"You're a vampire." She interrupted.

"No pet, believe me, that was the man part you triggered." He smirked at her.

Buffy felt herself blush and hated herself for it. She'd had sex with this vampire in every position and place superhumanly possible, yet the thought of him getting off on her and Faith kissing still turned her bright red. Or maybe it was the thought of kissing Faith that was making her skin flush. 'Either way,' she thought, shifting so she could cross her legs tight in front of her, 'not a good thing to think about when stuck in a room with a horny vampire.'

"So are you?" He persisted.

"Of course we're not together, jeez, it's Faith. It was just a thing, a kiss." She blustered.

He looked at her, grinning, ice blue eyes twinkling. "Sure it was Luv."

'Oh God, now I finally get the clothes fluke' she thought. Out loud she said "It was. It just happened, one minute we were fighting and then she kissed me. I didn't know what to do."

"So you thought you'd open your mouth and place tonsil hockey, cause that was a sure fire way to get her to stop." Okay he was jealous now. He didn't know why he was pushing for details. A part of him was a little turned on by the events now they were talking about it. A bigger part of him, the masochist in his demon, needed to hear her drive the final nail into the coffin that held her feelings for him.

She was mad now. She turned to face him fully, eyes slanted. "It wasn't like that. It was just a heat of the moment thing, she kissed me, I kissed her back and then you were there and it was over. Do you have to make a big deal about it."

She told herself she was lying to him to save his feelings, but she knew that wasn't true. She did care about his feelings but that wasn't the reason. She didn't know the reason. She turned away so he wouldn't catch her out in her lie, but he also knew her pretty well.

"I think the lady doeth protest to much" He quipped, he accent switching to William's.

"Yeah well, you think to much" She snapped.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, none of my business like you said, but you don't have to lie about it either." He told her lightly. "But if you got stuff to get off your chest, well I'm a captive listener so to speak." She looked at him dubiously. "No jealousy, no overt testosterone, just listening." He added.

She stared back at him. She hated it when he went from Spike the annoying Undead, to Spike the caring confidant in the same conversation. It threw her. It was what he'd done when she'd first come back from...the other side. She took a deep breath and thought what the hell.

"It was just one kiss...well two really cause I stopped it at first but she wouldn't take no for an answer and I don't know why I didn't just walk away but it was like I was stuck there or something. My brain was yelling get the hell out, but my lips were refusing to back away."

"Like a spell?" He asked, his tone hopeful.

"No not a spell, it felt natural. Powerful like one though. My brain kinda shut down." She giggled, then realising who she was talking to, she stopped and glanced over at him again. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the shadows dancing on the far wall, his face contorted with the effort of not making misconstrued comments.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her facing him. "It's okay Buffy, talk to me." He told her with a small, but genuine smile.

"Ok well then you did come in and it was over and oh my God was it so over, but then after you left we started talking, really talking, for probably the first time ever."

"About you and her?" He asked.

"No about you and me actually." She smiled when he looked surprised, but he made no comment so she carried on. "Then came the big meeting and then another fight and then..."

* * *

Faith and her team crept through the halls of the new Sunnydale High. It looked pretty much the same as the old one to Faith, not that she'd ever spent much time there. So far they had seen nothing disturbing. Robin and his team had probably left ages ago. According to Vi's watch they should have been back at the house by now.

"Right" She whispered. "We'll go along here, out the back door and then home, okay."

"Why are you whispering?" Asked Kennedy in a normal voice.

"Uh I don't know, schools give me the creeps I guess." She said feeling foolish.

They were walking along the last corridor towards the exit. Suddenly a black robed figure shot out of one of the classrooms and disappeared through a door on the opposite side. Everyone abruptly stopped.

"Did you see that?" Hissed Vi.

"Yeah I saw it." Faith muttered, desperately trying to decide what to do.

"Well come on then." Kennedy started making for the door it had disappeared through.

"No Kenn wait, that probably leads to the seal, hang on." Faith told her.

"What, there's only one of them, lets get it and find out what it's up to." Kennedy was still striding for the door.

"Kennedy, no. It might not be safe." Squealed Vi.

"We can take out one little baby Bringer." Kennedy paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Unless your scared of..."

Another hooded priest came shooting out of the classroom, barrelled into the fiery potential, knocking them both through the door she'd opened.

"Oh damn it." Faith yelled running for the door, "Come on!" She yelled behind her.

As the whole group thundered down the steps into the dark room below, Faith could see Kennedy fighting one of her attackers with the sword she'd been carrying. She quickly scanned the darkness to assess how many more of the evil guys might be down here. What she saw made her blood freeze.

"Everybody get down!" She screamed. As she hit the ground, landing across another girl to help shield her. The image of the Bringer crouching over the detonator was imprinted on the inside of her eyelids in electric blue. Then it all faded to black.


	13. Don't mess with us we're potentials

**A/N** To rma: Faith already thinks of herself as the second-stringer. She says as much in "Dirty Girls" to Willow

"S'pose it doesn't matter as long as you've got the real Slayer intact."

The last chapter reflected that slightly, but the whole singing Buffy's praises. That's not really what she's doing. When she is speaking to all of the Scoobs in the kitchen she's saying all that to make Dawn feel better and herself aswell. When she is speaking to Giles about Buffy's death, she's not singing her praises so much as venting at the Powers That Be. If they'd messed around with the life of the woman I loved - I know I'd be pretty pissed too.

Maybe I didn't make all that clear enough.

Keep up the good reviews

* * *

PART THREE

Chapter One: Don't Mess With Us, We're Potentials

They'd moved closer together for warmth. As Spike was getting the better end of the deal he'd offered Buffy his coat. The long sleeves fell past her hands and she scrunched them up into fists as she finished talking. She'd only meant to tell him about last night, but once started she regaled him with every up and down in the Buffy and Faith history.

He'd frowned when she had told him how the cloven Kakistos had hunted Faith down as she fled to Sunnydale for the protection she was to proud to ask for. He'd got his old evil glint in his eye when she recounted breaking into the sporting goods store for weapons. He had tried to offer comfort when she spoke of the roof top fight that had ended in Buffy becoming an attempted murderer and Faith falling into a coma.

As he tried to put his arm around her, she leaned forward and shook her head. She was not being hostile or distant, she just didn't want to feel better. So many people at the time had congratulated her on a job well done, and the thought now made her feel sick. Spike sensed this, could relate to it even, and let his arm fall back to his side without rancor.

With tears silently rolling down her cheeks she finished the tale, including Faith's awakening, the body swap and right up to when the other Slayer handed herself in.

Spike broke the heavy silence. "I can't believe that ponce took her side and not yours. I always knew he was a bit empty upstairs."

"It wasn't like that. It felt like it at the time, but he believed she could be good again. He was the only person who could help her. I was certainly beyond trying."

"Do you wish you had?" He asked.

She thought for a moment before answering. "Every time I tried, I made things worse. I was the problem, apparently."

Spike wanted to argue this but in truth Buffy affected every life she touched, and for the bad guys that wasn't always a good thing. What side Faith's heart was on, he didn't know, but the things she'd done to his girl didn't really endear her to him.. This prompted another train of thought.

"Have you forgiven her?"

She gave a loud, humorless laugh and dropped her head into her hands, wiping at her cheeks as she did so. Spike didn't press it. He just sat there, listening to her heartbeat. Finally she looked up and straight at him.

"Everyone I have ever loved has hurt me so bad. Everyone." She emphasized.

Spike swallowed uncomfortably, painfully aware of the of distress he had caused her, but he held her gaze as he asked:

"So did you love her?"

"We're bonded by something almost older than man. The only girls in all the world yada yada yada. The Chosen Two." She chuckled somewhat sadly. "Did I love her like a sister? No, not really. Was she my best friend? No, not at all. Was she the most important person in my life for over a year? Yes – through the good and the bad. So who knows? The betrayal hit me hard and if I'm honest, part of the reason I was so pissed off in L.A. was that she had gone to Angel for help, she couldn't come to me. She didn't trust me. The one person she should have been able to count on." She hung her head again, thinking about that.

He took a deep breath, purely to steel himself, before he asked the next question.. "And now. Do you still...Are you in love with her? Is that...?"

She jumped to her feet, staring at him. "Am I...God no! How can you even think that? I'm not gay! So how on earth could I be in love with her? You've got know idea what you're talking about. Just because I feel a bit bad about what happened doesn't mean..."

"Calm down Slayer." Spike didn't move from his seat on the ground, he just watched her start pacing again amongst the dead bodies. He was amused now, not to mention relieved and he couldn't resist having a little dig. "I was only asking. Can't blame a man for wondering, you looked pretty into that kiss, very intense." He chuckled.

God, he was infuriating. After she'd let herself be vulnerable, opened up to him, he just used it to mock her. It seemed a hundred plus years of letting the demon take control was a hard habit to break. Well two could play at that game, she was the master at breaking demons.

She gave him a cold glare. "I don't have to love someone to get horny. You should know that." 'Ha, ha take that William the Bloody' she thought.

His smile turned to a smirk. "Nah, they just have to piss you off."

She was leaning over him in a second. Her hand pushing him hard against the rock. "Yeah," she growled, "you trying to make me horny right now?"

His grin nearly split his face. "Yeah. Is it working?"

'Damn, I walked right into that one.' Her face colored, immediately. She knocked his head against the wall with a feral snarl and backed away to the far corner. Turning away from him, she braced her hands against the wall and tried to calm down before she killed him or...'No, I'll just kill him.'

Spike rubbed the back of his head and grew slightly more serious. "Bloody hell, it is isn't it."

Her head whipped round and the look on her face shut him up. He felt the wetness of blood in his hair and decided not to push his luck, just ferret the information away for a rainy day. Assuming they had any rainy days left to come. He imagined the end of the world would be all fire and brimstone, but maybe rains of burning lava counted.

Buffy stood facing the wall. She felt the heat coming off her face, it matched that which had amassed elsewhere. 'Okay, after this, if I get out of this cave alive I am so going to therapy. Blame it on the primal instincts. Blame it on the primal instincts.' She chanted in her head.

She turned around to face the sexy, annoying vampire. "I am not..." She began

"I can smell it." He shot back.

"That is so gross, Spike, there just aren't words to describe how gross that is." She thundered.

"Doesn't change anything though, Slayer. Just face it, I still make you hot."

"No, sorry to disillusion you, Mr. I'm So full of Myself, it's just been a really long time." Aware that this wasn't really helping her case, she shut up and resumed pacing, trying to ignore the mischievous bright blue eyes that tracked her every move.

Eventually Spike couldn't resist another comment. "It's no big deal Buffy, it's not like we haven't been here before."

Buffy took an exaggerated breath and turned to offer some cleverly cutting remark but she never got the chance. He mouth hung open for a second and her eyes went wide. Then spinning and jumping at the same instant she leapt for the trap door. Pounding both fists against it caused nothing to happen.

Spike jumped up, worried. "What is it Buffy? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. Something. I have to get out of here, now!" She continued to jump and force both hands against the bottom of the barrel, to no avail. "Help me!" She insisted, through gritted teeth.

He was immediately at her side, jumping and smacking his palms against the wood. "Stand back." He yelled.

Doing as she was told, still trying to make sense of this urgency, she watched as he leaped and punched the barrel, with all his strength, over and over again. Just as she was about to shove him back out of the way to get to it herself, his fists smashed through the cask pouring red wine all over him. He stood under the red deluge yanking bits of plank though the hole he had created. Buffy grabbed her shiny new weapon from the corner and got under the hole. Spike hoisted her up.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Faith, I think. Not sure. Just know it's not good." She called down as she scrambled through, pushing the remnants of the barrel out of the way.

"Watch out for Caleb." He called up through the hole.

"Don't worry, I'll be back Thanks." He heard her call as she raced away.

Spike contemplated his new situation. Dripping a rich, robust Bordeaux, his knuckles scraped and bleeding, standing alone once again in the gloomy, cold cave it was hard to keep his spirits up. Especially when a new idea came to him.

"I get her motor revving and she runs off to see the bint. Typical!" He chuckled at the irony and pondered how to get out of there and help.

* * *

Buffy shook wood splinters from her clothes and hair as she ran towards the exit of the vineyard. All she could focus on was getting to Faith , she had no idea what was wrong but she'd felt a bolt of energy go through her big enough to power Sunnydale. The only other time she'd had the same sensation was when watching the dark Slayer, or more appropriately hearing her, hit the empty crates in the back of her getaway truck

As she neared the exit, Caleb stepped from the shadows.

"Well lookey who's finally come out to play.' He drawled.

Without even turning she backhanded him hard enough to stun a bull elephant.

"Later." She snapped as he soared threw the air, back the way he had come. If her mind hadn't been somewhere else completely, she would have noted with certain satisfaction, the way his head cracked against a stone pillar before his body slid down the wall.

She raced into the sunshine, hesitated for a moment, then charged off in the direction of, where else, the Hellmouth.

* * *

The darkness was suffocating with smoke. The bare stone wall didn't offer a lot to burn and the small fires were already going out thanks to the water spurting from overhead pipes. Unfortunately this just made the smoke worse.

A thin layer of water was already covering the concrete floor when Vi dragged herself up. Splashing around she noticed a couple of potentials were already up and crouched over an unconscious Faith.

"Is she okay? Is she alive?" She shouted to them.

"Alive yes, okay I don't know." One girl called back.

Vi was about to stagger over when she spotted Kennedy laying on the ground.

"Kenn, Kennedy can you hear me?" She shook the older potential trying to rouse her before rolling her onto her back.

There was blood pouring from a large gash on her forehead, mingling with the water around them. She patted Kennedy's face a few times desperately hoping for a response. Vi was scared. She could hear crying all around her as well as ringing left over from the explosion. The other two potentials had lifted Faith between them, they held her up and turned to Vi.

"What...what do we do?" The one who had spoken before stammered.

VI hesitated, she wasn't a leader, then she felt Kennedy stir under her hand.

"Oh my God, Kenn, Thank God your alright." She said, helping her sit up.

"What happened?" Kennedy asked, then she took in her surroundings. The gushing water, the fallen masonry, the charred girls. Oh God, the girls. She could see at least two dead bodies, belonging to young women she had considered friends, comrades.

"Faith, Where's Faith?" She shouted, struggling to stand up with Vi's help.

"It's okay, she's here" A girl called.

Kennedy looked at their unconscious leader, bloodied and hanging limply between the two potentials.

"Oh God." She spluttered and slumped into Vi's arms.

The guilt that consumed her was overwhelming. If Faith died it was all her fault. The two dead girls were all her fault. She had rushed in foolishly after being told to wait. Everyone was going to blame her and she knew they were right. Dazed with shock, she shivered uncontrollably.

Vi sensed she was losing her. "No Kenn, come on I need you. I can't do this alone." She insisted, trying to force the distraught teenager back on her own two feet.

"No, no, no. It's all my fault." She muttered, leaning back against the red-head.

The other potentials were milling around, unsure what to do. The small basement room was a chaotic mess, with grit still falling from the ceiling, along with the water. Vi noticed the door had been buckled by the explosion, the top half was missing leaving a jagged metal edge. The bottom half looked stuck. That was why no one had left yet. It was also why the smoke situation wasn't getting any better. A lot of the girls had started coughing now.

She shoved Kennedy away from her hard. The other potential staggered but stayed on her feet, swaying to some unheard rhythm.

Vi got up in her face. "This wasn't your fault, it was the First's fault. He blew us up, not you. But if you don't help me right now get us all to safety, it will be your fault. You choke now, we could all die." She shouted.

Kennedy stared at her. Shocked that mousy little Vi had shouted at her. For a fleeting moment Vi thought she was going to be punched as she saw some of the fire return to the other girl's eyes. Instead Kennedy held her gaze a second and then ran up the stairs, yelling:

"You two get Faith up here, she goes first. Vi help me with the door."

Between the two of them, with much grinding of metal, they were able to force the door wide enough to allow the two potentials carrying Faith to slip through sideways. Three more survivors followed after, then Vi and Kennedy. Once on the other side, they all took a minute to hack up the smoke they'd inhaled. It still lingered in the corridor, but not nearly as thick or dangerous.

"We have to get Faith to a hospital." Said Vi.

"There's no point. There's probably no one there, this town's emptying faster than the sea in a shark attack. You saw it earlier." Kennedy looked around, trying to clear her head. She still felt dizzy and disorientated, but if she could just help get everyone home, she could collapse.

"Where then?" Snapped one of the girls supporting the injured Slayer. She was exhausted and Faith wasn't getting any lighter.

"Our place, Willow will know what to do." Kennedy decided.

Happy with that decision they all hurried for the school exit. They could see the sun shining through the windows as the got near, but before they reached it, the Bringers descended.

* * *

Slayer central was also in turmoil. Giles's team and Robin's team had arrived back nearly two hours ago, with nothing unusual to report. The odd vamp here, the odd demon there, but nothing particularly Hellmouthy.

Anya had finally managed to drag Xander and their team back about half an hour later. They had seen nothing of Buffy or Spike.

They'd sat calmly and patiently for nearly another hour, awaiting the arrival of Faith's team, but she still wasn't back.

Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn were all converged around the kitchen table once again.

"It's not like her Giles, Buffy wouldn't have gone this long unless she was in trouble." Xander was insisting.

"I'm sure she's fine. We all know how capable Buffy is. She'll be back when she's done what she has to do." Giles tried to instill some calm, but it was a poor effort. He was near to panicking point himself now.

"And what if she's not, we sit here, twiddling out thumbs." Dawn 's voice was somber. She hadn't given into the tears threatening to fall, but when she spoke her lips quivered.

Willow put her arm around the young girl, giving Xander a scowl at the same time. "She'll be fine Dawnie, Buffy's never been good with the time-keeping. She gets carried away with a good slay..."

"Oooh yes, that's what I said. I said she's probably off with Spike doing grown-up things." Anya gave her a bright, cheery smile. Always eager to say the wrong thing.

"That's not what I meant." Willow wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"Oh," Anya's smile turned to a pout. "Well maybe Faith killed her and buried her in the back yard." Off everyone's looks she added. "Well no one's seen her since Faith came in last night, right?"

"Still not helping!" Willow told her incredulously.

"It happens you know." The ex-vengeance demon muttered under her breath.

"And while I really, really hate to lend any weight to that theory," said Xander, "I have to ask the question, why are we suddenly trusting Faith?"

"She's better now, I'm sure of it. She helped Angel when she didn't have to and she came here, knowing it could end in certain death." Willow said.

"As opposed to the not so certain death we usually get around here." Joked Xander, before turning serious again. "That still doesn't convince me. Faith's only ever out for number one. Whatever she's playing at you can guarantee, she's only got her own best interests in mind. It'll all end in tears again."

"Xander, while I appreciate there may be grounds for your concerns, I think you must agree that there is a certain element of saving our own skins present for all of us. We can not condemn Faith solely because she looks out for herself." Giles lectured.

Xander looked at him in disbelief. "That's not what I'm saying. You remember the old Faith. The do whatever I want and take whatever I want girl. How can we be so sure she doesn't still want to kill us all deep down."

"Buffy obviously trusts her..." Giles began.

"No, Buffy obviously doesn't trust her. Have you forgotten the argument they had in front of us all last night. Buffy was accusing her of all sorts." The one-eyed young man looked around at them for support. "Just before she disappeared without a trace."

Anya beamed.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that the Anya is right." Said Willow skeptically, ignoring the ex-demon's indignant scowl.

"No of course not, I'm just saying...I don't know what I'm saying but it all seems a bit strange to me. Buffy goes off without a word to anyone, leaving Faith in charge - Er hello, in what alternative universe would that ever happen. Now Faith is missing with a whole bunch of potentials for like," he checked his watch, "nearly four hours. Maybe _whatever_ side Faith is playing on, she's not the most stable role model for impressionable teenage girls. She's hardly the 'think first girl'."

There was silence around the kitchen table while everyone thought about that.

Willow was the first to speak up, a worried frown marring her pretty features. "Kennedy's with her, oh God. If she's got one hair on her head hurt, I'll..."

Anya turned to the witch. "She's probably already buried her in the same shallow grave as Buffy."

Dawn gave a horrified squeal Everyone rounded on Anya angrily.

"I was only trying to bring some light levity to the situation." She offered with a sheepish smile.

"Stop trying so hard." Growled Willow.

"Ok lets try not to get even further distracted." Giles said, bringing the meeting back to order. "The disappearances of both girls is worrying and we need to find them fast, so Willow, maybe a locator spell is in order."

"For who, Buffy or Faith?" The witch asked, already rising to collect the ingredients.

"Both I suppose. This really is most unfortunate, I'm sure I don't have to tell you how much worse our situation will be with no Slayer on our side."

"Yeah well I couldn't give a damn about having a Slayer on our team, I just want Buffy back alive and well." Said Xander.

* * *

Kennedy could count at least six Bringers. They'd emerged from the classrooms on either side of the hall, blocking the way forward and cutting off their retreat. Faith still dangled unconscious between two potentials, who were helpless to do more than move away from the threat, Kennedy shepherded them into the center of the hall. The other girls automatically took their cue from this and surrounded them. Despite their newness to combat they had learned from the best.

All the Bringers seemed to carry, were their long, rune-covered staffs, but all the girls knew they had a nasty habit of producing those wicked sharp knives from out of nowhere.

"We've got nothing Kenn, not even a stake." Vi whispered, shakily.

Everyone had dropped their weapons when the basement exploded. Kennedy and Vi both kicked themselves for not looking around for them before they left, but with the poor visibility and the smoke it hadn't seemed like a top priority.

'I should've known better.' Kennedy cursed herself again, but didn't give into the guilt, instead she came up with plan B. "If we can get into a classroom we should be able to find some thing to defend ourselves with."

"What like a board eraser?" One girl muttered sarcastically.

"Unless you've got a better idea, shut up." Snapped Vi. She could feel her own thread on sanity rapidly unraveling.

Kennedy spared a second to glance at the red-head. "High explosives really bring out the tiger in you, huh." She chuckled. Then looked around again quickly. Aha, two doors down behind them was the wood shop. 'Bound to be something in there to hurt these creeps.' She thought. She would have preferred a Modern Weapons classroom but you took what you had and ran with it.

The eyeless guys hadn't attacked yet. They just circled menacingly, inching closer. Kennedy called to one of the girls holding Faith.

"Sarah, give me you hair pin."

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, even as she pulled the pin free. Her long black hair falling down her back.

"You'll see." She took the pin, a nice thick metal spike, about three inches long. Sarah's hair was heavy, so was the pin needed to keep it in place. "When I distract them, head for the wood shop."

All the girls looked to see where the door was, so they'd know where to run too.

"You can't Kenn, it's not safe." Vi cautioned.

"And this is?" She gestured around her and watched the Bringers tense. 'They're waiting to see what we can do.' She realized. Well good, that should work in her favor. "Just get in there and load yourselves up, with whatever you can find. Oh and if there's a crossbow save it for me."

With that she launched herself away from the group towards the Bringer furthest from the door they needed. Before it had time to react she plunged the hair pin straight into one of it's sewn up eye sockets. It made a strangled garbling noise of pain and tried to shake her off. She held on tight around his neck swirling the pin around and digging it deeper, hoping to hit whatever these guys had that passed for brains. She heard the other five rush towards her and kicked her feet out backwards. She managed to kick the leading one back into the others, slowing them up slightly.

Behind her she could hear the commotion as the other girls tried to get to the classroom. She heard Vi swear loudly at one of them just as there was a sqidgy thud to the wall and hoped it was the Bringer's head and not her friend's. When she heard Vi shouting that they were through the door, she smiled in both relief and at Vi's capability.

The Bringer whose head she still clung to had started to drop, either dead or unconscious. She felt herself begin to fall with him and pushed away, pulling the pin with her It came out of it's head with a slurping noise and it was covered in sticky red and yellow globules. She almost dropped it in disgust. She spun around to face the others. There were three left standing. One was trying to get through the closed classroom door at the other girls and two were slowly circling her again.

"Okay, so far so good. Ten years of training finally starting to pay off." She muttered to herself.

One of the two in front of her darted forward, bringing his staff down sharp across one of her arms. The arm holding the pin. She didn't drop it but her arm felt numb and she didn't think it would much use for a minute or two. 'Like I got a minute or two.' As the other one began to advance, she did the only thing that she could. Turned tail and ran.

As she barreled up the hall she risked a quick glance behind. She was dismayed to see all three of the harbingers giving chase. She'd hoped that at least one would stay and worry at the classroom door, uselessly. 'Maybe they're like the snakes that strike when they feel the ground vibrate' She thought as she pounded around one corner. Either way they were all after her and she couldn't seem to increase her lead on them. At least she was taking them further away from the others. Maybe Faith would wake up and think of something. 'Maybe Faith's already dead.' She ignored the hateful little voice and just kept running. She knew she'd tire before they did what with her being human and them being supernatural and all, but for now she would just keep running.

* * *

Willow had performed the locator spell for Buffy first. As worried as she was about her girlfriend, Buffy had been missing for longer and so was of more concern. It was likely that Faith had simply wandered to the edges of town with her patrol and they were slowly making their way back. Only Xander was truly worried, and Willow couldn't help but think that had more to do with his own personal history with the dark Slayer than anything else. The witch could understand that, she still had a few grievances with Faith herself, high on that list: being held hostage at knife point, but now was the time to get over it. Willow had done some pretty mean things to her friends last year, and okay their situations were completely different, but they had forgiven her, the least she could do was pass it around. And besides Giles certainly seemed to think the rogue Slayer was on the level. She didn't know what had changed but if he believed it she felt it was probably true.

"Right, it's done." She announced to the group as a collection of little yellow lights flared in front of her. "Are we all going or just a group?" She asked.

"Well I think it's wise if you stay here, Willow. Faith was right in that respect, you may be needed to defend the place. Not to mention you have to do the locator spell for Faith too and the sooner you get that up and running, the sooner we'll have some answers." Said Giles.

"Well I'm going in, full force." Xander told them. "Buffy's in trouble with God knows what and we're going to save her."

"Right, I suggest you take Robin and a few of the more competent girl's, Amanda's good and Rhona. Pick a few more and get going." Giles was trying to remain relaxed because he knew panicking wouldn't achieve anything, but the more time that went by with no word from Buffy was starting to take it's toll.

Xander nodded his confirmation. "We're going in loaded for rhino. Wherever she is, we'll bring her back." With that he set off, picking up the girls, Robin and a boat load of weapons on the way.

"Okay lets get started on the next one." Said Willow, pulling her ingredients towards her. As she selected what she needed she gave a moan of dismay. "Oh no I've run out of Mandrake root. I can't do another one."

"Isn't there something else you can use?" Asked Dawn, anxiously.

"Nothing we have. I could have substituted it with wheat grass out of a teabag but someone took things a little seriously and burned the lot." She stared accusingly at Anya.

Everyone's eyes moved to the aluminum mixing bowl on the drainer. It was still smoking slightly. It smelled a lot better than it had tasted.

Instead of looking guilty the ex-demon glared back. "Oh I know, why don't you run down to my magic shop and pick some more up. Oh you can't because you knocked it down."

Willow looked suitable chastised, but said in a small voice, "I didn't knock it down."

"No but you go in there and show me the difference." Anya stormed, pleased to finally be in the right for once.

"Okay Anya lets stay calm. You know how sorry Willow is." Giles started.

"Yes we all know how sorry Willow is, but sorry doesn't pay construction workers. I wouldn't mind if you'd just magick it all back the way it was, but no that's to dangerous." Anya continued to rant.

"I'm really gonna have to start baking again." Willow muttered, then brightened considerably. "Hey. I'm still in Faith's mind."

"What?" Asked Anya, upset at being interrupted.

"Earlier, I did the incantation to open the wavelengths between everyone's minds, in case any of you needed help. With all the excitement – and by excitement I mean overwhelming dread and anxiety – I forgot. Faith's not back yet so the lines of communication are still all opened up." Willow babbled excitedly.

"And you remember this now. Well get on with it, ask her where she buried the bodies." Anya smirked.

Willow shook head exasperatedly at the blonde, everyone else just ignored her. Then the witch concentrated. She called out to the dark Slayer in her mind. After a few minutes of sitting in a meditative trance, she tried again.

Worriedly she addressed everyone out loud.

"Nothing!"

"What do you mean, nothing?" Asked Dawn.

"I mean nothing, zilch, nada communico. She's not answering."

"Maybe she's not there." Said Anya, sarcastically.

"How can she not be there, it's her mind." Said Dawn, confused.

"Actually it is possible she can't hear me."

"See!" Stated Anya triumphantly, although no one knew why.

"It means she's dead!"

There was a chorus of oh's. Even Anya had the grace to lose the cocky attitude.

"Now Willow, it could also just mean she is unconscious. We don't always have to lean towards the dramatic." Giles corrected.

"Okay but this time I'm going to agree with Willow," said Anya, surprisingly. "'cause if she's out there somewhere unconscious and we have no clue where. How long will it be before she really is dead."

Giles pondered this and realized they were right. With Buffy missing and no magickal way of finding the other Slayer, her chances were not looking good. 'None of our chances are looking good', he corrected himself.

* * *

Buffy ran across the school grounds. From outside it looked practically identical to the high school she'd attended for three years. The thought made her shiver. She didn't know exactly where to find Faith but instinct told her she was on the right track. She ran along the long line of windows leading from front to back. It was through a window just like these that Buffy had crawled to go on an impromptu slay with her sister Slayer, instead of taking a chem test with her friends. She grinned as she ran, 'not all the memories are bad.'

Through a glass plated fire exit she saw something to cancel that thought out. Kennedy, running for her life, pursued by three Bringers. Sunlight glinted off of their knives as they chased the brunette potential. "Damn!" She murmured. Instead of heading for the emergency exit she rounded the corner and across the quad to the main doors. Hopefully if Kennedy could stay ahead of them for just a minute longer, Buffy would be able to burst through those doors and cut them off.

* * *

Kennedy was panting. Her breath coming in short ragged gasps. The Bringers had shortened their lead but for the moment she was still ahead. There was a notice board on castors up ahead. If she could make it that far she might be able to take advantage of it.

'Yeah, no problem.' She grabbed the edge of it and used her momentum to swing it out behind her. She heard it hit the far wall and although she didn't dare waste the second it would take to look over her shoulder, she figured it would be in her enemy's way. It did hinder them for a moment. One of the Bringer's ran straight into it. Obviously it's sonar didn't work all that quick. Tangled, it fell to the ground before bouncing straight back up in pursuit. The other two didn't even slow down.

Aware they were still close behind her she looked for her next obstacle. With a quick detour around a pillar that cost her a nano-second of her lead, but she hoped would prove worth it, she grabbed up a stack of chairs. Spinning around she launched the chairs behind her, then continued the three-sixty and carried on sprinting away. The loud clattering noise was followed by three heavy thumps.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" She shouted back to them, risking a quick glance over her shoulder she noted that all three of the Harbingers had been tripped by the strewn chairs. They were already struggling to their feet, throwing the chairs away, but it gave Kennedy an extra few seconds lead and one hell of a lot of satisfaction.

"Yeah your messing with a potential now." She called back.

She heard them running after her again. Quickly looking for something else that would really hurt them she realized she had done a complete circuit of the school. She could see the ruined door of the basement and up ahead was the wood shop room. 'Just a few more feet and I can get in that room with the others' She thought gleefully. It was all very well playing the hero but she was close to the point where her legs would just refuse to move anymore and there was a lot to be said for the comfort found in numbers.

As she raced past the buckled basement door, a loud growl made her jump and turn her head, nearly hard enough to cause whiplash. From out of the smoke that still lingered a bony, nightmarish face appeared.

Kennedy didn't think her heart could beat any faster, so when it increased at the sight of the Turok-han, she thought she would drop dead of a heart attack. With an ear-piercing scream she somehow forced herself to pick up speed and increased the distance between herself and the demon's behind her.

As she shot past the door to the wood shop it flew open and the three girls lead by Vi, shot out brandishing an assortment of cutting tools. All three girls screamed when they saw the feral vampire in the hall, but they soon realized he was no threat. There was a bright shaft of sunlight falling through the window opposite, cutting off his approach. If he tried to reach them, he'd be dust.

The Bringers were a different story. They kept coming, slowing slightly at the sight of the three teenage girls, but not hesitating in their approach. When they got close enough, Vi lunged at the nearest one with a long, sharp chisel. It didn't touch skin, but stuck in it's robe, tearing it loudly. In her other hand she held a heavy hammer. Swinging it around with surprising accuracy she swiped the clawed end hard across it's spooky face. It's arms flew to it's gouged face and she deftly twisted the instrument in her grip, this time bringing it down mallet end first. Again and again until he slumped to the ground.

The other two girls had their own plans. Between them they held a double handled saw. A long unwieldy thing for one person but between them they ran at the remaining two Bringers, being careful to stay in the sunlight. The Harbingers were caught unawares, but instead of it slicing them in half as one might've hoped, it stuck in them. They both let out the weird choking noises the girls assumed indicated pain. Simultaneously they pushed the saw hard and had the satisfaction of feeling it cut in deeper.

The Bringer's were still waving their knives around but without the precision they usually showed. Vi kicked her assailant away and rushed up to help the other two. Kennedy who had spun around as soon as she heard the door open and the battle begin, moved into help her. Vi hit out with her hammer. From inside the still open doorway another girl whistled for Kennedy's attention. One of her arms hung limply at her side, obviously broken, but in her other hand she held a strong looking wooden structure, about a foot long. When she had Kennedy's attention, she chucked the wooden thing to her. Kennedy caught it deftly and turned to beat it over a Bringer's head. Neither Vi nor Kennedy stopped their beating until the Harbinger's bodies hung lifelessly over the long saw. The two girls holding the saw dropped it onto the floor. All four turned to look at the Turok-han. It still growled threateningly from the shadows, but came no closer. Kennedy made a rude gesture at it and they turned away.

Buffy, swamped in a black leather duster, was stood in front of the entrance. The place they'd been trying to reach before they were attacked. She walked purposely forward. They all eyed the silver-red axe in her hands. It swung loosely at her side as if she had forgotten she carried it. The jacket swept across the floor.

"This guy bothering you girls." She asked, upbeat. She'd crashed through the doors just in time to see them make short work of the three Harbingers and she was feeling extremely emotional, in a happy way for once.

She walked through the patch of sunlight into the shadow. Vi began to voice a warning and the Turok-han lunged forward but the axe was already swinging through the air. It made a satisfying swish until it connected with the monster's neck and then it was muted by the dust that sprayed up.

"Well that should teach him to leave nice girls alone." She quipped. Then she was all business again.

"What happened? Where's Faith?"

Kennedy wanted to explain but couldn't find the words. She was no coward but she just couldn't look Buffy in the eye and tell her it was all her fault. As she tried to work up the courage Vi stepped in.

"We were on patrol and there was an explosion."

"Faith! Is she okay?" Buffy was worried all over again.

"Uh we don't know. She was knocked out in the explosion and she won't wake up." Another potential told her, she thought the girl's name was Sasha or Sarah or something beginning with S.

"She's in here." Vi pointed into the wood shop room. "We were trying to get her home when the Bringers jumped us."

Buffy wasn't listening any more, she charged into the classroom. Faith had been laid on the teacher's desk. The other Slayer was pale and had streaks of blood lining her face but her pulse was strong and she was breathing. Satisfied she wasn't dying Buffy scooped her up in her arms and went back out the door.

"Let's get home. Are there any more girls here?"

"No one alive." Kennedy told her in a small voice.

Buffy looked at her sympathetically, these girls had seen more than enough death for their young lives. 'Haven't we all.'

Pleased that Faith wasn't dead as she'd feared and thrilled with her new weapon, but not looking forward to getting back and doing roll call to see who else they had lost, she lead the weary band of girls back to Revello Drive.


	14. Confusion is nothing new

Sorry for the delay, I've just started a new job and work gets in the way of fanfic - I'm trying to find ways around this, possibly involving retirement.

* * *

Chapter two : Confusion is Nothing New.

Spike had waited for ten minutes listening for sounds of a struggle, prepared to jump up and help Buffy, fangs bared.

He hadn't heard a thing. Cautiously he poked his head out. Nothing. He jumped, gripped the edge of the trap door and hauled himself up with ease. Crouched warily he looked around for Caleb or any of his little henchmen. Still nothing. He crept towards the entrance, using the casks as a screen from the rest of the vineyard.

He was pleasantly surprised to reach the entrance without encountering any nasties, but was not very pleased to find he couldn't leave because a vampire's number one enemy was waiting just outside.

Bright, burning sunlight. It was another beautiful Sunnydale day and it took away any chance he had of leaving.

He lingered in the doorway, hoping for a passing black cloud, or better yet another of the miracle snowfalls he'd heard about.

That was where he was when Xander and his crew of rescuers found him.

With no niceties, because why would he waste those on Spike, Xander stormed over.

"Where's Buffy? What have you done with her?"

"Hey, breathe for a second sidekick boy, I haven't done anything with her. She left about thirty minutes ago."

"What do you mean left and if your so innocent why are you hanging around the bad guy's lair like your still the big bad." Xander asked, confused. If Buffy wasn't hurt or held captive why hadn't she come home.

"Ahh is little Xander all upset he didn't get to rescue the princess." Spike was not happy that he couldn't leave the bad guy's lair, especially as he was sure it was only a matter of time until the First caught wind of him and sent Caleb his way.

"Just answer the question, fang face." Xander was also in no mood to play nice.

Spike's arm shot out and grabbed Xander, too fast for it to burn. As he dragged Xander into the shadow of the doorway, Robin made to lunge forward.

"Back off civilian, this is between the boy wonder and me." He snapped.

Xander nodded it was okay, although he wasn't to sure it was, and Robin kept his distance.

Spike brought his face inches from Xander's and the dark haired man leaned as far back as he could. Spike didn't change from his human face but there was a slight vampiric growl in his voice.

"Listen Xander, I know you hate me, I'm not all that keen on you either, but the sooner you learn to accept me as a part of the gang, the better we'll all sleep at night." His tone made it quite clear he didn't have any trouble sleeping. "The chip's out now, mate, and has been for a while. If I wanted to suck you dry I could do it any time I liked. The only reason I don't is that the pig's blood tastes better."

"Not really reassuring me here." Xander told him.

"That wasn't supposed to. What should reassure you is that I would never do anything to upset Buffy, and I get the impression snacking on her little pet Xander might upset her. Now I know how you feel about her and so I think we have the same agenda on that score."

Xander couldn't help but nod. The blood-sucking fiend was right.

"So why don't we make a little pact to do all we can to help the Slayer, and in the process I won't drain your veins dry and you'll stop looking at me with stakes in your eyes."

When Xander didn't agree right away he added.

"Or we could go a round right now and see who comes out on top." This time he let the demon in him slip out for a second, when he was back in human face, he gave Xander a big grin. "Up to you, mate."

"All I want to do is help Buffy and save the world." Xander replied through gritted teeth.

"You have such small aspirations Xander, you should think bigger." Replied Spike, his grin not slipping. "Now get me a blanket so I can get out of here and do something useful."

Xander turned back to Wood and the girls. "Find a blanket or something, and a manhole."

Two of the girls scurried off, the principal stayed, the stake still in his hand. Any excuse and he would take Spike down, whatever Buffy thought of him.

"So where has Buffy gone and where's Caleb." Xander asked the vampire.

"Don't know and don't know. Buffy left a while ago like I said. Something about Faith being in trouble. Caleb locked me and Buffy down in a hole in the ground a few hours ago and hasn't been seen since. Buffy escaped when she felt something – something to do with the other Slayer." Spike shrugged.

"Maybe we should try and take Caleb down." Said Robin.

Spike spun Xander round to face him before the young man could protest. "Yeah and maybe we should get out of here before we lose any more body parts."

"Hey!" Sanpped Xander, not happy being the example, but he had to agree Spike was right. He certainly didn't want to hang around any longer than necessary. Not if Buffy wasn't here any more.

* * *

"They're here, they're all here." Yelled Dawn from her station at the window.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Giles, coming through from the kitchen.

"Is...is..." Willow had been doing an ingredient inventory, with Anya's help, to see if she could come up with a useful spell.

She left the powders and potions spread across the floor and ran to the front door. Only to be pushed out of the way by an over-excited Dawn.

Together they tumbled out of the door and down the steps. Willow pulled Kennedy into her arms. "I thought you were dead baby." She told her as they hugged.

Kennedy let a few silent tears fall as she slipped into her girlfriends embrace.

Dawn went rushing up to Buffy and tried to hug her around Faith's limp body.

"Arrgh Dawnie, strangulation does not say 'I missed you'." Buffy choked out, but she was really too caught up in her sister's enthusiasm to mind the crushing of her wind pipe.

"Sorry." Dawn smiled sheepishly and went up the steps to hold the door open for her.

Buffy managed to squeeze Faith through the doorway, only bumping her head once or twice as she carried her upstairs to her own room. Giles followed them up.

"Dear God, what happened Buffy? We've been worried sick. Is Faith okay?" He asked.

"I have no idea what happened" Buffy answered truthfully, laying the dark Slayer gently down on her bed. "From what I can tell there was some sort of explosion at the school and Faith got in way, but the girl's got nine lives so I imagine she'll be fine."

Buffy lead the way back downstairs. "The girls were great though. I arrived at the school just in time to watch them take down three Bringers. Total teamwork too. Very impressive." She winked at one of the girls who had wielded the saw, she was having her head bandaged by Anya and Andrew.

"What do you mean, when you arrived?" Asked Giles, confused. "Where were you before that?"

"Getting this!" She took the axe from Vi, who had carried it back for her, and turned around to present it to her Watcher.

"Oh." He muttered, taking it to examine. "Do we know what it is?"

"Nope, but we know it cut's up prehistoric vampires like cake and we know Caleb really, really wasn't happy when I King Auther'ed it out of solid rock. In fact he was so not happy he locked me and Spike in a cave. It was all very medieval."

She smiled as she watched Giles swipe and thrust at the air with her new toy. Then she remembered something.

"Oh Spike is still down there. Suppose I better go rescue him again." She said with less sincerity that she felt, wrapping his jacket around her, although the day was far from cold.

She took the axe back and started towards the front door, but before she got there Xander and his scout group came through it.

"Buffy, thank God your okay. Spike said you were, but I say never trust a guy with yellow eyes." He came over and gave her a little hug. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Cuts here, bruises there. Faith took a knock to the head and she's sleeping it off, but she'll live. The girls were great. Proved themselves to be true fighters." She told him.

"So where's Spike? Is he okay? Does he need help?"

Xander was one of the best men she could ever hope to meet, but she didn't think he was beyond leaving Spike to fend for himself.

"Nah, he's fine. We got him a blanket and saw him safely down into the sewers. I've know doubt sometime soon he'll be popping up like a bad smell. Just like everything else that pops out of sewers."

"Thanks Xand." She said, and then realized that Principal Wood had also been with him she added. "That was big of you, too help him I mean. I appreciate it." She told him sincerely.

Wood shrugged, his face expressionless. "It was Xander's call."

She smiled warmly again at her best friend. He in turn shuffled his feet and looked away.

"We, er, we came to a little agreement. I'd give him a break and he wouldn't turn me into a human juice box."

"Er well I guess...thanks for trying to work things out. I know you guys could never be best friends but he really is on our side." She said.

"He's on your side." He said matter-of-factly, she started to protest but he continued before she could. "But that's okay cause I'm on your side too. Buffy, I know he's got the soul and I know he's done loads to help you... and us in the past, and I guess at the end of the day he's not a bad ally to have. But I'm never gonna get past the fact that he's a vampire, and I'll never think he's good enough for you."

He didn't wait for her to answer, just gave her his boyish smile and wandered off to help pick up bottles, and jars and bowls of magickal components, before the influx of potentials demolished them.

Buffy checked on the injured girls, chatted to Dawn to reassure her she really was fine and took a few minutes to munch an apple from the looted groceries. All the while she wondered about what Xander had said. Maybe she was worth more than Spike. She'd certainly once thought so, but she hadn't exactly treated him very well last year. She remembered her conversation with Holden Webster earlier in the year. It had all seemed so plain then. She and Spike were well past over. When she spoke of him it had been with pain and regret, because the memories she had were painful and she regretted them all. There was no longing for what they'd lost, like there had been with past relationships. Occasionally she had wondered what might have been, if he'd had the soul before they'd got together. Would she have loved him back, would he have left her like the others or would he have thought tooth and claw to keep her.

Deep down she'd always known the answer to the second question. He wouldn't leave her, maybe couldn't leave her. It was in his blood. Angel had left for her own good, to give her the chance at a better life. Spike could never think like that. Maybe some part of it was blatant conceit, the belief that how could she get better than he could give her. Another, larger part was the well kept secret that Spike was a hopeless romantic at heart. He believed in love for love's sake and no hurdle was so great that love couldn't overcome it. Certainly the simple fact of them being from different species would never have slowed him down. After all they both walked upright, they spoke the same language and they both liked spicy chicken wings, what more did you need in common. 'In fact' she realised 'I have way much more in common with Spike than I ever did with Angel'. She wondered what that meant if anything. Angel was the love of her life, but she shared more history with Spike now. Spike knew her better than Angel or any of her ex-boyfriends did. That was truly a terrifying thought.

'But could I ever love him back' she thought. She remembered what she had said to him before things had gotten out of control that night last year.

"I could never trust you enough to love you."

She'd been deadly serious when she had said those words, but she'd also been hurt and jealous because of his naked tryst with Anya. Apart from that one night, when he seemed to go out of his way to prove her right, she did know and had known that she could trust him. Oh, he'd let her down on a thousand and one little things, but when it came to the big stuff, be it protecting Dawn, or keeping a confidence or not biting her when he found out he could, he came through.

And now with his brand-spanking new soul, surely that meant it was okay to love him right. Sure Xander said he would never approve, neither would Giles, or Willow and Angel would just go through the roof, but none of them, including Angel, had ever approved of her relationship with the dark, brooding vampire and that had never stopped her.

Did she really though? When you got right down to it, did she really have those kinds of feelings for Spike. Or was it simply that he was really easy on the eyeballs. Or that she had an unhealthy obsession with vampires. Or that all her friends kept telling her how wrong it was, and, well, everyone knew how that made something sound more attractive. Or maybe it was just that Spike was the only man to ever turn her knees to mush with a single caress, make Fourth of July rockets shoot through every nerve ending on her body all night long and make her see stars all the next day as a result. And she might only have a few nights left to live, so what better way to spend it.

Looking out of the kitchen window she noted the sun was still high in the sky. That meant there were probably still four or five more hours before she saw him again, until he could safely make it to the house. Hoping he had made it away from the vineyard without incident and feeling bad that he had to spend the day in the sewers she realized that it was all of the above and maybe a little else besides.

* * *

Willow and Kennedy were still standing out in the front garden holding each other. Kennedy felt like a complete wuss cuddling up in front of everyone and not being able to let go, but she knew she would feel even more of a wuss if the other girls saw that she was crying, but she couldn't stop. The shock, and the guilt and the near-death experience all came pouring out.

At first Willow just hugged her, over-joyed that her girlfriend had come back safe and sound, but then she felt the wetness on her neck and felt the tremors go through her girl's body as she sobbed as quietly as possible. She soothed her as best she could, running her hands lightly up and down Kennedy's back before hugging her tightly to her.

"What is it honey? What's wrong? Your safe now." She tried to assuage her fears. "I know the death-defying acrobatics can sometimes leave you a little shaky, I've been there once or twice in my short but eventful life, but it's over now, for a bit any way." Willow was only too aware of how comforting these words weren't, so she just hugged tighter.

"It's n..n..not that." Kennedy sniveled and hated herself for it.

"It's okay honey, you're allowed to be a little bit scared, these are scary times, but we'll get it through it."

Kennedy didn't bother to answer straight away. She knew it would come out gibberish. She took a few minutes to compose herself and then pulled back slightly. She kept one hand behind Willow's neck and with the other she wiped her runny nose.

"You don't understand, I'm not scared"

"Then what is it sweetie. Is it because some girls died. Cause I get that too and we can talk about it if you want." Willow offered. Although death wasn't really her favourite subject.

"No, please Willow, please just listen and stop trying to be nice to me because I don't deserve it."

"Ah sweetie, what makes you think that? From what Buffy said you done good. You can't blame yourself for the other girls. You didn't know there was going to be an explosion." Willow babbled, only wanting to make the small potential feel better.

"Willow, just shut up!" Kennedy snapped.

Willow did shut up, looking worried.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault. If it wasn't for me no one would have got hurt, because no one would have been down in that basement. It was a trap and I ran straight into it."

"You mean Faith led you into it?" Asked Willow, confused how any of this could be because of her girlfriend.

"No it was me."

"But Faith was there and she was leading the patrol, so how could it be your...?"

"I pushed and I pushed to go down there. Faith said it wasn't our route but I really wanted to go to the school. I wanted some action. I thought Faith was wrong. I thought we should go seek out the bad guys and do some damage. I figured the Hellmouth was the place to do that. Boy was I right. Be careful what you wish for, huh." Kennedy blurted out her tale in a hollow tone, staring at her feet the entire time.

"Faith should have stopped you. She was in charge. Even if she took you guys to the school she should have known better than to take you down the basement. That was asking for trouble." Willow told her. Xander's earlier words about Faith being reckless still strong in her mind.

"I saw a Bringer. I raced after it. Faith called for me to wait. She must have figured it was a trap. I guess it was pretty obvious but I was all caught up in the heat of the moment." She smiled ruefully. "Just as I reached him another one came out of nowhere and knocked me down the steps. Faith and the girls followed me down to save me. Then it all went black." A few more tears escaped from the distraught potential and she wiped them away angrily. "People died because of me, because I was stupid."

Willow didn't know what to say so she just pulled her back into another forceful hug. Kennedy didn't return it but she let herself be held for a few more minutes.

"Willow spoke softly into her ear. "It'll be okay honey. It will. You made a mistake, it's what people do. You didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Everyone knows that."

Kennedy stepped away from her girlfriend. "Yeah maybe." She turned away as she said "Can you not tell Buffy please. I need to tell her myself, I'm not gonna be a coward about this, but I just need a while to sort myself out. Is that okay?"

"Of course, but don't go far okay. I don't want you disappearing again. I was so scared when I didn't know where you were." Willow told her.

The small brunette gave her a little smile and walked away.

* * *

Buffy found Willow staring out of her bedroom window. Down below in the garden, Kennedy was sitting in a shady corner under some tall shrubs. It hurt her that she couldn't help her girlfriend but she knew better than to push it. Kennedy was a strong young woman and she would work herself through this and be better for it, all Willow could do was wait on hand with tea and sympathy.

"Willow." Buffy said softly. She could see her best friends troubled eyes and she wondered what was wrong.

The red-head turned to her and gave her a sad smile. "Hi Buffy, I'm glad you're back home safe and sound. We sure went crazy for a while without you here."

"Yeah you certainly look pleased to see me." Buffy teased her friend. When Willow's smile didn't grow an iota she changed tack. "You should've seen your girlfriend Will, she was awesome. When I got there she was giving three Bringers a run for their money and she'd already taken one out according to Vi. You should be proud of her, I certainly am."

Willow's eyes misted up slightly and she blinked a few times. "Yeah." She said quietly, looking back out of the window.

Buffy mistook this for overwhelming pride and was pleased her best friend had found some one so good and strong to love after Tara. She deserved it.

"Well you just make sure you give her a good reward, huh." She winked at Willow and started out the room. "I'm going to wait for Faith to wake up, and then I'm going to give her what for. I don't give a damn how reckless she is with her own life but she shouldn't have taken any of the girls down there. She should have known it was asking for trouble."

"Buffy no you can't...!" Willow called after her, and stopped. She'd promised Kennedy she wouldn't say anything.

Buffy turned back, annoyed that Willow was defending Faith, but not wanting to show it. "Willow, I realize you and she are best buds now after what happened in L.A. but this is a Slayer thing. I can't leave her in charge if she can't keep the girls safe. She keeps spouting she's changed, but all I keep seeing is the same old careless Faith. And I'm not having it." She walked out

Willow was left feeling confused. "We're not best buds." She retorted but Buffy had already left. She would just have to hope that Kennedy spoke to Buffy before Faith woke up.

* * *

Buffy had been sat in her bedroom for over an hour now and Faith was still unconscious. The sun had slipped to the other side of the house and the room was bathed in shadow. She could hear shouts and snatches of conversation coming from other areas of the house. She knew Giles and Willow were working on researching the weapon she had taken from Caleb's lair. She heard a few sentences from Xander and Anya, as they walked past the door, it sounded as though they were having yet another heated heart to heart. They seemed to be having a lot of those recently. She just wished they'd get back together, they were so obviously right for each other despite their problems.

She glanced over at her sister Slayer again. She was starting to worry that this was more serious than she'd first thought. After all Faith was known for making a mountain out of a molehill, maybe she'd slipped into another coma. She checked her pulse again, and it was still strong, very strong.

Her ass had become numb sitting on a chair at her bedside, so about twenty minutes before she had reasoned that it was her bed anyway and had clambered on to it beside the brunette and got comfortable. Now she leaned over her and spoke, softly at first.

'Hey Faith, come on it's time to wake up."

This got no response. Buffy took a minute to really look at her. The defensiveness and attitude all washed away with her consciousness. She still looked like just the same young girl who she had met all those years ago, before everything had gone horribly wrong. 'How old must she be now,' Buffy wondered, 'nearly twenty, maybe?' She realized she'd never known when Faith's birthday was and for some reason, even after everything, this thought saddened her, because if she didn't know, who else would. Had the Mayor? Did Angel? She'd have to ask him.

She leaned closer to the younger woman's face. "Faith come on. Wake-y wake-y." she watched the long thick eyelashes for any signs of life, but there were none. She watched her lips flutter as she breathed in and out. Those lips sent a shiver running up and down her spine and she leaned away again quickly.

'With lips like those it's no wonder she's a good kisser' thought Buffy, from a safe distance. So was Spike, she knew, but with Faith it was different. Softer, gentler, but no less passionate than locking lips with Spike. She wondered if it was a super powers thing. Kissing Riley had been nice. His lips had been soft, and his caresses had been gentle and making love to him had been, well...nice. However the only time she'd ever felt any real fire there was the night of the ghostly frat party, and that had been supernatural, so what did that mean?

'Was Riley right all along? Could I be happy with a normal man or would I always be waiting for something more powerful to come along? Should I try and make a go of it with Spike or...perhaps try something new?'

She looked back down again at Faith. The only thing they had in common was the title of Slayer, but it wasn't just a title was it, it went way, way deeper than that. It was who they were, not just what they did. So that was a pretty big thing to have in common. Much bigger than say, a penchant for spicy chicken wings.

Buffy didn't much like being honest with herself, it generally lead to revelations she would rather live without, but she knew if she was to be at this moment she would have to admit to always finding Faith attractive. It was a fact impossible to escape from and as she looked at her now it was easy to see why. Faith was hot!

In the past this had only ever been a casual observance. In the same way that she knew that if Willow had made the effort in tenth grade she would have been fighting guys off with a big stick. She could understand why Xander drooled everytime Faith was in the vicinity but the dark Slayer had never made her want to drool.

One kiss and one almost kiss was enough to turn that on it's head. 'Okay so I'm not exactly drooling, cause that would just be gross, but I am getting the fluttery feelings just from looking at her and that can't be good.'

She wondered idly if her friends would approve if she had a relationship with Faith and then laughed out loud at the very idea of a relationship with Faith. Even if she looked past the fact that they were both girls, which really wasn't easy, 'I'll have to ask Willow how she did it' she decided, jokingly. There was still the matter of this being the woman who had deliberately tried to ruin her life once or twice. Spike had never done that, well except by trying to kill her, but at the time that hadn't really been personal. Faith had made it as personal as possible. Then of course Faith was the 'Get some-get gone' chick. She had told Buffy enough times she didn't do relationships, period. There was no evidence to presume that had changed and Buffy had, had her fill of casual sex with Parker. It might be right for some people, but that wasn't who she was.

Add to all that the fact that she'd let her down yet again last night and done something really, really stupid, endangering loads of lives in the process. It all just proved how messed up Buffy was feeling. She wasn't in love with this girl, she was just feeling horny and was trying to make that into love to justify doing something about it. Wasn't she?

"And God damn it, I'm not Gay!" She fumed

She leaned back over the other girl and slapped her firmly on the cheek. With still no response and the time ticking on she felt a cold knot replace the earlier fluttering. What if she really didn't wake up again for months or forever. She'd only just got her back. She wouldn't lose her again because of the First. The sudden panic continued to rise and she spoke encouragingly to the other Slayer and continued tapping her cheek, harder and harder.

"Wake up Faith, come on we need you. You have to wake up, I need you in this fight. I can't do it without you. Don't desert me again, I need you."

With one resounding slap that seemed to echo around the room, Faith's eyes flickered open and she looked blearily up at Buffy.

"Hey B. Isn't it traditional to wake someone with a kiss." She rose a shaky hand up to her cheek and rubbed it tenderly.

In her relief at seeing the other Slayer awake Buffy nearly did lean down and kiss her, but she remembered herself in time and settled for squeezing the hand she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"That only works on Sleeping Beauty, silly."

"What, so I should be kissing you?" Faith asked, her voice even huskier than normal because of her long sleep.

Buffy went a bit pink, she was used to Faith flirting, only now it seemed to have more meaning.

"No cause I'm awake." She answered safely. "Are you delirious?"

Faith's eyes had drifted shut again but she still responded. "Maybe a little. How long was I out?"

"I'm not totally sure but probably about four hours." 'Long enough for me to worry' Buffy thought.

"Ah thank God for that, I was worried you were gonna tell me it was 2010 and we were all living in space pods or somethin. Are the girl's alright? Did they get out?"

Buffy looked down at their entwined hands. Faith had made no move to pull away and neither did she. "We lost a couple of girls but Kennedy and Vi were excellent. They took charge and got you and everyone else out, they even took on some Bringer's."

Faith's opened her eyes again at the mention of Kennedy's name, but she made no comment. Buffy continued, trying to keep her voice soft but she couldn't help an edge creep into it now she knew Faith was fine.

"You shouldn't of taken them down there, Faith. What were you thinking. I get the patrolling, it was a good idea to get them out of the house for a while, but taking them right down to the Hellmouth..."

"I didn't mean..." Faith began, but changed her mind. What was the point in defending herself. If Buffy believed it was her fault, nothing she was going to say was gonna change that.

"I'm sure you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but you must've known it was asking for trouble. I want to rely on you Faith, I need to rely on you, but I can't if your going to be irresponsible with your position. Those girls looked to you to keep them safe and...and...well you didn't. I'm sorry to say..."

Faith pulled her hand out of Buffy's. "No your not sorry. Your over the moon. Oh guess what-Faith screwed up again, what a surprise." She turned her face away. "Just lucky for me Kennedy was there." She muttered to the wall.

"Faith, that's not how I feel and I am sorry. Why can't you just be sorry too and then we can put it behind us."

For a long moment Faith said nothing and Buffy was just about to leave her to rest when she heard the dark Slayer murmur "I am sorry, sorry I ever met you."

Wounded, Buffy left and closed the door behind her. She didn't wonder if Faith's words would have upset her less if her feelings for the rogue Slayer hadn't begun to change, because she was refusing to acknowledge that.

* * *

Spike was bored of the sewers. He'd been down here for over three hours and they were still as dank and smelly as they had been when he entered them. He'd followed the tunnels to his old crypt, thinking to spend the day there but the place had been gutted. Clem had probably taken most of the stuff when he skipped town and since then the scavengers had all been in to take their pickings. He couldn't even find any candles lying around to cheer the place up a bit. In the end he'd just wandered up to the grating nearest the Summer's residence to wait until it was safe to run the hundred yards or so to the back door.

That time wasn't yet. He'd curled up as best he could on a damp ledge. The blanket Xander had found him was thin and offered no protection against the cold tunnel and he assumed Buffy still had his coat.

He thought he must have fallen asleep and be dreaming about her when she appeared next to him.

"Look at you, my Black Knight in shining armour, huddled in a smelly tunnel, too scared to face the sunlight. How can you hope to make me love you, when your no better than the filthy rats you lie with."

Spike jerked upright. "I'm not your Black Knight or anything else of yours and I've never laid a rodent so you can sod off back to where you come from." He retorted

The perfect vision of Buffy laughed and then she morphed into Drusilla "Oh you fight for your fair maiden so gallantly, kind sir, and she's knows this and still dashes your heart to ashes. She doesn't love you my little Spike. She loves the dark one."

"As always Dru, you have no idea of what your talking about, and neither do I so I suggest...'

"You don't have to believe me. Go see for yourself, sweet prince to lady fair, right now she's abed with the rogue and they're not talking about you. You're the furthest thing from her mind, just like you are from mine. It looks like the joke has caught you up at last my sweet Willie, because when the stars come out to play in the wonderful eternal night, you'll have no dancing partner. You'll be all alone listening to the stars – and you know how lonely that can be."

Dru danced around him, twirling and spinning in the murk.

"If you don't want to dance with me, then you had better save your sweet maiden because evil moves in mysterious ways and all of it works for me!" She sang.

Drusilla vanished with a flash of light. Spike, unnerved by having even a pretend Dru any where near him and angry by what she had told him, jumped up and looked out of the grating again. 'Damn' Still bright, sodding sunlight. Could he be a man about it, if his Slayer chose the other, or would he be the vampire everyone expected him to be and rip her head off.

* * *

As Buffy walked down the stairs she found Willow and Giles still researching the axe.

"Any news?" She asked, despondently. Her brief good mood from earlier had entirely collapsed.

"Well yes a little bit. I'm not sure how much it will help, but we think it's a scythe, a very mystical weapon. Probably put there before Sunnydale was even a populated. Which makes it very exciting that you discovered it now of all times. There is mention of a tomb on unconsecrated ground somewhere around the vineyard. It's possible it even means the vineyard, before it was used for that purpose of course. As always the literature is extremely vague, but we will continue to look. Is there anything else you can tell us about it." Giles asked her. He was obviously excited to be back in the game.

Buffy plonked down on the couch next to Willow. "Well, when I saw it, it was like wow. I was drawn to it. I know that sounds silly, how can you be drawn to thing, but that's what it felt like. When I touched it, I could feel it's power flowing through me. And then there's the weirdness of pulling it out of stone. Spike said he'd been trying for ages and couldn't even make it wiggle. Caleb wanted in real bad. And when I fought with it, well I didn't even have to fight. It's almost as if I think what I want it to do and then it's done, my arm is just along for the ride. And the blade must be wicked sharp too cause I hardly even felt it go through that ubervamps neck."

"Some kind of Slayer weapon, buried before time, that appears mysteriously just in time for the biggest battle of your life. I smell some magickal mojo here." Said Xander, joining the group.

Buffy shrugged. "More than likely. Looks like your area of expertise Will."

"I'll see what I can find." Willow promised. "How about Faith, is she awake." She knew it was a nasty thing to think but she kinda hoped she wasn't because she knew Kennedy was still outside. She really wanted her to have the chance to tell Buffy what had happened before Faith put her two cents in.

"Yeah she's awake at last. She resting now."

"Is she okay, did she say anything about what happened." Willow asked nervously.

"Nah, she's the same old Faith. Refusing to accept responsibility for her actions. She wouldn't even talk to me about it. I mean all she's got to do is apologize and that would be the end of it. But no she has to go all stubborn on me."

Willow stood up and saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway. From the look on her face she had heard it all.

"Buffy." She said not moving from the doorway. When the blonde Slayer looked up at her she continued, "Can I speak to you for a moment."

"Sure," Buffy smiled up at her. 'Do you wanna go outside?" She asked when she saw her serious expression.

"No, here's fine." Kennedy walked into the room and came to a stop in front of the couch.

Willow spoke up, concerned. 'Kenn are you sure you wouldn't rather go some place private."

"No Will, it's okay. Everyone thinks Faith did something wrong, so everyone should hear this."

Buffy was instantly more attentive. "What does this have to do with Faith?"

"It wasn't Faith's fault that we got caught in that explosion, it was mine. I got those girl's killed not Faith."

Buffy looked at her sharply. "Now Kennedy, I know you look up to Faith, but you shouldn't be lying for her. She's a big girl she can take care of herself. You're not doing you or her any favours by taking the blame for her screw-ups"

"That's not what I'm trying to do I'm telling you the truth."

"How can it possibly be your fault?" Buffy asked, still convinced this was some kind of cover up story.

"Just listen to her Buffy." Said Willow, quietly.

So she did. Kennedy told her everything, missing out none of the gory details to save herself anything. Giles, Xander and several of the girls all listened in too.

By the time she had finished she was crying again. "I'm really sorry, Buffy. Really I am. I know it's too late for a do over, but if I could I would in an instant. I should have listened to Faith, if I had we wouldn't have charged into that trap and everyone would be okay."

Buffy got up and put her hand on her arm. "I'm not going to say never mind or it's okay, because none of it is, but what you did was because you were over-eager and that made you careless. It wasn't because you were malicious or didn't care about anyone. You were in a situation and you reacted to it, that's what a Slayer does, but a Slayer also has to think one step ahead. Because it's always that next step that could get you killed. As you found out today."

Kennedy nodded.

"Faith's been at this game longer than you, and that's why she's in charge – not just because of the superpowers but because she's had years of learning that rule. You didn't respect that today and you nearly died from it, so I'm pretty sure that's about all the lecture your gonna need on that.

Kennedy nodded again. Keeping eye contact so Buffy would no she was serious.

"But also today," Buffy persisted. "You, along with some other girls, took on a bad situation and got yourselves out of it. You could have gone to pieces. None of you are Slayers, yet you still took on evil and came out on top. You'd make a fine Slayer Kennedy, but you've just got to remember the rules. Think fast, but think first."

"I will Buffy and I really am sorry. It will never happen again. I was stupid." Kennedy told her.

"A little bit maybe, but mainly just a bit impulsive. You learn to train that, you'll be fine." Said Buffy.

"Think you'll ever train it?" Asked Xander, lightening the mood considerably.

"Hey!" Snapped Buffy, but she was smiling.

"And to think you never even read the handbook." Said Willow, chuckling.

"I think Buffy wrote her own handbook," countered Giles, "and having been party to both of them, I think Buffy's is better."

"Thanks Giles." She beamed at him, but then she gave a loud groan and her shoulders slumped and her head hung down to her chest.

"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Now I suppose I better go apologise to Faith. She is so gonna love this more than me."

Head still hanging down, comically, she stomped up the stairs to her room. Inside she was kicking herself for screwing things up between the two of them, just as they might have been getting good.


	15. A fool for the kiss

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but the new job is srill taking up most of my time. Just to clarify: I have my opinions of Spike which may or may not differ from other peoples, which is good or else we'd all be writing the same old stories, but for this particular fic (which branches off from Empty Places) I'm taking it from where Buffy and Spike already stand with each other. She's already forgiven him enough to want him around (See: Sleeper, The killer in me, First date, etc) even if no one else has. Just wanted to get that off my chest cos there's not a lot of love out there for Spike at the moment.

rma if you are still reading your reviews don't upset me, i think its cool you have such strong feelings about it ...and to Everyone else "I love you guys."

ahem, anyway...

* * *

Chapter Three: A Fool for the Kiss

Spike paced inside the stone tunnel, muttering to himself.

"How could she, after everything she said. That bitch has done more to hurt her than I ever could – she told me herself. She's got to be playing some kind of game. She's gonna get Buffy off-guard and then she's gonna do something, something bad. It's the oldest trick in the book. I have to stop her."

He stood, staring out of the grating. "Not long now."

* * *

Buffy knocked lightly on her bedroom door. There was no answer. 'Why would she answer, I've just accused her of blowing up some potentials and she just said she wished she'd never met me. It's hardly conducive with active socialising.' She thought as she opened the door and slipped in. 

At first she thought Faith was asleep. Her breathing sounded heavy, her face turned towards the window and one arm slung across her eyes. Buffy approached the bed silently, not wanting to wake the other girl. She hesitated between sitting on the bed as she had before or going around the other side to the chair. Deciding on the bed, she was about to climb on when Faith spoke, startling her so much she almost slipped to the floor.

"What the hell do you want?"

Buffy froze, completely. Faith's face was still turned away and her arm, casual looking at first was placed tightly across her eyes. Buffy realised she was crying. She had never seen Faith cry, she'd thought the sentiment was beyond her. Now here she was trying her best to stifle the noisy sobs betraying her tough girl exterior.

Buffy went ahead and climbed on the bed, fully expecting a punch to the nose. When it didn't come, she spoke.

"Faith, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you said." Came the muffled reply.

"No. I mean, really sorry. I jumped to the wrong conclusion, again. It's one of my many faults. I know what happened at the school."

"And what was that?"

"That it was Kennedy who went charging in and you tried to stop her." Buffy was fiddling with the edge of her comforter, not looking at Faith, giving her a chance to compose herself. It wasn't happening. If anything she seemed to be crying harder. Her breath was now coming in hitching gasps.

"Faith, I really am sorry, I should have got your side of it first."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Then why are you crying?" Buffy asked, softly.

Faith moved her arm and revealed her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Buffy sensing the movement, looked up at her.

"You really don't get it do you?" Faith asked, she sounded more surprised than angry.

"I get that I hurt you by accusing you."

"Don't flatter yourself." Faith sneered and went to cover her face up again.

Buffy caught her arm and pushed it gently to the bed between them. "Faith." She said a little bit impatiently. "If I don't get it, it's not because I don't want to, so explain it to me. Treat me like I'm stupid."

"Shouldn't be hard." Said Faith, but there was some of the old twinkle returned to her blood shot eyes.

Buffy gave her a goofy grin and let herself go cross-eyed, when she received a quiet chuckle she put on her version of resolve face and said: "Splainy."

Faith began, her voice low and raspy, the voice that had always attracted Buffy's attention and now seemed to be attracting other parts of Buffy as well. She pushed this thought away before it made her blush and concentrated on what Faith was saying.

"I know I've never given you much reason to trust me, so why would you. And I know you don't believe I've changed, and I can't keep just saying it. You either have to take that on trust or not. So I guess we're at a bit of an impasse. Buffy, I'm trying my best, but I'm never gonna be you, not even close. I'm gonna keep making mistakes, I don't think I can escape that."

"No one can." Buffy put in.

"Maybe, but the point is, I know that's not the important thing, the important thing is how I deal with the aftermath. You've seen me at my worst. I was like that because I was running away from my problems, myself, you. Everything. I couldn't deal and I kinda went postal on you all."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah I remember, I kind of lived it with you."

"Yeah, I suppose you did. But that's the point see. I'm not running any more. If a problem comes and bites me on the ass, then I'll turn around and bite it back. I get it now. I used to think being a Slayer meant I didn't have to take any responsibility for anything, but now I see that being a Slayer means having the ability to deal with the responsibility. Giving me what I need to face life head on. I guess I wanted to be like all the regular joe shmoes, buryin my head in the sand, but not about vampires and stuff. About the everyday stuff – like right and wrong and knowing the difference between them. I wanted to ignore all that and have super-powers, but we can't can we. If I want the perks I have to do the job, and that means facin up to reality. All of it."

"That's deep." Said Buffy, meaning it.

"Yeah well, like I said, I had a lot of time to think when I was banged up. Most of it doesn't make sense, I guess my brain isn't used to the work, but it's starting to."

Buffy leaned over Faith very carefully and wiped one of her still wet cheeks with her fingertip. "That still doesn't explain why you're crying."

"God, you don't ask for much do ya? Okay well this is the funny part." Buffy sat back again, waiting to be amused. "When we...when we switched bodies, I felt something."

"You did what?" Buffy exploded, sitting up so quickly she got a head rush.

"What, oh God Buffy, not that. Jeez, get your mind outta the gutter for a minute. I meant I felt good about myself. For about five minutes I felt really good. I saved some stupid bitch from a vamp outside the Bronze and she was thanking me and that, and at first I was like, shut the hell up. Then I realised that was because I felt weird, all outta place. I've never had anyone look at me like that, like I'm some kind of hero."

Buffy settled back against the pillows, acutely embarrassed for gaffe and also feeling monstrously guilty. Faith had helped her out for months before her defection, easing Buffy's workload a whole lot. Had she ever once said thank you, had Giles or Willow or Xander. She couldn't remember, but she suspected probably not.

Buffy shook the shame away as Faith began to speak again.

"I'm not saying I am some kind of hero, nah, that's your gig, but it made me, I don't know, it sounds sappy, but it made me wish I was a better person. And I knew I wasn't and never could be. I am what I am, kind of thing.

The reason I went through with the switching thing was because I figured the cops and the Watchers council would be after me and if I didn't look like me then I'd be a bit harder to find. That and I knew it would majorly piss you off." She smirked.

Buffy nodded with a 'duh' expression. "Yeah your right that is funny."

"But what I didn't realise until afterwards was that maybe I wanted to escape being me. Like I'd tried to escape everything else that was bad. I wanted to shake off what was rotten about me by slipping into a new skin. And well, what better skin than yours, huh."

This time Buffy did blush, looking up she realised with surprise that Faith was too.

"And now?" Buffy asked.

"And now I guess I'm growing me a new skin, or starting to. Angel taught me I could change. I could be a better person. I mean I'm never gonna win the nobel peace prize or nothing. And redemption ain't as easy as he makes it look sometimes, but one day at a time hopefully I'll get there. I was wrong when I said one life didn't matter in the balance of things. It does, every life matters, and it's the little lives that need protecting the most. You always understood that, I'm just beginning too."

"I'm not as good as your making me out to be Faith, I've made mistakes, big ones sometimes." Said Buffy in a small voice.

"Yeah maybe, but you never lost sight of the big picture. You never lost sight of what was right."

"Oh I have done. If it wasn't for my friends and my family I could just have easily taken a different path. I nearly did a few times."

"Oh don't tell me that." Faith mock groaned and rolled over on her side to face Buffy. "Your flattening my whole belief system."

Buffy laughed. "Sorry, but you've put me on some kind of pedestal since you got back, when your not beating on me that is, and I don't really get why. I'm no saint."

"Oh Buffy, it's not just since I got back." Said Faith softly.

"What do you mean?"

"See this is what I meant. You really are clueless sometimes, you know that."

"Thanks." Said Buffy, sarcastically.

"I mean it. I told you all this last night. I would never have handed myself in if you hadn't suggested it."

"It wasn't really so much a suggestion as an order."

"Yeah well, whatever. I wouldn't have listened to anyone else, probably not even Angel. I'd have just thought he was trying to palm me off. And I broke out of jail for Angel, sure, but I came here for you. I didn't know if you'd want me here. At first I thought you didn't but I still would of come."

"To start with I wasn't sure I wanted you here. I knew I needed you, you know for the fight, but when Willow told me you were on your way, I freaked. I don't know if I've stopped yet." Buffy told her honestly.

"Yeah well I've been freaking a bit myself." Faith agreed.

The smiled at each other.

"So what does all this mean?" Asked Buffy.

"I don't know, maybe things between us will always be confusing..." Answered Faith.

"Getting more confusing by the second." Buffy whispered, half to herself, as she let Faith take her hand again.

"...But," Faith continued, "whatever happens in this fight. I'm gonna be by your side. Like I always should have been."

"The Chosen Two." Buffy said with a sweet smile.

She lay next to Faith with her head on the pillows, their hands clasped between them and gazed at each other in the dusky light. Drawing strength from each other, from their unique and confusing bond.

* * *

Finally, there was enough shadow for him to risk making a break for it. Grabbing the blanket to him and slipping it over his head, he pushed the grate up and climbed out. With a quick dash he was under the Summer's back porch, the blanket smoking only slightly. 

He wrenched the back door open and stalked inside. He'd had hours down in the sewer since Dru's visit and that had given him a lot of time to get worked up. He'd convinced himself that at this very moment Faith was trying to follow through on a plot to kill Buffy. He had reasoned she must be working for the First. Why else would she show up again all of a sudden. It was a well known fact that there was no love lost between the two Slayers. Buffy had recounted the whole sordid history to him that morning. And the First was desperate for a way in to Buffy's inner sanctum. It had tried to use him for the purpose, but thanks to the strength he drew from the blonde Slayer, it had failed. It had infiltrated the potentials, masked as Eve. It made perfect sense that it would try to use Faith for the same end. And Faith was just ripe for the picking. He couldn't imagine her wanting to go back to jail any time soon. The First had probably promised her, her freedom, if she took down Buffy. And the pyshco most likely didn't even need that much encouragement. Sure she had helped Angel, but then Angel was a nut job most the time too.

With all this in mind he charged up the stairs to Buffy's bedroom. Taking no notice of the puzzled stares that followed him. Without knocking he barged in,

Seeing them both lying on the bed just blew his temper further out of proportion.

"Buffy get away from her." He snarled. "She's working for the First."

"What?" Buffy asked, shocked by his unexpected entrance. "What are you talking about?"

"Her. She's working for the First. Dru told me. Well not Dru. It was the First I suppose, but anyway it's got Faith in it's control." His confidence in his theory had started to wane, seeing the Dark Slayer looking equally as nonplussed as Buffy by his outburst.

"No I'm not!" She retorted. When Buffy looked at her, slightly wary, she added. "Buffy I'm not. I swear. Please."

Buffy saw Faith's eyes start to shimmer with tears again. "I know Faith, I know. Spike's got his wires crossed somewhere." She jumped off the bed, facing Spike. "Your wrong Spike, the First lied to you. It knows which buttons to press now and that's all its doing."

Spike wasn't sure. He looked between the two Slayers. Faith looked like she was about to bawl her eyes out. Could that be because she was scared she'd been found out or was there something more going on that he was yet to find out about. Buffy just looked angry, but strangely enough not actually at him.

"Why, what could it gain from this?" He asked

Buffy spoke to the air, as if just giving sounds to her thoughts. "It wants a Slayer out of the way. It already tried to take Faith out of the game once today." She looked directly at Spike. "There was an explosion at the Hellmouth. Faith and some of the girls got caught up in it."

"Why was she there?" He asked, thinking it was all starting to fall in to place.

"No don't go there. We did, and it got messy. It had nothing to do with Faith, it was just a...a...a communication lapse. We're good at those. Anyway, it's tried once today and failed. It obviously wanted another go and used you as the ammo."

"How can you be so sure?" Spike asked, still not totally sold on her idea.

Buffy turned back to the bed and looked down at Faith. Buffy could see she was battling to put up her old defenses but too much had been said in this room for it to work.

"Because I trust Faith." There it was said. If she was wrong then there would be hell to pay later, so fingers crossed.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Replied Faith with a hint of her old bravado.

"You know I wouldn't." Buffy responded.

"Well okay then." Spike sank down on the edge of the bed. If Buffy believed Faith, and he generally trusted her instincts, then that was the end of it. Well except: "I was just looking out for you. A fella hears something like that, I can't just ignor it."

"It's alright Spike, I get it. You were the perfect person for the First to use. You had a reason to have a grudge against Faith and the power to do something about it. Well more chance than any of the others anyway." Buffy told him with a sly smile.

"Why the grudge?" Asked Faith.

"You tryin' to ruin the Slayer's life." Said Spike

"The us kissing thing." Said Buffy at exactly the same time, not looking at the other Slayer.

Buffy and Spike spun around to face each other. "That's not it!" They both snapped. They glared at each other.

He broke first. "It wasn't about the kissing, it was about watching your back."

"Spike its okay. Jealousy is a strong emotion, the First knew it could use that in you. I'm not mad" Buffy tried to take the higher ground. She felt to weary for any more angst. She hadn't slept for nearly forty-eight hours.

Spike wouldn't be mollified. "You are bloody mad, completely cuckoo. I'm not the jealous type. Or okay maybe I am, but your wrong about this. You can kiss who you like. I'm over you!" He said, dramatically.

If she had believed it, it might have hurt, but she didn't. "Yeah course you are." She said vaguely

"It's okay Spikey, it was only a little kiss it didn't mean anything." Faith told him, her voice cocky, her tone self-assured.

Okay so that hurt a little, best not to wonder why.

"Meant something to Buffy." He smirked. "Just talking about it got her right worked up, didn't it luv."

"Okay then Spike, I get it, your not jealous. I was just joking with you, you know making with the merry banter, but we'd better be going now. Work to do and all that. Faith needs her rest..." Buffy babbled as she all but shoved him towards the door.

"What was that?" The dark Slayer asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"Nothing – just Spike being Spike. Night Faith." If looks could find a way to keep the dead buried, Spike would be in a wooden box right about now. With one last hard push, she sent him flying through the doorway, followed him out and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell are you trying to pull." She rounded on him, whispering furiously.

"I wasn't trying to _pull _anything luv. I was just telling the truth, like a good vampire." Spike gave her his sexiest smile.

Ninety percent of her ignored it. The other ten percent hated itself. Why did she find him the most attractive when he was at his most annoying. It really wasn't fair.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the ass. Your just trying to drive me crazy."

"Yeah well I can think of better ways of driving you crazy, but I guess they're out of the question. See I get it now Slayer. Earlier I thought maybe we'd got some of the magic back but then I found some time for reflection and it all became crystal. It wasn't me that started your propellers. I was teasing you about Faith and bingo. Then I come up here and you're all cosied up on the bed together. Doesn't take a genius to work out what's going on."

"Nothings going on and things are strained enough between Faith and me without you coming up with these stories to make things worse." Buffy growled at him.

Spike was doing his best to sound sincere, he did feel a bit sincere after all. He would have liked to pull the dark Slayer's head off her shoulders and use it a football but that part of him didn't hold the reins anymore. And if he couldn't painfully destroy his competition he could do the honourable thing and keep some dignity that way. And if it had the added benefit of pleasing the Slayer, so much the better.

"Look Buffy there's no shame in it. I know girls these days think they invented it but women have been at it for centuries. Sure I'm a little peeved your batting for the other team now, you don't want to see these knees in a mini skirt, but I can be a man about it."

Buffy didn't lose her growl. "I am not batting for the other team. I'm not even playing the damn game."

"C'mon Buffy, I know you better than that. Your completely into her and mmphrm..."

Whatever else Spike thought was swallowed by Buffy as she forced her lips against his and kissed him hard. It started stiff-lipped and aggressive. She sought only to shut him up. Stop him from voicing what she didn't want to hear, didn't want to think about. Wanting to prove him wrong once and for all and prove it to herself at the same time.

Spike's shocked disbelief was eagerly replaced by hungry desire. Buffy fought to keep the kiss perfunctory and cold but the heat quickly surged up in her too. She forgot she was mad at him, she forgot why she had kissed him in the first place and she completely forgot that they were standing in the hall, outside her bedroom door, with a houseful of people wandering around. For a few short minutes, she even forgot Faith was lying the other side of the wall, not even four foot away. It had been so long since she had been this close to him. And she'd missed it. Not him, not the psuedo-relationship they'd once had, but his total physicality. The way his body felt as she pressed up firmly against him, stretched up taut to capture his lips more securely. His mouth cold and tasting of cigarettes and a little of blood. It should have been repulsive but she'd got used to the tang of blood long before she'd met Spike and it no longer bothered her. His arms strong around her back, the awareness of knowing she wouldn't snap his neck like a dry twig if she held him tight, as she did so now. She had once used the power of this feeling to escape her emptiness, fill her up until all the blankness that had dominated her life was pushed out the sides. This wasn't the same. The power was still there, but it had changed it's shade. There was no more emptiness to conquer and all she felt was good. This wasn't about pain or kinky sex or domination because even bad emotions are better than none at all. This was about affection and sexy smiles and sparkling baby blues. This was about his fingertips lightly stroking her back causing Rolla coaster flips in her tummy. In this moment she realised, all year long it had been a pilot light, always there, but rarely acknowledged. Now she'd turned up the stove and it burned brightly. Her long stint of celibacy fanning the flame.

For his part Spike felt like he'd come home. Like he'd been wandering in the desert for the past year and only now, with her lips meeting his with such intensity, did he feel like he'd found the promised land. In this moment he didn't care if she never laid a hand on him again. If this kiss was the last he'd ever share with anyone. Because as they kissed, as he felt the heat of her body burn his own cool skin, as her hands slipped around his neck and held him tightly to her, it didn't matter if she was using him to lie to herself because now, right now, she was right here in this moment with him for the first time. He felt his soul soar and he half expected to burst in to flames with the warmth that flowed through him. If he thought he'd been in love before, he didn't know what to call this, but it was good.

When she had no air left in her lungs she pulled back. "There see, now do you believe me. Still on the same team." She gasped.

Spike eyed her hungrily. Of course he wasn't even breathing heavy. He just smiled his smile and tilted his head a little to one side. "I don't know." He murmured. "I may take more convincing."

She smiled and tipped her head back as he leaned down to kiss her again. Much more softly this time, savouring the touch of each others mouth's, tongue's and lip's.

* * *

Faith lay in the bed, her thoughts doing overtime. She could hear whispering outside the bedroom door, but couldn't make out the words. 

What had Spike been going on about. Whatever it was, Buffy didn't want him saying it. That much was clear. It was half past four in the afternoon and Buffy had effectively just sent her to bed without any supper. He'd been talking about her kissing Buffy. Maybe Buffy had been freaking out about it as she'd thought she would. The other Slayer had probably been moaning about it to the bleached vampire. Faith had kind of hoped that Buffy might want to do it again. She'd certainly seemed up for it last night under the tree, but time had obviously cleared her senses.

Faith mentally berated herself for not taking the chance when it was on offer, but then there would have been more awkwardness between them. So maybe it was better if they kept it to one indiscretion. The fact she couldn't stop thinking about it was really beginning to annoy Faith. Sure the blonde Slayer had been the North to her compass for years now, but she'd never wanted to get physical before, well not really. Now one hot and sweaty moment and she felt like she was under some kind of spell.

She rolled over in the bed, feeling her strength returning to it's old self and thought over Spike's words. He'd said it had meant something to Buffy. That could be good or bad. It probably meant she was stressing over it. Which would be just like Buffy to get upset over a little kiss with another girl. After all she'd tried to fight it off to begin with. She had gotten more relaxed though. That had been one hell of a kiss. Or it could mean it meant something else, more important. Like maybe the kiss had been meaningful. Although getting a package of dead puppies through the post was meaningful but not in a way you'd want to repeat. If thinking about kissing her got Buffy worked up was that in an angry 'I'm gonna kill you' sort of way or more like a "I want to rip your clothes off and ravish you' sort of way.

Surely though, if Buffy had been mad at her then she wouldn't have woken to find the blonde Slayer holding her hand, looking real concerned. Even when she'd thought the explosion had been her fault she'd sounded more disappointed than angry. Like Faith had let her down again. And that was what Faith couldn't handle. She was working so hard to change and be more responsible. To be someone who could be liked. Be someone who Buffy could like. She was sick of peoples faces clouding over when she entered the room. It had been like that in L.A. and it was like it here in Sunnydale. People looked at her and all they saw was the monster she had been in past. She had no doubts it was gonna take a lot to change those looks but she was trying, dammit. And seeing that same old look in Buffy's eyes made her want to run away again. What was the point. If Buffy never thought she could be any good and was always gonna be waiting for her next screw up, what was the point? She'd said in L.A. that Faith would get over the guilt and come back to make another mess for her and her friends to clear up. Is that all she was doing? Creating another mess for Buffy to deal with. Would they all have been better off if she had just gone back to jail and let the real superheroes do their jobs?

The voices had stopped out in the hall. She listened hard for telltale signs anyone was still out there. She thought she could here breathing, but wasn't sure. It was probably her own. Her head still felt a little fuzzy.

Thinking over her negative reaction to Buffy's accusation made her feel a bit silly now. Even if Buffy never did believe in her, Faith knew Angel did and Gunn and Fred and Conner, none of whom had know the old Faith anyway. Even Wesley was impressed with her and he, after Buffy of course, had the most reason to hate her.

The conversation she'd had with the blonde prior to Spike's arrival had alleviated a lot of those fears anyway. Buffy wanted her here, she was freaking but that was understandable. They had a lot on their plates here in the Dale and Faith's arrival was bound to cause some waves but the worse was over and Buffy wanted her here.

She thought about the feel of Buffy's hand in her own. It was so soft compared to Faith's callused hands. Dry and rough from her job in the prison laundry. She'd always thought making number plates might be kinda cool, but no she got stuck with dirty sheet duty. Still Buffy hadn't complained so maybe they weren't too bad. She loved holding her hand. Always had. Today wasn't the first time. Back in the day it was a regular occurrence. Dancing at the Bronze, sneaking through pitch black sewers, pretending to be a couple at the Fish Tank, so none of the creeps there would try and hit on them while they were spying on a couple of demons, suspects in a Siamese kitten racket. All good times. After her "accident" she never thought she'd be able to do it again, yet here she was, or had been ten minutes ago, lying in Buffy's bed, next to the blonde Slayer herself, holding hands.

She cursed Spike under her breath for walking in. Buffy had wrenched her hand away so fast when he had flung the door open, she would have snapped any ordinary mortal's wrist. Faith tried not to feel jealous. She had no call to feel jealous. There was nothing going on between Spike and Buffy, she said it pretty clearly last night. Plus there was nothing going on between her and Buffy. Even if Faith wanted to be more than friends, 'which I don't', she thought defensively just in case any one was listening in on her thoughts, Buffy would never go for it. Not after everything Faith had done to her in the past. Buffy was only interested in trying to rebuild their rocky friendship. And that was more than Faith had dared hope for not so long ago. So she would be happy with that.

'But I'm not happy, I don't want to go back to holding her hand, pretending to be a couple.' She admitted to herself, reluctantly. 'And I don't think she does either.'

But Faith didn't have the courage to say anything to Buffy about it for two reasons. Firstly she was scared of the blonde's rejection. If Buffy laughed at her there was no way she'd be able to stick around and do the right thing and that lead her to the second thing. She really didn't want to come in to Buffy's life and cause another mess, especially not when she was in the biggest fight of her life. And she had a feeling declaring her feelings were a little more than platonic might cause a tsunami sized wave.

'God I'm going crazy laying here.' She decided, moving to get out of the bed. 'I must have bumped my head really hard to consider taking things any further with B, but hell, we might only have a few days left and I'm done being a coward about this. If B don't feel the same, then we'll get through it." She thought as she pulled herself upright and made her way to the bedroom door. After all, this was small fry compared to stealing her body, right. With the memory of Buffy's hand in her's, smiling at her, whispering the sacred words that had kept Faith going in prison, Faith decided to go find the woman who had affected every decision she had made since leaving Boston five years before, and have the conversation she'd been dreading since last night. Since she'd realised she couldn't hide from how she felt any more. Since she realised why Buffy Summers had dominated her life since before they even met, even when they were separated by miles and mistakes.

Hoping she hadn't read this completely wrong and was about to make another huge mistake to go in the Buffy/Faith files, she opened the door and said "Here goes nothing".


	16. Thoughtful Distraction

Thanks ProphecyGirl-vv, I hope I didn't leave you hanging for to long. I think this fic's middle name is angst - cuz its the funnest!!! (Sorry just watched Living Conditions)

* * *

Chapter four : Thoughtful Distraction

Which was the first warning Buffy had that Faith was up and in the door way. Springing back away from Spike, she knew it was too late to act casual and even if Faith hadn't seen them kissing, from the disarray of their hair and clothes, it was quite obvious either a full on smooch session had taken place or a tussle.

Faith had seen them kissing, so that was irrelevant. She felt the air go out of her already patchy sails as she stared at them in open mouthed shock. 'I guess I did read that completely wrong then', she thought, pleased she'd found out before she made a fool out of herself. It was a small mercy though and didn't really make her feel all that much better.

"Hey Faith." Said Buffy.

Trying for normal. Sensing on instinct that this could possibly be, make that most likely to be, an awkward moment. The way Faith was staring at her meant it couldn't be anything else. She looked back towards Spike to see him grinning from ear to ear, but it wasn't the wicked grin of victory over Faith she'd been expecting. He was looking straight at Buffy, his eyes warm and crinkling at the edges, it was probably the same grin she would have been wearing if it had been anyone else interrupting them.

It was Faith though. Buffy looked back at the dark Slayer. She had closed her mouth and she looked less taken aback. Now her mouth was a hard line. The shutters that had lifted from her eyes earlier had been dropped back down. Buffy knew without looking that Faith's fists were clenched at her sides. Buffy realised with aching clarity that Faith was officially closed for business. Especially if that business had anything to do with her.

In a high sing-song voice that Buffy knew was fake, Faith said. "Sorry to interrupt, I just needed a drink and everyone seemed to have forgotten me. Go back to whatever you were doing." She gave a little shake of her head and walked off down the stairs.

Buffy gazed after her, wanting to follow but figuring it would be pointless. She looked at Spike. He reached for her again, but she rested her hand on his chest to stop him. Not pushing him away, just not allowing him to come any closer.

He brushed some hair off of her face. "Is that it then, Luv. Were you just using me to make her jealous." There was no harshness to his voice, just sorrow. As if he had been expecting it all along but for a little while at least had dared to believe otherwise.

She looked him right in the eye. Her heart breaking for him and for herself. "No, I wasn't using you, I thought I was, but I wasn't."

"So what does this mean, are we, I mean is there hope for us."

"I don't know if there's hope for any of us." She said softly, looking back towards the stairs. She was talking about the weird triangle she had somehow found herself in, but it was an eerie echo of their situation, which was lost on neither of them.

Turning back to face him she added. "This isn't really the best time to be discussing our love lives. We should probably wait and see if we still have lives when this is over, to be in love with." 'Good save,' she thought, 'vague but not discouraging.'

He wasn't in the mood to let it go, and who could blame him, he'd been on standby for that kiss all year. "But when it's over, if we're still around to appreciate it, is there a chance..." He left the question open, it would make a refusal easier to take.

She looked him in the eye again, reached up and cupped her palm around his cheek. He leaned into her hand like a purring cat, 'or maybe more like a purring panther, all sleek lines and glossy coat. Ooh'.

"Your coat's downstairs." She told him remembering.

"Okay, is that a polite way of saying no chance, because I have to say there are nicer ways of letting a bloke down."

He started to step away and she giggled, which caused him even more affront.

"No I meant really, your coat's downstairs I borrowed it last night remember, or this morning it's all starting to role into one." She told him with a smile at how goofy he got when he was offended.

"Oh." This mollified him slightly. When she gave him a short, tender kiss on the lips, this mollified him even more. He gained a little of his grin back.

"Your very confusing, you know that." He told her.

"That's cause I'm very confused," She said, chuckling. Then she continued in a more serious tone. "I never had a choice in getting to know you Spike. What with you being a vampire with a Slayer fetish and me being a Slayer, it was natural our paths would cross, but I never wanted you in my life. You forced that – you and the Initiative, but over the years I've realised that you aren't like the others. I don't know what makes you different, but I've watched you care for Dawn, I've watched you help my friends and I've seen you change from soulless monster who wanted me dead to a soulless friend who just wanted me to be happy. Even though you did go totally the wrong way about it." She couldn't help adding. "And I feel I pretty much know you now Spike, I know the demon inside you, and what makes it tick." She paused for a moment, making sure she had his rapt attention, which she did. "And when this is finally all over, I really want to have the chance to get to know the man inside you, and that is a choice I am making, William cause I think he is worth knowing."

Spike was thankful vampires couldn't blush because just then he was feeling an irrevocable pull back to the days when he was a bigger geek that Andrew and he didn't want to put Buffy off straight away. Instead he shrugged off-handedly and smiled. Looking cool, even if he was feeling like a soppy girl inside.

Buffy hadn't finished yet. "But right now all I have time for is defeating the First. Or else all this talking is just a waste of time we don't have. We get through this, we'll have all the time in the world to work out where we go from here."

He couldn't argue with any of that. So he shook off his impatience at wanting his girl now and followed her into battle mode. "Right, where do we start?" He asked as she lead the way downstairs.

"That I don't know. Hopefully Willow or Giles might.' She called to them as she reached the bottom of the stairs and they both trailed through from the kitchen. Both of them were looking crumpled and tired. It was the look you got after hours upon hours of research.

"Please, guys tell me you have something positive and then you can get some rest." She told them.

"Ah who needs rest." Said Willow. "I'm young, fit and healthy, I can go days without sleep." She punctuated her sentence with a big yawn.

"Well I'm not and I can't." Giles retorted, taking off his glasses and rubbing at them wearily. Then he gave Buffy a little smile. "So it's just as well we have come up with something useful."

"Oh thank God!" Buffy rejoiced.

"Yes quite." Agree'd her Watcher. "it seems that there is a small temple to the back of the vineyard. It has been overgrown for years. It's probable the owner doesn't even know it's there. We had a stroke of luck because Xander remembered coming across it one day when he was searching for a lost baseball."

"Yeah. It was creepy. All covered in Poison Ivy and stuff, dark and full of bugs. Even in the middle of the day. Not a recommended picnicking spot. The place had that kind of aura about it, like it had been forgotten about years before." Xander told them.

"What do you know about aura's?" Asked Willow skeptically.

"Technically nothing, but you know that feeling you get when you feel like you being watched but there's nobody there. Picture that and add one hundred. That's how it felt."

"Right, and we're sure this is the place we're looking for." Buffy asked. There was no time left for goose chases left. She could feel the time they had left slipping away from them.

Giles took the floor again. "As sure as we can be, it certainly warrants looking into."

"And what exactly am I expecting to find there."

"Uh, information on the scythe, possibly another inscribed stone, hopefully something anyway." Giles told her, knowing it was hazy and knowing it was all they had. The Watcher was also feeling the stress of impending battle. He wondered how many days they had left, or, shuddering, how many hours.

"Hey maybe we'll find a handy instruction manual. 'How To Kill The First For Dummies'" Xander joked, earning him a disapproving look from Giles and a giggle from Willow.

"Well hopefully I'll find it. Your not coming." Buffy told him.

"What, I have to go. I have to show you where it is." Xander protested. "It's really dense and prickly out there. You know, I don't have to fight I can just chop things down for you, I can still do that, I'm not totally useless." He was hurt, feeling pushed to the outside because of his injury.

"I know you're not useless, that's why I have a separate mission for you?" Buffy told him seriously.

"Ooh a solo mission. What is it?" He asked, excitedly.

Willow and Giles both looked on, waiting to hear what Xander's job would be. Dawn approached. "Hey is Xander going to go all 007 on us?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Said Buffy, a shade awkwardly. Then to Xander, "Can you come into the kitchen and draw me a map to this temple place. You guys and Dawn, please see if you can find anything else. Times running out fast and I still don't think we have enough."

After Xander had drawn a map showing the rough location of the creepy place out behind the vineyard, she outlined her plan to him. He was less than keen to begin with but eventually, as always, Buffy managed to convince him it was all of the good.

With that cog started in motion, she prepared for her own mission. Which wasn't easy when she had no idea what to expect when she got there. In the end she just grabbed the scythe and was about to go out the front door, when Spike came out of the living room.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" He asked, not for the first time.

"Yes I'll be fine, this is strictly recon, I'm just going to have a look. If there's something useful in this place then I'll find it, but I personally think we're clutching at loose straws here." Buffy confided.

"Yeah well, their pretty much all we've got to clutch at, at the moment." He looked at the floor and then back up to meet Buffy's eyes. "Look, about earlier..." He began.

Buffy cut him off. "No not now Spike, we'll talk later, okay." She started to back out of the front door. She couldn't have another 'us' talk right then. She needed to focus, that's why she wanted to go alone in the first place, having him along would just be too distracting. So she backed away, her hands held up in silent supplication, pulling the door closed behind her.

"I was only going to say sorry!" He softly told the block of wood now barring his view of the beautiful Slayer. He'd remembered hearing about Caleb's trap when he was in the vineyard, and felt guilty for blaming Faith, and nearly causing more trouble for both Slayers. After all, Buffy had proved who she wanted, the least Spike could do was cut the dark Slayer a little slack.

* * *

When Faith had stormed out the house earlier it was with the annoying realisation she had no where to storm off too. The town was almost empty of human and demon life. Only the stubborn or stupid few remained. She wondered what category their little band of merry men and women fell into. She didn't fancy wandering around town on her own. It would be all to easy to get jumped in her current weak state and if Buffy was right about Caleb being desperate to off one of the Slayer's before the final battle commenced, then this would be a perfect time for him to do it.

She also knew that to be away from the noise and bustle of Slayer central right now, although an attractive idea, would only give her time to think about what she had seen, and how bad that made her feel, and dwell on it and mope on it and end up so worked up and angry she'd do something she'd later regret. Like give in to her desire to knock B's teeth out and make her eat them. Or shove Andrew's oven gloves up his ass. Or, and the most likely, high-tail it in to the hills, as far away from Stuffy and her Booby gang as she could. The name made her chuckle and she felt slightly better.

Sitting down on the top step of the porch, she lit a cigerette and enhaled deeply. The nicotine rushing into her lungs calmed her more. "I can do this," she muttered to the darkness around her. "It's not like it wasn't what I expected anyway, right." She listened to the sounds of the night birds, calling to each other. Birds didn't have to worry about apocalyses or the girl of their dreams sucking face with the undead, again. All birds had to worry about was getting up early enough to catch their frickin' worms.

Faith flicked the butt of her smoke away from her and thought back over what she had just...thought. Was B the girl of her dreams or was her messed up head just being a tad melodramatic. She reasoned that if dreaming about B every night for as long as she could remember constituted the fact then the answer was yes. A lot of those times the dreams were drenched in blood and normally included the dead staring eyes of the deputy mayor and a backing track of Buffy screaming "Nooooooooooo". Sometimes she would dream about something else entirely, something totally unrelated to B or Slayerhood, or Sunnydale, only to have the blonde Slayer pop up in unexpected cameo roles – like as a bus driver, or a school teacher from her past or beating up that annoying cheese man. She'd always turn up but always kept just out of reach. Those were the worse ones, because everything would feel fine until she woke up and then she'd be left with the lingering taste/scent/feel of Buffy and it would stay with her all day.

She had constantly expected to have another shared dream with B, like they had when she was in a coma, but each dream was so vivid and intense that she didn't know if they were or if she just wanted them to be. There had been one dream, a recurring one she had a couple of times a week to begin with and then just occasionally up to now.

In it, Faith is on her knees, staring up at Buffy, who is holding her blood covered knife out to her. Buffy speaks but it doesn't come just from her mouth, it's more like surround sound or something. "You can have it back now," she says, "I've had my fun, now it's your turn." Faith whispers, "Fun." But again it comes from everywhere. Buffy walks up to stand in front of her, leaning over. "Share, share, that's fair, right." The blonde whispers back. As Faith reaches gingerly forward for the knife handle, Buffy swings it back, underhand, and with a forceful forward stabbing motion, she plunges the knife into Faith's stomach. Buffy looks at the wound with a happy chuckle "Psych!".

The first few times she experienced the dream she awoke in a cold sweat, shaking and shivering. Staring wildly around for Buffy, anticipating an attack but not knowing where it might be coming from in the darkness of her cell. She didn't know if Buffy had ever shared the dream, but it still chilled her to the bone to see the blonde smiling and laughing while the blood gushed from her stomach.

Even thinking about it now, when she was wide awake made Faith shiver. She rubbed her stomach where her thin black tank top covered a thin white scar and lit another cigerette.

She could hear talking and planning going on inside the house. She had half expected Buffy to come after her, but obviously the blonde was still to busy making out with her vampire. The vampire who had tried to rape her, the vampire who had been killing people again not long ago. The vampire who was still more important to Buffy than she was. She slammed her fist into the porch boards and felt them buckle. She resisted the urge to carry on until she made a nice big splintery whole. B probably wouldn't look too kindly on her breaking up her house and Faith needed somewhere to stay until this was all over.

Until this was all over. What would she do then? Well either she'd be dead or she'd be stuck with another big descision. Another set of crossroads in her life for her to navigate. She could probably stick around in Sunny D, despite the knot of resentment she was feeling right now, she knew that on a friendly level things were okay enough between her and the gang for her to stay. And this place was the closest she'd ever come to having a stable home. Okay so it was brought and paid for by a wannabe big snake, but in his own twisted, demon-aspiring way, Mayor Wilkins had been the most stable and nurturing parental figure, she'd ever had. Except her first Watcher of course, but thoughts about her just created even more nightmares, so best left alone.

She didn't know if she wanted to be here, any longer than necessary now though. If she had to see Buffy and the vamp being all lovey-dovey with each other she figured she might accidently stake him. Stakes were dangerous weapons after all, he might trip over his own feet and fall on one of hers, if she held it out just right, that is.

No probably better to take the friendship B was offering and then get the hell away. That way she couldn't screw it up all over again, and she wouldn't have to look at the pair of them.

She could go to L.A. She was pretty sure that Angel would be glad to have her. It couldn't hurt to have a Slayer patrolling those mean streets and that hotel of his was sure to have a spare room, probably a couple of dozen in fact. That way she'd be far enough away to not have B shove her love life in her face all the time, but still close enough to Sunnydale that she could be here in a few hours if she was needed.

'Why the hell am I planning my new life around Buffy Summers. I should just get out of California all together. Put the last five years behind me once and for all. Start fresh with all the laundry washing skills I learnt in prision.' She chastised herself.

She contemplated heading back to Boston for a few moments, but there was even worse memories there than there was on the Hellmouth, plus she was no longer used to the bitter winters they had there. They didn't even know cold in California.

There was one other option she didn't want to think about, it was the most obvious choice and the least appealing.

So there she had it. Four paths she could take, four paths with up sides and downs. Whichever one she chose she knew it wouldn't be all plain sailing, she would have problems whatever she did, but which route would lead her out the other end the least scathed by her experiences and which one might send her spiralling back down to hell.

These were deep thoughts for someone who had always favoured action over contemplation and she was so caught up in them, she didn't even hear the door open behind her.

She grunted in surprised pain as something collided with her back, she tried to jump up but was prevented by the same something landing heavily on the back of her neck, pushing her head forward. She felt her balance begin to tip as her assailant used all it's weight to try and push her down the steps. With an angry grunt, which was muffled from the angle her neck was bent down at, she threw her arms out to protect herself before her head hit the concrete walk. Struggling to sit up as soon as her hands and knees hit the ground with a jarring thump, she could still barely move. Her attacker was moving around on top of her, trying to force her head into the ground, wrapping it's legs around her to stall her movement.

Wriggling with all her strength now to try and break free from whatever it was, she felt a little tingle of fear at the unknown, and redoubled her efforts. Eventually she was able to throw herself backwards, forcing the demon to slither forwards over her head. Grasping it around the middle to stop it from moving, she looked up to see what she was dealing with.


	17. Kicking back and Kicking butt

Chapter five : Kicking Back and Kicking Butt

Xander was on the open road now. A few miles outside of Sunnydale and heading east. He was feeling a disturbing mix of intense guilt at his actions and grim satisfaction that he'd got the job done with minimum fuss.

He risked a quick glance at Dawn, she was still sleeping the sleep of the recently chloroformed. He'd set her as gently into the passenger seat as possible and now she lay with her head thrown back on the headrest, mouth open, snoring loudly. It made her one eyed friend smile and think what great blackmail material this would make if he had Andrew's video camera handy. Then the seriousness of what he'd done hit him again and he concentrated back on the road. Somehow he just knew that when Dawnie eventually awoke, it was going to take a lot to get her to see the funny side of this.

He heard her snort a bit and then groan, rolling her head around as she started to come to.

"Okay here comes the hard bit." He muttered to himself, before turning to address Dawn.

* * *

Buffy backed out of the front door, silently willing Spike to stay on the other side of it and not push any further. She was also wondering where Faith was. She hadn't seen the other Slayer, while they had been going over the plans. She really hoped she hadn't taken off on her own. She wasn't at full strength yet and Buffy didn't want to have to worry about her. That to was too distracting, better her be safely at home with the others, so she'd be there when Buffy got back. Then they could talk about what Faith had seen, and Buffy could figure out how it had affected her.

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly, when she was tackled from behind. Something hit her hard on the back of her legs, over-balancing her so she started to fall backwards. She had time to think, 'Damn Spike and Faith, this is what I meant about distracting', before the thing picked her up on it's shoulders and slammed her towards the ground.

Saving her breath for struggling, she only let out a series of quiet squeaks and grunts. She felt her aggressor, land on the concrete walk to her house. It felt smallish, but strong. 'It's going to carry me off somewhere.' She realized with a surge of fear. She swung her legs to either side of it, trying to kick it in the ribs, supposing this thing had ribs, or if possible, swing herself right off it's back. The thing started thrashing underneath her and then threw her off, over it's head. Her head smacked into the concrete, but that didn't take away from the relief she felt at getting away, in fact the little multi-coloured stars she saw, just made it more of a celebration. Then the demon grabbed her around her hips, preventing her from getting up.

Shaking her pounding head to try and clear it a little she was startled into immobility when the demon said:

"B?"

* * *

Andrew was gazing out of the big picture window at the two Slayers.

"Mr. Giles, Buffy and Faith are fighting again."

"Oh good lord, not again. I thought this mornings various fiascos would have made them settle their differences."

"So should we, like, do something?" The young man asked worriedly.

Giles and Willow glanced at each other.

"Nah, they have to fight it out between themselves." Advised Willow, going back to her laptop.

"Indeed." Giles agreed, turning to his book in turn. Then as an after thought he added. "I never would have thought Slayer's were so territorial. It opens up a whole new area of discussion."

* * *

"What the...?" Buffy struggled to sit up, but the thing,...Faith? Still held her firmly.

Faith, realising just who had tackled her, was in shock as well. 'Why on earth did B attack me' she wondered in a daze. Then becoming conscious of the position she was in, her head peering up between Buffy's legs, as in right between, she flushed a bright red and tried to disentangle herself.

Buffy also became aware of their compromising position. Hoping her blush was hidden in the darkness she looked at Faith, hovering just over her, erm, leg joining bit and tried to think of something to say. Unfortunately her mind had gone a complete blank, so she stuttered for a while until Faith was able to manoeuvre herself out from under her. Then she jumped to her feet, clutching at her dizzy head at the same time.

"S s sorry." She stuttered.

Faith looked more embarrassed than menacing as she asked. "Why did you jump me." She winced at her choice of words.

"I didn't, I tripped, I didn't know you were going to be right there." Buffy told her a little indignantly.

"Well maybe if you'd been looking where you were going, instead of day-dreaming about your new fang man, you'd a noticed I was there. Guess that's too much to ask." Faith knew she was being harsh, but her discomfiture was insisting she be a bitch to save face.

"I wasn't thinking about him." Buffy retorted. 'Okay, so I know how she's taking it then.' She walked torpidly to the steps and sat down. "I was thinking about you actually."

"Yeah well I'm not interested in a threesome." Faith said, then realised what she'd said and grimaced. "I mean, uh, I, uh. Whatever." She sat down on the steps next to Buffy.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at Faith's loss of composure. "I thought you were up for anything."

"Yeah well usually, but that doesn't include Blondie." Faith told her, tightly.

Buffy went for broke, not knowing which answer might worry her more. "Which of us is Blondie, then."

Faith looked over at her. Was Buffy flirting or was she just laughing at her. She shrugged and said quietly "I don't do vamps, B."

"Oh F, you just haven't met the right one yet."

Faith looked over at Buffy again incredulously, only to find her laughing so much she had to hold her stomach. She was also still holding her head.

"Yeah, real funny. Did I hurt you?"

"I thought I hurt myself, with the whole back flip over you. Are you okay?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, shook me up a bit, I admit. Being attacked from behind and all that. Didn't realise it was just a B-Monster." Faith smiled.

"Know what you mean, I thought something had deliberately tried to grab me and carry me off." Buffy told her, also with a smile.

"Nah, that was just me trying to shake you clingy dead-weight off a me." Faith chuckled.

"Hey watch what your saying, s'not my fault I came down with a serious case of dead. And I was clinging to you because I thought you might eat me if I didn't." Buffy stopped dead, not literally. The position they'd ended up in still very much on her mind.

Faith chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you wish." She hated that everything she said now, seemed to hold so much more weight than before.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed, still distracted by her thoughts.

Faith's head nearly spun three hundred and sixty degrees, she turned it so fast. "What?"

Buffy looked at her, startled. "What?"

They sat silently for a couple of seconds, staring at each other. Both wanting the other to speak first about what they were thinking about. As the seconds stretched into minutes, they realised individually, that they were both gutless wonders.

"Well I'm supposed to be on a mission, right now. Looking for some old temple that's the answer to all our problems." Buffy said, deciding to change the subject to something safer.

"Really?" Asked Faith, pleased for the change of focus, but slightly disappointed Buffy was going now.

"Well, between you and me, probably not, but it's the only thing we've got going for us right now. So I'm gonna go check it out." Buffy explained.

"Oh, you want me to come with?" Faith was loath to let Buffy wander off on her own again, and not just because of the danger aspect this time.

"To be honest Faith, I'd really like it if you could stay here and get your strength back."

Faith was ready to protest. "I'm fine, honestly..."

"Look, I know but...but I need to do this alone."

"Why?" Asked Faith, not liking the whiny tone her voice took.

"Because I just do, okay." Buffy was thinking of what she'd said to Spike. Even though she liked the thought of having the dark Slayer along, it wouldn't help her concentration much. She was thinking of this mission as more of a chance to get her head straight than actually finding out anything useful and having Faith along would distract her even more than Spike would. Because of the confusion, an' all.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say." Said Faith, feeling like she was being dismissed, yet again.

Buffy noticed Faith withdrawing from the easy conversation and kicked herself.

"Look, I didn't mean I didn't want you along."

"So I can come?" Faith turned to her again, all enthusiasm.

"Well, no but look I'll see you later, yeah?" Buffy wanted to get out of there before it became even more awkward. She got up and started to walk away.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll find my own mission." Was Faith's quiet reply.

Buffy heard it, but kept walking without giving a response.

* * *

The living room table was surrounded. Anya, Spike, Robin, Kennedy and Andrew were playing poker. Andrew had begged for Dungeons and Dragons, but had been out-voted by everyone except Amanda. They were playing for quarters, much to Anya's disgust. She'd hoped to win big against the youngsters. Xander had spent years teaching the ex-vengeance demon how to play, and she thought she was pretty good. She'd never realised, and Xander had never had the heart to tell her, that her face became a picture of fiscal pleasure anytime she was close to winning even the smallest amount. And worry lines creased her forehead if she thought she might have to part with any of her honest day's pay. Xander would have chuckled to see her now, a maniacal grin creeping over her face as she realised she just needed one more card for a full house, but he wasn't and that was the topic of their discussion.

Money clinked into a pot and cards were dealt as Robin voiced his knowledge on the subject.

"He mentioned to me that he and Dawn were doing another weapons inventory and they went outside, but that was over an hour ago."

"Maybe they went to the store. The girls all eat like pigs, there's hardly any left of what me and Anya sto...er, brought." Said Andrew.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Kennedy, slapping Andrew's arm, which was conveniently sat next to her.

"Ow!" Whined Andrew. Throwing his cards in, in a tantrum. "Well you are."

"Boy's got a point." Spike said while sneaking a peak at Robin's cards over the principal's shoulder. "These girls are eating like they're already Slayer's, I saw how much of that Doublemeat crap Buffy used to pack away. It wasn't pretty." He threw down his cards. "Full house!" He said proudly and gathered up the coins as everyone else groaned.

Anya, feeling particularly huffy that she had been beaten when she was so close, angrily shuffled the cards, flipping a few over her shoulder without realising and brought the conversation back to the matter in hand.

"I don't think he was going to the store. Before he left, he came up and kissed me on top of the head and said "Take care, Ahn, I'll see you soon." That is not a typical going to the store farewell. I mean, a 'see you later', would have done." Anya finished dealing and picked up her cards, a little smile crept back as she saw how good her cards were.

Giles walked behind her on his way to the kitchen for more tea. Stooping he picked up three or four cards that had landed behind the ex-demon. "Anya, it would appear you are not playing with a full deck." He flipped the cards on to the table, with a flick of his wrist and continued on his way.

"Well we all knew that." Willow was sat behind her girlfriend, chin resting on Kennedy's shoulder, wondering just how unethical it would be to help her get some decent cards for a change. She chuckled before continuing. "But that's weird, because he did the same to me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Anya, insulted.

"I mean he did the same to me. He came over, told me to take care, gave me a quick hug and a kiss, and left." Willow explained.

"A kiss, where?" Demanded Anya, crossing her arms, her cards forgotten on the table top. Spike made sure he memorised them. So did Kennedy.

"On the head." Willow told her patiently.

"Well then I guess that makes it okay then." Anya told her. "Still makes it weird though."

"Why, he is my best friend, you know. However much you might hate that fact." It was Willow's turn to get defensive.

"I meant, Willow, him doing that to both of us."

"Oh," The wind went out of the red-heads trumpet and she sat back, "Yeah, it is isn't it."

"We're facing what could be the end of the world. It's bound to make some people more expressive with their emotions. I'm sure that's all it is." Robin told them.

"Maybe." Said the witch and the ex-vengeance demon together, but neither looked convinced.

"Yeah," agreed Spike, "Xander's always been a pansy, this is just bringing it to the surface."

"Being able to express you feelings, doesn't make you a pansy Spike, it means you're a real man." Piped up Andrew, doing his best impression of a daytime chat show host.

And what makes you think you know anything about that then, Andy?" Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone spun around to look and Faith held her hands up in front of her as she kicked the door shut with her heel.

"Whoa, guys I was just joking, Andy'll be a man someday. And with any luck you'll turn out to be as good a specimen as this." She strolled up behind Robin and ran her hands over his shoulder's. Bending down close to his ear, she whispered "Nice hand."

The principal was startled, he'd only had a few conversations with the other Slayer, but he actions were not unwelcome. Buffy had told him stories of the rogue Slayer and he had to admit to being intrigued by this attractive young woman.

Smiling up over his shoulder, he said, "Thank you. I would ask you if you'd like to play, but now you've seen my cards."

"Oh I always like to play Rob, but I'm in the mood for something a bit more energetic than poker." Faith looked up as Giles called her. Giving Robin a wink, she went through to the kitchen to see what he wanted.

Willow rolled her eyes at Faith's back, while Spike gave a little nod to himself, having Faith interested in Robin would keep her out of Buffy's way and Robin out of his. Leaving him and Buffy more time to be in each others way.

Robin turned to Willow. "Is she always like that?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Oh, so I should take it with a pinch of salt, right?" He asked, wanting to be sure before deciding on whether to make a move or not. He'd had hopes for something happening with Buffy at one point, but her association with the vampire sat next to him, kind of quashed that. He was loath to get involved with another Slayer if this was a common trait.

"Oh I think you should take all the salt, as much as you can handle. That way she won't have time to pursue Xander."

Willow rolled her eyes again. 'Anya, I don't think we should encourage Robin to get involved with Faith, just because of something that Xander did years ago."

"Well, he seemed very interested in Faith and Buffy getting naked together, I just don't want him trying to get in the middle of them." Anya said with a pout.

Spike looked up, but he said nothing. Andrew spluttered, Kennedy's face was a mixture of surprise and amusement, Willow groaned and dropped her forehead down on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Robin's eyebrows shot up. "Faith and Buffy, really." He chuckled. "Well I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes."

"You wouldn't be. They're just friends...well mortal enemies too, but their not like that." Spike said with conviction.

Everyone turned to look at Willow. She felt their eyes on her and looked up again.

"As far as I know. I mean they've both been acting weird, but I think that's just weight of the world on their combined shoulder's stuff. It makes them a little tense. If it was any more I'm sure Buffy would have said something."

"Of course she would, Red. There's nothing more, believe me." Said Spike again.

"Oh and how can you be so sure William." Anya asked.

"Well, me and the Slayer, we chat from time to time, don't we. I mean, we spent all last night locked in a cave together. I'm sure she would've mentioned something like that, don't you." Spike babbled, he didn't want to give to much away about their rekindled romance without Buffy's say so.

"Still, it's an interesting visual." Said Kennedy, receiving a slap on the arm for her trouble.

"No visuals involving my best friend please." Willow mock scolded her.

* * *

There was a sea of red wine sloshing around the floor. Broken barrels lay scattered in pieces. In the midst of the destruction stood Caleb, standing tall, his arms stiffly at his sides, his face turned to the ceiling, his eyes black orbs.

Suddenly his body slumped and he staggered but kept his feet. When he looked up again he had an huge smile gracing his cherubic features.

Buffy's voice came out of nowhere. "You are healed. My power has restored you to what you should be. Now go, kill the one who dared to lay a hand on you and bring me back the scythe. If we can not kill the dark one we will kill the light – permanently."

Buffy's body double flickered into view for a couple of seconds, then disappeared again.

"You are my faithful servant!"

"And I will serve thee." His voice was deeper than before and resonated around the building.

* * *

"So G-man, what's up?" Faith wandered into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter.

"Er Faith, yes I wanted to have a word with you about Buffy." Giles told her.

Faith was quiet for a moment, trying to gauge the Watcher's mood. "What's that then?" She asked at last.

"Well I can't help noticing that you seem to be arguing and fighting a lot."

"Not a lot." Said Faith, thinking about it. "No more than usual anyway, it's all par for the course with us Slayer's, you know that."

"Yes well things got physical last night and we, um saw you out the front a little while ago – fighting." Giles fidgeted with a teaspoon.

"Oh that wasn't fighting," Faith chuckled at the memory, "we just kinda tripped over each other. It was an accident. Y'know what a ditz B can be sometimes."

"Oh well that does put a slightly different light on it, but my point still stands. This is a very trying time for Buffy and ..."

Faith jumped off the counter and stood in front of Giles. She could almost feel her hackles rising. "Look G, what goes on between B and I, is just that, between us. I don't need you getting in my face because your precious Buffy is getting her panties in a tangle 'cause big bad Faith is back, alright. She'll have to deal."

"Faith, it's not my intention to get in your face and I agree your disagreements are between the two of you and have nothing to do with me. Your both adults with your own affairs and I'm sure you will handle them accordingly."

"Well then Giles, cut out the Oxford English dictionary and tell me your point, because B reckons I'm still not fit for duty and I intend to make the most of her stubbornness." Faith was itching to get back to the gang. She was feeling restless and needed some fun to take her mind off of Buffy. Spike sitting in the same room wasn't going to help her forget, but she figured she could have her fun at his expense and that would make her feel a little bit better.

Giles could feel the tension pouring off the younger Slayer and wondered what had changed from this morning. If things were as fine with Buffy as she made out, what else could it be.

"Faith, obviously I picked a bad time to discuss this with you but I was just wondering if I could persuade you to undergo a few experiments when all this mess is over."

"Experiments! What kind of experiments? If your gonna pull some Watcher's Council BS on me, then forget it. I remember the _experiment_ you tried on Buffy's eighteenth, it nearly got her killed." Faith fumed, pacing the kitchen.

"No, no nothing like that. I assure you and this will not have anything to do with the council as it once stood. This will be purely for my research purposes. I'd just like to study the relationship between you and Buffy. A chance such as this has never been known before. Last time you were in town we were all to involved with destroying the M...the current threat that there was no opportunity for outside pursuits."

"There is no relationship between me and Buffy." Faith said, sullenly.

Her tone struck Giles as rather odd but he persisted. "Well no. I meant, more the connection between to Slayers rather than yours and Buffy's personal one. There won't be any drugs or needles or hypnosis, I promise. Just some pysch tests, a little bit of hide and seek and a couple of interviews both together and separately. Anything else that comes up I'll fully discuss with you first, of course."

Giles was really excited about this, but Faith wasn't sure. She trusted Giles, but she had a natural aversion to anything sociological and psychological. She been bombarded with both words since the first care home she'd been stuck in and prison was even worse.

"You mean like ink blots and card countin' and stuff." She asked warily.

"Well I wasn't planning on taking you gambling, but in a way, yes. I want to assess just how in tune two Slayer's minds can be."

Faith nodded slowly. "And what does Buffy say to all this?"

"Well I haven't asked her yet. Events here obviously take precedence over my personal hobbies and I didn't want to distract her too much." Giles didn't meet the other Slayer's eyes as he said this.

"Oh but it's okay to distract my attention, because I'm not the real Slayer, is that it?" Faith was angry all over again.

"No Faith, okay I'll be completely honest with you, but only if you'll do me the same honour." Now he looked Faith dead in the eye.

She shrugged. When he stayed silently looking at her she sighed. "Yeah I guess."

"Things between Buffy and I have been a little strained of late. I made some decisions which she didn't feel were correct..."

"What like trying to have Spike offed. Thought that was what the good guys did to vamps, but then I've been away a while." Faith wished Giles' plan had succeeded.

"...Yes, well, quite, but Buffy felt differently in this case and we've only just begun to get back on track. Obviously she is no lover of the Watcher's experiments and I feel if I asked her now she would flatly refuse."

"So what makes you think she'll change her mind if you ask me first. Won't she feel like second choice?"

"There is no second choice in this. I need both of you to do these tests. I believe if she knows you've agreed she will be more interested in my idea's. Firstly because if she feels you trust me she will be more inclined to and secondly I think she will agree to it just to spend more time with you." Giles watched Faith carefully to see how she reacted.

She sneered. "Yeah I don't agree. We maybe on talking terms but we'll never be best pals or nothing. She's got half a dozen people in the next room she'd rather spend time with than me. Maybe you should ask one of them."

"Well obviously that wouldn't work. You are the only two Slayers." Giles reminded her.

"Well then I'll tell you what. You get Buffy to say yes, I'll say yes but I'm not giving her another opportunity to leave me hanging." Faith turned away and started to walk back into the living room.

"Faith I told you the truth, you promised you'd offer me the same courteous." Giles called after her.

"And I will Giles, just later okay."

Giles was left alone in the kitchen. He took a sip of his previously forgotten tea, only to find he'd left the teabag in and it was now horrifically over stewed. After their conversation that morning he'd felt certain he could count on Faith's co-operation and he knew that Buffy would be so pleased that Faith was sticking around and continuing on her redemptive path that she would be eager to help out. Giles was not delusional. He knew his research was not what Faith needed to do to help cleanse her soul, but surely by staying in Sunnydale she would carry on her slaying duties as well.

Something was going on below the surface. Slayer's were such complex women and having the two of them together was obviously opening lots of wounds, but he knew they were as strong as they were complex and maybe his studies would actually help heal some of those wounds, once and for all.

* * *

'Okay, so far not getting any time here to sort my mind out.' Buffy thought as she dodged another blow from the crazy preacher. She was struggling. He seemed to have even more strength than before and he was way too strong before in her opinion.

This hadn't been the cake walk she's been expecting. She's met the old woman or whatever she was. Buffy had been disinclined to even believe she was real until she'd heard her neck snap. You just couldn't fake the sound of breaking bones, she'd heard enough of hers break over the years to know.

The mysterious old lady had imparted info that was basically useless, unless you knew where the bits fitted. 'Woohoo more research for Giles and Willow, they are so gonna love me.' She dropped to sweep Caleb's legs away, but he righted himself and delivered a vicious kick to the side of her head before she could bounce back up.

'The scythe was a weapon, but we already have weapons. Does she mean like swords and crossbows and stuff or the girls. 'Cause they're not really weapons. It's not like me and Faith can pick them up and throw them at the vamps.' She rolled out of the way of another kick, shaking her head to clear it. 'Don't think about Faith, you'll get yourself killed.'

Buffy jumped up and knocked Caleb under the jaw with the middle of the scythe handle. His head snapped back and she took the chance of ramming the pointy end into his chest. He may not be a vampire but she knew this worked for most things. He caught the tip just before it penetrated him.

"You'll have to do better than that, little girl."

He forced the handle of the scythe up, smashing her in the face with it. She felt blood begin to trickle from her nose. She staggered backwards, trying to will the pain away.

"You'd bedder nod ab broken dat!" She snarled, or tried to. She felt like someone had just pushed her face inside out.

He walked closer to her. Lifting the scythe he pressed it's handle across her throat and pushed her backwards into a wall. "Let's just call it payback for putting a whole in my skull before. You didn't think I'd forget about that, did you?"

"Oh sorry was that you. I actually had something important going on, so I didn't notice you. Next time I'll say hi."

He punched her in the stomach hard. The air rushed out of her but she kept a grip on the scythe handle, just managing to keep it from crushing her windpipe.

"You can be flip now, little girl, but I think you're gonna find me pretty important while I'm choking the life out of you." Caleb chuckled.

"I hate when people call me a little girl. I mean I can drink, I can vote, how old do I have to be before I'm classed as a big girl. It's because of the short thing, isn't it. That's heightist and I don't like heightest people." Buffy brought her knee up hard into Caleb's groin, with full Slayer strength.

His eyes bugged out and his face went purple and he let out a strangled cry which turned into "You filthy whore!" Recovering in an impossibly quick time, he pushed on the scythe handle hard causing Buffy to cough and splutter. She felt her own eyes begin to bug as she struggled for breath. 'At least if this is it, I don't have to decide who I'm going to let down, every cloud has a silver...' Was Buffy's last coherent thought before everything turned into squares of red and black.


	18. Dimensions of Pain

wicked-obsession you must be percepto girl, or maybe you just can't have a fic this long without the big guy showing up univited.

* * *

Chapter six : Dimensions of pain

Dawn grunted as she turned the wheel and shifted the car into reverse. Damning Xander for not having an automatic and then damning him some more for putting her in this position in the first place.

"Okay I can do this. I've taken drivers ed. I'm so much a better driver than Buffy. Okay here we go." Dawn gave herself a little pep talk before shifting to first and pulling off. After a few little bunny jumps the engine smoothed out.

"See I can do this!" She told a still sleeping Xander. 'Ha! Teach him to chloroform me. How'd you like a taste of my taser.'

She couldn't believe Xander would do this to her. Try and whisk her off, away from her friends and her family when she needed to be with them the most. How could he let Buffy talk him into deceiving her like that. 'He's supposed to be my friend too.'

As for Buffy. Dawn was furious with her big sister. Okay so she could see that maybe Buffy was just trying to keep her out of danger, but that was just the thing. The whole world was in danger. What was the point of sending her and Xander off into the middle of nowhere, just so they could watch the world end with out their loved ones.

Maybe this is what her mum had meant when she visited. She'd said Buffy wouldn't choose her at the end. Maybe she meant wouldn't choose her to fight. Well that was definitely better than some of the theories that had been going around in her head.

Furthermore, if the world could be saved, then Buffy needed them in Sunnydale. Hadn't she proved her worth last year with the dirt monsters, and all this year as well and Xander had been fighting demons almost as long as her sister had been, and only being able to see half the terror and bloodshed had to be a bonus.

'Okay, no thinking about terror and bloodshed or I might just turn the car back round and finish what Xander started.'

One fact remained solid. This beautiful world that Buffy so badly wanted her to see would be only half as beautiful without her sister there to see it with her. Anyway they were family, and no matter what the consequences she was not going to run away from that. 'Summers' sisters stick together.' She thought.

She smiled fondly at Xander as he grunted and snored and tried to turn over. He was sprawled at a weird angle. When the monks had made Dawn out of Buffy, they obviously hadn't taken her from any of the Slayer bits. She'd managed to shove him over just enough to get the seat belt around him.

He looked so cute all snorey like that, trying to plump up the head rest in his sleep. "I'm still mad at you though, both of you!" She told him while she tried to find the flashing turn signal thingy.

* * *

Suddenly the pressure was gone. She coughed and retched until her breathing came back under control. Still her throat felt sore and she could feel dried blood under her nose. 

She felt hands on her shoulders and she leant into them. Blinking her eyes until they came back into focus, her mouth dropped open in shock. Then she started to giggle.

"Oooh, I've gone to Heaven again. I can see an Angel." She tried to step forward into his waiting arms, but something was keeping her in place. She kicked at it but it was stuck between them. Looking down she realised it was Caleb.

"He shouldn't be in Heaven, he's the baddie." She gave him a kick to the ribs. He groaned but stayed motionless.

She stepped over him and sagged into Angel's still waiting arms. "So am I really in Heaven with you and everything is finally sorted out, or are you just here to complicate my life even more?" She asked, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Well it's not the first one. You're still very much alive and so am I, well, kinda." The vampire rested his chin on top of her head and held her tightly.

"I'm not to convinced on the very much, I feel at least half dead." Buffy realised she was probably getting blood all over his shirt and pulled back slightly and touched her nose.

He smiled at her. "Here use this." He handed her a crisp white handkerchief and she gratefully used it mop up her mouth and chin.

"Is that better?" She asked, when she'd finished.

"It's a bit swollen, but I don't think it's broken."

"Great, first time you come and see me for years and I've got a swollen face. That's worse than getting a zit!" She moaned. "So that's my answer, you're here to make me go even crazier."

"Well actually I came to give you some information on the First. His boss I assume." Angel pointed down to Caleb.

"Uh huh."

"And a fancy necklace as well. I'm sorry if it makes things more complicated, but you know, I figured every little helps." He shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about work and yes it does help, and we need all of that we can get. And why ever you're here I'm glad you are. An Angel fix is always welcome." She leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. At first the contact was light and friendly, but soon the old passion they shared grew new wings and they both revelled in the touch they'd been denied too long.

It was Buffy who pulled away first, realising smooching her past wasn't really helping her figure out her present. He smiled down at her, eyes dancing in a way the undead shouldn't be able to achieve.

"That was nice." He said simply.

Buffy nodded at him, a smile on her face and her hands still on his shoulders. "But not helping."

Before he could ask her to explain Caleb dragged himself to his feet.

"Look here Bitch, I haven't finished with you yet. I was gonna kill you nice and slow so we could both enjoy it, but now I just want you to be another dead little girl. Like all your friends are going to be." Spittle flew from his lips as he raged.

Buffy and Angel stood side by side as he swayed towards them.

"If your still feeling a bit woozy, I can finish the job." Angel offered.

"Nu huh, me and Father Doom have a little unfinished business."

Buffy stepped forward into the preacher's right hook, catching his wrist in both hands before it connected with her face. Using his own momentum, she swung him around in a semi circle and smashed his face into the wall. She held on to his arm and twisted until she heard it break.

He gave a little cry of pain and pushed himself backwards as hard as he could, but Buffy was ready for that too and tripped him neatly, still holding his injured arm so it was wrenched upwards at an impossible angle. This time the cry of pain was louder.

Angel side stepped out of the way, giving Buffy an encouraging grin as she dropped one knee on the Caleb's chest while positioning her left foot over his damaged shoulder.

"I told you about calling me little girl didn't I, but you _chose_ not to listen. Well now I'm gonna give you something to remember me by for you long stay in Hell." She told the stricken figure through gritted teeth.

She lifted his head, let go and punched him hard in the face. The back of his head hit the concrete with a thud. "That was for Molly!"

She lifted his head up again and repeated the action. Thud. He swore a few times. Every time he tried to struggle she put as much weight as she could on her left leg, grinding her heel against the damaged socket. "That was for Shannon and Rhona and everyone else I can't think of at the moment because I'm to damn angry!"

Again she lifted his head and punched him with all her strength. "That was for blowing up Faith!"

She could see his eyes begin to glaze over slightly and she wanted him conscious until she was finished venting, so she switched tactics. She rose to her feet and kicked him hard under his right armpit, causing his whole body to jerk with the agony and a guttural scream to escape his throat.

Breathing hard now, she told him: "That was for torturing Spike and trying to turn him against me."

"And this is for PISSING ME OFF!"

She stepped back a bit, aimed and kicked him hard between his legs. This time the scream was high and loud and long. Then he passed out.

"Wussy boy." Buffy taunted him, stepping away from his inert body.

She turned to Angel to see him wincing, a hand covering his groin in sympathy.

"Oh come on it was just a little kick, he deserved it." She told him.

"Yeah I remember when you gave me just a little kick like that, my eyes watered for a week afterwards." Angel replied.

Buffy gave a indifferent shrug and a playful smirk. "Well you deserved it too."

Angel nodded amiably and they moved to sit on a broken pillar. "Aren't you going to finish him off."

"No I want him to wake up first, I have more to say." Buffy explained.

"Oh, okay. Did that guy really torture Spike?"

"No the First's lesser minions did that, but, y'know, I was on a roll."

"Yeah you certainly were. I don't remember you being quite so...violent." Angel struggled to find a word that wouldn't turn the violence on him.

Buffy laughed. "I'm the Slayer, violence is in the job description."

"Yeah, but you just inflicted some serious pain on that guy and enjoyed every minute of it."

"No where near as much pain and suffering he and his boss have caused me and the people I care about. If you only knew what we've been through here, you wouldn't be showing any consideration for the bad guy!" Buffy got up, not willing to defend herself or her actions to someone who had no idea.

"Buffy, wait – sit down." Angel said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to sit beside him. "I didn't mean to judge you and I've certainly got no love for the First. I want to help kick it's ass for trying to get me to kill myself. It's just a side of you I've never seen before. You never used to enjoy the slay, let alone deliberately prolonging their hurt." Angel had picked up the scythe and was fiddling with it. "Ouch!" He muttered when the pointy tip broke the skin on his finger.

Spotting Caleb begin moving weakly she stood up. "Yeah well a lot's changed since you were last in my life. I had to deal with coming back from Heaven, which is a lot harder than coming back from Hell, so I guess I do enjoy beating up on the things that make life so much harder than it needs to be, but this." She took the scythe from Angel and turned to walk back to the fallen preacher. "I'm gonna enjoy most of all."

She winked at Angel and then turned her attention to Caleb. She stood with her feet either side of his chest.

"Hey remember me? I'm the little girl who's ass you couldn't kick, glad you came back to us 'cause I've got one last thing to say." She hefted the scythe up in the air. "This ones for Xander, you evil son of a bitch." She brought the scythe down, point first, ramming it straight through Caleb's left eye.

He jerked and spasmed for a full three minutes while Buffy and Angel both looked on. When the body was completely motionless Buffy yanked the scythe back out.

"Eww Buffy that's gross." Angel stated but still couldn't look away.

"How can you think that's gross, you're a vampire, you drink blood." Buffy said indignantly but she had to admit seeing an eyeball skewered on the end of her weapon did redefine her previous grossness scale.

"Well that just shows how gross it actually is, if it even makes me feel queasy." Angel finally managed to look away.

Buffy shook the scythe, daintily at first, but when that didn't dislodge the offending item she shook it harder. It finally fell onto Caleb's body with a soft plop, nearly making her hurl.

Taking a few steps away to recover, she took a few deep breaths and wiped at her mouth. Then she turned and neatly lopped off Caleb's head.

"Just making sure." She told the vampire before bursting into giggly, hic-cupping sobs.

Angel was in front of her in a nano-second. His arms tightly holding her. "It's okay, Buffy. It's okay."

"Yeah (hic), it's better now (hic). That's why I (hic)'m crying. That doesn't make much sense does (hic) it. Things have just (hic) been so bad and so (hic) weird for so (hic) long. That now (hic)...Damn it (hic)!"

She stopped trying to talk and concentrated on getting herself under control. She really was crying because of the good. She felt like she'd been bottling Xander's injury up inside her. Letting herself react to it would have made her weaker, unable to do the job at hand. Now she'd killed the bastard that did it to him she could finally let all that sorrow and guilt and anger go. She just wished he was at home so she could tell him, but he and Dawn should be miles away by now.

When she felt better, she pulled away from Angel. "Thanks." She told him sincerely. "I've been holding that in for a while."

Angel gave her a soft smile. "Anytime. Do you want to talk about it. No judgeyness I promise, just a caring ear."

His words reminded her of something Spike had said the night before. She groaned. Spike, Faith, the First. Her work wasn't finished tonight. She still had a lot of stuff to get through. She wondered how much she could tell Angel without hurting his feelings.

"Really no judgy? You might not like what's going around in my head – I don't know yet if I like it." She asked

Now he was beyond curious. He used to know this girl so well. He'd left to make her life easier, but just from tonight he could tell it had only got more difficult.

"Buffy we're friends. You can talk to me about anything. Do you want to go back to the house, where the décors a bit less – gruesome?"

"Er, no not the house. Um the house is where, um everyone is at the house." Spike and Faith were at home, she somehow felt bringing her ex home would not be a good move.

"Well it would be good to see everyone again and then we can talk in the basement. No one would bother us down there." Angel wondered what she was hiding at the house, surely nothing that shocking.

"Um, can we just sit outside on a sarcophagus, I always get my best therapy on one of those and... and I'll start at the beginning." She begged.

Letting it go with a smile he followed her outside.

* * *

Faith was playing poker with the others but her mind wasn't on her cards. She won a few hands, lost a few hands and spent a lot of time making eye contact with Robin. 

What she wasn't doing was thinking about a certain blonde Slayer, in fact that blonde Slayer couldn't be further from her thoughts. Buffy had made her choice. Okay so she'd done it without knowing she actually had a choice, but like it was going to make a difference if she knew Faith was crushing on her.

So they had kissed briefly and flirted briefly, it was all just part of the power struggle. Faith had always had the upper hand when it came to the vocal combat, like Buffy had always had the upper hand physically. It appeared their time apart had honed both their skills and that's all this was. Instead of going all shy when Faith started with the innuendoes she was flirting back and that had confused Faith for a while.

Now though she knew where she stood again. Buffy was back with Spike and good luck to her. She'd need it with that cocky, egotistical vamp. She narrowed her eyes at him over the table. 'But you hurt her again, and I'll stake your ass.' She thought to herself.

She looked around to find Robin studying her with a small smile. She gave him her sexiest grin. "See anything you like."

He grinned back, shaking his head slightly in amusement he looked back at his cards. "I'm not sure, but the packaging's pretty." He told her.

"Gee thanks, you want me wear a bow?" She quipped.

"Oh will you two get a room!" Willow mock groaned.

"Feeling jealous, Will. I'm sure Kenn's got a cure for that, haven't you kid?" Said Faith.

"Yes!" Hissed Kennedy.

Willow went red and everyone started laughing.

"Oh no sorry sweetie, I mean look. I just won my first game." She spread her cards on the table and collected her winnings, all smiles.

"Oh that's great. Congratulations." Willow gave her girlfriend a big hug. Spike, Faith and Anya all rolled their eyes, while Andrew's eyes went all misty.

"You wanna go celebrate." Kennedy asked, with a small wink.

Willow yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Um yeah I do feel a bit tired now you come to mention it. Let's go,"

The witch and the potential all but ran up the stairs. "Call us if anything exciting happens." Willow called down once they were out of sight.

"Like anything exciting is going to happen in the middle of an apocalypse." Said Robin with a straight face.

"Well at least someone's got a room." Grumbled Anya. "Where's Xander, why isn't he back by now."

"Don't worry Anya, I'm sure they'll be back soon. Maybe they went to help Buffy." Said Andrew.

"Oh well he's probably in some life threatening situation by now then. Buffy has a habit of causing those." Anya continued.

Faith was about to jump in and tell Anya off, but was interrupted.

"Buffy don't cause these situations luv, she stops them. Which kind of means she has to be where they are. If Xander's gone tugging at her apron strings again that's not her fault." Said Spike.

Faith watched Spike for a few minutes. He'd sounded proud. He showed no indication he knew she was watching him, but he looked a little tense all the same.

She shook the thoughts away. She didn't want to think about Buffy and Spike.

"They didn't go with Buffy. I saw her leave." She told the group.

This time Spike looked up. "When?"

"When she left." Answered Faith not looking at him.

Spike looked like he was about to argue but was stopped when the front door opened. It was Dawn.

"Hi, um can someone please help me get Xander in from the car. He's conscious now, but he's complaining of wobbly legs and says he can't walk in. I think he's sulking 'cause I electrocuted him." She breezed through to the kitchen. She didn't know if everyone else was in on the plan to kidnap her but her head was still hurting because of the chloroform fumes and she wasn't in the mood for a fight. She'd save that for when she saw Buffy.

Everyone in the living room just stared at her until she disappeared, then they looked at each other. Then everyone erupted into action.

"Dawn – What have you done to Xander, any bits drop off and it'll be on your head missy." Anya bellowed.

Spike burst out laughing.

Faith and Robin both sprinted out to the car to see what the damage was, and Andrew trailed along behind to capture the excitement on the camera in his mind, ready for the day he was bigger than Spielberg. He was running through a list of possible actresses that could play Faith when they reached the car.

"Xander, what's up?" Faith asked, reaching him first.

"Nothing I'm fine, just a bit shaky still and I didn't want to walk in there leaning on Dawn y'know. I have my manly pride to think of." Xander told them. Attempting to stand up, but quickly lowering himself back down.

"Yeah well I have your manly ass to worry about, like not leaving it out here to get bit so come on." With that Faith scooped him up in her arms and carried him towards the house.

"Manly pride, Faith. Manly pride." He pleaded.

"S'all right Xan, you've still got it. It's just buried real deep in you, that's all." She manoeuvred him through the front door and stood in the hall deciding what was for the best. "Right, do you want to stay down here, or do you want to go to bed?"

"Is that an offer?" Xander was feeling better already.

"No sorry champ, it's not. I've got other plans." She winked at Robin over the top of Xander's head.

"Oh my God Faith, put him down. See this is just what I meant. Isn't it enough your already sleeping with Buffy and the principal, do you have to seduce Xander too." Anya said, rushing back from the kitchen where she had been berating Dawn.

Faith's mouth dropped open at the same time she dropped Xander.

"Ow! So I was right? Does this mean I was right for once? Can I just say I told you so?" Crowed Xander from floor level.

Spike stopped laughing. The hallway suddenly seemed very over crowded.

"I'm not sleeping with Buffy, where'd you get that crazy idea?" Faith asked, flustered and hating it.

"Its not so crazy." The ex demon continued. "I know Spike said nothing was going on and Willow thought she'd know because of the some kind of gaydar or something, but the signs are all there.'

"What signs?" Asked Faith, tight-lipped.

"The sex signs. You've both been moody and temperamental and avoiding looking at each other. Ever since you got here Buffy's gone all weird, just like she did last year when she was boinking Spike and didn't want us to know."

"So what makes you think she's not just screwing Spike again?" Faith looked over at him. She never thought in a million years she'd ever ask him for some help but he was the only one who could salvage this situation. If he told the truth, he could stop all this right now.

Spike looked back at her, genuinely distressed, but he turned away without saying anything. He'd tried to set them straight earlier and Anya obviously didn't believe a word he'd said, and now everything she was saying was making sense. He thought back to their moment at the top of the stairs. If Buffy truly wanted him over anyone else, what would she need to discuss. Maybe they couldn't do all the togetherness stuff until after the battle but she could have given him a simple yes or no, instead of all that guff about wanting to get to know the man inside. 'She knows the man in me. She brought the man in me out, long before I got my soul.' Spike could recognise a stall tactic after it had beaten him around the head a few times. 'Slipped back down the snake then, Spike, my boy.'

"She probably is, but it's you who's causing the weirdness to radiate from her. Spike's been around for forever. You haven't. She only became distracted and dreamy since you showed up again and you've been the same. You're supposed to be bad ass Faith and you've been following her around like a puppy." Anya continued.

"I have not!" Faith took a step forward and Xander quickly rolled out of the way. She stopped in front of Anya, fists clenched at her sides. "You wouldn't know anyway, your to busy griping at Xander for not having sex with you after you've told him it's over a couple of hundred times. You don't want him, but one sniff of anyone else wanting him you go into uber-bitch mode."

"I do want Xander, but things are complicated between us." Said Anya, slightly tearful.

"Yeah well things are complicated between me and Buffy too, so butt the hell out." Faith turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs.

"So you are having sex then?" Anya shouted after her triumphantly.

"No we're damn well not!" They heard the dark Slayer bellow before Buffy's bedroom door slammed shut.

"Well I think that went well." Xander dead-panned as Robin helped him up.

"Yeah, triffic." Muttered Spike, disappearing into the basement.

"Mark my words, if they're not doing it yet, they will be soon." Said Anya, moving to help Xander to the couch.

"It's okay babe, I feel better now, you don't have to fuss."

"I want to fuss."

Xander smiled at her. "Okay. Someone should go after Faith. In that mood she could hurt herself, or more likely Buffy's furniture."

After a moment, when no one else looked inclined to go, Robin started to walk up the stairs. "I'll go, she's got the least reason to want to kill me."

"Good luck." Xander called after him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Spike is sleeping in your basement and he has a soul but he's been killing again and you think you are in _love_ with him." 

"Angel, you said you were an objective ear, remember. No getting all disapproving on me." Buffy scolded.

The vampire held his hands up. "I'm not I promise, just making sure I've got it all clear."

"And I didn't say I was in love with him, I said I had feelings for him."

"I take it these are good feelings?"

"Sometimes. I care about him."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Faith muttered over and over again. 

What the hell had happened down there. One minute she was having a laugh, the next everyone was accusing her of doing the deed with Buffy. Like that could be further from the truth. Why hadn't Spike jumped in and put them straight. She'd seen them kissing with her own eyes, she knew what was going on, why didn't he tell them that.

How was this even happening. She'd only decided a few hours ago that she was going to make a move on Buffy and now everyone knew it. Did they know about the kiss? Surely her vibes weren't giving that much away. Jeez, if Buffy was here she'd be spitting. She certainly wouldn't have taken that crap from Anya.

It was possible Anya was just sounding off, jealous because of her past, such as it was, with Xander. Was she that smart though, that she could pick the one thing that would hurt Faith the most.

'Yeah she's been around for a thousand years, she probably is that smart, but let her try and be smart with me again and I'll teach her how much a broken nose can smart." She told Buffy's empty room.

There was a knock at the door.

"If it's not life threatening leave me alone." Faith yelled through the closed door.

She heard the person on the other side hesitate for a moment before he said.

"It is important."

Faith smiled a wicked little grin. Here was just what she needed, a timely distraction from her inner tirade, and a handsome hunk of man meat to quell all these annoying, and more importantly, untrue rumours.

"Well you better come in then." She told Robin.

* * *

"Faith was in your bed and Spike walked in and caught you kissing?" 

"No, last night Faith kissed me, and I sort of kissed her back." Buffy suddenly became very interested in her hands. "Tonight on the bed we were just laying there, talking."

"What's sort of?" Angel fidgeted on the cold stone. Wondering why he'd gotten into this.

"Sort of pleased when she kissed me, sort of waiting for it to happen, sort of felt way to natural to be natural." Buffy tried to explain. "If this is too much sharing for you, we can stop."

"No I'm fine. Do you think it was maybe a spell?"

"Why does everyone ask that? I have no proof it wasn't a spell, but why would anyone cast a spell to make me wanna kiss Faith."

"Willow once cast a spell that made you want to marry Spike. Before you started _feeling_ stuff for him, obviously." Angel got up from his seat and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"You're not okay with that, are you?" Buffy asked needlessly.

"Well I don't know how I can be, Buffy? You've got feelings for Spike, you don't know if your in love with him or not, but you still kissed him. Which was after you kissed Faith, who a week ago you still wanted dead..."

"No I didn't I got over that a long time ago!" Buffy protested.

"Only because she wasn't around. Can you honestly tell me that before she came back you'd ever thought about renewing your friendship?"

"Well no. I never thought we'd get the chance. It's different now."

"Obviously."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to be impartial." Said Buffy, stroppily. She hadn't asked to get into all this, he'd offered.

"It's hard to be impartial when your crushing over a vampire who had me tortured for hours, and a Slayer who's tried to kill me twice. It hardly brings forth my inner cheer leader."

Buffy chuckled at the image of Angel in pom poms. "Sorry, I guess my love life shouldn't really be a topic of conversation for us, but can I just ask you one question oh wise old vampire."

"Yeah you can, but less of the old. I'm not even two hundred and fifty yet." He grinned at her and motioned with his hand for her to ask her question.

"What should I do?" She whined.

"Oh God Buffy, I don't have the answer to that. I think you're playing in the fire either way. Spike and Faith. Neither of them are going to win sanity of the year award."

"I thought you liked Faith?"

"I do, much more than Spike, but she's volatile, Buffy. She's been doing really well, but it wouldn't take a lot to send her over the edge again."

"You think I would send her over the edge?"

"You did last time." Angel answered quietly.

"That was not my fault. I'm not saying I couldn't have done things differently, but I didn't tell her to run off to the land of denial after staking Finch. I tried to help her, I wanted to help her. You know that, you were there." Now Buffy was pacing in time with him.

"Hey I know. This isn't about blame I'm just saying how it was. If you and Faith want to make a go of it then you have my support, I'm just saying it won't be easy."

"And you think this is. Anyway I don't even know if Faith likes me like that. Just 'cause she kissed me doesn't mean anything, right? I mean, she used to kiss anything that moved, right?" Jealousy crept up on her, but she beat it back down. It wouldn't help her now.

"I don't know if she's in love with you, Buffy, but I know she loves you."

"How do you know?"

"We talked, a lot, and she wrote to me a few times. She talked about you, mostly in fact."

"I don't know if I'm in love with her, I don't know if I can be after everything that's gone on between us. I just know I can't stop thinking about her. It's like back before the ascension, but with smiley thoughts instead of frowny ones."

"Do you think you can be in love with Spike after everything he's done to you and you've done to him. I don't know much about your little affair last year, but I gather it was pretty destructive." Said Angel.

"Who told you?"

"No one, but a sexual affair with a soulless vampire can't ever be a good thing for a Slayer, wouldn't you agree."

"Yeah okay I do, but he has a soul now and I know he loves me."

"But do you love him?"

Buffy looked at the ground, a tree, a grave stone, anything not to see the look on Angel's face when she said this. "A bit of me does."

"Is that bit enough?" He asked, she shrugged. "Is it bigger than the bit that loves Faith?"

She looked him in the eye this time. "I don't know."


	19. Make your choice for better or worse

Chapter seven : Make Your Choice For Better Or Worse

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods, or should I say Buffy's" Faith looked up at the principal as he came through the door and then around at the girly room. 'At least it's not so cutesy as it was when she was in high school.'

"Uh well to be completely honest we were a bit worried about you. You were less than happy when you came up here." Said Robin.

"Oh you noticed did you. Well having Anya accusing me of obsessing over Buffy kinda pissed me off."

"In all fairness she was accusing Buffy of obsessing over you too." Robin countered.

"Yeah well it's not true and it's lucky for her that B wasn't here to hear it, 'cause she hasn't got her past holding her back from knocking her teeth out." Said Faith.

"So is that what stopped you. Your past?" Asked Robin, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I've got a lot to make up to Xander and Willow and I didn't think knocking out the love of his life would help my cause much."

Robin chuckled. "No probably not."

"And I'll let you into a little secret...Buffy and Spike are back together." Faith forced the words past her lips. She wanted these rumors laid to rest once and for all. If she didn't stand a chance with Buffy, she didn't want B hearing what everyone was saying and thinking it was Faith's fault. 'Which let's face it, she would.'

Robin nodded his head. "I thought as much. So I guess it's not true about you two then?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you." Faith quipped.

"Actually I just wanted to check I wouldn't be stepping on a Slayer's toes, I hear that can be painful." Robin joked back.

Faith gave him a big grin. "Why you looking to get lucky tonight. Think you've got the stamina for a Slayer."

Robin smiled widely. "I was brought up by a Watcher, I know all the Slayer moves."

"Not these ones you don't" Announced Faith before kissing him roughly and pushing him backwards onto the bed.

* * *

"So thanks for the stuff and that. I guess I should get back now and tell everyone the witch is dead." Buffy told Angel, gathering up the folder and the envelope that held the amulet "Oh maybe I shouldn't say that in case Willow is listening.

"It's my pleasure. Are you sure you don't want me to stick around for the big fight. I've been getting pretty good at handling the L.A. apocalypses, and their somewhat bigger in the big city." Asked Angel.

"Bigger than on the Hellmouth?" Asked Buffy sceptically.

"Okay, maybe not bigger, but more widespread definitely." The vampire amended.

"No what I really want is for you to be ready with a second front, just in case we...y'know."

"Yeah, I know." Angel stepped in and gave her a big hug.

"It was good to see you again. Maybe when this is over we could see more of each other." Buffy told him.

"Maybe, I'm not sure about having Spike over for tea and biscuits though."

"What about Faith?"

"Oh Faith would be fine, as long as she doesn't want to beat up any of your exes." He teased.

Buffy closed her eyes still enveloped in his hug. "Angel, what do I do?"

"What you've always done. You follow your heart." He kissed the top of her head.

"And if I don't know where it's going?"

"Just keep following, it will tell you eventually. It brought us together, didn't it."

Buffy nodded against his shoulder.

"Y'know, if it wasn't for your curse, none of this would be happening. I would have made my choice years ago."

"I don't know Buffy. Everything happens for a reason. If we were supposed to be together forever, the Powers That Be would have made my soul permanent."

"Do they have the power to do that?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah that's kind of why there called the Powers That Be." Angel chuckled.

"Yeah well they suck!"

"Sometimes."

Buffy thought for a moment, wondering if she was about to say the right thing or if it would just make everything that little bit harder. Then she said it anyway.

"Well whatever they have planned for us, you'll always be in my heart Angel."

"It's getting a little crowded in here. Spike keeps shoving me." Angel fake whined.

Buffy pulled back, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Angel was smiling widely down at her.

"I was being serious." She pouted, giving him a light slap on the chest, before stepping away.

"I know, and Buffy you know I feel the same, but we can never be. Not like we were, not the way you could be with Spike or Faith." The vampire grimaced. Being the supportive friend sure didn't feel as good as being the adored boyfriend, but until the Shanshu thing came through, he'd settle for it. Relish it even.

He looked up at the night sky. "I'd better be getting back, there's only a few hours left until dawn. Go, kill the baddy, fall in love, be that powerful force I know and love, and then when you get a quiet moment, give me a call and tell me all about it. Spike may have done the right thing for once in his existence, by falling in love with you, but he was wrong when he said you and I could never be friends. We are friends Buffy and because of that I will always hold my love for you in my heart and that way it will live forever" Angel gazed down at her for a moment solemnly, then he gave her a heartbreaking smile and walked away.

Buffy watched his retreating back. She felt as if she should be in floods of tears. That speech, however beautiful had also been the final nail in the coffin on Buffy's hopes of a romantic reunion. She'd always known it was a pretty pointless fantasy anyway, but was still surprised to find her eyes dry and her head clearer than before she arrived at this Godforsaken area of outstanding natural ugly.

It had seen less creepy when she was in Angel's arms, but now she stood here alone the creep factor returned full fold. Even knowing Caleb was finally out of the picture only reduced her shivers by a fraction and she hurried away from the age old Mausoleum, hacking away at brambles and nettles to cut a path through to civilisation.

* * *

'Man, the boy has got stamina, who da thought' Faith mulled as she lay there panting. Robin was kissing his way down her throat, across a breast to her stomach, clearly up for round two already.

Faith grinned widely, dragging him up to eye level and flipping them over. He looked up at her, giving a little nod of his head as if congratulating on a play well executed. His desire matching hers as she ran her hands over his torso, then lower, causing him to groan, but never lose his grin. The sheet fell away behind them, unheeded, their bodies generating more than enough heat.

* * *

Spike was beating up the punch bag in the basement. He moved with a blurry speed, dancing around the bag, muttering at it the entire time.

"Bloody Slayer, thinks she can come in here and take...well she can can't she, Spike my son, what are you going to do about it....rip her head off that's what...yeah and then she'd rip my head off and I'd deserve it, too...shouldn't be thinking this, have to be positive...I am, positively fed up to the back teeth of Slayers and Slayer wannabe's...I'm a vampire for Heaven's sake, soul having or not, this situation is just perverse...should have staked myself all them years ago before I got myself in this situation...well this is it, the turning point, I'll fight by her side and do the right thing, like the good little puppy that I am and then I'm outta here. I won't take her titbits any more, I'm gonna bite the hand that feeds me, yeah,...then maybe I'll hump her leg a little..." The blonde vampire howled with frustration. "Who am I kidding, I'll roll over and let her pet my tummy any time she likes." He complained to the empty room. He sunk onto his cot and dropped his head into his hands, listening to the creak of the bag swinging back and forth from his exertions.

Then the door opened.

"Hello, is anyone down here."

Spike looked to the ceiling and rolled his eyes in mock despair. Of all the people to come down it had to be bloody nancy boy Andrew. He didn't answer, hoping the annoying kid would go away, but no such luck.

Andrew's footsteps descended the stairs and Spike saw him looking over.

"What!"

"No need to be nasty. I heard a howl and I was just doing my duty and making sure you're okay." Andrew told him.

"Since when has it been your duty to keep tabs on me." Asked Spike.

"Well okay then, I'm bored." Whined the ex-super villain, stomping down the rest of the stairs.

Spike sighed. "Surely there's enough people in this house that you don't have to make time with the vamp outcast."

"You forget I know your plight, Spike, our paths run very closely."

Spike looked at him incredulously. "Come again?"

"We both have been evil, only to have the Slayer show us the correct way to live and now we both fight for the good guys hoping that one day we will find the redemption we seek."

'Yeah, you and me and Faith makes three.' Spike thought

"That and we both like onion blossoms."

Spike nodded, he had to give him that one. "So what's happening topside?"

"Nothing much. Kennedy and Willow are still in their room. Faith and principal Wood finally got a room, Dawn is moaning to Giles in the kitchen about the long lasting effects of chloroform and Anya and Xander are on the couch, giggling. Their love is so pure but I really wish they'd get a room too." Andrew stared wistfully into space.

"So you were feeling a bit lonely." Spike almost felt sorry for the guy. Even Spike had got a kiss that afternoon, he was starting to think it may not have been quite so monumental as it had felt at the time, but a kiss is still a kiss. Then something else struck him. "Uh Andrew, you didn't come down here to, uh, ask me to get a room did you, cause I'm sure you're a very nice chap and that but my thing don't swing, u get me."

"Oh Spike, you silly vampire, do you really think I'd trust my heart to you." Andrew told him with a soft smile.

"Well, er no, of course not. Why wouldn't you exactly?" Spike flustered.

"Cause your clearly in love with Buffy, anyone can see that, plus you have all these Angel issues that you never seem to deal with."

"Angel, what has that ponce got to do with anything.?" Spike exploded.

"I'm the hostage everyone takes for granted. I've been here six months almost. I cook, I clean, I do the laundry and I blend into the carpet. People just talk over me so I hear a lot of stuff most people don't." He gave a 'no big deal' shrug as he stood up.

Spike thought for a moment, the pained look on his face giving away the internal struggle he was having. Andrew stood there patiently, expectantly. Finally Spike made up his mind and asked.

"The Slayer – do you think she feels the same way. About me not Angel?" He added the last bit hurriedly.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, but that's not always enough. Sometimes things get in the way like death or jail... or jet packs." The super-geek trailed glumly to the stairs, he turned before ascending and gave Spike a smile. "But if loves there, it'll come out somehow. You've just got to have faith."

Andrew's smile dropped and was replaced by a look of uncomprehending fear as Spike jumped up, growling ferociously. The teen scuttled up the stairs, muttering, "I was only trying to help."

Despite his current annoyance at all things faithful, he couldn't help but smile with genuine pleasure at Andrew's fearful reaction.

"Yeah I still got it, I'm still the big bad."

* * *

As Buffy walked down the road that would take her to Revello drive, she knew what she had to do. She had to make a decision before she got home, that was what. 'Well that was a big step forward' she thought, sarcastically. Then she got angry. 'Why do I even have to make a decision, hello trying to save the world here, again. Shouldn't that be a big enough work load without having to decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with, which – hello again – could amount to all of the end of the week. This sucks. I should let them choose. Stick them both in a ring and who ever comes out alive gets me as the star prize. How very Neanderthal of me and I haven't even been drinking.'

She stopped at the end of her road. If she looked real hard she could make out the lights from her house as they were filtered through the softly moving trees and bushes between her and it.

She could no longer deny the attraction she felt for Faith. Just being near the younger Slayer made her nervous and jittery and she didn't want it to be like that. She wanted it to be comfortable like it once had. She knew she was pretty much fooling herself, the only time she had ever been truly comfortable in Faith's company was when she let herself go, gave in to the places Faith wanted to take her – mentally speaking.

'Yeah I'm mental all right, she makes me like this, it's just this time if I give in it will go so far beyond cutting class and crashing police cars. Okay so the police car thing was pretty heavy, but this time we're talking intense emotional and physical meltdown of the senses. How can I give in to that when it could lead to both of us going over the edge this time. Then where the world be, two rogue Slayers on it's hands. Quentin Travers would be turning in his grave. Well, I guess that's one good reason to go for it.'

She started walking down her road, stopped, started again, stopped, turned around and walked back to the corner. Leaning against a tree, she reached up and snapped off a twig and began twirling it like a stake. It helped her think.

'I want her though.' There she had admitted it. Only in her head but it was a start. 'I don't know if it's real love or just something to do with the Slayer connection, but I want to explore it. Take it in my hands and fiddle around with it and see if it fits in the slot marked love. I'm never gonna know if I don't try, and hell, from what I know of Faith, I'll have fun trying – or, see above, about the meltdown thing.'

She sighed, switching the stick to her other hand and continuing to twirl.

'So is that decision done then. Do I choose Faith, do I have the guts to march into that house, pull Faith into my arms and kiss her.'

"Ohhh, nooo." She said out loud, shaking her head.

'Cowardly Buffy reporting for duty. I think a quiet chat, alone, might be the first step on this road to dual enlightenment. Just in case I am alone with my feelings here. No need to make total fool of myself.'

She was pretty sure it wouldn't come to that, but apart from the first kiss in the basement, which Faith now claimed was just due to being heated up from their fight, the dark Slayer hadn't really expressed her feelings for Buffy. Sure she'd looked like someone had just shot her pony when she had caught her kissing Spike, but any of the Scoobs would have looked at her the same way. Then outside on the step she hadn't wanted Buffy to go, that was obvious, but then that could have been more of the protective crap she'd tried to pull the night before.

"Don't care, I'm telling her anyway." She resolved. She felt better now she had made her choice, until the other half of her brain piped up with the oh-so-unhelpful comment

'So what about Spike then, do I just kick him to the curb. Thanks for being there, when I needed to prove my sexuality but it looks like I got it wrong after all. Sorry to crush your heart once again, but can we still be friends?'

"Damn! So close." She kicked at some loose stones, Slayer strength sending them flying through the air. She watched them arc up and land again further down the road, thankfully not through any car windows.

She loved Spike and she needed Spike, but it didn't feel the same as this thing with Faith. She'd known them more or less the same amount of time but Spike had always been there, she'd grown used to his feelings for her, used to his touch, used to his manner and used to keeping him at arms length. Faith had been away for three years and it was all new and exciting and a lot more scary than her feelings for devoted, love-struck Spike. Was that influencing her decision, that Faith was more exciting, because Spike had been pretty damn exciting last year and look how that ended.

"Oh God." She muttered, looking up at the sky, imploring.

Unsurprisingly no help was forthcoming.

'Okay, lets look at the facts. Spike knows me like the back of his hand. Faith and I are two sides of the same hand. Mixing analogies thingies but I don't care, so shut up. Spike loves me with all his unbeating heart and still-in-the-cellophane soul. Faith loved my heart and soul enough to try and take it over and fly it to God only knows where. Spike would quite possibly lay down his life for me. I nearly took hers away from her and she nearly took mine (the body swap). It doesn't matter if I'm thinking in brackets, it's helping. The only trouble is, it's not painting Faith in the most favourable light. In fact Spike is starting to look better and better.'

She shook her head and spoke out loud, quietly out loud.

"If I'm gonna try twisting the facts to make Faith look better I might as well just accept the fact now that it's Faith I want." She started walking home again. "Okay one more, sudden death, so to speak." She considered her thoughts for just a second before muttering to herself. "Who makes me wanna get naked the most?"

She blushed even though she was the only one who could hear her. The thought of getting naked with Faith still felt a little, okay very weird, but as the warmth continued to spread throughout her body, probably taking the blush with it, the weirdness was losing ground to hunger, and she wasn't hankering for food.

To be fair she weighed up both sides. She knew Spike was hot, made her hot. Last year he had gotten under her skin and it was an itch that just had to be scratched, and though she knew it was wrong and would probably leave a scar, she ripped it to pieces with her nails and her teeth and her moral high ground until they were both left bleeding and raw. The kiss they had shared earlier had been full of passion but it hadn't shared the urgency from before. If it had, Faith would have walked out into the hall way to find them stripped and going at it like animals. 'So thank Heaven for small mercies, as Giles would say'.

She walked up the steps to her house and jumped. She'd been so engrossed in her sexual meandering she hadn't noticed the figure stood in the shadows. Blushing again for no reason outside of her own head, she let out a shaky breath.

"Oh it's you, you shouldn't be out here alone Dawnie, wait a minute..."

Dawn watched, straight-faced as the cogs began turning.

"You shouldn't be here at all, what happened? Where's Xander?" Buffy stared at her in confusion. If Xander had done what she asked, they should have left hours ago.

"I happened – to Xander, he's inside. He's had his ass kicking, now it's your turn." Dawn kicked Buffy on the shin.

Buffy grimaced and bent down to rub it.

"You shouldn't have sent me away Buffy. You not wanting me around, that hurt."

"So does this." Buffy complained about her shin. Straightening up she looked at Dawn. "I did it to protect you, to keep you safe. You shouldn't be dragged into this mess."

"I get why you did it Buffy, I know you well enough to be able to translate that addled brain of yours into some sort of sense, but this time you were wrong. I'm already in this, I have been from the start, and I need to do my bit." Dawn tried to explain.

"Mom would have wanted me to keep you safe."

"Mom would have wanted us to stick together." The lanky brunette countered. "And besides, as much as I love Xander I think a Slayer's better protection. Even I can take Xander."

Buffy smiled and bumped her hip against her sister's. "Point taken. So tell me, exactly how did you happen to Xander."

Dawn began giggling a bit. "Promise you won't be mad, actually the rule says you can't be mad because you put me in the situation in the first place, so I'll get to the point and tell you. I got him with a blaster."

"You did what? Dawn how could you do that?" Buffy was angry

"Hey you should be proud of me, I was being kidnapped like some pirate's slave girl and got myself out of it." Dawn was angry too.

"Pirate's slave girl, don'tcha think your being a little melodramatic there Olive Oyl."

"I was going with the eye patch chic, which makes more sense than you oblique cartoon references."

Buffy stared at Dawn for a moment then smiled and put her arm around the taller girl. "I hope I don't live to regret saying this, but I'm glad your back, I need your wacky logic to keep me grounded. I think that's scary in itself." Buffy pushed open the front door and led them in.

* * *

"I don't know why I've been wasting my time with dumb-asses all these years." Faith grunted.

"Why's that?" Robin looked up from what he was doing for second.

"Cause having smarts obviously comes with more skills than book learning." She guided him back to what he had been doing.

"You should never limit your potential." Came his muffled reply.

* * *

Xander and Anya were on the couch when Buffy and Dawn walked in. They were sat a foot apart and were red faced and flustered, obviously they had been canoodling before they heard the door. Buffy took a second to consider 'Who would come up with a word like canoodle', before focusing.

"Hi guys, what'cha doing?" She asked mischievously.

"Nothing, just sitting, on the couch, like this." Xander smiled up at her, patting the couch for emphasis.

"Okay then my next question would be. Why are you sitting on a couch in Sunnydale when you should be sitting on a couch in Oxnard?"

Xander had the good grace to look sheepish, which quickly turned to a grimace of pain when Anya belted him on the arm.

"You were going to Oxnard and you weren't going to take me with you?" She raged.

He shrugged, knowing he couldn't win this one, he wondered if he'd ever won with any of the women in his life, no he couldn't think of a single time. Even when he thought he was doing things his way they all went to hell, so maybe it was safer this way.

"So how are you feeling, my _little_ sister didn't hurt you too much did she?" Buffy teased, hanging up her coat and placing the scythe behind the couch out of sight.

"I know your mocking me, but I refuse to rise. She had electricity on her side. Now in a fair fist fight I could take her no problem." Xander replied.

"Excuse me!" Said Buffy and Dawn at the same time.

Xander held his hands in front of him in the peace gesture. "Whoa, not that I ever would, obviously. My duty is to serve and protect the Dawnster, not beat her up in any way, oh protective Slayer person."

"Well that's alright then." Buffy replied with a smirk.

"No it's not, that's not what my 'excuse me' was for. You couldn't take me, I could totally kick your ass." Dawn fumed. "I'll take you on right now."

Xander looked at Buffy for help, which despite her amusement she consented to give.

"I'm sure it would be a pretty fair fight but we don't need any more broken furniture, so can you find a more productive way of using your energy, like I don't know cooking dinner."

"Buffy, it's like nearly midnight, we all ate hours ago." Dawn told her.

"Maybe so, but while you was stuffing yourselves with goodies, I was putting creepy Caleb to bed – forever." She told them.

"Woohoo." Squealed Dawn and Xander together.

"Hmm." Xander coughed. "Didn't know my voice could go that high."

Giles and Andrew came through from the kitchen. "What's all the wooing about in here, oh hello Buffy."

"Buffy killed the bad priest guy." Anya explained. "Which is definitely worthy of celebration, we should have drinks and a toast." She got up to search for alcohol.

"Well, yes indeed, that is very...Woohoo." Giles's looked a little embarrassed for a second, but decided to give in too the excitement and relief everyone else was feeling.

"And now surprise, surprise, she's starving. Why does killing something always make you hungry?" Dawn asked.

Willow was just coming down the stairs and caught Buffy's eye as she heard the younger Summers' say that. Buffy blushed crimson, her naked Faith thoughts still lingering. Willow raised an eyebrow and smirked. She may not have known quite who was passing through her best friend's mind, but she could make a stab at what. Buffy smiled at her now and shook her head. Willow smiled back as she said:

"I heard woohooing and I didn't want to miss out. What's the what?"

"Buffy got Caleb!" Anya said, returning from the kitchen with a bottle of white wine and an assortment of glasses caught in her fingers.

"Got him, as in got him- got him?" Willow asked, taking a glass but still looking at Buffy for confirmation.

"As in got him good."

"Tell us everything – not leaving out any of his screams or pleas." Anya started pouring a little wine into each of the glasses.

Andrew pouted. "That's my cooking wine."

"Your too young to be cooking with it anyway, now please be quiet." Giles told him.

"I will tell you everything, but first food." Buffy started making her way to the kitchen.

"It's okay Buffy, Andrew made a delicious meatloaf today, didn't you. There's probably some left." Said Dawn.

Andrew perked up at the praise. "Yes, I'll go get you some Buffy, just you sit down."

Buffy shrugged, sat down next to Xander and put her feet up on the coffee table. "He's useful to have around isn't he, he was wasted as arch nemesis, he should have been a maid."

Looking around she saw all eyes looking expectantly her way. She drained the glass of wine Anya had handed her and sighed.

"I know me and the hard stuff don't really mix but I needed that, I hope there's more."

"Oh yes, Giles has a quite a stash of bottles hidden in the kitchen, don't you." Anya ratted him out innocently.

Buffy raised her eyebrows, but it was Xander who spoke.

"Something you want to tell us Watcher-man, stress of watching Buffy too much for you. Okay something sounded wrong there."

"There is no stash and they are not hidden. It's just a few bottles I have acquired, I have been going back and forth a lot and well, it seems silly not to take advantage of the duty free. I've merely tried to keep them away from the girls, there's no point providing unnecessary temptation for them." Giles looked around at the group. "And now I belatedly realise you were making fun of me so how about we just let Buffy tell her story, hmm." He sipped some of his wine.

Buffy smiled warmly at him, he was starting to seem like the old Giles to her again now. The rocky altercation, concerning Spike seemed to have finally been placed behind them. She was sure a lot of that was due to all the other stuff going on inside her head and around them, but she didn't care about the reasons she was just pleased to have her Giles back.

"Okay the story. Well there's not much of one really. I met an old lady who lived in the mausoleum...

"It's like a creepy nursery rhyme." Muttered Xander.

"They're all creepy if you know where they come from." Asserted Anya.

"...She was kinda freaky but good, I think. She said she was one of the people that forged the scythe, and that it was used to kill the last true demon that walked the Earth and that it could help us if we knew how to use it right."

"And did she tell you, how to use it right?" Asked Willow.

"Uh no, we didn't get that far. Caleb came along, or he may have already been there and anyway he killed her. Thanks." She took the proffered plate from Andrew and began to tuck in.

"Your welcome." Andrew beamed and took a seat on the floor.

"Dawn was right, this is delicious." Andrew smile got even bigger and he looked bashfully at the floor.

"And then you killed him." Giles urged.

Buffy pointed to her mouth until she finished chewing. "Not quite that easy. We had a bit of a scuffle and when I say that, I'm down playing it a lot." Her fingers went to her throat, the skin around it still felt tender and sore. "Then Angel showed up and gave me a bit of a hand and then I killed him – dead."

"Angel showed up." Dawn asked. "Where is he?"

"Gone back to L.A., he's gonna assemble troops down there in case we need him, ooh and he brought some stuff. Will, could you." She motioned to her jacket.

Willow went to it and felt around until she found the folder and the envelope in the inside pocket. Willow handed them to Giles.

"Haven't looked at any of it yet but I figured you could do that, considering I had to do all the strenuous stuff." Buffy told him.

"Yes, of course." Said Giles, while leafing through the folder.

Buffy had cleared her plate and set it aside. She gratefully accepted another glass of wine from Anya. "In the envelope there's an amulet. Angel doesn't know what it does, but it's supposed to be real powerful. It has to be worn by someone with a soul, but more than human."

"But you just said Angel's gone." Said Xander

"Angel isn't the only person we know who that applies to." Buffy explained.

"Spike?" Asked Willow

"Could be Spike, could be me, or it could be Faith. That's a question for later, when we know more about it."

"Okay, now for the good bit. How did you kill him?" Asked Anya, excited.

"Well with Angel's help I beat him down, then I beat him up, then I kicked him in the..., well you know."

"Atta girl." Put in Willow.

Buffy smiled at her enthusiasm. "Then I poked him in the eye with the scythe." She shivered slightly at the gross memory, but shook it off at Xander's excited exclamation.

"Well what d'ya know, the preacher gotta taste of his own medicine huh, high five me Buffster."

Buffy obliged, slapping his hand.

"I couldn't of wished it on a nicer person." Said Willow.

"I agree, is that all?" Asked Giles.

"Isn't that enough?" Buffy appealed.

"Well yes, normally, but these things have a habit of repeating on us...

"Like cucumber." Dawn received a slightly disconcerted look from Giles before he continued.

"... and we don't need any nasty surprises."

"It's okay Giles, I chopped his head off afterwards, so it's unlikely he'll be back." She finished her wine and stretched, feeling the muscles stretch and pop in her back and arms.

'Right time to take the bull by the horns.' She thought. 'Or time to stop with the bull and start getting horny.'

"Could you guys go through that folder. I know its late, get some sleep first if you can. With Caleb out of the picture I think we'll have a little time before the First can make another move. We might as well make the most of it." She told everyone. 'I certainly intend to' she thought, with a small smile.

"That is an offer I refuse to refuse." Said Dawn, giving a big yawn. She gave Buffy a kiss on the top of her head and started for the stairs. "And they're had better not be anyone sleeping in my bed tonight."

"So where is everyone?" Buffy's eyes scanned the room for Spike or Faith, realising she hadn't seen either if them since she entered.

"Well everyone's spread out a bit while we've been waiting for your return. The majority of the girls are camped out in either Dawn's room or Willow's room. We figured Faith would recuperate faster without the agitatation of sharing her room." Giles explained.

"My room too and I fully intend on making the most of a sleep filled night which bears no resemblance to a slumber party. Is Faith resting now?" Buffy stood, preparing to go upstairs.

"Well she's in bed, I don't know how restful she's being. Ow!" Anya stopped what she was saying and glared at Xander. "What, if they're not doing it, I don't see a problem."

"Okay Anya, your not a new human any more. You should know that when someone kicks you it means shut up."

"No Xander when someone kicks me, it means their in for a world of pain. You should know that."

Xander quailed under Anya's stare. "I did know that, I just forgot for a minute." He moved a bit further away from her on the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" Buffy looked from Anya to her one-eyed best friend, but neither was forthcoming. Anya just looked pointedly the other way and Xander shifted uncormfortably in his seat and fiddled with his eye patch.

"Will?" The witch looked back at her blankly and shrugged.

"Giles?"

"There was a slight altercation earlier, but I believe it resolved itself." He offered.

Buffy had a cold flash of fear in the pit of her stomach, fearing the very worse she once again looked from friend to friend.

"Where's Spike?"

"Um, basement, acting all scary. He has issues concerning love, he's a tortured soul." Said Andrew.

"And he's okay – apart from the tortured soul I mean."

"Yeah Buff, why?" Asked Xander.

"You said there had been an altercation, I thought maybe Spike and Faith had, had a fight, but if they didn't then it doesn't matter." Said Buffy her fears vanishing. For one horrible moment she'd thought Faith had gone after Spike, or vice versa.

"What would Spike and Faith be fighting about? Is there some specific tension I should know about?" Asked Giles.

Anya leaned over Xander and whispered in his ear. "I bet it's a girl." She waggled her eyebrows, a smirk firmly in place. Xander was starting to hope he wasn't right for once, things could possibly get even messier.

"Oh you know, Vampire, Slayer. The two aren't generally the best of friends, with me being the exception of course." Buffy added before anyone else could. "Living under the same roof as each other is bound to be a bit weird for each of them." That sounded convincing enough and wasn't a lie.

"Uh no it was nothing like that." Giles didn't really have a clue what had taken place, he had been in the kitchen for Anya's little outburst.

"Right, well if you guys have finished with your weirdness skit, I'm gonna go up and see how she is. Maybe catch some z's myself if she hasn't taken up all the bed." Buffy started up the stairs.

Xander cringed as Anya whispered. "Oh I bet she has."

Willow looked at her in confusion. "What are you guys on about?"

"What we were talking about earlier..." Anya nodded her head and did a winding motion with her hand, trying to lead Willow up the right path without saying anything.

Willow thought for a minute, remembered back over the conversations they had had about Faith before her and Kennedy had rushed upstairs to take advantage of the empty room before bedtime. She remembered talking about the ridiculous notion of Buffy and Faith and she remembered Robin showing an interest in the dark Slayer. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. No Robin, but it was late, he could have just gone home.

It was like Anya could read her mind. She started shaking her head, then she pointed to the ceiling.

Weakly, Willow said, "They got a room?"

Anya had a naughty twinkle in her eye. "Not just any room."


	20. Misconception

Chapter eight : Misconception

Buffy walked up the stairs slowly. The battering she had taken had made her achy, coupled with the sweet wine the idea of snuggling up in her own warm bed was very inviting. She even considered the possiblity of leaving her confession for Faith until the morning so she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath, good or bad until she'd had some sleep. She didn't think she'd be able to lay next to Faith all night though, without saying something. So she would, even if it meant waking her up.

It crossed her mind that if Faith didn't in fact feel the same way then sleeping in the same bed would be really, really awkward. Buffy wouldn't be able to kick her counterpart out of bed just because she wasn't attracted to her, so Buffy would just have to go and bunk with Dawn. She'd tell her Faith snored or something. That obstical worked around, Buffy stopped outside her bedroom door and took a deep breath. The two glasses of wine she'd drunk were sending warm fuzzy feelings though her body and not a small amount of dutch courage. She didn't give herself time to worry how she would feel if Faith wasn't interested, that would just lead to unhappy thoughts and Buffy chickening out.

She knocked. There was no answer, but that was okay, Faith was probably asleep. Buffy eased the door open slowly, her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she was sixteen again.

As soon as the door was open she could hear noises, distinctly unsleepy noises, either Faith was having a really good dream or she was...touching herself in Buffy's bed. At first the blonde Slayer was annoyed at the audacity, but then a wave of arousal hit her that nearly knocked her backwards.

Buffy reached for the lightswitch, deciding to catch the brunette out and tell her how she felt, it really couldn't wait a second longer. Her fingers skimmed the switch and froze as she heard a voice.

"Ohh Faith!"

'Okay I knew Faith was full of herself, but to the point of moaning her own name in bed, I don't think so.' Buffy threw the door the rest of the way open and slammed her hand down on the light switch.

The door bounced loudly against her dressing table chair, but it was the sudden light that alerted the two bed fellows to the intrusion.

"Buffy!" Robin was the first to speak, he actually had the nerve to sound annoyed.

Buffy stood in the door way, the colour draining from her face as she took in the scene.

"Buffy." It was Faith who said her name this time, softly. She sounded almost scared.

Buffy couldn't answer, she just stared. She didn't even see Robin, her tunnel of vision was focused solely on the other Slayer's face. She thought back to seeing Spike and Anya on the webcam. That had hurt so much and she'd never understood why. So what if Spike was boinking Anya, they were both free agents. Buffy had cut him loose and she had no right to be angry with him, but she had been just the same.

This mirrored that situation so closely, what was it – near enough a year to the day. Maybe Spike and Angel were both right about this being a spell at work. She was doomed to repeat the same crappy relationship crap, over and over. The spell must be getting stronger too, 'cause her and Faith hadn't even got to the relationship bit.

She watched in a daze as Robin tried to use his naked body to cover Faith's modesty. The thought nearly made her chuckle. Didn't he know Faith had no modesty, of course not, he didn't know the first thing about Faith, they'd barely even met and now here they were in her bed.

How could she ever have thought her and Faith might have a shot. She didn't mean anything to this girl, obviously. Last night really had been about the fight, Faith had just needed to 'get off' and Buffy had been convieniently there. It could have been anyone. Buffy didn't know why she was surprised, this was what Faith was all about. Just because her own feelings had begun to change for the dark Slayer, never meant that Faith was feeling all loved up back. Buffy had expended all this energy on trying to figure out how she was feeling, not wanting to make a move just for the sake of it, not wanting to hurt anyone and Faith, noticeably, hadn't given it a second thought.

All of Faith's talk about coming back and being the Chosen Two again had been all about the Slaying, and her protective clingyness which had bordered on annoying to begin with, but now Buffy viewed as sweet, was just about the guilt she felt for her past and her desire to make up for it. Just because Faith had changed, and Buffy did now feel as though she could trust her, that clearly only applied to battle and not matters of the heart.

She came out of her thoughts to Faith saying her name over and over. She shook herself and realised she'd walked to the foot of the bed and she was staring at the two of them like a pervert. She let out a strangled cry and turned to bolt from the room.

Her feet became tangled in something and with a shriek she fell to her knees. Quickly fumbling with the boxers that had wound around her ankles she willed herself not to cry, not until she made it out of the house.

She could hear Faith moving on the bed behind her.

"Get off a me." Faith pushed gently at Robin's chest, she'd seen the distraught look on Buffy's face and knew she had to make it better. She didn't now how, but she had to try and she couldn't do that with Robin laying on top of her.

When he didn't get the hint quick enough and she realised Buffy was already up again and on her way to the door, she gave up on gentle and shoved him hard, sending him flying off of the edge of the bed.

He hit the floor with a grunt. "Sorry, but I told you I like it rough." She told him before running to the door.

She got to it just as Buffy was about to make a break for the stairs. Lunging forward, Faith caught her shoulder and pulled her back. Buffy winced with pain from her bruises and didn't have it in her to fight Faith off. She allowed the brunette to pull her back onto the landing and turn her round. She wouldn't lift her head up though, instead she stared at Faith's bare feet.

"Buffy, Buffy look at me."

Buffy refused to lift her head. When Faith placed a finger under her chin and tried to make her, she snapped her head back and moved away. "Don't touch me!"

Faith let her hand drop. "B, I'm real sorry. That was bang out of order, we shouldn't have been doing that in your bed. It just happened."

"Yeah a lot of things seem to just happen when your around." Spat the blonde.

Faith looked perplexed. "Yeah okay so that's a poor excuse, but I didn't expect you back so soon and okay that's a poorer one but, jeez B, it's just a bed."

"It's not about the stupid bed!" Buffy shouted at her feet.

"Then what is it about. Do you like Robin, is that it, cause if I'd known I never would of...B tell me, look at me, damn it."

"Faith, you're naked." Buffy told her, embarrassment tingeing her cheeks.

"Huh, oh!" Faith looked down at herself. "I guess this conversation might go better if I put some clothes on huh."

"This conversation might go better if we didn't have it." Answered Buffy and turned to walk away.

"No Buffy, no. Wait there, I won't be a sec." Faith darted back into Buffy's bedroom. Robin was sat on the bed, he watched as she dashed in, grabbed the sheet off of the floor and dashed back out again.

Buffy hadn't moved, she was slumped against the wall, looking worn out. Faith walked towards her as she wrapped the sheet around her body, toga style.

"That better." She asked the blonde.

Buffy just shook her head.

"Look, I know what it must look like, but I never knew you and Rob had a thing..."

Buffy cut her off. "We never had a thing! For Gods sake Faith, this has nothing to do with anything but you." 'And me.' She continued in her mind.

Faith's voice began to rise. "Well if this is just an easy excuse to have another pop at me, save it B. All we did was get a little physical, a bit of relief from the constant tension around here, y'know. I'm thinking you know all about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Buffy, coldly.

"You and the bleach comercial. You told me you don't love him so I'm assuming the heavy breathing and smudged lipstick was all just the result of a little diversion from the crap we're living."

The reminder of her brief foray back into the land of Spike's lips, gave Buffy a twinge of guilt, but that was different. She hadn't gone looking for it, it had just happened. Plus she had a history with Spike. Granted, for the most part it was a dark and violent history, but it still meant a hell of a lot more than knowing someone for a day or two.

"That's different." She told the brunette. "Spike and I are...We have stuff between us. You've spoken to Robin what, like twice."

"So your telling me it's better to use a friend than a stranger for these things. Jeez B, you were right, you have changed."

"I wasn't using Spike. I care about Spike."

Faith's shoulders slumped. Okay so she knew it already, but that didn't make hearing it any easier. She was ready to finish the conversation now. However Buffy kept on talking.

"When we kissed it was great and I didn't want to stop." 'Okay brain, where are you going with this. Your supposed to be telling Faith you like her, not telling her how much you like Spike. Did what you just witnessed really blow you apart that much.' "It reminded me of how good we were together – physically I mean..."

"Yeah that's great Buff, but do you think you could recite your 'Ode to Spike' to someone else, I couldn't give a damn about how he made you feel." Faith turned to go back into Buffy's bedroom, then decided she couldn't face Robin and headed for the bathroom instead. Leaving Buffy with her mouth open.

Buffy couldn't believe Faith had just cut her dead. She was just getting to the good part too. Childish anger at how hard this was replaced her surprise and she grabbed hold of the end of the sheet wrapped around Faith.

"Rude much." She sniped, feeling all of thirteen now.

Faith had two choices. Stay and listen to her prattle on about Spike for longer, or keep walking and lose the sheet. With a shrug she kept walking. She'd just spent three years in prison, showering in front of thirty or forty strange women. Showing Buffy her goods really didn't faze her.

"Faith!" She heard Buffy squeal behind her and she wiggled her ass a little for affect as she strolled through the bathroom door. She kicked it shut with her heel, not wanting Buffy to see her cocky attitude didn't match the look on her face.

Before the door clicked shut, it was shoved open again, smacking Faith on the butt. She gave a little cry as the smooth, cold wood slapped against her bare skin and she stumbled a little in shock.

Before she'd completely recovered Buffy was in there spinning her around. The blonde thrust the sheet at her, when Faith didn't immediately take it, she shook it out and draped it over Faith's head. The double sheet hung to either side of Faith, making her look like Willow's halloween ghost. Faith was highly not amused. She tried to tug the covering off of her head, but Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back against the closed shower door.

"What the hell is your problem Buffy, get the hell off a me." Snarled Faith, the sound was muffled, but Buffy could tell how pissed she was.

"No," she replied, equally annoyed "not until you learn some manners. I was trying to have a conversation with you."

"Well I don't want to hear it." Faith was struggling big time. Buffy was holding onto the sheet more than Faith, using her lesser wieght to keep Faith flush with the shower door was only going to work for so long.

"Why Faith, what are you afraid I'm going to say."

Faith stopped struggling so abruptly that Buffy fell against her. Quickly, embarrassed, she back stepped, letting go of the younger Slayer completely.

"I'm not afraid." Faith stood very still, aware the tremble in her voice may have given the game away. 'I'm so sick of playing games with Buffy' she thought, but there was too much at stake to stop playing.

Buffy caught the tremor in Faith's voice and realised she'd inadvertantly hit the nail on the head. She desperately wanted to get through this conversation and out the other side, where hopefully things would be clearer. She knew the only chance she had of doing that would be to make Faith feel more comfortable. A little humour was called for.

"So why are you hiding underneath the sheets?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"Har de har." Was Faith's only reply. She didn't attempt to remove the sheet, she just stood there.

Buffy, only to aware that Faith was very naked underneath there, didn't try to remove it for her. Instead she spoke softly.

"I thought we were making progress, becoming friends."

"We were, we are." Came Faith's voice from under her sheet.

"Then what the hell just happened out there?"

"You're the one that went all weird when you walked in on me and Robin. I was just fine and dandy until then." The sheet drifted out from her mouth when she spoke.

Buffy really wanted to kiss that bit of sheet. "So why didn't you stay and finish what you were doing. I didn't ask you to chase after me, buck naked."

"You looked freaked, I wanted to know why."

"Why?"

"Because I did."

"So why did you bolt when I tried to explain?" Buffy asked.

"I don't see what you falling for Little Willie has to do with what you saw."

"I was gonna get to that part."

"Go on then." Faith crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

Buffy smiled at Faith's confident display of body language while still looking like she was hiding from the boogy man. She felt the smile lose it's edge as the challenge Faith had just uttered sunk in.

Now or never, and suddenly never was looking attractive again. She counted her blessings for the sheet though, that made true confessions that much easier.

"I'm not falling for Spike."

Faith shook her head, dismissively. "You looked pretty close earlier"

"It was just a kiss."

"Well I admit I only caught the tail end of it, but from the look you were givin' each other, it was more than just a kiss."

It was Buffy's turn to shake her head. "Spike said the same thing about when we kissed."

Now Faith ripped the sheet off her head. "What?"

"Uh Faith." Buffy waved her hands in front of the younger Slayer. Faith gave a strangled growl deep in her throat, but wrapped the sheet around her like a cloak.

Buffy opened her eyes again. "When he caught us er...kissing, he um said it looked like more." She realised this was her opening. Now just to wait and see how Faith reacted to it.

"Great now I'm being compared to the damn vamp. Could this get any worse." Faith started pacing around the small bathroom. What was Buffy going on about, hadn't she made it clear she didn't want to chat about Spike. She obviously had the bloodsucker on the brain at the moment, so why didn't she get gone and hassle him.

'Okay, not the reaction I was looking for' Buffy had to concede. Best just to press on.

"Well it is the same isn't it. We just kissed and me and Spike just kissed or...or it was more than a kiss, if you go by how it looked."

"Okay B, you lost me again. I have no idea if you like Spike or not now. I've never done this girly talk stuff before, maybe you should speak to Red." 'Before I explode.'

"What? Why would I want to talk to Will, it's you I need to say this too." Buffy told her. She was losing herself, everytime she was about to come out and say it, Faith changed the subject.

"But Buffy, I don't care. I'm sorry, but I don't. I like you and I wanna be friends but not this, it's too much. I'd rather just get back to Rob and apoligise for leaving him high and dry." She winked at Buffy and patted her arm as she walked past out the door.

Buffy's mouth was open in shock, again. This girl was too much, she even had the effrontery to wink at her. Oh by everything honest and just in this world they were gonna rumble now.

"So that's it, you don't even want to talk about it?" Buffy shouted after her retreating back.

Faith turned back to her. "Jeez B, keep it down, people are trying to sleep y'know."

"No I will not keep it down, answer the question."

"No I don't want to talk about it, I said that. Nothing against you, but I don't want a friendship where we share everything if you know what I mean. Let's just keep it casual, you've got other friends for the heavy stuff." Faith stood looking at her. That had been totally honest, Buffy couldn't fault her on a thing she'd said, so why was B still glaring at her. Her lower lip trembling slightly in contrast with the laser beams about to shoot from her eyes.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you, you want to keep it so casual you won't even discuss it. Just a good time girl to the end huh Faith." Hissed Buffy. Without another glance at Faith she started down the stairs.

"What is wrong with you Buffy." Faith called after her.

"Nothing to do with you." Buffy snapped, still descending.

'It never is' thought Faith sadly. 'It's always Angel or Riley or Spike. I'm just the one who chucks myself in front of the cross fire.'

She entered Buffy's bedroom to find Robin and his clothes gone. Half relieved but feeling even more alone, she sank down onto the bed, pulled the sheet over her head once more and cried.


	21. Operation Buffy: Failed

Chapter 9 : Operation Intervention : FAILED

Buffy stomped down the stairs, the anger radiating off of her and permeating the rooms below.

Looking into the living room, she saw only Andrew was left laying on the couch. When he noticed her, he curled into a foetal position and covered his head with a cushion.

Harrumphing at him impatiently she continued to stomp to the kitchen. Giles, Xander, Anya and Willow were all gathered inside, everyone of them flinched when they noticed her expression.

Harrumphing at them too, she took a seat at the table and grabbed an open whiskey bottle.

"Looks like everyone is starting to party without me." She growled.

"Hey Buff, do you want a glass?" Xander asked, holding one up.

She looked him in the eye and answered with a big swig of the bottle.

Followed by a coughing fit and a 'blargh' face. "This stuff never tastes any better does it."

"I could make you a cup of tea if you like?" Giles all but stuttered.

"No thanks, I've learnt the trick to getting over the taste is to get your taste buds drunk." She took another swig and made another face. When her eyes stopped watering she said "See, better already."

She set the bottle down on the table and kicked back so her chair was resting on two legs, her upper back supporting it against the cupboards.

Staring at the ceiling, she said "So you guys knew what I was going to walk in on and yet you thought it would be funnier not to tell me, is that right?"

"I didn't." Willow and Giles both asserted hurriedly.

Xander gave them a disappointed look. "So much for sticking together like we discussed, guys."

"You discussed that, I never said anything of the sort." Giles told him.

"It's not like it matters, guys, it would have just been nice to have a heads up so I didn't embarrass myself." Buffy continued to stare at the ceiling, hoping with the power of her mind she could make the ceiling crumble and drop Faith and Robin in a messy pile of their own blood and bones.

"It sounded like it mattered, all the shouting and yelling normally indicates something that matters. That's why we're all cowering in here like the place is surrounded by bunnies." Anya said with her usual tact.

"Well it didn't matter, nothing matters. I don't care if their up there getting bouncy on _my_ bed, right now." Buffy looked down long enough to grab the bottle of drink and have another mouthful. Her grimace was slightly less now.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Buffy, don't want to get drunk after all." Willow moved the bottle further away from her.

The other two legs of Buffy's chair hit the floor with a loud clonk. Everyone except Anya jumped just slightly.

"No Wills, this is a celebration." She picked up the bottle once more and this time poured a generous measure into one of the glasses littering the table top. Raising it she continued "Here's to beating the bad guy, and Xander not going to Oxnard and Faith getting a new...a new orgasm partner." She winked at Anya as she said that bit. "Angel finally admitting he's fallen out of love with me and just wants to be friends and...and...and whatever." Buffy drained nearly all her glass and slammed it down on the table, she slid it across to Xander. "Hit me again Sam." She chuckled to herself.

"Angel said he doesn't love you anymore." Willow finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Oh you know Angel, he didn't put it quite like that, but he said that he thought everything had worked out the way it was supposed to for us. Which obviously means the same thing." Buffy used her finger to draw circles in a puddle of spilled liquor. "He said he could never be with me, the way..." She caught herself before she said anything incriminating.

"The way what?" Asked Willow.

"The way someone else could." Buffy finished, not meeting anyone's eyes. Although if she was honest she might not be able to meet anyone's eyes anyway. She risked a quick glance at Anya. 'Yep, that's cool, I can still only see one of her.'

"Would that someone possibly have dark hair, a sexy smile and be right, ouch! Again with the kicking Harris. You are so asking for it." Anya glared at him.

Buffy looked at her suspiciously. "What are you going on about now Anya?"

"Oh nothing, just your attraction to..."

She was cut off by Xander yelling, "For the love of God Ahn, will you give it a rest."

"Why? What is everyone so scared of, if I'm right then so what? No big deal, and if I'm wrong then we can all laugh at it and go ha ha ha."

"Oh this is ridiculous. Buffy, Anya has this absurd idea that you and Faith are somewhat more than friends." Giles didn't add that he too had his suspicions.

"What?" Buffy grabbed the glass from in front of Willow and added more drink on top of what was already in there.

"That's okay Buff, I'd finished anyway." Willow held her hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"She thinks, well okay, we thought," he amended off of his ex's look. "That you and Faith might be making merry with more than the banter, if you know what I mean." Xander kept his eyes down so he missed the bit of liquid that spilled from Buffy's glass as her hand shook.

"No Xander, I don't know what you mean?" Buffy sipped at the drink, forcing her hand to not betray her.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, we thought you were Faith's new orgasm buddy, not the muscley principal" Anya blurted out.

Buffy did her best to remain calm. She swallowed her mouthful before she could spit it across the table, in the back of her mind she acknowledged the victory over her taste buds, they weren't rebelling at all now. They were probably in shock along with the rest if her. Her fists clenched slightly and she had to set the glass down to avoid breaking it.

She couldn't believe how cruel life could be, no that was a lie. She knew exactly how cruel life could be but she figured it could give her a break once in a while. It seemed as if her friends had reached her decision before she had, but they hadn't caught the latest update. That Faith wasn't interested in any more than a casual quickie now and again. Preferring to share her bed, or in this case _her_ bed, with virtual strangers rather than even entertain the idea of anything meaningful with Buffy. Where had her conclusion jumping friends been over the last few days when things were still uncertain and she didn't have a clue about her feelings for Faith. Instead they'd arrived just after the nick of time to make inroads on a conversation there was no way she could stomach right now. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to drown any of the humiliation, hurt and anger, her little heart-to-heart with Faith had caused.

'Humpf, more like groin to heart. Faith's heart didn't want anything to do with that conversation.' She thought. Her eyes had glazed over slightly and as they swam into focus she realised her friends were still staring at her, waiting for confirmation or denial. 'Well at least that decision is easy.'

"I'm sorry, I think the shock and horror of that statement just sent me catatonic for a moment. Or maybe this stuff is catching up with me." Buffy chuckled and shook the bottle lightly, causing the remaining couple of inches to slosh around inside.

"Really so there's nothing going on between you and Faith?" Willow sounded pretty relieved.

Buffy gave her a lop-sided smile and waved her hand in the air. That didn't seem to be enough, they were still looking at her with concern.

"Oh come on you guys, me and Faith, did you really think that. Sure there's chemistry there," Her smile became wistful for a second as she remembered the basement kiss, but she snapped out of it quick, "but it's the bad kind, the kind that goes boom when it gets to close, y'know like all my lab experiments used to."

"So I guess there goes my favourite fantasy flying out the window of reason and logic, but I guess it's for the best." Said Xander. "I mean think of the hospital visits you'd have to make, every time you fought over the duvet."

"Yeah." Buffy muttered vaguely.

"Well I think your lying and I think Faith was lying when I asked her!" Anya announced matter-of-factly.

"You already spoke to Faith about this?" Buffy only just managed to keep her voice down.

"Yes, I asked her if you were having sex, but don't worry, she denied it too. She was definitely lying though. She got all red in the face and shouted at me and ran away. Those are the actions of someone with something to hide."

"Yeah Anya, we're going at it like bunnies every time your back's turned, that's why she ran straight off to find a new boy toy, is it?" Buffy spat sarcastically, downing another shot.

Anya visibly flinched at the word bunnies, but she regained her composure and agreed. "Probably"

"Hey what are you insinuating?" Buffy asked indignantly, for a second caught up in the fantasy of her and Faith at it like bunnies.

"Absolutely nothing. What are you admitting?" The ex demon shot back.

Buffy went slack-jawed for a second, while her whiskey basted brain caught up with her.

"Buffy, if there is something more between the two of you, you don't have to be scared to share it with us. We're your friends and we only wish to help." Giles soft voice filtered through her hazy thoughts and she smiled absentmindedly at him.

Willow put her hand on Buffy's arm. "And some of us might have more experience in this than you and would be happy to share." She told the Slayer gently.

"Willow, there's nothing going on between Faith and I, trust me on this, but if anything does, I'll tell you." Buffy patted the witches hand and then removed it from her arm so she could reach for another drink. The bottle neck tapped out a rhythm on the edge of the glass as she poured.

"Don't believe you." Anya sing-songed.

Buffy flew from her chair and banged the bottle down on the table. It smashed, the majority of the shards still held in place because of the label, the rest tinkling down onto the table. She leaned so far across the table that Anya felt compelled to lean backwards. Everyone else just watched warily.

Buffy spoke through gritted teeth, every now and then she slurred but she ignored that in the same way she ignored the glass splinters coating her hand.

"Anya I don't care what you believe, I never have cared what you believe and this time, if it's possible, I care even less. You don't know the first thing about Faith or me or anything we do, don't do or want to do with each other and in light of that I'd be a lot happier if you keep your big beak out of it, cause I swear to the PTB that if you talk to Faith again about anything I might be thinking or feeling, without getting your facts right first, then I'll break it off. Got it?"

Anya nodded. Buffy brushed the glass off her hands and looked at the mess she'd made on the table for the first time.

"I got it Buff." Willow had got up to get the dustpan and brush while Buffy was telling Anya off, now she shoo'd the blonde Slayer aside while she swept up the glass. "All done." She told Buffy with an overly bright smile.

"Shorry Willsh." Buffy told her. "At leasht the bottle wash empty, huh?" Buffy picked up the glass she'd just filled and began to sip.

"Yes and the reason you smashed the bottle in the first place is because you had just drunk near enough three-quarters of a bottle of Glenfiddich forty year old single malt, which was in fact highly expensive and not one of my duty free purchases." Giles sounded more upset than angry.

"Then why were you drinking it now?" Buffy asked petulantly, a small hiccup escaped her.

"Because I think leaving it to the bloody demons if the bloody world ends is a bloody waste." Ah there was the anger. "If you'd said you wanted to drain the bottle and get yourself pissed, I'd have happily supplied you with a cheap bottle of the stuff and I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to taste the bloody difference." The irate Englishman scraped his chair back. "I need a bloody drink."

Buffy stood there swaying. "Sho...sorry, Giles." She blinked at him.

He didn't look around at her as he retrieved another bottle from the back of a cupboard, but he nodded his acceptance.

"Uh Buffy, if it's something else bothering you besides Faith, or instead of Faith." Xander added quickly when she glared at him. "Uh you can talk about that too."

Willow nodded encouragingly at her.

"Why does everybody think there's something wrong with me all of a sudden. What is it that time of year again already. Operation: Buffy intervention, cause it's getting kind of old now guys." Buffy began inching towards the cupboards when Giles sat back down.

"No of course not, we just care about you." Willow told her.

"I don't." Said Anya, helping herself to some of the new bottle and not even bothering to look at Buffy.

"You have to admit your acting out of character tonight Buffy." Said Giles.

"Am not, just because I felt like kicking back for a while and having a few drinks with my friends..."

"A few!" Anya snorted.

Buffy ignored her. "...You think there must be something dire wrong with me. Ooh Buffy's falling in love with Faith and Faith doesn't love her back..." 'Shit! Damn! Shit!' Her voice rose shakily, "...Well all I wanted was to find the fun a little and you guys are ruining my party so I'm gonna go and see someone who won't." She'd managed to edge her way around to the cupboard Giles had gone to earlier and now she opened it, grabbed a bottle out, nearly dropping it in her haste and ran for the door to the basement.

There was pin-dropping silence as everyone stared after her. A few seconds later she poked her head back around the corner and jumped slightly to still see everyone gawking at her. She held the bottle up.

"This isn't too expensive is it?" She asked.

Giles shook his head, bewildered. She gave him a big smile and disappeared again.

Xander broke the silence. "Is anyone else concerned that she's finding the fun with Spike?"

"Oh yeah" Willow agreed.

"Do you think someone should go after her?" Xander shuffled in his seat.

"I'm not going." Willow made clear.

"Uh I don't think, that is too say, um, I'm with Willow." Giles replied

"Don't care what she does with Spike." Said Anya bluntly.

All eyes turned to the one-eyed Scooby. "Well I'm not going down there. There might be straddling." He shuddered and downed his glass of cheaper and nastier whisky.


	22. I'll be the Life of the party, You can b...

Chapter ten : I'll Be The Life Of The Party, You Can Be The Soul

Buffy came down the stairs in short bursts, being careful not to lose her footing. It was dark down here and even after patting the wall for what felt like ages, she'd had no luck finding the light switch. Her Slayer reflexes were busy carousing and singing loudly off key inside her and didn't care if she fell down the steps and landed on her ass. So she took it steady and clung to the banister.

Spike lay on his cot and listened to her awkward movements. He'd turned the light off hours ago, not really needing it to see the nothingness that was down there. Plus darkness made it easier to brood.

He'd tensed up when the door opened, but then the familiar scent of Buffy assailed his nostrils, combined with something equally intoxicating – hard liquor. Mixed with the noise she made trying to get down the stairs, he surmised that she was rat-arsed. He knew his Slayer only made friends with the alcohol when she was upset about something and he wondered what it was, and whether he could kill it.

He sat up on the bed and waited to find out what this little visit was for.

"Spike, Spike. Are you down here? Why's it so dark? Ouch! Stupid wall! Spike!"

He chuckled softly. "I'm here, Luv." He walked to a shelf, his footing confident even in the near absolute darkness and lit some candles.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of liquid sloshing, and her erratic breathing and halting footsteps. As the match flared and wick began to burn he was greeted with a big sloppy smile and had to duck the bottle that was waved in front of his face. His nostrils flared as he identified another, less pleasant smell. His smile slipped.

"Angel's here?" He asked, fangs begging to show themselves.

"Huh?" Asked Buffy, non-plussed. "He is?"

"He's all over you."

"Ohhh." Buffy dragged the syllable out, finally getting it. "No he's gone. Totally gone." She didn't want to talk about Angel, she wanted to forget about Angel, Faith, the First and impending doom, just for tonight. Was that really so much to ask.

"Gone?" Spike repeated her.

"Yep, gone, gone. Back to L.A. He just dropped by to bring us some stuff and them he left. End of story." She plopped down on his bed and began to open the bottle. "Now can we talk about something fun?"

He sat down next to her. "What stuff did he bring?"

"Noooo." She whined. "I said fun stuff, not work stuff." She leaned against his shoulder and offered him the bottle.

His nose wrinkled slightly as he took it.

"For Gods sake, do you want me to go take a shower?" She stormed.

"No, no of course not." He placated. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side, taking a long swallow of the bottle as he did so.

"Save some for me." She pouted.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked.

"I think, as the Slayer and world saver I can handle a little bit of drink." She pouted. Why was everyone on her case, even Spike – the original bad boy – was trying to play her mother.

"Yeah a little bit of drink, sure, but you practically had to come down the stairs on your bum. That wasn't very Slayer-esque of you." He teased her.

"Oh shut up." She replied, taking the bottle back anyway and having a swig.

He grinned down at her, She looked even more beautiful in the flickering candle light, than she did normally. He could get over the stink of Angel because it was his bed she was snuggling on.

"So to what do I owe this impromptu party, Luv."

"They were being mean to me upstairs." She whined.

"Mean how?" He asked her to clarify. He'd heard muffled arguments taking place upstairs, but had been in no mood to go and join in. Which in itself was pathetic. The day Spike stopped enjoying a good old set to, he knew there had to be something wrong. 'Yeah, it all started when you fell in love with the stunning woman sat next to you.' He thought while he waited for her to speak again.

She mused over possible answers in her head before settling on "Just mean."

He thought for a moment about possible things that would make them mad at her. "Was it about me?"

"No."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen.

She smiled at him. "Does it matter if I'm here anyway?" She reached up and stroked his hair.

"Guess not." He took her hand in his, gently kissed the palm and then placed it back on the bed between them. "So what else happened on your little mission apart from bumping into dear old Grand-dad. You can just tell me the fun stuff, if you want to keep this party swinging."

She frowned at him slightly, "Uh got some info on the scythe, pretty much your normal cryptic mumbo-jumbo. Giles and Willow are gonna get on it once they've finished picking apart my private life." Seeing Spike suddenly look all curious, she carried on before he could ask what she was talking about. "I killed Caleb!" She suddenly remembered. Beaming proudly, she recounted his death.

Spike gave her a big hug. "Congratulations Pet. I knew you had it in you." When he didn't let go right away she felt herself begin to dissolve into his arms. One of her arms was caught between them, still clutching the bottle. She placed the other one around him and clung tight to the back of his black t-shirt, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

His arms loosely around her back, he fought the urge to pull her in closer, trying to stay content with the what he had. His nose nudged the hair by her ear and his cold breath tickled her skin as he spoke. "I'm so proud of you Buffy, I wish I could have been there to see you in action."

She shivered at the tiny vibrations his words caused and snuggled deeper.

"I wish you had been, I just needed time to think." She told him. Her voice muffled by her own hair and his shoulder.

"And did it help?" He asked hopefully. Had she made her choice? Had she chosen him? Is that why she was in his arms now?

"Didn't really get a lot of time for thinking, what with all the killing." She shifted herself slightly and wriggled her right shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Uh Buffy, does this mean anything?" He asked, unable to stop himself.

"Uh yeah." She said. He smiled and she wriggled her shoulder. "It means I got cramp in my arm and I'm gonna spill this everywhere. Could ya let go a minute."

"Oh, sorry." He pulled away completely, slightly self-conscious.

She kept one arm around his back though, preventing him from moving to far. She stretched out her other arm. The one holding the bottle. He took the bottle from her and had a few mouthfuls while she pumped her arm, trying to get rid of the pins and needly feeling that had started. When it had died away, she took the bottle back for another gulp. He watched affectionately as she wiped her hand across her mouth to remove the dribbles.

She caught him looking and grinned. "Lady like huh?" She joked before jumping onto his lap, facing him astride his thighs.

"Uh Buffy, not that this isn't nice. but what are you doing?" He asked, scooting back on the cot. She stayed with him, leaning back so her butt rested just above his knees.

"Nothing, just getting comfortable. So how was your night? She took another swallow and handed the bottle back to him.

"Uh well I played Poker with the kids."

"Those kids are the same age as me." Buffy said playfully.

"Too me, Luv, Rupert's barely past puberty."

She chuckled. "What else?"

He shrugged to buy time. Did he tell her about the gangs unwavering belief that she was shagging Faith. Did he tell her Anya had made him realise that they were right, not necessarily about the shagging but that there was more going on than she was admitting. Did he tell her he'd managed to knock holes into the sand filled punch bag whilst trying to work out his frustration. He could hear the small grains of sand still trickling out, if he concentrated. Did he tell her how he had laid in the dark for hours after Andrew had left, plotting painful ways to kill Faith and make her remains disappear so no one ever found out.

He shrugged again. "Not a lot, just slept really. Didn't get a lot of rest last night."

She studied him, knowing there was something else, but not being able to pinpoint what was missing. When his clear blue eyes gazed at her own and he gave her a small smile, she relaxed, thinking it must just be the alcohol.

"Sounds pretty boring, I wish I'd been here." She quipped.

"Wish you had been too." His hands had been laying either side of him, the bottle empty and forgotten on the bed. He lifted them now and placed them gently on Buffy's waist. She covered them with her own. "Have you seen Faith since you got back?" He asked as casually as he could.

There it was, he felt her flinch, just slightly, at the question. "Um, yeah." She glanced down and then back up quickly. 'A little more than what I'd planned on seeing just yet.' She added to herself.

He pressed his advantage. "How was she? Just that she seemed a tad upset earlier?"

This time Buffy kept her head up, but her gaze had moved to his ear, she managed to keep the chirpy tone to her voice. "Oh she was just fine and dandy according to her. She wasn't very happy about me walking in and interrupting her boinkfest, but she recovered pretty quickly and got back to what she does best." At some point she'd grasped Spike t-shirt and now she balled her hands into fists and wound the thick, black material around them.

"And what's that?" His eyes were on her hands now, it's not like she would notice anyway. Her gaze was turned inwards to a place he couldn't see. If he'd needed any more proof of Buffy's feelings for the dark Slayer, he was getting it now.

"Screwing around." She muttered

"And does that bother you?" He asked quietly.

She hiccupped a couple of times and stroked his face absently. "Do vampire's actually have to shave?"

"Does it?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Not when I've got you to make me feel better." She giggled and bounced a little on his thighs. The motion made his body stiffen and he let out a shaky breath and leaned harder against the wall at his back.

"Hell, you really are plastered, aren't you." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 'This is so not a fair time to send a drunk and bouncy Slayer down to me.' He thought. He could tell the Faith thing was bothering her, but if she refused to talk about it what he could he do, except play trampoline. That notion was much to attractive to be chivalrous, but white knights do what they have to, to keep there fair maidens happy.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and tried to look him in the eye. She blinked a lot and swayed ever so slowly from side to side. His hands on her hips stopped her from going completely over every time she swayed to far. "Look at me." She said.

"I am, Pet."

"Oh." She grabbed his head with both hands. "Try harder."

He leaned back, half thinking she was about to kiss him. "Is that better?"

"Yeah I can see you now, you were all blurry before." She tapped him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm not surprised, you were an inch away from my nose." He relaxed as he spoke, reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from her face and smiling at her.

Thud. The back of his head thumped firmly against the wall, but he was oblivious to it. The feel of Buffy's lips on his own made any other sensation to boring to notice. Until she surged forward on his lap and then another started to cry out and be heard. He simply kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. His hands stayed at her hips neither encouraging nor stopping her, just revelling in her enthusiasm for the kiss. It was only when her body began pressing into all the right places that he knew he had to do something.

He pulled away from her mouth, or tried to. She just pushed back harder and refused to be removed, and again for a few seconds he let himself be lost in her. Letting out a rough growl that she swallowed eagerly, he rolled them over. As soon as he was on top, he pulled out of the kiss. Her arms still tight around his neck stopped him from getting up with ease, but at least he could speak now.

"Buffy…" Was all he managed to say. The look in her eyes was so dark, so hungry, he nearly gave up his resolve and gave her everything he had. "Bollocks!" He muttered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What is it, Spike?" Buffy asked, looking up at him. When she didn't immediately get a reply she threaded her hand in his hair and tried to guide him back down to her lips. She wanted this, she needed this, it felt so right and she felt so horny, how could it be wrong.

Spike remained rock still. "Let go a minute Buffy."

She loosened her grip and he began to sit up.

"Nooo!" She gripped around his neck again and found herself lifted with him.

"Buffy this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this." He tried to explain.

"You didn't have any problem kissing me earlier, what's changed?" She said huffily, still refusing to release him.

"You're out of your tree on bleeding spirits for one thing." He shifted in her hold, trying to pry her arms above his head to get away from their scissor grip.

"So, Slayer metabolism. You know how quick I can sober up, jeez at this rate I'll be fit to operate heavy machinery before you even get your pants off."

"That's the other thing. Earlier was just a kiss, you know this could go much further."

"Yeah that's kind of the point." She removed her arms from around his neck to slap at his hands. "Will you stop digging your fingers into me like I'm an over-inflated life jacket and kiss me already."

"What?" He pulled his hands away from her slapping and she took the opportunity to pull his t-shirt off. She shoved him back onto the bed hard before removing it completely. "Buffy, no!"

She ran her hands down his chest, delighted by the muscles jumping. "What do you mean, no?"

He couldn't answer for a second. Her warm hands gliding down his torso took his words and flushed them. Seriously struggling to regain any semblance of thought, he pushed her hands away.

"I don't want to do this."

"Oh I beg to differ." She smirked down at him, rolling her hips against his, groaning slightly herself in anticipation at what she felt there.

Spike threw his head back against the bed and yelled. "Take back the bloody soul, it's killing me."

She wriggled against him again. "You want this Spike, I want this, just let go and enjoy it. You know how good it can be between us."

"Not this time."

"Well we won't know until we try." Her wandering hands finally made it to his belt buckle and she unfastened his jeans with only slightly less than Slayer speed. The drink was indeed wearing off. He knew that didn't make this any less wrong though.

She was taking her top off, eyes shielded as she lifted it over her head, when he made his move. Sitting up fast he took her off guard and pushed her roughly backwards. Sitting astride her belly he slapped her hands away from the hem of her top and grabbed them both in one of his hands. With his free hand he pulled the top down so it more or less covered her decently again.

"Spike, you idiot, what are you doing?" She howled. She couldn't get any leverage to flip him off, with her arms held above her.

"Something I'm probably gonna regret if the world ends next week." He told her honestly.

"Oh your gonna regret it before that mister." She growled.

He laughed lightly as he did he jeans back up. "You're most likely right, pet, but one day you'll see I'm doing this for both our goods."

"Well thanks for protecting my virtue, but you really needn't have bothered, after all you pretty much killed that last year." She carried on struggling under him.

"Yeah well don't go acting like you were all innocent before, you were the one using me for hot, dirty sex, remember?"

She stopped and laid still. Realisation suddenly dawning. "Is that what this is about. Your scared I'm using you?"

"No, well yes as a matter of fact. It didn't really bother me when I was all evil, but I don't know, just don't feel right now." He let go of her hands, but she reached for his and held them both, gently.

"Spike, I'm not using you. I promise. This wasn't about just getting some. I didn't come down here to jump your bones to make myself feel better. It's just when I get near you the electricity starts building and I need to touch you, to earth myself and then with the drinking it all gets bigger than life and urgent, but it's not like last year. If we do this now, I won't regret waking up in your arms in the morning. In fact I can't think of anything that would be better."

He wanted to cry, he really wanted to cry. Did humans feel like this all the time. Painfully torn between what they want to do and what they knew they should do, because it was a bloody stupid way to live if you asked him.

He stroked her cheek with his finger tips, so softly they felt like a cool breeze against her skin. "I bet you can think of one thing better." He told her sadly.

"Pancakes." She tried cheerfully to redirect the conversation.

"Buffy. We're not going to shag tonight, because as much as your words mean to me, I'm not the one you want. Whether you admit it to yourself or not, I know you and I know what you get like when you fancy someone, and as much as I'd like it to be, it's not me."

"It could be." She tried.

"But it's not, is it? Us doing anything tonight is just going to muck things up with you and her, and if you even think of saying 'she doesn't have to find out.' I'll flip you like a pancake, and bite your arse."

Buffy chuckled. "And for a minute there, I thought you weren't interested."

He climbed off her and sat at her side. She sat up too.

"Why don't you go up there now, go see her. I'm sure she feels the same way, she'd have to be blind not to." He told her.

"She doesn't." Buffy's voice was devoid of emotion, her face blank.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"She doesn't. Feel the same way."

"How can you be sure? Have you spoken to her?"

"Tried to, I tried to tell her how I felt when I got back, but she was too busy rutting with Robin." Buffy felt her eyelids begin to fill with tears at the memory.

"That Pratt. Well I wouldn't worry about him, Luv. He couldn't be anything more than a substitute. I mean you have been playing these cards pretty close to your chest, or trying to at any rate. She probably thinks you don't care for her neither."

"No I tried talking to her after, I started to tell her and she just blew me off, like over and over." The tears started to fall in earnest now. The last affects of the alcohol making her emotions more tangible. "She wouldn't even hear me out. She said she wanted something casual, but if I was looking for anything more then I should look somewhere else."

He put his arm around her, a comfort she gratefully accepted, leaning against his side, her head bowed while the tears flowed.

"Now, Pet, maybe that's for the best, at the moment. She's probably just thinking you've both got enough to be going on with, without distracting yourselves further with each other." He more or less said the same thing to her, that she had said to him earlier. Right away he knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"That's not it. I know it isn't. She's always been like this, one conquest after another. That's all I'd be to her, another notch on her belt. I won't be that. I'd rather be alone than be with someone who didn't even care enough to be there in the morning." She took a big, shaky breath. "I've been there before with someone I love. I can't do it again." She sobbed.

He didn't know what else to say. He held her against him and rocked her gently. He felt for sure that Faith felt more than that for Buffy, but telling her now wouldn't make a difference. She wouldn't believe him and if he did turn out to be wrong he would have made her pain ten times worse. So he kept quiet and rocked her, whispering soothing words in her ear now and then

She turned her head into his neck and sobbed harder for a while then she managed to pull herself back together bit by painful bit. Pulling back slightly she gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime." His eyes were filled with tears for her, but they didn't fall, just hung to his lower lashes making them glisten.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve, then looked at it in disgust. Looking up at Spike she said. "I'm gross, aren't I."

He smiled. "Your Buffy, and that's about as beautiful as anyone can get." Then he looked at her sleeve and wrinkled his nose. "You just need to learn how to use a tissue."

She pulled her top off and threw it away from her. He looked extremely wary, waiting for an attack of her hornies to come back, but he needn't have worried.

She picked up his t-shirt that was still laying at the end of the cot. "Mind if I..?"

"Help yourself."

She shrugged the t-shirt on and leaned back into him, her breath still hitched from time to time, but she seemed a lot calmer. He put his arm around her again and she snuggled into him, getting comfy.

"If you love her, you have to try again." He said softly.

"I don't want to get hurt." Buffy whispered.

"Love wouldn't be worth it without a little risk. You can't guarantee that anyone you meet won't hurt you at some point."

"Not the way she could hurt me."

"Do you mean physically." Spike asked, thinking about the fights they'd had. He felt her shake her head against his shoulder.

"In here." She placed her hand over her heart.

She fell quiet then and it wasn't long before the fight with Caleb, the booze, the emotional confrontations and the lateness of the hour did what they did best. She was sound asleep against his shoulder.

He tried to pull away so he could lay her down on the cot, but she just snuggled tighter, mumbling "No Spike, don't leave me, stay."

So he did. He laid them both down smoothly, and holding her in his arms, waited for sleep to claim him too.

It wasn't happening in any hurry. He watched her in the light of the last few candles as they started to gutter. This beautiful girl, his beautiful Slayer, she looked so peaceful lying with her head on his chest, her breath tickling his still bare skin. No one looking at her now would believe the struggles she'd gone through tonight and every other night and day of her life for the past seven years and who knew how many more yet. He bent slightly to kiss her forehead and murmured to her sleeping form.

"Whatever I have to do Buffy, whatever I need to do to make your life more bearable, to make you happy and safe, I'll do it. Whatever it takes." She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled his chest, content at least, for now.


	23. Destined to Dream

Chapter eleven. : Destined to Dream

Upstairs in Buffy's bed, Faith had fallen into a restless sleep. The pillow was damp with her tears and she held Buffy's stupid stuffed pig tightly under her chin. She shifted over slightly, a small grunt escaping her and her eyelids began to twitch.

* * *

Downstairs in the basement, Buffy was fast asleep in Spike's arms. Her head was cradled where his neck met his strong shoulder blade. Her mouth began to move without sound and her eyelids began to flutter.

* * *

Willow sat on the ground, her hands on the red and silver scythe in front of her. Her hair was white and glowed with a radiant nimbus. Strong beams of a similar colour shone out of the shiny weapon. Suddenly Willow was joined by seven other women, with equally flowing hair. Willow's pants and sweater became a fine robe of white and gold, dressing her in the uniform the other women wore.

All hands were on the scythe, the light shining through all of them and out until the room became to bright to bear.

When the light winked out they were left in total darkness.

"Where'd everyone go?" Faith's voice, but Buffy couldn't see her, couldn't sense her.

"Don't know, where are you? Why's our voices echoing?" Buffy asked.

"You don't want the answer to that B. Just don't look down." The dark Slayer warned.

Buffy had the feeling of rushing through space and for all she knew, she had. Then she realised it was just the wind. A very strong, more or less gale force wind, blowing from somewhere to where ever. Her hair streamed out behind her, and the front of her clothes became moulded to her body, but she had no difficulty in standing there.

Buffy walked forward into the wind and then she was standing on ice. It was still dark, but it was the darkness of a moonless night now. Looking up she could see a million stars. They were reflected beneath her in the smooth flawless ice. Around her in the distance she could see mountains, black as pitch against the night sky.

"Faith!" She called. Her words were whipped away by the wind.

"Bit busy right now Buffy, just don't look down." Faith could see Buffy through a jagged hole in the wall. Assuring herself Buffy was safe for the time being, she turned her attention back to her visitor.

"I did this already." She stated confidently.

"You are the Slayer, the Chosen One, the one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to combat the forces of darkness." The Mayor gave a little chuckle, steepling his fingers in front of him. "Sounds like a lot of hard work, doesn't it firecracker. Why don't you let me handle all that darkness, you should get some rest, you're much too young for all those worry lines Buffy is giving you."

"You're not my Watcher."

"On the contrary, Faith. I've been watching you, your whole life, and I'm very proud of you so far. Don't let me down now."

Faith stood in the centre of the filthy, falling down room. She had to get out. Steve would be back soon and he wouldn't be to please to find another man here, even if it was her boss, or was he her Watcher, or whatever the hell he was.

"Okay, okay, I'll make you proud, I'll do whatever you want, just get out of here before my boyfriend kills me."

"Manners, Faith. It's rude to rush me out of here until you've finished our bit of business." The Mayor stepped aside to reveal the dead, blood-soaked body of Allan Finch.

Faith gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "I did this already." She choked out.

Faith made a break for the hole in the wall, needing to leave the savage reminder of her mistake behind. She began squeezing through, her lithe body pulling and forcing itself through the small opening. Buffy was on the other side, if she could get to Buffy everything would be okay. Buffy could make this better.

"Come back here young lady, this isn't a free ride, you know." The Mayor called after her. "You're my Slayer, you're not supposed to shirk your responsibilities."

Finally falling through on the other side of the wall, she noticed the hole that should have led back to her old squat in Boston had gone, so had the wall itself. She looked around for Buffy and saw her in the distance. Faith called out to her, but the blonde Slayer didn't acknowledge she heard. The wind whipped around Faith and she stared down at the ice. It was starting to melt, she didn't want to go under, she didn't want to go down there. She began screaming

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy…"

Buffy found she could walk on the ice perfectly well, but she couldn't run. She learned that after slipping over on her ass a few times. Slayer agility wouldn't help her here, just slow, sure steps.

She could hear Faith calling for her in the ether, but she didn't have time to stop and have _that _chat with her at the moment. She needed to find Willow. Willow would know what to do, she was a witch and they knew about these Earth things. Like how the desert had suddenly turned into a giant skating rink.

She heard a snuffling noise behind her.

"'Bout time Faith, nice of you to get with the program."

Faith didn't answer, just kept up the snuffling, adding a little low growl now and again.

"Faith!" Buffy said, maddened.

Still no reply.

"Faith!" There was a tinge of fear in the blonde Slayer's voice this time that she was gonna make Faith pay for.

Spinning round she was greeted by a primal force hitting her chest and knocking her off her feet. Buffy screamed as she was sent sliding across the ice, the First Slayer crouched on top of her, dreads hanging in her face.

"Oh it's you." Buffy stuttered. "How've you been?"

"Right!" It growled, it's ancient voice hoarse and low. "Together! Free me! Create me!"

"Huh?" Buffy stared up at the cave woman quizzically.

The First Slayer snarled and jumped off Buffy, lifting her by the front of her black T-shirt and flinging her away over the ice.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" She yelled as she flew through the air.

She opened her eyes and looked up into her mom's loving face.

"Hi, guess I had a bad dream. Did I wake you?"

Joyce stroked her daughter's face. "No honey, I was already right here. Your friend Willow stopped by, she said to give you this." Joyce handed the scythe to Buffy, who took it and cuddled it to her chest.

"It's my new toy, I said she could borrow it. We're gonna chop off the bad guys head." She told her mom excitedly.

"It's nice your learning to share Buffy. Now get some rest, I'll be right here."

Buffy smiled angelically and closed her eyes.

"Damn, you made me jump."

Buffy's eyes snapped open again at the voice.

Faith was stood next to her, one hand clamped theatrically over her heart.

"I've been looking for you." She said.

"Why are you so wet?" Buffy asked her.

"The damn rink melted, it's okay though I swam to the desert before I went under." Faith nodded at her to show it was alright.

"Good, I'm glad, I don't want you to go under again."

"Phew, me neither. Have you seen what's down there?" Faith pulled a bag of popcorn out of her pocket and munched on a handful. She offered some to Buffy.

"No thank you, I only like new car smell."

"Yeah that stuffs good."

"So what are we watching?" Buffy asked, looking down into the big arena.

"Dunno, some witch thing. Maybe their burning them?"

"Better go buy some rat cages then."

"Shhh B, I think they're starting in."

In the arena sat eight women with white blonde flowing hair and long white robes.

"Looks more like a play than a burning." Buffy offered conversationally.

As they watched, one of the women turned around, smiled eagerly and gave them a little wave.

"Oh look, Willow's in it. Those drama lessons must have paid off." Buffy said excitedly.

The women started chanting something and Faith finished her popcorn and grew restless. Looking around the stands they were sat in something caught her attention and she nudged her fellow Slayer.

"Hey B, I think we've got some heckler's."

"Huh, what? I think it's just getting to the good bit, they're starting to fan out a bit. They do a dance now, I think."

"B over there, look. Not everyone's gonna give them a good review."

Buffy finally looked to where she was pointing. Three men in dark robes were making their was down through the stands to the main stage. They carried thick, rune covered staffs and looked extremely menacing.

"I know these guys, I met them in the desert. They wanted me to mate with a demon."

"What's the big? I thought you did that already."

"Faith, so not the time. We have to stop them, I will not have them ruining Willow's first play."

"Its not her first though is it B. She's done this sort of thing before. You can trust her."

"I know, but I don't want them making it difficult. They think they should keep the knowledge for themselves, like a woman couldn't handle it. They limit our power because they are scared we will become stronger than them, but I don't need any more demon power to know that we are already stronger than them, we have the power to overcome the shadows and drive the darkness back, I just wish I knew what it was I know."

"Damn B, you nearly sounded like you knew something then." Faith was genuinely impressed.

Buffy shrugged modestly.

"So we gonna kick some shadow butt, or watch the play, cause by the looks of it over there, we're gonna see a burning after all." Faith rejoiced at their good luck.

Over on the far side of the arena was a figure chained to the sand by her arms and legs. She struggled and howled as the shadow men drew closer. The men surrounded her and began to pound their staffs in the sand, it mixed with the rattling chains and the women's chanting.

"I know her." Buffy cried, looking around for where she'd put down the scythe. "She's us. We have to help her, if we don't we're all dust."

"Buffy we're too far away and Willow has the scythe." Faith called to her. The wind seemed to be picking up again, the sand in the arena was being whipped up into little sandstorms.

"Then Willow will have to use the scythe." Buffy announced. She started shouted down to her best friend, but the wind and the chanting and the howling and the pounding of the staffs drowned out her cries. From behind she felt Faith give a panicked tug on her sleeve.

"B, I really think the shadows are the least of our problems."

Buffy turned round to see what had caused her fellow Slayer to sound so freaked. They were stood on the uppermost stand in the stadium, looking down behind them the stands seemed to stretch on forever and coming up fast was an army of the deadly, prehistoric vampires.

"Where are they coming from?" Asked Buffy, she sounded annoyed.

Faith sounded scared. "From below." She clutched at Buffy's arm. "They're coming from below. They're all coming, do you see."

"I see Faith and it's okay I won't let them get us. You'll see, the play will be over before they get up this far." Buffy reassured the younger Slayer, stroking her arm.

Faith clung on, trusting Buffy enough to stand her ground, but still shaking with fear

As the army of Turok-han charged closer, Buffy felt her own courage beginning to wane. She could hear their growls and snorts as they fought one another on the stands to be the first to reach the Slayer's and feed. And feed they would because two Slayers would never stand a chance against this many thousands. Just as they seemed close enough to reach out and grab, the chanting behind them reached a crescendo and Buffy and Faith both turned their heads in time to see white light shoot from between them, bathing everything in it's resplendent glory. There was the sound of snapping chains and screeching wind and men's screams echoing around the vast space….

* * *

"Damn!" Buffy shot upright, nearly pitching Spike off the narrow cot.

He opened his eyes blearily. "You alright luv, you have a bad dream?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I think I can honestly say, that was the best dream I've ever had."

* * *

Faith awoke with a start, the sheet was tangled around her so tightly she could barely move. Wiping a hand over her face and pushing her hair back, she tried to extricate herself. "Damn dreams!" She muttered to the empty room. She was soaked with sweat and had a slight tremble. Taking a few deep breaths she decided to go have a smoke and calm herself down.

She was searching the floor for her clothes when the door barged open.

"Hey!" She snapped, using a boot and a bra to try and cover herself.

"Get over it Faith I saw it all last night." Buffy sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, but they didn't" Faith remarked, indicating Spike, Giles, Willow and Xander who were also stood in the doorway.

"Fair point." Buffy conceded and ushered everyone out. No one was getting to see Faith naked until she'd had the chance to enjoy it. In fact know was getting to see Faith naked after that either. Of this she was determined.

Once she had the door closed, she called through it to Faith. "You dreamt it too didn't you?"

"I dreamt something." Admitted Faith, she was wigged out enough by her dreams lately, now everyone else seemed wigged too. That couldn't be good. Pleased, at least, that Buffy had gotten over her bad mood from the night before, she hastily threw on her pants and t-shirt and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Nooo I don't mind being woken up at 6.30 in the morning by elephant feet on the stairs. Not if there's pancakes anyway." Dawn finished hopefully.

"Pancakes later, I promise." Said Buffy. "But first this."

Faith came through and went to the back door.

"Faith, where are you going? We need you to tell your side of the dream too, I might have missed some important bits."

"Calm down Blondie, I'm just having a smoke." Faith opened the back door, letting in the fresh smell of morning, then lit a cigarette which let in the smell of fresh nicotine.

Buffy bit her lip, but said nothing. She remembered how freaked the dark Slayer had been in the dream. It was no wonder she needed a cigarette.

"So Buffy, what is all this about? Did you have a prophetic dream on how to fight the First, cause I must say that would be extremely useful." Giles smiled at her. He was pleased to find her up and motivated after the obvious unhappiness she'd felt last night. A small, mean, human part of him wished she didn't feel quite so bright at this time of the morning, after polishing off his prized Whisky, but he suspected that was just caused by the slight ache in his own head.

"Actually Giles, I think that's exactly what I had, or I should say, what we had." Buffy granted.

"Oh well that is good news." Giles smile grew wider.

"Is that what that was." Exclaimed Faith, from over by the door. "Well at least the night terrors and the bed wetting was for a worthy cause this time."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I was joking." She assured. "Well about the bed-wetting anyway." She continued in a darker tone.

Everyone was still staring at her.

"Come on, you guys I was kidding."

"Faith as much as I love you, you'd better be." Buffy told her, resisting the urge to get Dawn to change the sheets. Actually, thinking back to the night before, the sooner the sheets were changed the better.

Faith was staring at her, like she'd just grown another head. It made her feel slightly awkward and she looked away. She caught Spike's eye and he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Right, should we get back to the matter in hand." Asked Giles. "Tell us about the dream."

Everyone present took seats around the kitchen table.

"Right, well I'll tell what I remember and then Faith can tell her bit, then hopefully you can piece it together, cause it makes as much sense as usual to me. Which is none."

Giles pulled a pad and a pen from the jumble at the centre of the table ready to make notes and Willow fired up her laptop to access all the notes, they already had. They both nodded when they were ready.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and their eyes locked across the table as they began to speak.

"There was Willow, but you had white hair and the scythe…"

"No that was at the end…"

"No she had it at the start too, you weren't there…"

"I was in the dark…but I could feel you…"

"I found you in the dark and then you went away…"

"I was always not there, I was in Boston with my Watcher, it was the day I was called, except it was the Mayor. He said I had unfinished business." Faith's voice became quieter. "That I had to take care of the body. It was Allan." Faith's hands were splayed on the table top, Buffy reached across and covered one with her own. "Then I ran, crawled through the hole in the wall and tried to find Buffy."

"I got jumped by the First Slayer on the ice…"

"Luckier than me then, the ice started melting, it was trying to pull me under."

"She said something. Something about creating her." Buffy shook her head, trying to remember the exact words, but they gone the way of dreams past.

"Then we were watching Willow's play…"

"No before that I saw Mom." Dawn looked up at that. Buffy smiled at her. "She said she's right here always and she mentioned something about Willow borrowing the scythe, but I had it…"

"But Willow had it for her play, that's why we couldn't fight those shadow dudes…"

"Yeah…I remember…they had the First Slayer in chains…they were putting the mojo on her…"

"And then the vampires, Turok-han or whatever you call them…hundreds of thousands…" Faith shuddered at the memory.

"I saw them in the vision, the shadow du…I mean men gave me. It's the First's army."

"It's below…Don't look down…From beneath you it devours." Faith muttered.

"Uh guys, do you remember how you killed all the vampire's 'cause that's kind of the important part." Xander asked.

"We didn't kill them, we woke up." Said Faith

"Very helpful." Said Anya.

"When the light shone from the scythe, the First Slayer broke free and, and that's important, I just wish I knew why." Buffy said apologetically.

"Obviously I'm prepared to do whatever is needed to beat this thing, but, um, I'm not really comfortable with the idea of me standing down on the Hellmouth reciting Shakespeare." Said Willow nervously.

"I'm thinking it wasn't a play." Said Buffy.

"Dunno, we had popcorn."

"True, but I think you were with the Guardians, of the scythe." Everyone stared at her blankly. "The mystical old woman I met last night. She said her and her friends put the power in the scythe, and in the dream Willow was dressed like them and chanting like them."

"You up for a bit of chanting Will? Latin's easier than Shakespeare." Asked Xander.

"Makes more bloody sense than Shakespeare too." Scoffed Spike.

"I guess, do you remember what I was chanting."

Buffy and Faith both shook their heads.

"Right, well I suggest we get Althenea on the phone and see if she has any ideas that could help." Said Giles.

Willow nodded. "No time like the present. Dawnie, you want to carry on looking on here for me." The red-head got up to find the phone and Dawn slipped into her seat and resumed scrolling through Willow's files.

"I want pancakes at time and a half for this." She said to no one inparticular.

"I'll make you pancakes." Offered Anya brightly, no one would dare make her look through the boring books now because it would upset Dawn. "I can make pancakes." She said off of everyone's surprised looks. "Can't we Xander."

"Cool guys, can I have funny shapes?" Dawn looked up from the laptop to beam at the ex-demon.

Anya looked at Xander expectantly.

"Yeah we can do funny shapes." Xander gave in and got up with Anya to start breakfast.

Giles looked through his notes. "I see no connection between Faith seeing the Mayor as her Watcher on the day of her calling, and the rest of the dream."

"Nah, I think that's just a throwback to my usual dreams, it musta just got mixed in." Faith shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Huh?" Buffy and Faith both turned to look at Spike. Giles regarded him closely.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Rupert, I think it was the First, somehow manifesting in her dreams. Wouldn't be the first time it's done something like that."

"It messed around with Angel's and my dreams that Christmas." Agreed Buffy.

"It wants Faith out of the game, what ever way it takes. It's tried blowing you up, it's tried using me to get to you and now it's tried this."

"Dunno. It's not the first time I've had dreams of Boston, or the Mayor or…or Finch."

"What did he say to you?" Buffy asked.

"Like I said. He said he was my Watcher. He said he'd been watching my whole life in fact and that he was proud of me. Uh, he said to leave the darkness to him and not let Buffy give me any worry." Faith looked down, not meeting the blonde Slayer's eyes.

"It's was the First." Buffy said without hesitation.

"Told you." Spike slumped back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face.

"So does that mean the rest of the dream was useless, if it was all a decoy by the First."

"If it was, it let something real slip by accident. No I think it was trying to interrupt the dream, somehow. It didn't want Faith to participate." Buffy thought hard for the missing links.

Faith was also deep in thought. "Do you remember what you said about the men and the power?"

Buffy looked at her. "That they shouldn't have it?" She tried.

"Well that's a given, but no. You said they limit our power so we can't get stronger than them, but that we already are, we just had to use the power we have."

"You've got a good memory, Faith. We'll have to apply that to our research in the future." Giles sounded hopeful.

Faith gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah if we have a future."

Giles refused to lose his smile. "Well I'm sure the information you remembered has just made that much more likely."

"Okay, I'm all for the appliance of mutual admiration but can we save it until later." Buffy looked from her Watcher to her fellow Slayer "And figure out what my incredible insight actually meant."

"You have to use the power you and Faith already have to make yourselves stronger." Offered Dawn, without looking up from the screen.

"Or more likely to make us stronger, Y'know, the army of light or whatnot." Said Spike

"How though?" Faith asked.

"Something to do with what the Shadow men did to the First Slayer." Mused Buffy.

"They gave her the power from a demon. They mated her with it, you said." Faith didn't bother to suppress her smirk.

"Still not funny now we're awake Faith." Buffy chided her. "I don't think it's about the demon though. It's about the First Slayer. She told me to free her, make her."

"Now that's interesting, make her. I wonder what she meant." Giles removed his glasses for cleaning. "I must admit I'm not to happy about the thought of freeing her, once was more than enough."

"Oh she's not so bad, apart from the lack of hygiene and social etiquette…" Buffy trailed off and sat in silence.

"B, you alright, you've gone a funny colour?"

"Buffy, what is it?" Giles put his glasses back on to peer more closely at her. Her mouth was working soundlessly.

Xander noticing the sudden change in the room looked over his shoulder. "What's up Buff, you scared I'm gonna burn your pancakes."

Her smile started slow, but soon it stretched from ear to ear.

"Pet?" Spike leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder.

Coming back from where-ever she had been, she looked around at them all with a giggle.

"We are so off our game, it's embarrassing. WILLOW!"


	24. Tying up loose ends and setting others f...

Chapter twelve : Tying up loose ends and setting some free

"And you think it's that easy." Xander looked sceptical.

"In theory." Buffy squeaked.

"Believe me, easy shouldn't even be used near the same sentence as what your asking." Willow assured.

"You can do it Willow, I promise you." Said Giles.

Willow gulped and looked down at the scythe in her hands again.

"This is your big moment, Red. Time to take your place in the Hall of Fame." Faith encouraged.

"Did the coven have anything that could help?" Giles tried to steer the conversation away from ending in Willow getting stage fright.

"Uh, well it was the middle of the night in Devon, but they're gonna look into some spells and stuff and get back to me. I called Wes in L.A. too, to see if he could think of anything but apparently they've got a few problems of their own at the moment, so I told him not to worry."

"Well as soon as it's a more reasonable hour over there, we can ring again with the new development, I'm sure they'll be able to help. Meanwhile I have a few old friends I need to look up. Faith would you assist me for a moment." Giles left the kitchen and Faith followed warily, she didn't notice Buffy watching her intently while pretending to be absorbed in her pancakes.

Giles only went as far as the living room, before stopping to go through some piles of books. Faith stopped in the middle of the floor, arms swinging by her side, affecting a bored air. Andrew was still fast asleep on the couch.

"So Faith, have you thought any more about my proposal?"

"Not really, I've been a bit busy with dreaming up how to save the world. Why, have you got Buffy to agree?"

"Um no, I still haven't asked her." Giles admitted, shuffling books around.

"Well then my answers still no." Faith went to walk back into the kitchen.

"Faith please, stay and hear me out." Faith did stop and turned back to face him with an exaggerated sigh. "If you won't agree to my tests, will you at least stay in Sunnydale. It will never hurt to have two Slayer's on the Hellmouth and I know Buffy will benefit from having you around."

Faith snorted. "All me and B do is rub each other up the wrong way. She'll be better off with me gone, and so will I."

"What about what you said yesterday, about being there by her side, like you should be. Was that just so much drivel?"

Faith hung her head. "No it wasn't and I'll be here, by everyone's side until this thing is over, but then I'm out of here. I've got places to be."

"I'm sorry my mistake, I just assumed you intended to fight by her side for longer than two weeks." Giles knew it was dangerous to goad her. She could attack or she could run, but he felt he would never reach the truth if he didn't try.

"She doesn't need me at her side. She's got you and Willow and Xander and all the rest if them. If this spell works she gonna have a hundred Slayer's to fight by her side. She won't even notice I'm not there." Faith snapped.

"I think she would."

"Well then you think wrong." Faith pursed her lips, trying to keep the words in, and then let them out anyway. "You know she's screwing Spike again, don't you. Once all this is over, she'll be playing happy families with him and that's not a game I want any part of."

"Why?" Giles asked, knowing the answer already.

"Because it's wrong G, she's a Slayer and he's a vamp."

He hid a smile. "And is that the real reason? Is it enough of a reason to run away, put your friends and your calling behind you, forget about them"

"I won't be forgetting about nothing, and I'm not running away."

Giles looked at her more seriously. "So what is it you do intend?"

* * *

It was nine-fifteen, Xander and Spike had been put on weapons collection, repair, and getting ready for use-age-ness. They'd been down in the basement for fifteen minutes and Spike had spent all of those laying on his bunk smoking. Xander had spent them trying to get images of the blonde vampire and Buffy out of his head. It was impossible.

Xander pulled open a dusty cabinet and began raking the weapons out.

"So Spike, do I need to have the big brother chat with you this morning?"

"What's that whelp?" Spike blew smoke rings up into air and watched them disipitate before they reached the basement ceiling.

"You and Buffy, doing the horizontal, er…hustle." Xander finished lamely.

"We didn't hustle, we didn't foxtrot, we didn't waltz and there was no disco to speak of. We talked is all."

"Your kidding me. A drunk, upset Buffy comes to you for comfort and you expect me to believe you didn't try anything?"

"It's the truth, believe it or not. I don't care." But he did, just a little.

"But why, and don't tell me you don't love her anymore, because I've seen the way you look at her. I perfected that look years ago."

"Honestly? It wasn't easy. She wanted it, I wanted it, It was a close thing, but she don't love me. She just wanted a shag 'cause she was drunk." Spike's voice was resigned, and slightly wistful at the memory.

Xander looked at him with a small amount of respect. "You know, that soul of yours might not be so bad after all."

"You don't know what your talking about, it's bloody awful. Time was, I couldn't inflict any pain on the Slayer without giving myself a nasty headache, and that was bad enough, but at least I could give her a good see'in too once in a while. Now I can't inflict pain or shag her senseless, without feeling like a complete wanker. You tell me which is worse and which is better." Spike grumbled, grinding out his smoke with force.

"So not a great night for you then, laying next to the girl of your dreams and not being able to do anything about it." Xander found himself sympathising with him.

"Best night of my life, mate." As is often the case with Spike his mood had swung back up and he lay back on the bed, a big, contented smile on his face. "Best night of my life."

* * *

"Well I think that went well." Buffy looked from Willow to Giles to Faith.

"Well none of them have run for the hills yet so; so far so good." Willow agreed.

Buffy had just finished explaining the plan to the potentials. It certainly wasn't the speech they had been expecting. They were spooked of course, who wasn't, but they were good girls and they took this latest idea with a bravery beyond their years. Plus if the spell worked to plan, and the Hellmouth didn't kill them, they'd be getting one hell of a reward for their courage

Giles checked his watch, eleven o clock. "Okay, well Willow and I had better get on with things. Make sure they don't have reason to regret their decision." He began to walk from the room behind Willow, giving Faith an encouraging nod as he passed.

She acknowledged it but had no intention of doing what he asked. He wanted her to talk to Buffy about her plans for the future before making any rash decisions, but she could see no point. They had too much else going on and her mind was made up.

She took a seat on the porch swing, looking over to where the girls were training in the backyard. Kennedy and Dawn putting them through their paces. She laughed at the sight of Andrew trying to keep up at the back.

Buffy followed her gaze and laughed with her. She felt really nervous, this was the first time they'd been alone together since the nightmare on the landing. Spike had taken her aside after breakfast and repeated his words from last night.

"You have to try, Pet. A little idiot once told me 'If loves there it will come out, you just have to have faith.'" He winked at her then and gone down to the basement for a smoke. She still couldn't believe he was playing matchmaker for her, but it was nice.

"So Faith."

"Yeah?" The brunette turned her gaze Buffy-wards

"How about them Razorbacks?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So about last night…" Faith groaned, but Buffy pushed on. "…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just barged in. I did knock, but obviously you didn't hear me and that's not your fault its mine. I should have knocked louder and I shouldn't have wigged when I saw you and Robin together, I mean it's not your fault you don't have a bed of your own, but maybe when this pesky apocalypse is over we can sort the sleeping arrangements out a bit better. I don't know, maybe we can move Dawn's bed into the cupboard and you could take her room, or we could put an extra bed in my room and y'know we could just tie something around the door handle if we're doing something private. I mean with other people obviously, or y'know not with. What do you think?"

"I think you musta got knocked on the head in our dream, or did Spike get a bit rough with the lovin' last night." Faith tried to smile, but she knew it looked funny.

"Wha..? Oh, me and Spike didn't do anything last night. I just stayed down there 'cause you and Robin had my bed, and your not into threesomes, remember?" Buffy felt no need to mention throwing herself at Spike. That was another thing she was finding hard to get her head around. Spike had never been big on the self-control before."

"Look B, you don't gotta lie about it. You and Deadboy wanna get groinal that's your own business."

'Okay is Faith deliberately being annoying, I just told her nothing happened.' Buffy thought, feeling frustrated.

"Faith there is nothing between Spike and I, we kissed that was the end of it. I was trying to tell you this last night before you threw your tantrum."

"Why? What makes you think I care. Wait, what?" Faith let Buffy's previous sentence sink in. 'So if she's not screwing Spike, what was all that about?' She looked thoughtfully at the blonde and repeated more softly this time. "What makes you think I care?"

"Don't you?" Buffy moved from perching on the railing to sitting next to Faith on the porch swing. "Do you?"

"You know I don't like you being with him. He's not good enough for you, you can do better than a bloodsucker." Faith said carefully keeping her tone casual.

"But who do you think would be good enough. You hated me being with Angel, you've already told me how little you thought of Riley and you hate me being with Spike." She smiled at Faith with a shrug, while thinking 'Damn, it's all starting to click into place, how did I not see this before.'

Faith lifted her hand and scratched the tip of her nose, let her hand drop back into her lap, shifted in her seat once, then again, before looking back up at Buffy with her mask in place. "Dunno B. Plenty more fish in the sea, I'm sure you'll catch one, one day."

"That wasn't quite the answer I was looking for F."

"It's the only one I've got for you B." Faith went to get up. Buffy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Don't run from this Faith, please."

"B, let me go." Buffy didn't let go of her hand. "Dammit Buffy what do you want from me. You want me to say I'm the only person good enough for you. Is that what your angling for, because I'm not and we both know it. I'm the worse person for you and you are for me. We'd kill each other within twenty-four hours."

"Fighting over the duvet." Buffy muttered. "You won't even give it a chance, give us a chance."

"I did give us a chance. I gave us a chance three years ago and you didn't want to know, and I gave you a chance two nights ago and you didn't want to know." Faith fumed, quietly.

"Three years ago, okay I was blind, I didn't see it. Angel was there and I couldn't see past him, that was my fault, but you can't say you gave me a chance the other night. You've been as cagey as I have ever since and thirty-six hours doesn't count as a chance anyway, especially in the middle of an apocalypse. You've got to give at least, I don't know, seventy-two hours to be fair."

Faith grinned despite herself, but her heart was breaking inside.

"So what do you say, am I worth the extension." Buffy asked hopefully, squeezing Faith's hand tighter.

Faith's smile dropped. "I'm sorry Buffy I can't do this."

"Why not Faith I don't understand. I know you like me, what, is there someone else and you've suddenly developed a conscience?"

Faith frowned at her. "No, as it happens I have plans, if I live through tomorrow, that is."

"So change them."

"I can't, things are already set in motion, and you know what, I better go pack." She took her hands back and stood up.

"Faith you only own what you're wearing." Buffy pointed out sullenly. "You don't have to make excuses to get away from me, if your not interested, just go."

Faith stood there, looking down at Buffy. She didn't want to walk away, but this was for the best. Buffy didn't know what she needed right now. The battle ahead and the ones she'd already fought were making her act on impulse, on the sparks between them. She was mistaking the connection they had for something more, some kind of security blanket to soften the edges of this war. Faith couldn't live with that. She couldn't have a taste of Buffy Summers, only to have it taken away from her when Buffy realised she needed more than Faith could give.

"I'm sorry, Buffy."

Buffy didn't look up. Later she would be gracious, she would accept Faith's feelings and they would move on. Maybe they would never be great friends after this set back, but she could deal. Not just yet though. Right now she felt sore with wounded pride and broken hopes. So she didn't look up, or nod, or speak. She just sat there looking at her hands in her lap until she heard Faith shut the back door.

* * *

It was getting on for half-past one. The day had been dragging by so slowly for the girls that Willow had suggested a picnic on the back lawn. Andrew had risen to the occasion and after he and Anya had made another looting trip to the store, set out a wonderful spread. Everyone was out there now, tucking in and sunning themselves. Well nearly everyone…

Faith sat on the counter in the kitchen, the phone cradled under between shoulder and chin, her hands fiddling with the curly cord. Her eyes darted to the left and right, over her shoulder, checking all the doors to make sure no one was coming.

When the other end was finally picked up she spoke in a hurried whisper.

"Angel is that you, yeah it's me Faith, I need to speak to Wes…I'm good, except for the impending death, an all…yeah I speak to B everyday I'm living with her, if you want to know how she is call her on your own time…I'm kinda in a hurry here Angel…No I haven't lost my voice, I'm trying to be sneaky, you're not helping…Angel!...She talked to you about me?...huh?...Yeah we spoke, it's not gonna happen…Well that's kind of why I'm phoning, I need to speak to Wesley…Let me speak to Wes first and then I'll tell you…Well why didn't you say that, jeez Angel…I gotta go…No!...That's between me and B…no…no…I'm hanging up now Angel."

Faith put the phone down, chuckling to herself at how nosy the brooding vampire could be. He'd been spending way to much time around Cordelia, turning into a total gossip queen. It was kinda interesting though, that Buffy had discussed her, with the love of her life. That meant something, right? Of course all it did was make this harder than it had to be in the end.

Bad luck with Wes not being there as well, she'd just have to hope Giles kept up his end of the bargain and got her a ride to L.A.

* * *

The picnic was in full swing when Robin showed up, even Buffy was laying on her back in the sunshine smiling and chatting with Willow and pretending to have a good time. Faith had disappeared into the house a few minutes ago and Buffy was surreptitiously casting glances at the back door when a shadow fell over her.

"Uh hi. Glad you could make it." God, could she sound more chipper.

"No problem, I would have been here sooner, but it took me a while to pack some stuff." He shook the big sports bag in his hand for emphasis.

"Uh huh, take a seat, grab an ant sandwich, enjoy the merriment of the last supper." She turned her attention back to Willow, obviously dismissing him.

He didn't go. "Uh Buffy about last night." He squatted down by her side and glanced briefly at Willow.

"S'okay you can speak free in front of me, I know all about last nights debauchery." Willow grinned encouragingly.

"I see. Well I'm just going to say I'm sorry and leave it at that. It was rude of me to take those liberties in your house…"

"In my bed."

"Uh yeah, so I apologise."

"Okay." Buffy accepted and once again turned away from him.

His nervous cough caught her attention again. "Um I may be totally out of line here, and I know Faith said there's nothing between you, only it didn't seem that way last night and I just kind of wanted to check with you before I asked her out."

"You want to ask Faith out?" He nodded. "On a date?" He nodded again. Buffy burst into harsh laughter, the put-out look on Robin's face only making it worse.

"Buffy." Willow warned softly when she saw Faith coming back out.

Buffy calmed herself down and waved a hand lazily in the brunette's direction.

"Go for it. Have at her. Give it the good old college try." Then she closed her eyes and ignored him.

He gave Willow an embarrassed glance then moved away to chat with Giles.

"Well I always say stability is overrated." The red-head told her friend. "Of course, it's not such an unattractive quality in a Slayer."

Buffy opened her eyes and Willow saw the tears nestled in there.

"Oh Buffy, why don't you talk to her. You'll feel better for it, I promise."

"No I can really promise you I won't." Buffy sniffed, she turned on her side away from the main crowd and propped her head on her hand.

"So you really think it's better to send Robin to her for seconds."

"That's not gonna happen Will, Faith doesn't tend to stick around the scene of the crime. That doesn't just apply to murder sites." They were both keeping their voices low to avoid being heard over the general chatter.

"But she's changed Buffy, you can see that, can't you. She's not the same big bad Faith she was when we were younger."

"In some ways, in others she's not so different."

"But if you like her, and I think I can now safely say you do, you have to tell her. You have to try, Buffy."

The blonde Slayer let out a frustrated snort as she sat up. "Why does everyone say that, when does trying ever work, all it does is waste your time and make you feel even worse when it doesn't pay off." Buffy whispered furiously. Willow was about to interrupt with more well-meant rubbish, but Buffy hadn't yet finished. "I did try Will, I told her how I felt, and she didn't want to know. She said she's got something better to do after tomorrow and I obviously don't figure in her plans. So that's it, I'm done making an idiot of myself over her. This week has been nothing but hell and that's not even including the First and Caleb. The sooner she's out of my life again the better."

"The Buffy Summers I know would never give up on love." Willow said quietly.

"Yeah, well maybe it's time I started to let go of the Fairytales Will. I'm going to find Spike." Buffy stood, dusted the grass of her behind and walked purposely away.

Faith's eyes followed her progress across the grass and through the back door, her face overcast with uncertainty. Was she doing the right thing? Was she making the biggest mistake of her life by walking away from B? Or would this just make things better for them in the future? She sighed with frustration and lit a smoke. Things just never got any easier when she was around Buffy. She turned her head and caught Willow staring at her, her brow was furrowed and she was biting gently at her lip. Faith decided that was exactly what she would look like if she was trying to turn her into a frog. Obviously the spell didn't work because after a minute of intense staring Willow shook it off and started speaking to Kennedy. Faith wondered if Buffy and the witch had been talking about her. She hoped not, she didn't need anyone else thinking she was the bad guy in all this.

* * *

Buffy found Spike in the basement, he was polishing swords and daggers with a white cloth, every now and then he'd change tactics and run a whet stone down them. He had a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth and looked more industrious than she'd ever seen him. He was even humming.

She stood at the top of the stairs watching him for a few minutes. The smoke curled up past his left ear and her gaze strayed to the arc of his strong neck and shoulder. It was so unfair. Here was a man, well okay but hey, who loved her and would do anything for her, he even got his soul back for her, and he was gorgeous and athletic and…and somewhere along the line he'd turned into her brother. Obviously not a real brother because the ick factor was way to high considering the things they'd done, but that was the bond now. She could see, even in this dim light just how hot he was but, after last night when he'd held her and soothed her and completely refused to take advantage of her, her feelings had turned into something deeper, something more comfortable, something more like…Xander! 'Oh how they would both love that comparison.'

"I know your up there."

Buffy let out a little squeal and nearly fell down the stairs. She recovered quickly and walked down as gracefully down as she could.

"I know you knew, I just, just…thought I'd throw myself down the stairs for the hell of it."

He looked up and gave her a wry smile. "And did you enjoy it?"

"Not as much fun as I'd thought it would be, a bit like being a superhero, I guess." She sat next to him and began fiddling with a short sword.

"Having a bit of performance anxiety over tomorrow, luv?"

"Bit."

"But that's not what's bothering you." He spared her a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Can we not talk about what is bothering me, can we just sit here and pretend there is nothing bothering me?" She asked.

"Sure."

The basement was filled only with the soft sounds of cloth and stone across metal for ten minutes. In which time Buffy huffed and puffed and grew more restless. Spike kept his head lowered to hide his expression.

"So I took your advice and it didn't get me anywhere so thanks for that." She burst out.

He let his smile grow fully on his face, he knew his girl so well.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

* * *

"Nice ride."

Faith fidgeted in the passenger seat. Robin wanted to tell her to put her seatbelt on but figured he'd be told to go to hell. Not like there was any other traffic on the roads anyway.

"No it isn't." He smiled.

"Better than nothing." She amended.

He nodded. She turned the stereo on. A blast of Vivaldi's Four Seasons nearly split their ear drums. Faith quickly fumbled with the off button.

"Sorry." She grimaced

He just smiled at her.

"Faith, would you like to…?"

"No."

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"I've gotta sixth sense for these things." She changed the subject smoothly. "So you think we can block all the tunnel entrances to keep the rats where we can see them?"

He shrugged in defeat. "Yeah, should funnel them up right into the school and into our paths. Lucky us."

"Hey, you guys are only second string. You might not even have to get off the bench if us girls smash them flat." Said Faith confidently, cracking her knuckles and leaning back in her seat.

"I think I'll be warming up just in case." Robin swung into the school parking lot and shut off the engine.

* * *

"You think you got it." Kennedy was curled up on the bed, her lithe figure wrapped around her lover's lower back.

"I don't know, I just want to be sure. It's not like I'm gonna get a second shot at this if the first one just ends up a big stinky mess." Willow leaned back against her and pored over her pages of notes.

"You know it, Willow, you know you do. You probably had the whole thing mesmerised after the first time you read it. You need to relax a little, or else the magic might come out all wiggily."

"Wiggily?" The red-head's eyebrows raised.

"Didn't you say your emotions can effect the spells you cast?" Kennedy asked, stretching her arm up to stroke the side of Willow's face.

"Something like that." She smiled. "I didn't think you listened to any of my magic talk."

"I listen, I just don't normally get it, so I pretend I'm not interested." Kennedy pulled Willow down for a soft kiss. "And now you know my secret, I'm going to have to do something to keep you from blabbing it." She murmured against Willow's lips.

"Maybe just for ten minutes then." Willow gave in.

* * *

"So pretty much everything is set then." Said Buffy, looking around at her comrades.

"I believe so. Willow is still going over the spell. She spoke with Althenea again this afternoon and the coven are doing all they can from there, but they, like me, have no doubts of Willow's capability." Giles told the room.

"Basements all blocked up…" Began Robin, but an excited Faith interrupted.

"And the school bus is outside, I convinced Robin to let me drive it back here. It was so cool."

"And by convinced, she means, physically restrained me in my seat so I couldn't get the keys back." Robin laughed, despite the humiliating truth.

"Hey you're the one who was goin' on about seatbelts, I just wanted you to feel safe. Plus a little bondage fun never hurt anyone." Faith smirked and shot a quick wink B's way. She could feel the battle drawing near and she was slipping into Slayer mode. Her instincts keener, her senses sharper and the thirst for the slay increasing. How could Buffy not get off on this.

Buffy eyed her warily, but chose not to comment on the wink. Let Faith have her games. It was time for Buffy to be the General.

"Good, about the bus, not the bondage obviously, um…Right, did you find anything in Angel's folders about the amulet. What it's for? How it works? Do we need a spell to make it go? Or is it solar powered?"

"I'm afraid not Buffy. All we know is that it must be worn by a Champion at the time of the battle, by someone ensouled but more than human. We can not even trace it's origin. It's a complete mystery, much as the scythe was." Giles apologised.

"Hey you want to go jump into bed, catch a few Z's, B? See if we can dream up some more answers." Faith waggled her eyebrows.

"Uh, no thanks Faith, I'm good." Buffy felt uneasy with Faith reverting back to flirting. Was it possible she'd already dismissed Buffy's declarations of, well, like, as unimportant enough to immediately forget. 'Faith sure knows how to make a girl feel special' she thought sarcastically, but as always the show had to go on. "Guess we're drawing straws then, Faith, Spike."

The three superheroes walked down to the basement.

"Okay." Buffy started looking around for something she could break into three.

"Your not wearing it, Buffy." Spike stretched his hand out pleasantly. "Give the trinket to me."

Buffy turned back to him. "Huh? What?" She kept the amulet firmly wound around her hand.

"He's right, B. You're our leader, you can't be worrying about what that ugly necklace is gonna be doing."

"I can handle it." Buffy told them.

"Yes but you shouldn't have too. You've got enough on your plate. Plus it's unpredictable, for all we know it might turn the wearer blue, or make 'em start tap dancing or something. I'll do it. After a hundred plus years sudden smurfage doesn't seem too bad a fate."

"Why should you be doing it. If this thing is as unstable as you're saying, then I don't think it's a good idea to give it to the vampire recently known as insane. I'll do it." Faith held out her hand to Buffy.

Buffy looked from Faith to her hand then back to Spike when he spoke.

"Who are you calling crazy. I'm thinking Psycho Slayer wasn't a term of endearment, Pet.

"Oh and William the Bloody is really a nickname you want to catch on."

"Duh, well yeah. When you're a bloody vampire."

They'd squared off now, Faith with hands on hips and just the correct amount of derision in her voice to rile him. Spike leaning forward into the argument, hands patting his pockets for cigarettes, that Buffy could see on the cot. She stood looking from one to the other.

"Guys?"

"What do you want the bloody trinket for anyway. Thought you'd want to be up at the front line with Buffy, showing off your Slayer fighting ability to the young lasses."

"We're all gonna be on the front line, Dumbass. Oh I get it, you wanna be wearing the sparkly doodad so no one mistakes you for one of the ugly bloodsuckers we're supposed to be slaying." Faith's smile was cold, but her eyes were dancing.

"Well if I did, it would be one of the little girls that made me not breathe my last, you wouldn't be up to the job." Spike licked his lips, waiting to see if she'd accept the challenge.

"Oh this is juuussst great. You two will fight over a necklace that for all you know could turn you into a fiery ball of death, but you won't fight over me."

Spike and Faith both turned their heads to stare at Buffy in surprise.

"What's that, Luv?"

"Huh, B?"

Buffy back tracked slightly. "Not that I want you to be fighting over me obviously, because that would be wrong and…no we'll just stick with wrong, but that isn't the point. The point is, am I really that butt-ugly and repulsive that you think this crusty old amulet is more interesting than me."

Faith and Spike stared at the blonde Slayer in open mouthed shock.

"Oh fine, here then." Buffy threw the amulet into the air between them and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Faith and Spike both flung out a hand and grabbed a bit of the chain.

"She definitely shouldn't wear it." Spike confided.

Faith nodded, pointing to her head she make a twirly motion with her finger. Then tugged slightly on the chain. "Give it."

"No; you give it." Spike tugged back.

"You'll break it, and then Buffy will spank her bad doggy." Faith gave another gentle pull.

Spike shrugged and pulled his bit.

"You like the spanking huh?" Faith asked with a smirk while continuing their miniature tug-of-war.

"Doesn't matter what I like, it's you she wants to spank now." Timing it just right, he waited for her grip to loosen and snatched the chain away. "Thank you." He hung it around his neck.

Faith felt the chain be pulled from her fist but she didn't really care, she hadn't been that bothered about wearing it in the first place.

"Is there anybody she hasn't spoke to about this?" Faith asked in despair.

"Dunno who's she's spoken to about it, but I know your kidding yourself if you deny how much you want her. I can see it in your eyes, smell it on your skin and hear it in your heartbeat anytime you're near her."

"Freaking Vampires, that's like invasion of privacy or somthin'"

"But I'm right, aren't I. So what's stopping you. It can't be these plans you've suddenly got. You might be dead tomorrow so they're obviously not set in stone."

"Thanks for the cheerful reminder." Faith's sarcasm didn't phase him.

"I had Buffy. For a few sweet, painful months I had her, she was mine, but it wasn't real. Do you know what I would give to be in your position now. To have everything I had before, but know it was real, to know she loved me back. And you're prepared to throw it all away 'cause you gotta go see a man about a dog. Please, you don't deserve her love any more than I do if you're that much of a plonker."

"She doesn't love me." Faith replied in a small voice.

"You sure about that?"

"She hated me not long ago."

"Fine line between, luv. I should know, I walked it too." Spike finally located his smokes and flipped one over to Faith.

"Thanks." She lit it absentmindedly. "Its no good though. I still have to go, and I'm not just going to see about some dog. This is the rest of my life I'm talking about here."

"Can't you let Buffy be a part of that too?"

"Not really, not where I'm going. I don't see B as the type of girl who'd be able to handle being locked up twenty hours a day."

Spike nearly spat his cigarette across the basement. "Your going back to prison, voluntarily?"

"I figure I left voluntarily, I can go back the same way." Faith was staring into the tip of her cigarette, refusing to look at him.

"Why haven't you told Buffy?"

"Because the way she's thinking at the moment, she'll either try and stop me or she'll want to start visiting me and I don't want her doing either. She's better than the life I can offer her at the moment and I won't drag her down any more than I already did. If you tell her, I swear to God, I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands." She added vehemently, finally looking at him.

"No, I won't. You have my word, I think it's very gallant what you're doing and I won't interfere with that, but I do think you're a ruddy pillock to go shutting yourself up in that box when you could be with the woman you love, breathing the fresh, free air." Spike told her honestly.

"We wouldn't be free. I'm a fugitive, the only reason I'm not back inside right now is because the Hellmouth has scared all the cops off. Once things get back to normal around here, how longs it going to be before someone recognises me and takes me in. I figure I go back on my own they'll go easier on me, than if I'm caught three months down the line."

"You're a Slayer, they wouldn't take you in easily."

"You think Buffy is gonna be happy with me beating the crap out every cop that recognises me, do you think she'll be happy with the cops or the F.B.I. or the army banging on her door with search warrants. The only way would be to run and stay running and I won't ask B to do that."

"You could skip the country, I was thinking a nice long visit back in the old country would be refreshing after this. I'm sure Rupert will be wanting to get back to his ladies, he could put us up for a while." Spike's smirked a bit at that. "We could fix 'Bit' up in a nice university, Christ knows she's smart enough for Oxford."

Faith smiled at him, really smiled. He was trying so hard to find a solution. "I appreciate the suggestion, but the Watchers council couldn't even get this face out of the country with all their special clearance, I don't think we'd have luck. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I love Buffy, Buffy loves you. It's almost like we're family." Spike told her with a sarcastic smile.

She chuckled. "Well thanks for the chat, but I'm gonna stick with plan A. I have to do it. Giles is gonna help me when all this is over. You won't say anything?"

"Can't promise it won't come up sometime in the future, but I won't say anything until you're safely incarcerated again, promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

Buffy stood out on the front porch alone. The night was still and dark and smelled just the way late spring should smell. She took a deep breath hoping to calm some of the churning inside her. Which was silly because it would take a lot more than that to shake off the feelings gripping her.

Faith was still down stairs with Spike. 'Bet they're having a nice little chat about want an imbecilic drama queen I am.' Buffy knew she'd made a huge fool of herself in the basement, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was still too riled by the humiliation of Faith turning her down. Of course she always knew it was a possibility, but she'd still never expected it. That's what you got for letting all this Chosen crap go to your head. Made you think you were so cool you could get anyone. Which, thinking about it, she pretty much had her whole life. 'Just not the one I want.' She leaned against the railing, staring out into nothing, trusting her sensitive ears to catch the opening of the basement door when Faith _eventually_ let herself out. 'Won't be the Chosen one for much longer, if tomorrow goes to plan.' She mused. 'So I better get over this superiority kick pretty quickly, and learn not to chuck my rattle out of the buggy just 'cause a pretty girl doesn't wanna get naked with me'. She knew there was more to it than that with Faith, but by over simplifying it, she hoped it would ease the hurt. It didn't work.

On the upside though, at least this was taking her mind off of tomorrow. They'd prepared as best as they could and this was essentially the downtime period where they had learned over the years to do some normal-type stuff before the big fight. Even with seven years of practice Buffy still found it hard to shut down for this. She could feel the Slayer in her, the root of her power, gearing up ready for the fight. Her body felt healed and refreshed despite her bout with Caleb the night before and she couldn't wait to rip into the hearts of the Turok-han and take out her disappointment and frustration on them.

'Okay, not so much taking my mind off tomorrow then, Faith. Do you have any good uses? Really?' She banged her fist down on the railing and heard it split. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, impulsively shooting her elbow back.

"Aarnch." She heard as she spun around, already apologising knowing it would be one of her friends.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…Oh it's you. Are you okay? You made me jump?" She reached out to gently pull Faith's hand away from her nose.

"S'alright B, I'll live," Faith jerked her head away as Buffy went to touch her face.

Buffy snapped her hand back to her side. "Sorry." The sarcasm just came easy, she couldn't help it. 'Yeah and I know getting any satisfaction from that little trickle of blood is really low of me too, but who gives a rats ass.'

Buffy leaned back against the railing, arms folded across her chest, her face emotionless and waited for Faith to speak.

"I just came to say goodnight, I wanna get my head down for a few hours, get fresh for all that Slaying, y'know."

"You and Spike finished your little heart to heart then?"

Faith ignored that. "I was thinking if you wanted your room back I could sleep on the couch tonight."

Buffy softened a little. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't want to get in your way."

"Jeez Faith there was four of us in the room before you got exploded on, I'm pretty sure we can both sleep in there without getting on top of each other." She turned her head to the side and muttered. "'Cause that would be _soooo_ bad, wouldn't it."

"Slayer here, B. I heard that."

"I wasn't exactly whispering it, F."

"Look Buffy, I'm sorry if you've got a problem with rejection, but that just makes us even, 'cause I got a problem with blondes who won't get the message, and I'm not going to apologise for not loving you back."

Buffy pushed Faith backwards and her back met the wall of the house hard, causing a thud Buffy hoped no one bothered investigating. She pressed herself tight to the younger Slayer, melding their bodies together, preventing any air from passing in between. Buffy's lips hovered millimetres from Faith's as she hooked her index fingers into belt loops and pulled her impossibly closer, while sinking her own weight forwards. She swam into Faith's dark eyes as the brunette's ragged breaths lifted strands of Buffy's hair and floated them in place.

Faith kept her hands gripped at her sides, nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. She knew she should push Buffy away. Hell she should beat the crap out of her for doing this, for forcing Faith into a situation where she could do nothing but sink into Buffy's eyes. 'Sink or swim Faith, down get pulled under, you don't want to get dragged under.' She forced herself to close her eyes, but that just made her more aware of Buffy's breath on her lips, her hands at her hips and her body trying to push her through the wall at her back.

They hung there on the precipice, for eternity and a day. Faith licked her lips and nearly had an inner-body experience when she felt the tip of her tongue touch Buffy's lips too. Her eyes snapped open and Buffy closed the distance between their mouths, her tongue reaching out to hesitantly rub against Faith's.

This wasn't like the raw, desperate kiss they'd had in the basement. This was slow, gentle, with Buffy setting the pace, not Faith. For a few moments Faith held onto her reserve and simply let Buffy's lips move over hers, but then it became to much and she let go. Her lower lip danced a rhythm Buffy couldn't resist and didn't even try, until she felt Faith's hands tangle in her hair and then she pulled away.

Faith groaned at the loss of the kiss and then groaned for another reason entirely when Buffy shifted her weight, pressing a slender thigh firmly between Faith's. Faith leaned down, trying to recapture Buffy's lips, but the blonde stayed just out of reach. As much as she wanted to throw Faith down on the veranda and finish what she had started, this wasn't about settling their hornies, this was about something much more profound. The thing was to make Faith see that.

Buffy looked into her eyes, rocking her hips forward and eliciting a gasp from them both.

"Buffy." Faith breathed. "I…I…I can't."

Buffy placed a kiss on Faith's bottom lip, she moved to meet it but Buffy didn't linger.

"Can't is an improvement on don't," Buffy smiled and stepped back, giving the air free passage again. "You can take the bed, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight after that anyway. I'll see you in the morning." She turned away and looked out into the darkness again.

Faith still had her back against the wall, her heartbeat was slowly getting back to normal, but she felt far from it. 'How can Buffy stand so casually, with her elbows resting on the railing, her feet crossing at the ankles, her ass pointing towards me, okay that's not casual, that's downright devious. Damn, I'm so easy when it comes to her. All my big plans and big words and one sneakily positioned ass and all I wanna do is go over there and promise to stay with it, I mean her for ever.' Faith lit a cigarette, there was no was she was sleeping yet either. 'Would it really be so bad if we just did it once, like right now, just sorta like some kind of pre-battle tradition thing, they have those don't they? Probably doesn't apply to Vampire Slayers, probably just as well too, there's no way one night would be enough. I'd be breaking outta jail every night just to get some more." Faith watched Buffy from behind, actually she was mostly watching her behind, but when she could drag her eyes away she took in the rest of her. Maybe she should just tell her what she had planned, she figured she could probably count on Buffy for a few months of visits until she stopped wasting her time. 'Can't do it to her, anymore than I can take her upstairs now and screw her brains out, just 'cause she got me all horny with that kiss." Faith's eyes drifted down to the blonde's rear again, it seemed to be dancing at her, she blinked, no that was more like wiggling. 'Nothing wrong with screwing my own brains out.' She thought in a rush as she pitched the cigarette butt out over the grass and turned to open the door.

"Night B." She said hurriedly.

"Night F."

Buffy waited until the door closed and then sank her head down to rest on her arms with a muffled groan. Being that close to Faith had got her so worked up, and that was even before she kissed her. Pulling away had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, or so it had seemed at the time. 'Taking down Master Vampires? Pfft. Killing unstoppable demon machines? Pfft. Coming back from the dead? So not a problem. Convincing my lips to say see ya to Faith's…?' Buffy couldn't even finish the thought, she just groaned again. Still it had been worth it. 'Damn, right it had been worth it.' Apart from the kiss itself, she'd got all the evidence she needed that Faith was at least reading the same book as her, a few more nudges like that one and it was only a matter of time until they were on the same page. 'I could feel her eyes on me when she was smoking, I was so convinced she was going to come up behind me and put her arms around me. That's what's supposed to happen when you leave them hanging like that, and Faith was so hanging I could practically hear her panting. Guess she's got more self control than I gave her credit for, or she's not so much a cuddler as a stare at your butt kinda gal. Well, as long as it's my butt she's staring at I can deal.'

Happy with these thoughts, she let herself back into the house and made her way to the basement door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and leant her head against the wood, listening to the voices floating through the house.

'This is it.' She thought. 'One way or another, tomorrow my world changes.' She thought of the Potentials scattered around, trying to sleep but mostly tossing and turning or staring blankly at the ceiling and her friends researching and preparing, or if they were lucky, also sleeping. 'One way or another things will change for all of us tomorrow.' She was so grateful that they were still here, whether it be through a sense of duty, or friendship or just because they believed in the fight, they had no idea how much their being here meant to her, but if by some miracle they all scraped through this in tact she would spend as long as it took showing them.

She was about to enter the basement, but stopped when Dawn left the kitchen. The tall brunette flung her arms around her sister and they held each other tight.

"You know I love you right?" Said Dawn

"I know, and as much as I wish you were a hundred miles away and safe, I am so glad you are here."

"It would take more than a stick to keep me away."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Buffy pulled away and looked at her little sister in what she hoped was a lovingly maternal way and not just a mondo creepy way.

"When all this is over, I promise we're doing something cool. I mean can you even remember the last time we took a holiday. I say we go to Disney Land, or ski-ing that could be cool. What do you say?"

"I say lets do it."

"Good, then it's settled, now try and get some sleep. I don't want you getting bags." Buffy released her hold on Dawn and swatted her towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah, sleep. That should be easy." Dawn stopped just long enough to give Buffy a kiss on the cheek before grinning widely and disappearing up the stairs.

Buffy sighed deeply and went into the basement.

She reached the bottom of the steps and looked over to see Spike sat on his cot, the amulet in his hands, he was playing with the chain and looking deep in thought.

"You won then."

He looked at her with a smile that still made her melt and feel warm inside, just now the warmth stayed in her heart and didn't travel south, well not quite as much anyway.

He got off his bed and walked over to her, sensing her mood with no need for words. He reached out his hand to cup her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Long day, huh."

She nodded against his palm before replying. "Tomorrow will be longer. Hopefully. I mean a short day would be bad right, considering? So the longer the better."

He chuckled.

"Have you got a spare bed for the night." She asked.

"I've got a spare bit of mattress." He replied taking her hand and walking them both back to his cot.

They laid down, once Buffy was comfortable, Spike put his arms around her.

"This okay, Luv?"

"Uh huh, nice." Buffy fell silent for a minute, Spike was still fiddling with the amulet, turning it over in his free hand, the one that wasn't around his Slayer. Buffy turned her head up to look at him. In the faint light all she could see was his profile, but he seemed content almost, more relaxed than he had since coming back from Africa. Which considering what was pencilled into their diaries for tomorrow morning, was quite a feat.

She ran her hand up and down his arm, in a light, nearly ticklish way and he looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks for everything."

"What's that now, pet? You're not going all soft on me are you?"

"I don't think I'd have got through the last few days without you Spike. Hell, who am I kidding, I'm not sure I would have got through the last two years. You've been there for me when know one else knew how, and Heaven knows I didn't make it easy for you and I know things have been pretty strained between us most of that time too, but I'm glad you were there, and I'm glad you're here now."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Pet."

"Well I just wanted to say thank you, 'cause I know I don't say it enough."

He cast the medallion to one side and wrapped his other arm tightly around her. Kissing the side of her head, he said.

"Close your eyes, get some rest, we're hoping for a long day tomorrow."

Spike craned his neck back and blew out the candle behind his head and they lay in the darkness. Buffy taking comfort from Spike's strong, if somewhat cold arms and Spike taking his from the beat of Buffy's heart.

The minutes were threatening to stretch into hours when Buffy finally said.

"Spike, I can hear you sniffing me, what is it?"

"Nothing Pet. You and Faith work things out did you."

"Not really."

"Oh, you just rubbed yourself up against her a bit then."

"Something like that Spike."

She could almost hear his grin. "Spike"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep." Buffy smiled when she heard Spike's quiet little purr and then she too managed to doze off.


	25. Battle on the Hellmouth

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Seriously you have no idea what a buzz you give me, and the best part, it's all clean, healthy fun. Well sometimes it's dirty, but that's healthy too.

* * *

Chapter thirteen : Battle on the Hellmouth

The cut didn't hurt, she hardly even felt it, the adrenaline was pumping so hard through her veins,. She passed the knife to Faith. Their eyes met. This wasn't a time for smiles but their eyes showed they were thinking the same thing. The Chosen Two back in action and ready for war. They hadn't spoken since out on the porch last night. There hadn't been time, the morning had been filled with going over plans, handing out weapons and shouting out orders. Nothing else mattered. If they didn't get this right, nothing would ever matter again.

Everyone was ready, they turned their hands over and the blood dripped down…

* * *

Standing on the lip of Hell, Spike knew he had never even been close before. The pit was seething with the terrifying, nightmarish horde that went deeper than he could hope to see. It took a lot to give a Vampire nightmares, and right now, Spike never wanted to sleep again.

Buffy was standing so close he could practically feel her tremble. She kept repeating she wasn't worried but the smell of fear was rolling off her like heavy cologne and making his hackles rise even further. There were no bounds to how much he admired this woman. Here she stood, facing death square in the eye and she was still putting the girls first, boosting their confidence even when hers was tattered.

She was talking now, something about Willow's spell, but he was too busy looking down to really listen. Then the things down below, all looked up, and the moment of truth was upon them.

The battle had begun…

* * *

'It's not going too bad, it's not going too bad.' Buffy repeated the mantra in her head as she dusted another Ubervamp. She saw some dash for the steps. 'Damn.'

"Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do…" The blade slid through her stomach blazing a trail of fire behind it. She looked down at the tip, protruding from her shirt and watched it disappear with a fresh burst of pain.

'Ouch, oh shit, ouch! This can not be happening again!' Buffy fell forward, the scythe in her hands the only thing stopping her from smacking into rock face first. She tried to remain conscious, but the pain was so bad, she didn't think she'd live long enough for the Slayer healing to kick in. 'Please don't let them bring me back again.' She prayed, as she felt the strength draining from her.

"Buffy!" Suddenly Faith was kneeling in front of her and Buffy struggled to look up at her. The thoughts of everything that might have been flowed through her and she wished she'd seen it all three years ago. Still there was one thing Buffy could give her wild child little sis, the mantle that she'd always been denied, that of The Slayer, in theory anyway.

"Hold the line!" She croaked and handed Faith the scythe.

Faith was shaking her head imperceptibly like she wanted to refuse this gift, but she took it anyway. Buffy wanted her to go, to fight, she was too vulnerable sitting there, but Faith stayed, her eyes locked on Buffy's, lower lip trembling and Buffy knew then and Faith didn't try to hide it.

Buffy pressed her lips firmly together and tried to tilt the corners up, she didn't know whether it looked like the smile she was trying to give, but it spurred Faith back in to action and Buffy watched as she leapt up with a spinning kick and used the scythe to take out vamp after vamp.

'There's my girl' she thought fuzzily.

* * *

Faith had three of these nasty ass vamps on her and she was going down. She hefted the scythe up

"Rhona!" And threw it with Slayer accuracy to the nearest new Slayer.

Rhona caught it easily, even with only one working arm and made short work of the Vampire's around her.

Faith struggled and struggled. She felt one of the vamps graze her neck with his fangs. He missed the mark that time and she started thrashing even more so he would the next time too. A part of her wanted to give up, let the bastards drain her dry. Buffy was dead, what was the point, but a bigger, better part of Faith knew exactly what Buffy would say to that. 'A Slayer never gives up, no matter what the odds.'

Just as she was starting to think her opinion wasn't really gonna matter at this point, she felt a sudden surge of strength. It coursed through her body, lending renewed vitality to her aching muscles. She felt like a super-superhero. With that thought she redoubled her efforts and chucked the parasites off of her. Looking around she saw Kennedy send a vamp flying over the abyss, Vi slashing, staking and dusting like she'd been doing it for years and Rhona chucking the scythe to…Buffy.

Buffy was back on her feet and looking…well, okay she'd looked in a pretty bad way actually, but who cared, the feet part was the important part. She sent a big smile her counterparts way and felt her heart melt when it was returned. Then they were both back in the fray.

* * *

"Oh bollocks!"

Spike fell back against the wall as the geyser of yellow light shot from his chest and burst through the roof.

'Oh this can't be good.' He thought.

"Buffy!" He called.

"Spike!" She screamed back and made way towards him.

In the same instant more beams shone from his chest, and the ground, the walls and the roof began to shake. He faintly heard Faith shouting at everybody to get out and then Buffy was next to him and as usual his world shrank and only she was in it.

"I can feel it, Buffy." He looked down at her, awe and wonder written plainly on his face,

She didn't get it. "What?"

"My soul. It's really there. It kinda stings" He tried to shrug but the light wouldn't let him.

Around them the Ubervamps were bursting into flames then dust, nearly all the Slayer's were out.

"Go on then." Spike waggled his head in the direction of the steps, urging her to get out before it was too late.

"No, no you've done enough! You could still…" Buffy didn't want to leave him. She couldn't leave him to die down here on his own. If they could just figure out a way to turn this thing off, they could both get out of here before the roof came down.

Spike was firm. "No you've beaten them back. It's time for me to do the clean up."

"Buffy, come on!" Faith was crouched on the bend in the steps, waiting for her.

Buffy had thought she had already gone with the others. She felt torn between rushing to Faith and staying with Spike. She made a helpless face and her fists clenched and unclenched at her side. Faith and Spike both understood instantly. Faith gave her one last look and bolted up the stairs, she didn't want to make this any harder for Buffy. Spike urged her to follow.

"Gotta move lamb, I think it's fair to say, schools out for the bloody summer."

He had his sexy smile working for him again, Buffy noticed.

"Spike."

Spike shook his head at her and held up his hands. "I mean it, I gotta do this!"

He was smiling slightly, his tongue just poking out from between his lips. It was obvious the shafts of light were giving him discomfort but he was determined to ride it out, come what may.

Buffy looked from his face to his hand and wanted to be there to ride it out with him. She reached out and placed her palm against his. Their fingers intertwined and as they both watched, their hands burst into flame. 'We always were hot together.' She thought stupidly at the same time as wondering why she wasn't screaming in agony at having her flesh burnt off.

She forced herself to hold back the tears and smiled at him, trying to show him how much he meant to her in a way words never could. It seemed to be having some affect. He was looking at her with the same shocked reverence, with which he'd greeted her newly resurrected self. Like he couldn't quite believe his own eyes.

She was so going to cry, but until that happened she looked him calmly in the eye.

"I love you." She said simply, knowing it didn't cover half the things she felt, but were the only three words that truly mattered. The only ones she'd never let herself say before.

He smiled, he looked like he might have wanted to brush her hair out of her eyes if they're joined hands weren't still extra flamey.

"No you don't,… but thanks for saying it."

They held each others eyes. He knew what she meant, and she knew that so everything was okay.As okay as it could be anyway.

There was a loud reminder that things were far from perfect when a large section of the cavern roof fell.

Spike yanked his hand back, "Now go!" He shouted.

With one last look she did as he bid and ran to the steps and up out of sight. Spike grinned like the Big Bad he was.

"I want to see how it ends!"

The rocks tumbled down around him as his soul slowly burned through him. His last coherent thought was 'Better than Woodstock.' And then there was just his laughter left turning to dust, under the weight of Sunnydale High.

(Everything in chapter 13 – Battle on the Hellmouth, was all taken directly from Buffy episode "Chosen", I just put my own spin on it. I could see no way of improving what had already been done, so I didn't even try.


	26. Standing on a new horizon

Again thanks for the reviews everyone. Only two more chapters left. Enjoy...

* * *

Standing on a New Horizon.

"Uh, Buff. You've been standing there staring at the recently developed Suunydale crater, offering outstanding views of nothing. For like ten minutes now without a word. Are you okay?" Xander placed his hand lightly on his friend's shoulder. Buffy covered it with her own, but still didn't speak.

"Are you catatonic again Buffy? 'Cause I don't know if I have the energy right now to bring you home." Willow's voice was full of weary concern.

"Uh Will, if she's catatonic, how would she tell you she's catatonic?" Asked Dawn.

"Good question Dawnie. I think I'm going to take a little lie down while I come with an answer for ya." Willow glanced at Buffy again, saw that she was still smiling and figured it couldn't be that bad and let Kennedy help her back to the bus.

Faith stood watching all this from a few paces away, Buffy hadn't spoken to her yet either and she wasn't sure if her comfort would be welcome. Things were still plenty weird between them and she didn't want to make matters worse. Anyway, she'd spent the last few days pushing the blonde away, she didn't want to start throwing mixed signals about now and make everything ten times harder. 'Still thinking of myself first, there's a surprise. Who cares how harder it will make it to leave, go and put your arm around her, show her you care.' Despite the inner lecture Faith was giving herself she didn't move. The Scoobies were experts at the TLC, Faith wouldn't even know what she was doing. She just dug her hands deep in her pockets and kept looking.

"Mr. Giles. We need to get the injured to the hospital. Robin, and Rhona and quite a few of the others need medical attention that we can't give." Andrew came over from the bus, bearing the bad news.

Everyone looked back at the crater, where the hospital was, or had been.

Having something to do seemed to snap Buffy out of her reverie, anyway. She spun on her heel and formulated a plan in the time it took to do it.

'How does she do that?' Thought Faith as Buffy started to speak.

"Right, well our best bet is L.A. It's only two hours away and we can book everyone in to the hospital without causing to much suspicion, 'cause y'know, it's L.A., and stab wounds and, er, Vampire bites are much less likely to cause any fuss than they are in Nowheresville, U.S.A. Plus we can hook up with Angel and his friends. They still have that hotel, so they should have rooms to put the girls in and we can plan our next step from there."

"Sounds like a plan Buffster, let's roll out." Xander started to herd people towards the bus.

"Yes it would be a very fine plan, if it were not for one small detail." Said Giles.

"What's that, I think I thought of everything." Buffy pouted.

"Well it's not your fault so much as er, mine and Robin's"

"What are you talking about Giles?"

"L.A.'s that way." He pointed across the big new hole in the world, formally known as Sunnydale.

"Oh, well that sucks." Said Buffy.

Everyone agreed.

While they were bickering amongst themselves trying to come up with a plan B, they all failed to notice the sound of engines until three hummers came into view and were suddenly upon them.

"What the…?" Xander stopped, and shielded his eyes from the sun to get a better look at the army vehicles.

"I second that." Said Andrew, doing the same.

Faith tensed, if this was it, if they were here for her, she would go quietly, but she so wanted to go back on her own steam, and she wanted more time with B, even if they didn't appear to be speaking much.

Buffy struck up her favourite defiant pose in front of the bus, legs slightly apart, arms crossed, hip jutting with just enough attitude. "Relax guys, we've got an army of Slayers on board and they think we're just a bunch of little girls. We can take 'em if we have to."

There was a "Hey!" From Xander, and an "Excuse me!" From Giles. Andrew stayed silent.

The hummers came to a halt right in front of Buffy, spraying up dust onto her boots, which you just knew she was going to give the driver Hell for.

The driver's door was flung open and out jumped a tall, tanned Riley Finn.

"Hey Buffy, looks like you could use some help." He smiled in that all American way of his.

Her mouth had dropped open, so had pretty much everyone else's. Andrew's eyes had glazed over too.

"Riley, how did you…?" Buffy's mouth started to work, but then stopped again.

Other people were starting to dismount from the army vehicles. Sam Finn was one of them and she walked forward now and offered Buffy her hand. Buffy shook it weakly.

"Know where you were?" Sam finished for her. "We heard about all Hell breaking loose in this part of the world about three weeks ago. The readings were going off the charts, but we were in the middle of a big messy demon kill in Southern China."

"China?" Buffy echoed quietly.

Riley took up the story. "Yeah, Sandharou Demons, ugly critters. Anyway, by the time we finished them off, got back to the states and got ourselves together, it was last night and now here we are in Sunnydale. Except it would seem Sunnydale's not here anymore. Uh why do I get the feeling this might have something to do with you?" He smiled warmly at Buffy and she returned it. Faith wanted to throw up.

"Well you missed the big showdown Riley, but boy are we still glad to see you." Xander walked forward and shook his hand.

Riley suddenly looked around worried. "Er, where's Willow, is she…?"

"She's on the bus. She pulled off some wicked mojo and I think she's sleeping it off." Said Dawn, stepping forward to give Riley a hug. She didn't care if he'd dumped her sister and married someone else. He was here and he would take them off this dusty road, he was a god in her eyes at the moment.

"And Anya, is she on there too." Riley smiled and then it dropped when he saw Xander's face crumple. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Xander sniffed but he didn't cry. He figured he would be at some point, but he wasn't ready yet. "S'okay, she knew what we were getting into, I mean she never actually wanted to get into it, but she did, she stayed, she was brave. I'm gonna go help with the wounded." He finished and walked away.

Riley turned round and barked some orders to some of his men. They ran and collected a big kit with a red cross on the side and ran to the bus.

"Medics." Said Riley, pretty pointlessly Faith thought, but she didn't say anything she was too busy checking out the idiot's wife.

'Yeah okay so she's kind of a babe, but she's not a patch on Buffy. You definitely settled for second best there farm bred.' She thought.

"So we'll get the injured patched up as best as we can and then what do you want us to do." Riley asked Buffy.

"A lift to L.A. would be really cool. I don't think the bus is made for off-roading." She chuckled.

"It's the least we can do, considering we missed helping out with the actual fight." Sam agreed readily.

'Jeez, it's like G.I. Joe and Army Barbie.' Thought Faith with a grimace.

* * *

Buffy had expected it to be a squash getting all the survivors into the three army vehicles, but they were like optical illusions, bigger on the inside than the outside. It was made easier because Riley ordered half a dozen men to stay behind and guard the bus and the great, big hole. There was talk of digging for survivors, but all you had to do was look down there to know exactly what your chances of luck were. Buffy was pretty sure they'd been the only people left in town anyway, and any of their gang alive, they'd brought with them.

'I hope.' She thought. 'But a Vampire could fall that far and have Sunnydale land on him and still be alive, it's not like Spike needs to breathe down there.' She bit her bottom lip worryingly while she contemplated Spike down there alone and weak, not much of a reward for saving the world, was it. Then pulled herself together with a shake. 'He had a great big sun burning in his chest and he was catching on fire. Not much chance he's anything more than an extra layer of dust down there'. She wiped a tear that had sneaked past her guard and felt a hand on her knee. She turned.

"Hey you. Hope your not crying over Sunnydale, 'cause you know, a big hole in the ground is an improvement to what it was before." Said Willow with a smile.

She was sat on the same bench seat as Buffy. Kennedy sat on the other side of her girlfriend holding her hand and nuzzling her soft neck. Willow giggled.

"Time and a place Kenn, look into it." Said Dawn from the bench across from her.

"Sorry." Said Kennedy, but she didn't sound it and she didn't move away from Willow's neck.

Willow tried to pull away with another giggle, but Kennedy held on firmly. Causing them to lean on Buffy. She leaned to the side with a smirk.

"How are those Slayer hormones grabbing ya then, Kennedy?"

"Oh they're grabbing me, B." Came the muffled reply.

"You did not just call me B. That's it you are not spending any more time with Faith, young lady. One hungry, horny, double-syllable-ly challenged Slayer is enough, we don't need another." Grumbled the blonde Slayer, moving further along the bench away from them.

"You must be feeling it too, B. You can't tell me if Faith wasn't in here, you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing."

Buffy blushed bright red, but said nothing. 'Chance would be a fine thing.' She thought.

Willow looked at Xander with a worried expression. He was sat in between Dawn and Chao-Ahn, and while he didn't look particularly sad, he hadn't even quirked an eye-brow at all the girl-on-girl talk, and that was spooky. She half wanted to call attention to the delicious things Kennedy was doing to her neck with her tongue, just to spark a reaction, but she figured she might not get such a favourable reaction from everyone else in the hummer, so kept her mouth shut and just offered quiet little smiles.

* * *

The third hummer had been turned into a temporary ambulance, Robin and Rhona and a few of the other girls who had taken hard hits were in there with the medical team. Faith had wanted to go with them, but there hadn't been enough room, so she sat in the back of number two with Giles, Andrew, Vi and the rest of the girls, speeding along in the wake of the truck carrying B and the other's to L.A.

In some ways this couldn't have gone better, she was getting a free ride to where she wanted to go, right to Angel's in fact. She'd managed to avoid getting in the same truck as B. Hadn't been easy, especially when Buffy had turned around before boarding, the first time she looked at her since leaving the school, and made a 'come on' motion with her head. She'd seen the disappointment in B's eyes when she'd shrugged and climbed aboard another one, but Faith figured this was a Scooby time and she had no part in that.

The down side of this deal was being stuck in the back of here, listening to Andrew and the girls play eye-spy and twenty questions. The only person as bored as she was seemed to be Giles. He looked her way and rolled his eyes. She smiled back.

Who'da ever thought she could get along with Giles like this. Who'da thought he would ever go behind his precious Slayer's back to help her. She'd always known the old guy wasn't so bad.

"Hey Giles, when I get out, y'know, twenty-five years from now, if you still want to do these tests of yours. I'm up for it."

Giles smiled at her kindly. "You're still determined to go through with this? You do realise no one expects this from you, don't you. Not Buffy, nor I. You've more than earned your place back in society, Faith; and well, with all these new Slayers, you're help would be greatly appreciated."

"Sorry G, I gotta do this. For me, for everyone. It's the right thing to do, and anyway you've got B to help and Kennedy, and Vi proved herself one Hell of a fighter this morning. I promise you one thing, if you ever do need me, y'know for something big, then all ya gotta do is let me know." She smirked. "Wes knows how to get me out, just tell him to bring a rope ladder next time."

He smiled at her before asking. "What about Buffy, I know she's beginning to care a great deal for…?

"Yeah I know and…and I love her too I think." Damn that felt good to say, how many years had she been bottling up those three little words. "No that's Bullshit; I know I love her but that doesn't change this, doesn't change the fact I'm doing the right thing. She'll get over it. New town, new boys, she'll be fine."

"Okay, well we'll speak to Wesley and get the wheels in motion as soon as everyone is settled."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was late afternoon when the Slayer's and the Scoobies trailed into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel.

"Not exactly buzzing with guests, is it?" Said Kennedy, setting down her's and Willow's bags before going to the front desk.. "Is there like a bell I'm supposed to ring."

"Don't be retarded, it's not a real hotel, is it." Faith brushed by the younger Slayer and went behind the desk.

"As long as they got showers, I'm good." Xander dropped his and Dawn's stuff on the growing pile and stretched his back. "I'm coated in Uberdust and desert."

"I wonder where everyone is." Buffy looked around the big lobby. She'd never been here before, to Angel's home; but Faith had, it seemed a bit wierd. She looked over at the her now, rummaging through paper work, like she belonged here. Maybe she always had belonged here, she wore L.A. like a second skin. It was Suunydale she'd never been comfortable in, she'd wanted to escape. Well now that big chunk of their history was rubble, would Faith be willing to put their past behind them and give it a go. Or was it Buffy she wanted to run from and not Sunnydale. Buffy had no idea.

She stepped up to the front of the desk, and looked down at the papers Faith was shuffling.

"What'cha doing?"

"Just getting any clue as to where they might be. Figured if they were on a job or something, there'd be somethin' written down. This is L.A. They wouldn't normally just go off and leave everything unlocked." Faith didn't even bother looking up at her.

"And is there? Anything I mean."

"Lottsa stuff B, but it don't tell me nothin'."

Everyone was gathered in the lobby now, except the badly wounded, they were at St. Peter's memorial hospital. Rhona and the rest of the girls would be out tomorrow because of the Slayer healing. Robin would probably be in there a week, but at least everyone they'd brought out of the Hellmouth was going to live.

"Well what have we here. I feel like I've just walked back stage during Annie."

Several of the girls swung to face the door, dropping into combat stance.

"Okay not big musical fans." He put his hands up in mock surrender as her sauntered through the lobby.

"Hey Lorne, How ya doin'? We just destroyed Sunnydale, so we kinda need a place to crash. That cool?" Faith asked, vaulting the desk and approaching him.

"Uh sure it is Sweetcakes, but you wanna run the whole destroying Sunnydale sentence past me again, I think it got away from me the first time."

Buffy walked up to stand next to Faith and quirked her eyebrow in the green demon's direction.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Lorne, this is Buffy – yes the Buffy, before you ask. Buffy this is Lorne, he's an acoustic demon."

Buffy looked puzzled. "Like a guitar?"

"I think Faith meant to say anagogic, as in a mind-reader?" Giles came over, offering his hand to Lorne, smiling widely.

Lorne shook his hand. "Song-reader actually, English Muffin, but let's not quibble."

Buffy, Faith and Xander, who had been close enough to hear, all laughed at Giles's face.

"Angel and the gang should be back shortly, they're still sleeping with the enemy at the mo. Why don't you all pick yourselves rooms to freshen up in and then you can tell me all about it over drinks, while we wait for them." Lorne shooed them all towards the stairs.

"How many rooms can you spare, Lorne." Asked Buffy,

"Well it's only really the first couple of floors that are liveable, and I'm not sure how many of those have beds in. Feel free to take a look and see what you can find.

Buffy smiled her thanks and made her way up the stairs with everyone else. Dawn met her at the top.

"There's six rooms that aren't to gross, but only four of them have beds."

"Okay thanks. Uh, I guess Giles should get a bed, cause he's ol…the patriarch." She fixed quickly and smiled brightly as he walked past.

"Thank you Buffy." He remarked dryly. "And who's my roomie?"

"Well I was thinking Xander and Andrew."

"My, that will be cosy. Please tell me Dawn that the bed is in fact a large one."

Dawn giggled. "Not that large."

"Giles, I'm sure when Angel gets back from whatever enemy he's sleeping with, he'll be able to find us blankets and pillows. Andrew can sleep on the floor. I just refuse to put him in with a bunch of inexperienced Slayers feeling the rush for the first time. He wouldn't make it out alive, plus do you want to open a new Watchers Council, with adjoining kindergarten.

"I don't mind bunking with Xander." Dawn offered

"I thought you'd be sharing a room with me?" Said Buffy, feeling slightly put out.

"Nuh-uh, you have weird dreams, and you talk and kick out, and when you're not doing all that you hog the covers." Dawn told her.

Buffy blushed at having her sleeping secrets revealed. "Okay well don't you want to get in the slumber party groove with the rest of the girls."

"Like please, I am way more mature than that. Plus they'll be spazzing all night, like you said. And anyway, Xander's sad, he's trying to put a brave face on it but he's obviously upset. I just want to help."

Buffy leaned over and gave Dawn a quick hug. "Okay if you don't mind and it's cool with Xander, I think it's a great idea."

"Yes, very commendable." Agreed Giles.

"I'll go and tell Xander and we can pick a room with twin beds before they all go." Dawn rushed back off to find the construction worker.

"Guess that leaves you with Andrew, will you live?" Buffy asked, with a grin.

"I most definitely will…He may not." He in turn wandered off to find a room.

Movement caught Buffy's eye down below and she looked over the banisters. Faith was still down there, sitting on a couch in the middle of the floor. Chatting to a woman with long dark hair.

"That's Fred." Willow informed her as she walked up to stand next to her best friend.

"The one who called you to come help with Angel." Buffy's eyes only flicked over the unfamiliar woman, before returning to Faith.

"The one and the only." Confirmed Willow. "She's nice. I thought she liked me a bit to be honest, when I was here before, but Faith told me she was going steady with Gunn until recently, so I guess not."

"You're happy with Kennedy though, aren't you?" Buffy finally turned to look at her friend, a tiny worry frown, creasing her brow.

"Pretty much, and I think I'm about to be made very happy if you know what I mean." She yawned. "I just hope I can stay awake long enough to enjoy it."

"Jeez Will, you don't know what you're letting yourself in for. Slayer strength, Slayer flexibility, Slayer stamina." Buffy teased.

Willow stifled another yawn at the word stamina. "Then I best go find out." The witch smirked as she walked away. "I've got to admit I always wondered what it would be like; ya know,to be with a Slayer." She winked at Buffy and giggling, disappeared into the room she and Kennedy had picked.

Buffy finally managed to blink before her eye balls dried up and fell out and then she shut her mouth as well for good measure. Shaking her head and laughing she walked down the corridor to the empty rooms at the end.

There was only one room left unoccupied, but she noticed with unconcealed pleasure that it had a nice big bed. Giles or Xander or someone must have told the girls to leave it for her.

They hadn't brought stuff with them, they'd believed that morning that if they won, they'd be able to go home again. As that plan didn't quite, well, go to plan, they'd stopped at a seven-eleven before coming to the hotel just to pick some essentials. Buffy could see a large shopping trip in her near future and if that and this bed weren't things to smile about, what was.

She dumped her plastic bag of toiletries in the middle of the floor and flopped down on the bed, face first. 'Okay now to sleep for a hundred years.' She thought, wriggling around until she was totally comfortable.

She didn't realise how close to sleep she actually was until a voice pulled her back from the brink with a start.

"Oh, I guess it's you and me sharing then is it?"

Buffy heard Faith clomp into the room and kick the door shut with her heel. 'You don't have to sound quite so disappointed about it.' She thought.

She said without rolling over. "Dunno, hadn't thought about it." And she hadn't. She'd thought about Faith non-stop since she'd landed on top of the bus. The first one being 'Did she get out alright.', but she hadn't thought about sleeping arrangements. She'd assumed she'd be sharing the room with her sister and after the last two nights, when things seemed to become especially awkward between the Slayers, she'd figured Faith wouldn't want to room with her anyway.

Now Faith was in the room with her, she was feeling all tingly, her body seemed extra sensitive to where Faith stood in the room. She felt her by the window, just before it was shoved upwards with a loud grating noise. She felt her head towards the ensuite just before she heard the shower turned on, then off again, and then she felt her by the foot of the bed, just before she sat down.

Buffy knew she should sit up, or at least roll away. The bed was a double, but she was sprawled smack-bang in the middle of it. She couldn't be bothered so she didn't. If Faith wanted her to move she'd have to ask.

"Red told me this was the only room with any space left." She sounded like she was just trying to make conversation.

"S'ok I'll kill her later." Buffy muttered into the sheets.

"Whats that B?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, well I'll just take a shower and I'll get out of your way."

"Whatever"

Buffy felt the bed shake as Faith started pulling her boots off, then 'thud, thud' as they were thrown against the wall.

"Was one hell of a fight, huh?" Faith pulled a sock off and started playing with it. She felt awkward sitting here like this, rabbiting on while B had gone all cave speak on her. Wasn't her fault Red had organised her to be in this room. If B was gonna give her the cold shoulder for the rest of the night then she might as well sleep on the couch downstairs. It would be as comfortable as this silence.

"B."

"Yes Faith?"

"How's your gut?"

Buffy's hand moved to her stomach and she felt gingerly around where the sword had got her. "It's a bit itchy."

"D'you want me to clean it up for ya?" Faith shifted on the bed and pulled off her other sock. 'I'm going first thing in the morning, why am I trying to build this bond now. I blew my chance for a good reason, don't make things worse for both of you.' "Or I could get Willow to do it."

Buffy chuckled. "I think Willow's going to be busy for quite a while yet. If Kennedy has anything to do with it anyway."

A knowing leer spread across Faith's face. "Go Kenn! I think I'd better get Fred to order a couple of dozen pizza's extra for dinner, don't you think."

Buffy was still chuckling. "Yeah we should take pity on the Slayers who haven't got girlfriends on tap." She turned her head to face Faith's way.

The brunette was looking back at her, smiling. Buffymovedonto her back ina fluidly, suggestive rolland tugged her shirt up a little to bare her tanned, well toned middle.

"Are you gonna take care ofit for me then?" She asked coyly, peering up through her sootylashes.

Faith's eyes bugged out.

"The big, bloody stab wound Faith, get you're mind outta the gutter." The blonde Slayer laughed at her counterpart's expression.

"Can't seem to do that when you're around." Said Faith before slipping off the bed and leaving the room.

"Oh great going Buffy, way to scare her off again. You suck at anything to do with Faith, you should just give up." She told the empty room. "I can't be her friend without sending her crazy or wanting to jump her bones, and both of those things make her run away from me. I should give us both a rest and crawl under a rock until she goes off to honour these big plans of…" Buffy shut up and went red when Faith appeared back in the doorway.

"What's up B, you talking to yourself. You know what that means, don'tcha?"

"Yeah that you're driving me crazy." Buffy put her hand over her eyes. "Sorry, I was meant to just say that in my head."

"Not to worry, B. Wasn't so long ago you drove me crazy remember. I just went to get some first aid stuff." Faith held up some cream and some large cotton pads. "Which do you want me to do first, front or back?"

"I guess my back's the worse." Buffy rolled on to her belly again and pulled her shirt up to under her arms. She rested her head on her crossed arms and squinted up at Faith. "Is it bad?"

"Uh, oh nah, not really, just a bit bloody." Faith stopped staring at Buffy's bra and started cleaning up the wound. 'You've seen plenty of bra's Faith, B's ain't no different.' She chastised herself.

Buffy flinched when Faith set to work. "Sorry did that hurt?"

"No, just cold." When Faith had finished cleaning it up, she applied cream to her fingertips and began smoothing it over Buffy's skin. It took all Buffy's will power to not to push against the mattress or moan out loud. She moaned plenty in her head though. Faith seemed to be taking her sweet time about making sure it was all rubbed in and Buffy was perfectly fine with that. She sighed heavily when Faith stopped and placed a bandage over it.

"Okay, time to do the front." Faith told her. 'Damn how eager did I sound right then. Please roll over B, so I can get all hot by rubbing freaking evil smelling antiseptic cream on you. No Faith, you're not pathetic.'

Buffy rolled over quickly, with no intention of telling Faith she could do this bit herself. Her shirt stayed rucked up above her bra. She fought with her inner self for supremacy, but in the end the chicken shit won out and she pulled her shirt down a bit, not completely covering her breast's but just enough so she didn't feel like a complete slut.

Faith went through the same routine as before. When she started spreading the ointment on, Buffy closed her eyes so they wouldn't give her away. Her muscles twitched and jumped under her skin, but she could put that down to ticklishness if Faith said anything. Faith didn't, she was too busy watching the muscles twitch and jump, and she made the most of Buffy's closed eyes to continue running her fingers over Buffy's abdomen long after the cream was gone.

Buffy knew her wound was a good inch and a half from where Faith's finger's were stroking her skin and she felt herself tense slightly with this knowledge. When Faith's finger tips skimmed her belly button she couldn't stop herself hissing through her teeth. Faith jerked her hand away as if she'd been burnt and slapped the bandage over the injury a little to hard, causing Buffy's eyes to snap open.

"Ow!"

"I'm gonna take that shower." Faith disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. Buffy cursed a whole lot and punched the mattress a few times

* * *

.

Buffy stood outside the bathroom door waiting for the shower to shut off. After a few minutes the hissing of the water stopped and the wet slapping sounds Faith made climbing out of the old fashioned tub, could be heard.

Buffy smiled, before calling: "Faith."

"Yeah?"

"Fred's just brought up some clothes and a towel for you, I'll leave them on the bed. She said I can shower in her room so I'll see you downstairs, okay."

"Okay B."

Buffy left the room to go find Fred's. She had to get out of these icky clothes and she didn't want to be in the room when Faith came out of the bathroom naked and dripping wet. It wasn't going to be easy showering without getting her bandages wet, but if it couldn't be helped she'd just have to ask Faith to do them again. 'Damn' She thought with glee.

Faith crept out of the bathroom and made sure B wasn't still around, when she was convinced she was alone she walked to the bed, wet, naked and shivering like crazy.

"Sh..sh..shouldn't ha..ha..ve a sho..ower, in a..a. b..b.uild..ding with n..n..o heat." She said to herself as she vigorously rubbed her body with the towel. 'Thank God for Fred' she thought. She'd been so desperate to get away from Buffy and cool off she hadn't stopped to consider clothes or towels.

"Hope they got a feast down there 'cause I could eat a corral, right about now." She told her reflection as she hastily pulled a comb through her damp hair. "And I'm probably gonna have to fight to get my share. She surmised, before bolting downstairs.


	27. A night of truths laid bare

This is the last chapter guys. Thanks everyone for all thereading and reviewing you've done. You're all awesome. I'll be posting the epilogue tomorrow, oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS.

* * *

**Chapter fifteen : A Night of Truths Laid Bare.**

Two hours, twenty-one pizza's and two incredible stories later. Everyone was sat around in the lobby of the hotel. Extra cushions had been brought in and splayed around the floor and the new Slayer's had made themselves comfortable down there. Willow was also laying on the floor, with her head in Kennedy's lap.

"Yeah that spell has really taken it out of me, but it was worth it. I've never felt so full of…, I don't know how to explain it. I felt power like it before but this was just a whole other ballgame." She was saying.

"You did good Will." Xander told her, he was spinning around in Cordelia's old desk chair. "So do they know what's wrong with Queen C. Apart from being taken over by an evil entity, which, y'know, haven't we all."

"It's a coma, natural now we think, it's just a case of hoping she wakes up." Said Wesley.

"She will, she's tough. Look at me, I was down for eight months and I'm still kicking." Said Faith.

"You have a son!" This was not the first time Buffy had said this. She seemed to be working through the full range of emotions. From disbelief, to confusion, to anger, to hurt, to whatever came next. Everyone just rolled their eyes, except Angel who said.

"Spike saved the world." He was doing the same as Buffy. The rest left them to it.

Giles declined the beer Gunn was offering and leaned forward on the couch. "So tell me how this works again Wesley. You saved the world from peace and love and cosmic harmony and your reward is an evil law firm."

"Yes well, when you put it like that, it does sound rather bad doesn't it."

Faith took the beer Gunn was holding out. "Thanks bro, you got one for B here. It might knock her out of this groove she's stuck in."

"Sure." He handed over another bottle. "She sure ain't like what I thought she would

be. The way everyone carries on around here like she's the new messiah or sommat. I think she's kinda…weird."

Faith smirked at him and handed Buffy the beer.

She smiled at Faith as she took it. "Angel has a son."

"Yeah I know, B. Conner. He's alright, bit of a whack job like his pop."

"Are you sure Spike saved the world?" Angel asked pulling their attention back to him.

"So I'm gonna hit the sack B, you coming?" Faith asked nervously getting to her feet.

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute." She smiled at the dark Slayer, while her tummy felt like it was a washing machine being spun dry.

Faith nodded and went up to their room.

Buffy leaned her head against the back of the couch. In a few minutes she'd be laying next to Faith, in bed. The first time they'd be sharing a bed since Buffy had admitted her feelings. The first time since they had kissed. Buffy knew without a doubt that by morning she would be completely and totally crazy.

They had both been putting off going to bed, the only other people still awake were Giles and Angel. Angel spoke now.

"How's it going between you two?"

"It's not, we talked, she wasn't interested. End of story." Buffy said bluntly.

"This isn't easy for her Buffy, I know she cares for…"

"Yes Giles, I know. Everyone keeps telling me how much she cares for me. Everyone except Faith. Which isn't a lot of good. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and spend an excruciatingly long night laying about a foot from her. Do not expect me to be coherent in the morning." Buffy stood and started to walk to the stairs.

"You did a wonderful job today Buffy, you should be very proud of yourself." Said Giles.

She turned and gave him a pleased smile. "Thanks. Night guys." Then went up to her room.

Faith was just climbing into bed when Buffy walked in. She was dressed in just her t-shirt and panties. She answered Buffy's eyes before the blonde could ask the question.

"Guess Fred didn't think about jammies."

"No, well we'll just have to clothes shopping tomorrow. Maybe we can go together." Asked Buffy brightly as she shut the door behind her. 'That's it just talk about normal stuff and you can get through this until she falls asleep.'

"Uh dunno, B. I don't know if I'll be about tomorrow." Faith didn't look at her, she just smoothed the covers out over herself, watching her hands move over the white sheet. 'Damn I really don't want to talk about tomorrow. I just want her to get into bed and fall asleep.'

"Oh okay. Well I'll just go and brush my teeth, shall I. I don't want to be breathing pepperoni over you all night. Not that I'll be breathing over you all night, just, never mind." It was a race to see who went red first but Buffy didn't wait to see if she won, She dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"That was so smooth, Buffy. I bet I get back out there to find she's gone, choosing to sleep on someone's floor than next to Obsession for Faith." She whispered to the mirror. She brushed her teeth hurriedly and splashed cold water on her cheeks to try and calm them down a bit. She pulled off her jeans, socks and t-shirt and bra, then pulled her t-shirt back over her head, with a going to the guillotine feeling she opened the door.

Faith was still laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling, her arms straight down at her sides holding the covers down.

'Is she trying to stop me from getting to close or did Dawn tell her about my habit of hogging the blankets.' Buffy wondered. "Shall I turn out the light?"

"Unless you're afraid of the dark B."

Buffy flicked the light switch. The room wasn't completely dark. The light from a three-quarters moon and the orangey glow from the street lights shone through the window. Enough light for Buffy to see her way around the bed and climb in. Careful not to disturb what Faith had obviously marked as her territory. She lay in the same position as Faith.

"After what we saw this morning, I don't think anyone can blame us if we are." She said.

"But we won. That should be enough to cure the nightmares. I know it's going to damp down a few of mine."

They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"I saw you talking to Wesley and Giles earlier. What was that about?" Asked Buffy, her curiosity had been peaked ever since she'd spotted the three of them deep in conversation, only to have them clam up when she approached.

"Not a lot B."

"Is it all to do with these mysterious plans of yours?"

Faith didn't answer straight away. "Yeah."

"And you still can't tell me what they are?"

Silence from Faith.

"Even though they're to do with me?"

"They're not to do with you Buffy."

"But they affect me. They're the reason you won't…"

"Buffy, can you not do this again. We've been through this."

Buffy rolled onto her side facing Faith. Faith didn't move.

"Okay I promised I wasn't going to do this but I've changed my mind, so sue me. Firstly we have not been through this, you just keep saying "I can't…I can't", but you won't tell me why. Secondly I know you feel the same way as me, Faith."

"You don't know that."

"Faith, you were standing on the edge of Hell with an apocalyptic battle raging around you and the only thing you could see was me…"

Faith started to climb out of the bed, but Buffy grabbed her by the arm held her there.

"… and the only thing I could see was you…and I don't care what you're mouth says, 'cause you're eyes are telling me all I want to hear."

Faith turned her head slightly to look at the blonde. "I thought you were dying." She said quietly.

"So you're only gonna tell me how you feel on my death bed, don't you think that's a bit of a waste." Buffy forced a chuckle.

"If you think you know how I feel then I don't need to tell you."

"Would be nice to hear it though." Buffy loosened her grip on Faith's arm and trailed it down to hold her hand.

Faith shook her head. "There's no point to this B, it's just gonna make things harder. I've got to…"

"Do stuff tomorrow." Buffy cut her off. "Yes I know, but that's tomorrow and we'll deal with it then. I promise whatever your big plans are I won't get in the way." She thought for a moment. "Unless it's illegal. It's not illegal is it Faith."

"No it's not illegal, but Buffy, I'm a wanted fugitive remember. Just laying here next to you is illegal." Faith geared herself up. 'Okay, this is it. I'll tell her the truth and we'll deal, just like she says.'

She faltered when she felt Buffy's fingernails trail softly up her inner arm. "Kinda makes it more exciting when you put it like that."

Faith laughed softly. "The weirdest things turn you on, girlfriend."

"You turn me on, girlfriend." Buffy whispered.

Faith sat up, leaving a lot of her skin in Buffy's nails. "Okay, that's it, that's enough. Buffy I get you like me and boy you have only touched the tip of the iceberg of how much I like you. There I admitted it, okay. Are you happy now? But…but this isn't going to happen. I'm sorry. You're not thinking straight, you're upset about Spike, and Anya and the others, but mostly Spike probably and I get that now. He wasn't so bad for an undead fiend and I respect that you're upset that he had to die in order to save the world…"

Faith sitting up and scooting backwards had caused the covers to pool around her knees, leaving a lot of bare thigh, just inches from Buffy. She took advantage of this now, resting one hand on Faith's leg, just above the knee, and her head back against the pillow to look up at the dark Slayer.

"This isn't about that."

Faith was looking at Buffy's hand. Her palm was resting flat and only her thumb was moving, tracing little circles on her trembling skin.

"…O…Okay, then…obviously you're horny, big fight, lottsa big monsters to slay, plus a lot you didn't get to. I know how that leaves you struggling with the double H. Not even all the pizza's in the world would be able to settle it alone. I'm feeling it too." 'Shit, why did I say that.'

"I know you're feeling it too. Either that or you've got a vibrating phone in your pocket." Buffy leaned over and lifted Faith's tank top slightly. Faith shrank back against the pillows. "Nope, no pockets. Soooo." Buffy dragged the word out as she climbed to her knees in front of the dark Slayer. "If you're feeling it and I'm feeling it, then what's your next reason for not doing this?" She leaned forward to kiss Faith who leaned so far to the side she nearly fell off the bed.

Buffy grabbed hold of the head board and steadied herself before they both landed in a heap on the floor. Sitting back up she made do with just taking Faith's hand between her own again. She also surprised both of them by laughing.

"Okay Faith, this is getting silly now. I realise I'm not the seasoned seductress that you are and I've never tried my moves on another woman before, but I didn't think I'd suck this bad at it."

"It's not you." Said Faith, sitting back up against the pillows.

"Well not to sound big-headed but I already worked that one out. So what is it?"

"This is just too much." Faith looked down at their joined hands.

"This is too much, but you didn't think re-enacting the karma sutra with Principal Wood was, in any way, too much." Buffy tried to keep her voice light to disguise the irritation she was feeling.

"That didn't mean anything."

"But this does?"

"Yeah."

"And that's bad because?"

Faith looked up at Buffy. "Haven't we hurt each other enough with out finding new ways to do it."

"Faith, slow down. How did we get from wanting each other to hurting each other in like, five seconds."

"If we do this now, tonight, we'll get hurt. Probably you first and then me." Said Faith, thinking about what she had to do in the morning. "And I don't want that to happen. I…I…I like you too much." There she'd said it, cue lightening bolt. When she wasn't struck down by a blinding flash of light she risked looking up at Buffy again.

Buffy was staring straight back at her. "Do you really trust me so little not to hurt you, that you think it's better not to try."

"I trust you Buffy, it's me I don't trust for God's sake. I'm built for destruction and I don't know how to turn that off, until I do this shouldn't happen."

"Sorry I disagree." Buffy taunted. "I think you're scared. You've built so many stupid walls around yourself, you can't even see me trying to climb over them."

"That's not it."

"You're making up all these excuses to not do this, trying to make out like you don't give a damn, because you're too scared to admit that you might actually give a damn after all and then where would that leave you."

"I just told you I like you, what more do you want?"

"Oh yeah it's easy to say you like me, but you haven't got the balls to prove it. And I thought you were fearless, the badass rogue Slayer, who took what she wanted, did what she wanted and _had_" Buffy rested her hands on Faith's knees and leaned closer, "who she wanted. Must have all been an act, because now you can't even kiss me without wanting to turn yourself in."

Faith's heart missed a beat when she said that, but Buffy didn't realise and Faith's pissed expression didn't waver.

"Yeah I can trust you not to hurt me." She said evenly.

"You're hurting me." Buffy shot back.

"Then thanks for proving my point, The difference is I'm not deliberately trying to hurt you, but I can if you want." Faith grabbed Buffy's wrists and used her body to push her off balance until she fell over on her back.

Buffy didn't try to fight it, she lay still as Faith crawled over her, straddling her hips

And held her hands above her head.

"Is that it B, do you want me to hurt you?" Buffy remained silent, looking up into Faith's flashing eyes. "You want me to throw some vicious verbal shit at you too? You want me to point out all your faults for you? Will that be fun? Will that help us bond?"

"I'm prepared to try it if you think it will get through to you, because nothing I'm saying is." Said Buffy calmly.

"You wanna know what I'm scared of B, you really wanna know?" Buffy nodded. "I'm scared of screwing up my life again."

"And you think being with me would do that?"

"Way back when, I couldn't see the lines where you were concerned, or where I was concerned. I wanted more than I had and I wanted it all from you. It didn't make any sense, but neither did my life. I wanted you, I wanted your boyfriend, I wanted you, I wanted your friends, I hated your friends and your boyfriend because they had you and I didn't. I hated you 'cause you had them and I didn't. I hated your mom and I wished I had one just like her and the same with your watcher. I hated Wesley 'cause he was never gonna be my Giles and I hated Giles cause he loved you like a daughter and I was only a Slayer. Do you see how screwed up I was?"

Buffy nodded. "That's why you went to the Mayor."

"S'not why I went to him. It's why I stayed with him though. To him I was the one and only and he cared about me. I wasn't getting that from you."

"I'm sorry Faith, I really am. I did care, I just didn't know how to deal. I didn't know how you felt. I'm not saying it would have made a difference if I had, I mean I was with Angel and I'd never thought about girls that way before, I'd have probably still freaked. Things are different now though. I know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me and the whole girl thing only freaked me out for like two days I'm over it already. We can't change the past Faith, but we can stop it from ruining out future." Faith let go of Buffy's hands and sat up straight.

"And what if someone else comes along and you fall for them, how do you know I'm not gonna go all evil again. Do you wanna live your life knowing that one kiss with someone else could cause them a whole lot of pain."

Buffy sat up and hooked her arms around Faith's back. "Not gonna happen and if it did, you're not that person any more."

"What if I don't like how much time your spending with Red and Xander and so I tie them up and threaten to kill them."

"They forgave me so they'll forgive you." Buffy leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Really, you did that?" Asked Faith, when she could feel her lips again.

"I'll tell you about it sometime, not now though, got better things to do." Buffy leaned in and kissed her again.

"What if I get wicked angry 'cause you keep talking about your ex, and I try and kill him, what then?"

Buffy chuckled and slid her hands up under the back of Faith's t-shirt. "Angel was a bit worried about that, to be honest, but you're both big kids. I'll let you sort it out between you." She kissed Faith again, letting her fingers trace random patterns as she slowly inched the shirt higher.

"I was thinking more of Riley actually." Faith admitted, her breath deepening.

"What about…what about…B, I can't concentrate when you're kissing my neck like that." Faith pouted, then made a humming noise in the back of her throat and arched her neck to the side.

"That's kind of the point F."

"I haven't agreed to this yet, I mean…Gnah…" Faith's mind when blank when Buffy's tongue began stroking her pulse point. "…I'm pretty sure I would have given in eventually…"

"Then think of this as just saving time." Buffy reluctantly pulled her lips away from Faith's neck and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head before she could protest. She smiled at the uncovered territory. "Yeah that was worth it." She breathed.

"Buffy, you're missing the point…" Faith's hands were running up and down Buffy's back while she tried to remember the point she was missing.

"Nu huh, got them right here." Buffy's hands moved teasingly slowly up Faith's body to cup her breasts. Faith let out a groan.

Buffy smirked. "What were you saying?"

"Oh forget it, just don't hate me in the morning." Faith's mouth crashed down on to Buffy's, the force pushing Buffy back on the bed. Faith covered her body with her own and gripped the hem of her shirt, trying to lift it off.

Buffy rolled them both over and lifted her arms so Faith could pull it off and fling it away. "I won't." Buffy gasped as Faith slid her hand down into the back of her panties and cupped her ass. "As long as you don't stop."

Faith rolled them over again, tangling her hand in Buffy's panties and pulling them off with a graceful sweep. Looking down at the older Slayer, her breath caught in her throat and she thought she might pass out due to lack of blood in the brain. "I don't think I could if I tried." She panted, before kissing her way over Buffy's breasts to rain more fire on her lips.

Buffy wrapped arms and legs around the brunette and refused to give up her claim on Faith's lips. Forcing her tongue into the other girl's mouth, she kissed her thoroughly, letting her know exactly how much she wanted this, needed this. One hand wrapped itself in silky dark hair while the other moved over soft skin and then cotton to cup an ass cheek, pulling Faith down into her, making them touch everywhere.

Faith pulled away long enough to gasp: "I need to get my panties off." If this was gonna happen, it was damn well gonna happen properly.

Buffy moved her hand down and grabbed the material between Faith's legs and tugged it sharply until it tore. "Better?"

Faith was kissing down the blonde's neck so the word: "Hella ." Was muffled.

Buffy didn't hear it anyway because Faith chose that moment to start really touching her. Arching her back off the bed she pulled the brunette's mouth harder against her breast, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the yummy feel of fingers between her legs.

"Faith!" She panted, her breathing ragged.

Faith smiled around the part of Buffy in her mouth and licked over the nipple, her own need crashing over her as she gave Buffy everything she had. "I know baby." She murmured against smooth skin in-between wet kisses.


	28. Epilogue

(Lyrics are from "I'll remember you" by Sophie Zelmani)

* * *

Epilogue

Buffy was fast asleep in her arms. She couldn't believe it. She would have pinched herself to make sure she was awake, but she knew no dream could be as beautiful as Buffy Summers. She trailed a fingertip from her knee to the side of her breast, lightly enough not to wake her, she wanted to remember the feel of her skin under her hands. Buffy smiled in her sleep and Faith leaned down to kiss the damp strands of hair on her forehead.

This was too hard. She knew it would be hard which was why she didn't want to go there, but this was just way harder than she'd ever thought anything could ever be. How was she supposed to get up in, she glanced at the watch she'd put on the night stand, two hours and leave this bed to go back to a dirty, lifeless, cold cell. She couldn't. She just couldn't. She felt the tears spill down her cheeks and shifted slightly so they wouldn't disturb B.

'It might not be so bad. If what Wes said about Wolfram and Hart's influence is true, they're might be something they can do. Either way it's got to do me more good to have a fancy lawyer than a two bit city hall slacker.' She thought, trying to stay positive. 'And I've still got', quick glance at the clock, 'one hour, forty-nine minutes left.' She wiped her eyes on her free arm before wrapping it around the naked blonde in her arms and snuggling back down.

_It's day break, and you are asleep_

_I can hear you breathe now, your breath is deep_

Faith sat on the window sill, looking out of the open window at the street below. She watched Wes bring the car around, get out and walk back into the building. She took one last long drag on her cigarette and pitched it out across the side walk. It glowed faintly in the early morning light.

_But before I go, I look at you one last time_

_I can hear a heartbeat, is it yours, or is it mine_

This was it, time to find out how strong she really was. Time to find out if she really was just talk. Time to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to her. She slipped off the window sill, careful that her booted feet didn't make any noise on the wooden floor. She couldn't dawdle any longer. They'd be ready for her downstairs. She'd said 5.30 on the dot and she didn't want to keep them waiting. She still couldn't make her feet move to the door. She leaned against the wall, staring down at her sleeping beauty as she scratched the tip of her nose in her sleep.

_I look at your lips, I know all the stuff they can be_

_Did they know what they wanted, the times they kissed me_

Unable to take it any more, she had to rip the band aid off quick. She leant over Buffy and dropped a soft kiss on her temple. She quickly pushed a piece of note paper under the blonde's pillow, leaving just a corner poking out. She brushed some strands of hair away from Buffy's forehead and planted another kiss there. She knew she was lingering too long. If Buffy woke up, there's no way she would be able to go through with it. Her only hope was to get out before she looked into those green eyes again, or she'd be a lost cause.

_And your hands, that I held in mine_

_And all the ripples upon the pillow, will they ever miss me, sometime_

Faith snapped herself together and walked softly to the door. Opening it as quietly as she could, she turned back before leaving. Her eyes grazing the blonde's face, taking the few seconds she had left to burn it into her memory, of how she looked laying there, of what it had felt like to kiss her lips and run her fingers down her face and through her hair, to look into her eyes and see something she'd never dared dream of, her feelings returned. She wiped away the tear that was making it's way down her cheek, but more followed and she let them be.

"Love you, B." She whispered before she turned away and closed the door.

_I remember you, _

_You will be there in my heart_

_And I'll remember you_

_And that is all that I can do,_

_But I'll remember_

* * *

Downstairs Angel surprised her, by pulling her into a big hug. Normally she would have pushed him away and laughed at the big, soft vampire, but this morning she clung on. Letting his strength calm her down. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

She gave a big sniff and pulled away. Mustering a grin, she replied. "Nah, I don't want to risk you getting any freckles."

He smiled. "Take care of yourself, we'll see what we can do from our new position. I'll be in to visit you as soon as I can."

"Cool." She lowered her voice slightly. "Look after B for me."

He nodded. "Always."

"Okay." She said, turning to walk up to Giles and Wesley who were waiting by the door. "Let's do this."

* * *

Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as the early morning sunshine nearly blinded her. Closing her eyes again, she rolled over to the middle of the bed, her arms outstretched, seeking the warm body that should have been asleep next to her. 

"Faith." She moaned. Her arms patting the bed next to her and feeling only cold sheets.

Snapping her eyes open, she scanned first the bed, then the room. "Faith."

There was no Faith and nothing of Faith's was left in the room.

Feeling the queasiness start to well in her gut, she sat up fast. "FAITH!"

**The End**


End file.
